Fausse donne
by callisteau
Summary: Huit sur douze ! Seuls huit sur les douze d'entre eux étaient revenus ! Et depuis les soucis et les mystères s'accumulaient au Sanctuaire.
1. Chapter 1

Bien sur, les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas.

Je me permet juste de rajouter quelques personnages secondaires.

 **Fausse donne  
**

Huit sur douze ! Seuls huit sur les douze d'entre eux étaient revenus ! Et depuis les soucis et les mystères s'accumulaient au Sanctuaire.

* * *

chapitre 1 : Retour

Le vent se levait.

Comme chaque printemps, la brise venue de la mer, répandait sur le Sanctuaire un mélange d'embruns et de parfums de fleur et d'herbe coupée.

Le jour aussi se levait et le spectacle qui s'offrait aux gardes de nuit qui finissaient leur ronde et retournaient à leurs lits, était une ode à la contemplation.

Le ciel se parait de nuages roses et incandescents alors qu'à l'horizon se détachait la ligne bleue du point du jour. Tout était sujet au calme et à l'apaisement.

Les chevaliers et les habitants s'éveillaient doucement et allaient prendre leurs postes.

Depuis la fin de la dernière guerre sainte, l'activité du Sanctuaire était réduite et cette matinée commençait aussi paisiblement que d'habitude.

Une telle quiétude était incongrue en cet endroit où moins d'un an auparavant, les échos des entrainements retentaient toute la journée, dans les arènes. Les corps qui se cognent, les halètements dans l'effort, les pieds qui tapent les dalles, les pleurs, les encouragements, tous ces bruits répétés encore et encore, composaient la musique propre du Sanctuaire.

Le calme n'était ni reposant ni apaisant, c'était juste le souvenir d'une tragédie, c'était le manque de vie et l'incarnation des peurs des chevaliers face à leur manque d'effectifs.

La bataille contre les forces d'Hadès, quelques mois plus tôt, avait laissé le monde de la chevalerie dans un bien piètre état. Déjà le conflit interne que représentait la prise de pouvoir de Saga, avait décimé les troupes des chevaliers d'argent.

Et à présent, l'ordre des chevaliers d'or, les plus puissants protecteurs d'Athéna, était anéanti.

Ne restaient que des chevaliers de bronze et quelques rares chevaliers d'argent pour gérer et protéger le Sanctuaire. A peine une trentaine sur quatre-vingt-huit. Le moral était bien bas.

La présence des cinq bronzes victorieux des enfers, relançait l'optimisme des troupes mais leur jeunesse et leur inexpérience ne pouvaient combler le manque de chevaliers aguerris, formés à la gestion des hommes, des subordonnés, de la cohésion de groupe et de la formation d'apprentis. (Sans parler de toute la gestion matérielle tel que le ravitaillement, l'entretient, le jardinage, la gestion des stocks, l'infirmerie, la restauration des temples…)

Les survivants se contentaient pour l'instant, de gérer les problèmes au jour le jour, en priant pour qu'aucun conflit armé ne se déclare.

Et pourtant, un événement inattendu survint et le calme se brisa.

Ce matin là, alors que le vent et l'aube se levaient, six mois après la chute d'Hadès, ce fut la Seconde Résurrection.

* * *

Agapios se réveilla en sursaut. Par la fenêtre de sa chambre, le soleil s'infiltrait entre les deux rideaux et dessinait une ligne blanche et aveuglante. Les rayons s'étaient insinués, impitoyables, sous les paupières de l'inconscient qui par paresse, n'avait pas fermé les volets la veille. Agapios bondit hors du lit, enfila ses sandales, passa sa tunique, boucla sa ceinture et sortit précipitamment, le casque à la main. Tant pis pour sa toilette ou son petit-déjeuner !

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait une panne de réveil et Pyrrhus, son sergent, devait sûrement l'attendre en râlant. En tournant à l'angle de la caserne des gardes, il marqua une pause et contrôla son état. Encore chaud du lit, il sentait la sueur, sa tunique était froissée, ses yeux bouffis. La trace des draps incrustée dans sa joue et ses cheveux dressés à la verticale sur la gauche de son crâne, ne laissaient aucun mystère sur quel côté il préférait dormir. Il avait faim, son ventre grognait et il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Ainsi, il put réaliser l'ampleur de son haleine, à faire fuir au galop, une veille mule trop têtue pour avancer, malgré la promesse d'une carotte fraîche et la menace d'un bâton pointu. Pour couronner le tout, ses muscles ankylosés le faisaient souffrir et lui donnaient une démarche saccadée.

Agapios donnait une belle image de la garde d'Athéna ! Si son ancien maître était encore vivant et l'avait aperçut ce matin, il se serait senti soulagé et réconforté dans ses capacités pédagogiques. Comment vouliez vous apprendre à un zigoto pareil, la maîtrise du cosmos ? Il avait échoué à en faire un chevalier, mais personne ne pouvait lui jeter la pierre ! Agapios avait survécu à ses années d'entrainement, à force d'endurance, ce n'était déjà pas si mal !

Le jeune garde, lécha sa main pour tenter de lisser avec sa salive, ses mèches en épi. Il essaya deux fois, puis devant le manque de résultat, préféra enfiler son casque pour cacher la misère. Avec un sourire qui se voulait désolé mais dont ne ressortait qu'une grimace imbécile, il se dirigea vers Pyrrhus qui l'attendait, les mains sur les hanches, la pointe du pied gauche tapant le sol, signe de mauvaise humeur.

— C'est pas possible ! Non mais, t'as vu l'heure ?! cria, non, hurla Pyrrhus. Les autres sont déjà tous partis depuis longtemps !

Il était vraiment furieux. Les dents et les poings serrés, il se retenait de coller une torgnole à cet abruti.

— Ha ! Ça doit bien faire trois quarts d'heure que l'équipe de nuit est revenue pour la relève ! Et qu'est ce qu'ils ont trouvé devant la caserne ? Toutes les équipes de jour prêtes, sauf une ! Et laquelle ? Hein ? La notre, comme d'habitude ! Parce que t'es pas fichu de respecter un seul horaire …

Quand il était en colère, les yeux de Pyrrhus se désynchronisaient. La pupille droite filait au coin de l'œil et s'y nichait sans suivre les mouvements de la pupille gauche. De temps en temps, elle avait un soubresaut, se baladait dans le blanc de l'œil, puis revenait bien vite, immobile, dans son coin. L'air niais, Agapios n'écoutait déjà plus son chef, il était subjugué par cette bille noire qui semblait obéir à des lois propres à elle-même, bien éloignées des règles de la vision binoculaire. Il ne s'était même pas aperçu que Pyrrhus avait cessé de parler et attendait une réponse.

— Quoi ? balbutia-t-il.

La bille noire roula encore plus vite dans son orbite. Pyrrhus inspira profondément et souffla lentement par la bouche, en fermant les paupières.

— Rien, rien, rien ! Tu me désespères ! Va prendre ta lance qu'on décolle au plus vite !

Agapios prit la seule lance qui restait posée contre le mur puis se dirigea vers le bureau.

— Et tu vas où là ?

— Bin… Signer le registre.

— Je l'ai fait pour toi tout à l'heure. Manquerait plus qu'on te file encore un blâme pour retard ! lui expliqua Pyrrhus, en attrapant son arme et en s'engageant sur le chemin qui menait aux falaises.

— Merci, c'est sympa. Agapios courut trois pas pour rattraper son collègue.

— Tu me fatigues ! Dès le matin, tu me fatigues…

…..

La vue était toujours aussi époustouflante. La Méditerranée, au printemps, dévoilait ses charmes et laissait apparaître les nombreuses petites îles qui côtoyaient le Sanctuaire.

Des monticules de rochers noirs et rouges surgissaient des flots tels les dos de formidables animaux marins, paisibles et immobiles.

Rien de nouveau, le ciel était ciel, la mer était mer et la seule trace de civilisation alentours était le petit village de Rodorio dont on pouvait apercevoir, depuis les hauteurs des falaises, les toits des maisons et l'agitation sur la place centrale. On était jour de marché et quelques barques de pêcheurs se dirigeaient vers le petit port, pour y vendre leurs produits.

Rien de nouveau.

Les deux gardes s'arrêtèrent un instant, au bord du vide, pour contempler le village. Agapios réalisa qu'il n'avait pas rempli son frigo et qu'un petit détour au marché aurait bien arrangé ses affaires. Peut être que Pyrrhus aurait accepté, mais après son retard de ce matin il n'osait pas le lui demander. A cette heure ci, le soleil était bien au dessus de l'horizon et les ombres qui obscurcissaient la petite plage en contre-bas, s'évanouissaient doucement. Le sable jaune apparaissait entre le noir des rochers. Agapios connaissait le paysage par cœur, alors il remarqua tout de suite, la tache blanche au milieu du sable.

— C'est quoi ça ? demanda t-il en la pointant du doigt.

Pyrrhus se pencha en plissant les yeux.

— Je vois mal, une bâche ? Une bouée échouée ? Faut aller voir.

Le seul passage vers la petite crique était un escalier très étroit, taillé dans la roche, qui serpentait en boucles compliquées. Plus ils descendaient, plus la forme blanche devenait nette. Ils distinguèrent d'abord un buste puis des bras, des jambes. Ils se mirent à courir et déboulèrent sur le sable.

— Un noyé ? s'interrogea tout haut Pyrrhus.

C'était bien un corps mais la position semblait étrange pour un noyé : sur le dos, les bras le long du corps, les jambes étendues et serrées, les cheveux en auréole autour de la tête.

Les deux gardes s'approchèrent. Penchés au dessus de lui, ils le reconnurent.

— Bin ça alors ! C'est Misty !

C'était Misty ! Misty, le chevalier du Lézard !

Pas d'erreur possible ! C'était bien lui ! Pyrrhus et Misty avaient été condisciples pendant leur enfance. C'était bien son visage, sa silhouette et ses longs cheveux blonds et bouclés. Mais Misty était mort un an auparavant, au bout du monde, tué par le chevalier Pégase ! C'était du moins, ce que Pyrrhus avait compris.

Il se souvenait bien de ce jour là, où l'annonce de sa mort était arrivée jusqu'à ses oreilles. Sans surprise, ça l'avait peu chagriné car la jalousie et l'amertume qu'il éprouvait, après avoir perdu contre lui pour l'armure du Lézard, étaient encore bien trop présentes. Face à Misty, il n'avait même pas tenu deux minutes : toutes ces années d'efforts et d'entrainement, tous ses rêves avaient été anéantis dans cet unique combat !

Il avait longtemps gardé au fond du cœur, une certaine satisfaction revancharde de la défaite du Lézard contre Pégase. Il s'était alors félicité de n'être devenu qu'un simple garde, car même si c'était moins prestigieux que chevalier d'Athéna, il avait mille fois plus de chance, de faire de vieux os. Et le prestige de finir massacrer par un petit chevalier de bronze lui avait paru soudain bien discutable.

Mais aujourd'hui devant le corps de Misty, la réalité l'emporta sur les ressentiments et il n'éprouvait plus que de la peine, en constatant l'immense gâchis d'une vie fauchée si jeune.

Néanmoins, il lui semblait que son ancien rival avait été enterré quelque part en Asie. Que faisait donc son cadavre sur cette plage ?

En y regardant bien, c'était tout de même, un drôle de cadavre ! Bien blanc, mais bien frais, même un peu rose. Pyrrhus s'accroupit et lui toucha le bras. Il était chaud ! Vite, il prit son pouls ! Il était là et bien régulier. En faisant bien attention, on pouvait constater aussi que sa poitrine se soulevait doucement au rythme de sa respiration.

— Il est vivant !

— Il semble juste inconscient. précisa Agapios, en lui soulevant le poigné qui retomba sans résistance en un bruit mat. Il a l'air de n'avoir aucune blessure.

En effet, le corps nu était propre et ne présentait pas même une égratignure. Les cheveux étaient secs et coiffés, les boucles bien faites et brillantes. Pas de traces de sables, de sel ou d'algues.

— Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? marmonna Pyrrhus. Il ne vient pas de la mer, c'est certain.

— Misty n'était donc pas mort ? s'étonna son collègue. Le Pégase, il a dû foiré quelque part.

— Ça n'explique pas ce qu'il fait là.

— Tout nu en plus.

— Bah ! Ça, c'est pas le plus surprenant !

Agapios ricana. Son sergent se senti obligé d'expliquer.

— Te fais pas de fausses idées ! Contrairement aux apparences, Misty n'est pas un exhibitionniste, c'est un maniaque ! Le genre à se laver cinq fois par jour et à jeter sa tunique pour un tout petit accroc.

Pyrrhus avait souvent vu Misty se promener dans son plus simple appareil. Pendant leurs formations, il passait son temps à se déshabiller pour aller se purifier aux thermes ou dans la rivière.

—Une fois, gamin, continua-t-il, j'ai mis les pieds sur son lit, il m'a fait une de ces crises ! Alors, pour une petite tache, il a très bien pu choisir de retirer ses vêtements.

— Ça devait être une sacrée tache quand même, pour ne même pas garder son slip ! C'est pas crédible.

Pyrrhus n'y croyait pas non plus. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait aucun habit à proximité. Son regard balaya les environs. Pas de vêtement sur la plage, et exceptées leurs propres empreintes de pieds, aucune trace de pas non plus. La marée ne montait jamais jusqu'ici et n'avait donc pas effacé d'indices. Alors d'où pouvait bien venir Misty ? Tout portait à croire qu'il s'était tout bonnement matérialisé sur le sable. Pyrrhus reporta son attention sur son subalterne qui secouait le Lézard comme un prunier. Obstinément, Misty refusait de reprendre connaissance.

— Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

— Euh … Ouais... souffla Agapios en zieutant l'escalier bien raide et interminable, seule issue de la crique. Sinon, on pourrait attendre qu'il se réveille.

— Allez ! Aide moi ! Prends les jambes. lui ordonna Pyrrhus en attrapant le chevalier sous les aisselles.

— Et nos lances ?

— On reviendra les chercher plus tard. Cherche pas d'excuse pour ne rien faire et viens m'aider !

Agapios, voyant le visage de son chef rougir et son œil droit qui commençait à se désolidariser de son voisin, obtempéra et agrippa du bout des doigts, les genoux du chevalier d'argent.

— Mais c'est qu'il pèse lourd l'animal !

En effet, tout en muscle, Misty était bien plus lourd qu'il n'y paraissait. Ils n'avaient même pas encore atteint les premières marches de l'escalier, qu'Agapios soufflait et râlait.

Il répugnait à attraper franchement le corps nu du Lézard. La nudité et le naturisme, n'étaient pas du tout sa tasse de thé. Gêné, il regardait en l'air pour éviter de poser les yeux sur son entrejambe. Le pénis de Misty qui se baladait de façon, certes un peu ridicule mais surtout totalement impudique de gauche à droite à chaque enjambée des deux gardes et de haut en bas à chaque fois que Pyrrhus le soulevait un peu plus fort, le mettait très mal à l'aise. Alors forcement, Agapios trébuchait à chaque pas et manqua de s'écrouler dans le sable avec le chevalier et son sergent.

— Mais arrête de faire l'enfant et tiens le bien ! Bordel ! Mais quel boulet !

Pyrrhus avait l'air assez énervé comme ça et le garde qui avait, tout de même, un minimum d'instinct de survie, ne se risqua pas à lui demander l'autorisation d'aller chercher un slip ou un pagne, enfin n'importe quoi qui cacherait un pénis.

La montée jusqu'en haut des falaises allait être folklorique.

…..

Le docteur Harmen se prélassait dans son fauteuil, une tasse de café dans la main gauche et le journal dans la droite. Ses yeux suivaient une ligne et arrivés à la marge, revenaient automatiquement à gauche de la ligne suivante, tels une vieille machine à écrire, manipulée par une secrétaire efficace n'oubliant jamais le retour chariot. Mais le sens des mots ne rentrait pas dans son cerveau. Il était encore très tôt et son esprit n'était pas très alerte de si bon matin. Il avait toujours besoin de son café et de son petit quart d'heure de rodage avant de démarrer la journée.

Ce fut le moment que choisirent, nos deux gardes pour entrer en fanfare dans l'infirmerie.

— Docteur, docteur ! On a un problème. s'égosilla Agapios en ouvrant la porte d'un grand coup de pied à casser les gonds et les charnières.

Autant dire que Harmen ne fut pas d'humeur à les recevoir.

— Ah ! Et ça me concerne ?

Le docteur n'appréciait pas qu'on abime le matériel quand bien même il s'agissait de la porte et non d'un appareil médical coûteux. Pyrrhus entra à la suite d'Agapios en portant Misty sur son dos et le déposa sans douceur, sur le premier lit venu.

— Bonjour à vous aussi. Et faites comme chez vous, bien sur ! grogna le médecin.

— Oui euh… Bonjour docteur. Pyrrhus avait le sens du tact et senti qu'il vallait mieux ne pas énervé le médecin. Nous avons trouvé cet homme sur la crique.

Harmen n'avait pas l'air de réagir.

— Et alors ? demanda Agapios pressé.

— Et alors quoi ? gronda le médecin.

— Alors on voudrait savoir si il est mort ou vivant.

Harmen regarda à peine le patient.

— Alors il est vivant.

— Oui, mais il devrait être mort.

— Il est vivant.

— Oui, mais on se demande si il devrait pas être mort ?

— C'est quoi ces conneries ?

Harmen en avait vu des morts. Vétéran du Vietnam, ancien chirurgien de guerre, c'était une bonne recrue pour le Sanctuaire. Il avait l'habitude des blessures sanguinolentes, des mutilations, des brulures, des écrabouillements, des empoisonnements, des infections, des fractures, bref ! de la violence sous toutes ses formes plus ou moins créatives. Un météore de Pégase ou une rafale de mitraillette, pour lui c'était du pareil au même. Harmen était un bon médecin avec de l'expérience à qui on ne la faisait pas alors ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'un petit péteux allait lui apprendre à différencier un mort d'un vivant. Il croisa les bras et se contenta de regarder Agapios d'un œil mauvais.

Pyrrhus essaya de tempérer.

— Docteur, depuis tout à l'heure, nous n'arrivons pas à lui faire reprendre conscience. Pouvez vous nous donner votre diagnostique ?

Sans répondre Harmen prit le poult de Misty, lui souleva les paupières et testa les reflexes oculaires avec une petite lampe de poche.

— Il dort.

— C'est tout ?

Harmen souffla bruyamment et refit quelques tests.

— Il dort bien.

— C'est pas un évanouissement ?

— Non, sommeil paradoxal.

— Même pas un petit coma ? tenta Agapios.

— Non ! Ça n'existe pas un « petit coma » ! Il dort et c'est tout !

— Comment, on le réveille ?

Harmen se retourna et colla une baffe magistrale à Misty. Rien. Une deuxième puis une troisième. Toujours rien.

— Ah c'est marrant ça !

L'humeur du docteur venait de changer du tout au tout ! Intrigué par le cas du Lézard, ses yeux brillaient et il souriait presque. Il s'activa d'un coup, comme monté sur ressort et commença une batterie de tests, ne se préoccupant plus des deux gardes dans la pièce.

Il venait de finir une prise de sang quand Shina entra, portant un autre corps.

— Oh oh un deuxième ! Voyons, voyons !

Excité comme un môme, Harmen fit signe à Shina d'allonger le patient sur le deuxième lit et lui souleva tout de suite les paupières, puis lui assena une grosse gifle.

— Lui aussi, il dort ! Intéressant …

Pyrrhus s'approcha, il lui semblait reconnaître cette personne.

— Mais c'est…

— Piotr oui. Lui confirma Shina. Je l'ai trouvé dans la petite arène, je le croyais mort.

— Intéressant, intéressant… continuait le médecin, en malmenant ses deux patients.

Piotr était un serviteur du palais du Grand Pope, il avait été blessé pendant l'attaque des spectres et n'avait pas survécu à ses blessures. Shina posa ses yeux sur le premier lit et poussa un couinement de surprise en reconnaissant Misty.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et un garde, ramena encore un corps, lui aussi nu comme un ver.

— Ça alors c'est Justin ! s'émerveilla le docteur Harmen. Mon infirmier ! Il est mort l'année dernière.

Et à lui aussi, il lui ficha une grosse baffe.

Shina, étant la plus haut-gradée, prit le commandement des opérations.

— Vous trois ! ordonnât- elle en s'adressant aux gardes. Faites le tour du domaine et vérifiez si il n'y en a pas d'autres ! Docteur, essayez de me pondre un rapport le plus vite possible ! Moi, je file au palais prévenir Athéna.

Elle sortit de la pièce telle une tornade.

…..

Pyrrhus et Agapios marchaient dans les broussailles. Avec des bâtons, ils sondaient sous les ronces et la bruyère, le terrain derrière les maisonnettes des serviteurs. Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher, les nuages s'étiraient dans le ciel en filaments cotonneux, les oiseaux rentraient au nid et les grillons cessaient de crisser. La nature se préparait pour la nuit.

— On n'aura jamais fini avant qu'il fasse noir. se plaignait le plus jeune.

— Alors on ira chercher des torches.

— J'ai même pas eu le temps de manger…

Son ventre vide depuis la veille, criait famine avec des borborygmes peu discrets.

La journée avait été longue.

Ils avaient aperçu un quatrième corps juste à côté de l'infirmerie, puis un cinquième, trois cent mètres plus loin. On se serait crû un lundi de Pâques à la chasse aux œufs, de nombreux corps avaient été trouvés ça et là, éparpillés sur tout le domaine. Tous avaient le point commun d'être décédés durant l'année précédente, pendant le règne de Saga et la bataille du Sanctuaire ou pendant l'attaque des spectres.

Des équipes de recherche furent organisées pour tous les trouver et les emmener à l'infirmerie qui, ne comptant que huit places, fut très vite remplie. Puis ils furent installés dans les dortoirs des apprentis où il y a avait beaucoup plus de lits disponibles. Les apprentis qui n'étaient guère nombreux durent se débrouiller comme ils purent et dormir à la belle étoile. Pauvres gamins ! Dont les ambitions venaient d'être réduites à néant ! Maintenant qu'avaient été retrouvé plein de chevaliers, il n'y aurait plus d'armure libre. C'était bien partit pour une nouvelle génération de gardes aigris qui n'auront même pas eu leur chance.

Harmen s'arrachaient les cheveux, tous ses patients avaient l'air serein et sans blessures apparentes mais il était impossible de les réveiller. Lui que les effectifs réduits du Sanctuaire arrangeait plutôt, se retrouva surchargé de travail. Quelques gardes furent transformés en aides soignants mais ils manquaient d'expérience. Il aurait dû embaucher six mois plus tôt un nouvel infirmier pour remplacer Justin.

— Celui là dès qu'il se réveille, je te le flanque au boulot, fissa !

Le docteur multipliait les examens et tentait de mille façons de faire reprendre connaissance à tous ces revenants mais rien n'y faisait. Dépassé, il allait devoir appeler des spécialistes de l'hôpital d'Athènes.

Un flash dans la demi pénombre du soir.

Un cosmos pulsa un instant.

Les deux gardes avaient échoué à devenir des chevaliers mais ils étaient en capacité de ressentir le cosmos. Et sur leur gauche sous un gros buisson, un cosmos avait brillé. Pas très à l'aise car il s'agissait tout de même d'un cosmos assez impressionnant, ils se dirigèrent vers le buisson en question. Agapios dans sa grande mansuétude, laissa son chef prendre les devants. Derrière les branches entremêlées, une silhouette était discernable.

Doucement, avec méfiance, prêt à faire marche arrière Pyrrhus écarta les branches.

Sur le sol, un homme poussa un râle.

— Agapios, parla le sergent d'une voix étouffée, je crois bien que c'est le chevalier du Lion.

Vite, ils le dégagèrent.

— Allez, donne ta tunique !

— Euh... pourquoi ?

— On va pas le laisser la tête dans les ronces, donne moi ta tunique, on va lui faire un oreiller.

Agapios s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce et râlait déjà dans sa barbe, (assez bas pour que son chef ne l'entendit pas) que la tunique du sergent ferait aussi bien l'affaire et qu'il y avait pas de raison pour que ce soit lui qui attrape une pneumonie.

Tout en philosophant dans leurs pensées, l'un sur les nombreux abus de pouvoirs des puissants à l'encontre de leurs subordonnés de l'antiquité à nos jours et des nombreuses révoltes héroïques qui s'en suivirent, l'autre sur les effets désastreux de la lenteur d'esprit et de la paresse, mère de tous les vices, sur la nouvelle génération de gardiens du Sanctuaire, ils allongèrent Aiolia confortablement à l'écart du buisson et placèrent la tunique roulée en boule sous sa tête. Il avait l'air sain et sauf, mais un méchant coup de soleil s'étendait sur tout le devant du corps, la conséquence sûrement d'être rester exposé toute la journée.

Le cosmos brulait à nouveau, cette fois régulièrement, comme des pulsations cardiaques.

— Il ne réagit pas comme les autres.

En effet, loin d'être serein, Aiolia semblait prit de soubresauts et ses paupières tremblaient.

Ça dura un bon petit moment, les deux gardes ne savaient comment réagir. Leur première idée fut de l'emmener aux baraquements mais à chaque fois qu'ils essayaient de le saisir sous les bras et les jambes, soit une pulsion de cosmos surgissait et leur brulait les doigts, soit par reflexe, Aiolia leur envoyait des coups de pieds et des coups de poings. Au bout du deuxième cocard sur le visage de Pyrrhus et d'une belle brulure violette en travers du torse nu d'Agapios, ils jugèrent plus opportun de laisser le chevalier ici et d'aller plutôt chercher le médecin.

Ils n'avaient pas fait trois pas, qu'Aiolia se redressa d'un coup, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, le buste à la perpendiculaire des jambes. Les deux gardes sursautèrent, il y avait un certain effet dramatique dans ce grand mouvement du torse exécuté sans élan, lent et régulier, tout à la force des abdos, à faire pâlir de jalousie (autant que se soit possible) un vampire s'extirpant d'un cercueil dans les vieux films hollywoodiens en noir et blanc.

Aiolia resta un trop long moment figé, en équilibre. Agapios et Pyrrhus commençaient à paniquer, sa face toute rouge couverte de poussière, ses lèvres desséchées griffées par les ronces, ses cheveux en bataille, sa respiration sifflante et son immobilité parfaite lui donnait un aspect monstrueux et grotesque qui aurait effrayé bien des hommes cent fois plus valeureux que ces deux gardes.

— Oh, j'aime pas ça, oh j'aime pas ça. J'aime pas ça du tout. Pas de mouvement brusque. Ne bouge surtout pas Pyrrhus ou il va nous attaquez. Il va nous trucider.

— Mais tais-toi ! Tu n'arranges rien avec tes bêtises !

— Chhhhhut ! Il va t'entendre.

Pyrrhus essayait de conserver son calme mais en vérité, il était loin d'être fier. Evidemment, c'était cet instant que son cerveau avait choisit pour lui rappeler qu'un chevalier d'or pouvait les écraser comme des mouches d'un simple revers de la main, avant même qu'ils n'aient le temps de réagir, eux, pauvres mortels incapables de voir à la vitesse de la lumière. En temps normal, il aurait eut toute confiance en Aiolia qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps, mais la dernière fois que des chevaliers étaient revenus à la vie ça s'était très mal fini. Le sergent se dirigea doucement vers son bâton qui trainait au sol.

Il y eut un râle, des paupières qui papillonnèrent, une toux sèche et enfin les yeux s'ouvrirent.

Le chevalier d'or du Lion venait de se réveiller.

Pyrrhus à moitié courbé vers son bâton et Agapios qui essayait de disparaître derrière une touffe d'ortie, se figèrent.

L'air hagard, Aiolia regardait autour de lui, ses yeux trouvèrent les deux gardes pétrifiés de terreur. Il ouvrit la bouche, des sons roques en sortirent :

— Mais…. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

* * *

L'un après l'autre, les ressuscités reprenaient conscience.

Certains se réveillèrent très vite en quelques heures et d'autres en plusieurs jours.

Déboussolés, hébétés et choqués mais bien vivants.

Les civils et les gardes se réveillaient comme au sortir du lit après un long sommeil réparateur. Quant aux chevaliers, leurs cosmos brulaient et pulsaient puis ils se réveillaient épuisés, avec la sensation d'avoir couru deux marathons.

Le docteur Harmen leur fit passer à tous un check-up complet mais ne détecta aucune anomalie. Tous sans exception eurent la permission de reprendre leur poste.

Harmen refusa même des jours de congés maladie aux deux, trois serviteurs et gardes qui le lui demandèrent.

—Je ne suis pas psychiatre, si vous avez un choc émotionnel ou une baisse de moral, c'est pas moi qu'il faut venir voir. Physiquement vous êtes apte à travailler, alors sortez de mon infirmerie ! Du balai !

Et hop hop hop ! Il signait à la chaine tous les bons de sortie.

— Que diable ! On est au Sanctuaire ici, pas chez le généraliste de Rodorio.

Harmen s'énervait sous la charge de travail tout en lançant des coups d'œil rageurs à Justin qui dormait comme un bienheureux sur le brancard à côté de son bureau. Pour le restant de sa carrière, le docteur soupçonnera toujours son infirmier d'avoir prit un malin plaisir à être le tout dernier des ressuscités à reprendre conscience.

Il fallut deux jours pour rassembler tout le monde et faire un inventaire des cachettes possibles du Sanctuaire. Certains s'étaient retrouvés dans les grottes, les buissons ou dans une cave du domaine.

A chaque réveil le cosmos d'un chevalier brillait et attirait les équipes de recherche. Trouver les gardes et les quelques domestiques ressuscités s'était avéré plus difficile, il fallait être attentif au moindre bruit ou appel au secours. En effet, un serviteur mort sous un éboulement pendant l'attaque des spectres s'était réveillé dans une niche sous un tas de gravas, incapable de bouger ni même de se faire entendre, il n'avait eu la vie sauve que par chance. Les ouvriers voulant déblayer le passage vers le palais l'avait retrouvé inconscient et déshydraté.

Le troisième jour, tous les gravas avaient été déblayés, les grottes dégagées, les puits sondés, les greniers fouillés, les cales des bateaux inspectées, …

Un ratissage complet de tout le domaine avait également été effectué.

Le quatrième jour, grâce aux archives du palais, un recensement de tous les hommes et femmes du Sanctuaire fut relevé.

Tous les domestiques et servantes étaient présents.

Tous les gardes répondaient à l'appel.

Mais cinq chevaliers demeuraient introuvables.

Et pas des moindres, un chevalier d'argent et quatre chevaliers d'or :

Le chevalier de Persée, le chevalier de la Vierge, le chevalier des Poissons, le chevalier des Gémeaux et le chevalier du Verseau.


	2. Aiolia

Agapios prenait sa pause. Transpirant en plein cagnard, il se réfugia à l'abri d'un cyprès si chétif qu'il ne dispensait qu'une petite ombre légère percée ça et là de trous lumineux.

Il enleva ses sandales, la chaleur faisait gonfler ses pieds et des ampoules apparaissaient à chaque orteil qui frottait sur les lanières. Il soupira de découragement, huit doigts de pieds sur dix présentaient une cloque, on aurait dit de vrais petits champignons turgescents roses et blancs. Il regarda autour de lui s'il ne trouvait pas un objet suffisamment pointu pour les percer et éviter qu'elles ne gonflent de nouveau et n'éclatent en laissant des plaies plus douloureuses encore. Le jeune garde n'avait pas le temps de retourner dans ses quartiers de l'autre côté du Sanctuaire pour aller chercher une épingle dans sa table de chevet.

Agapios en était là, piteux, à tenter de se soigner avec une aiguille de pin trop molle pour ne serait ce que griffer la peau tendre d'un bébé, lorsque Aiolia fila devant lui tel la fusée Ariane à Kourou le jour du lancement d'un nouveau satellite de télécommunication.

Aiolia débordait d'énergie. Malgré la canicule, il courait en remontant les escaliers de la petite arène. Son corps exaltait la force et la confiance en soi.

C'était la mi-septembre et la chaleur qui depuis trois mois recouvrait le Sanctuaire d'une chape de plomb n'était pas décidée à laisser les hommes en paix. L'été n'en finissait plus et marquait le domaine de cicatrices.

L'herbe jaune ne survivait que par petites touffes malingres et sèches dans les rares zones qui profitaient d'un peu d'ombre l'après-midi. La terre des stades se craquelait, les oliviers se ratatinaient en tordant leurs feuilles desséchées, les fontaines épuisées ne chantaient plus. La blancheur des dalles et des colonnes éblouissait au soleil et faisait plisser les yeux des passants comme pour les protéger de la vision de ce paysage sec et désertique.

La poussière également, n'épargnait ni les hommes ni les bêtes. Elle les recouvrait d'une couche ocre et rouge, collante et étouffante, dès qu'ils avaient l'audace de franchir quelques mètres sur les sentiers. Seuls les figuiers de barbarie s'épanouissaient et décoraient le paysage de leurs épines.

Hommes et animaux vivaient au ralenti et ne se réveillaient pleinement qu'à la tombée du jour. L'eau rationnée était précieuse et la queue se formait aux thermes toute la nuit pour les quelques malheureuses places disponibles. Beaucoup se rendaient sur les plages pour tenter de se rafraichir mais la mer était trop chaude et le sel collait à la peau.

Agapios et les habitants du Sanctuaire attendaient l'automne. La crasse et la poussière les usaient. Seuls les chevaliers avec leurs corps si robustes, aguerris à toutes les conditions physiques se promenaient insouciants dans la journée et continuaient leurs activités comme si de rien n'était.

Agapios était déjà fatigué rien que de regarder le chevalier du Lion courir sous le soleil accablant. Les muscles de ses mollets se roulaient et se déroulaient au même rythme que l'ascension des marches. Ses épaules brillaient par la transpiration et dévoilaient à chaque mouvement une formidable musculature dans le dos et les biceps. Son cou puissant tenait fièrement la tête au nez si droit et au menton conquérant. Ses boucles qui voletaient sur son crâne formaient une crinière dorée et lui donnaient un air majestueux. Aiolia, aux yeux des spectateurs qui avaient la chance de le croiser ce jour là, présentait tel un demi dieu, un corps parfait, indestructible dont émanait une puissance phénoménale et intarissable.

– Il n'a surement pas d'ampoules aux pieds, lui ! pensa Agapios. Un chevalier d'or, ça peut surement se payer de bonnes chaussures. On ne doit pas avoir la même solde à la fin du mois.

Aiolia était ce jour là, assez satisfait de lui même et de son entrainement. Son humeur s'en ressentait et il arriva en haut des marches en souriant, tout guilleret. Ces dernières semaines, son cosmos retrouvait quasiment sa force d'antan et le laissait empli d'un sentiment mêlant félicité et ivresse explosive.

Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il vaudrait mieux rester modeste et que ce n'était sûrement qu'une question de temps avant que ses collègues chevaliers ne récupèrent eux aussi leurs cosmos dans leur intégralité. Mais pour l'heure, il était le premier et son cœur débordait de fierté. Il ne se vantait pas car il était d'une nature bonne et généreuse, mais tout son corps et surtout sa démarche trahissaient ses émotions.

Une fois sur l'esplanade, il se dirigea vers les escaliers des douze maisons, il n'était pas en retard pour sa convocation mais il ne devait pas tarder. Il était si heureux qu'il se mit à fredonner au rythme de ses pas. L'entrainement payait, ses efforts payaient. Il allait continuer sur cette voie, et le Sanctuaire retrouverait sa force d'avant la Seconde Résurrection.

Il sentait dans son cœur l'espoir briller. Il y avait tellement de choses à reconstruire, à réparer depuis la guerre sainte qu'il savourait cette victoire personnelle et s'en servait comme d'un levier, pour essayer de surmonter tous les obstacles qui se présentaient aux chevaliers d'Athéna depuis trois ans.

Il avait la sensation que c'était possible, que tout était possible ! Et qu'ils seraient tous bientôt, à nouveau, dans la capacité de défendre Athéna en cas d'attaque.

Agapios l'observa longuement disparaître à l'horizon. Les chevaliers d'or et leurs pouvoirs fabuleux lui laissaient toujours une impression de crainte et d'admiration mélangées. Il avait du mal à croire qu'ils appartenaient au même monde que lui, qu'ils étaient encore des êtres humains.

Il se répéta ce que lui disait toujours sa mère, enfant, lorsqu'il était intimidé par un camarade de classe, par la maitresse ou le chauffeur de bus.

\- Imagine les tout nus ou sur les toilettes en train de faire caca. Ils auront tout de suite l'air beaucoup moins impressionnant.

Il laissa tomber son aiguille de pin et tout en ramassant un petit caillou pointu, il imagina Aiolia assis sur la cuvette, le pantalon aux chevilles. Mais son imagination était trop fertile et très vite, il s'imagina lui-même assis sur les toilettes, constipé, le slip baissé et le visage rougi par l'effort. C'était vraiment n'importe quoi le conseil de sa mère ! Ou alors, il s'en souvenait mal. Il se sentait tout minable ! Il n'avait pas le corps d'un héros, même aux toilettes ! Et contrairement au chevalier du Lion qui parvenait même à transpirer avec grâce et élégance, il n'avait rien de beau, lui, à suer comme un bœuf avec ses pieds gonflés près à éclater comme deux melons trop murs que le paysan a oublié de cueillir avant de se rendre au marché.

Le caillou était trop gros pour percer quoi que ce soit et il le balança de dépit dans les escaliers. Puis avec force grimaces, il enfila ses sandales. Il desserra au maximum les attaches des lanières et se leva.

La pause était terminée.

…

Aiolia atteignit le palais du Grand Pope. Dans la maison du Lion il avait revêtu son armure pour être présentable.

Il s'arrêta un instant sur le parvis du palais pour reprendre son souffle et observer la vue. Il plaça sa main en visière au dessus des yeux pour se protéger du soleil. Il ne se lassait jamais de ce panorama quelque soit la saison. Quel spectacle ! L'infini du bleu des vagues et du ciel. La mer et le ciel occupaient tout l'horizon et à ses pieds reposait le Sanctuaire. Il pouvait distinguer les arènes d'entrainement, la grande arène, les stades, les baraquements des apprentis et des gardes, les maisons particulières et bien sur, les nombreux escaliers et les douze temples. Seul le mont étoilé surplombait le palais, bienveillant et protecteur tel un chaperon surveillant sa protégée au bal des débutantes et projetait une ombre rafraichissante en fin de journée. Ce jour là, la chaleur étouffante noyait tout dans une brume de chaleur et faisait apparaître des mirages sur les dalles chaudes au loin.

Le chevalier du Lion venait à peine de se présenter au bureau du hall d'accueil et de signer le registre, lorsque la porte de la salle du Grand Pope s'ouvrit. Une demi douzaine de personnes en sortirent. C'était l'équipe de recherche pour les chevaliers disparus, à leurs mines déconfites, les nouvelles ne devaient pas être bonnes.

Il reconnu Hyoga qui sortait en tête, le visage sombre suivit de près par la Licorne. Jabu, c'était son prénom pensait-il se souvenir. Ils passèrent devant lui en le saluant du chef sans ouvrir la bouche mais avec la politesse due à un supérieur. Aiolia s'apprêtait à leur rendre leurs saluts lorsqu'il fut bousculé. Il trébucha en faisant un pas en avant. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il réalisa que Kanon, en tunique d'entrainement, venait de sortir en déboulant. Sans même faire attention à qui se dressait sur son passage, il avait donner un grand coup d'épaule au Lion. Aiolia qui n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec Kanon, prit la mouche.

– Hé ! Fais atten…

Mais Milo qui sortait à son tour de la salle du Pope, le retint avec une main sur l'épaule.

– Laisse couler Aiolia ! Les décisions d'aujourd'hui sont dures à encaisser. Il en a gros sur le cœur.

Aiolia se retourna pour dévisager son interlocuteur.

– Kanon ici ? Il participe à vos réunions maintenant ? Que faisait-il au Sanctuaire ?

– Athéna considère qu'il y a toute sa place. Il y est le bienvenu, même si il n'y habite pas. le ton du Scorpion était sans appel. Il recherche son frère alors nous lui avons proposé de faire pleinement parti de l'équipe de recherche.

– Les nouvelles sont mauvaises ?

– Si seulement… Milo soupira bruyamment. Un profond soupir qui venait du fond du cœur. Mais non ! Aucunes nouvelles, rien de rien ! Toutes les idées de recherches se sont révélées infructueuses. On a rien de rien ! C'est désespérant !

Milo serrait les poings, l'amertume et la défaite s'entendaient dans sa voix.

– On n'a même pas un semblant de départ. Aucune piste ! Rien en trois ans !

Milo ne parlait jamais de ses missions à Aiolia, il n'était pas au courant des progrès de l'équipe de recherche.

– Il y a peut être un rapport avec leurs actions passées ?

– Ha ça ! Tu te figures bien que j'y ai pensé moi aussi, au début. Serait-ce une punition pour ceux qui ont feint de s'être rebellés contre le sanctuaire ? Pour avoir trompé Hadès, leur aurait-on refusé de ressusciter ?

– C'est la première chose à laquelle tout le monde a pensé. témoigna le Lion.

– Mais ça ne colle pas avec Shaka ! Il n'a jamais trompé Hadès, lui. Et Deathmask et Shion ont ressuscité, eux ! Hadès en punirait certains mais pas tous ! Ça ne colle pas ! Et Argol ! Qu'est ce qu'il vient faire là dedans ? Non, non, non, ça ne colle pas ! Milo levait les mains vers le ciel dans un geste d'impuissance.

– Déjà, personne n'a compris pourquoi nous avions tous ressuscité.

– Ça reste un mystère en effet. Milo se pencha vers Aiolia et lui parla à voix basse, sur le ton de la confidence.

Tout le monde était sorti, il ne restait plus que eux deux dans le hall.

– C'est aussi le problème qui nous empêche d'avancer. Rien n'a de sens ! Si nous ne pouvons même pas savoir pourquoi nous sommes revenus, il est difficile de comprendre pourquoi cinq d'entre nous ne sont pas revenus. Pour trouver des réponses, nous avons tout de même envoyé le chevalier du Cygne aux Enfers pour parlementer, au cas où, mais …

Milo s'arrêta un instant, ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps dans un mouvement las. Ses yeux fixaient l'horizon malgré le soleil éclatant qui se reflétait sur la mer, éblouissant. Les épaules basses et le regard triste, bien que revêtu de son armure d'or si impressionnante qui brillait en une multitude d'éclats à chacun de ses mouvements, il ne présentait pas la superbe habituelle du chevalier du Scorpion. L'image égratigna l'optimisme et la bonne humeur d'Aiolia. L'idée de ne jamais revoir ses anciens compagnons d'armes était loin d'être réjouissante. Surtout Shaka. Bien qu'il s'agissait d'une stratégie pour vaincre Hadès et accéder au huitième sens, sa mort sous les arbres jumeaux, restait un traumatisme difficile à surmonter. Un sentiment d'injustice et de trahison aussi fort ne s'effaçait pas si facilement.

– Enfin bref ! les yeux de Milo revinrent sur Aiolia. Ça a été un fiasco, Shion te raconteras tout ça mieux que moi…

– Qu'est ce qui a fâché Kanon si rien n'a changé ?

– Il fallait bien prendre des décisions difficiles ! Ça n'amuse personne ! C'est ingrat ! Mais la vie continue ! Un moment il faut arrêter de tergiverser et regarder les choses en face.

Aiolia ne comprenait rien, mais sentait que Milo prenait toutes les précautions pour lui annoncer la suite, comme s'il s'excusait à l'avance de ce qu'il allait dire. Il ne l'interrompit pas, le laissant prendre son temps.

– Il a été décidé par l'équipe, en accord avec Athéna et le Grand Pope d'imposer une date limite aux recherches.

– C'est à dire ?

– Si il n'y a aucune évolution d'ici un an, les chevaliers de Persée, de la Vierge, du Verseau, des Poissons et des Gémeaux seront déclarés officiellement morts.

– Quoi ?

– De nouveaux apprentis seront formés pour la succession des armures à l'exception de celle des Gémeaux qui sera confié à Kanon.

– Mais c'est fou ! On ne peut pas les laisser tomber. Il doit bien y avoir une autre solution ?

– Si tu en as une, je suis tout ouïe. répondit sèchement Milo. Ça ne m'amuse pas non plus de les « laisser tomber » comme tu dis.

–…

– Sinon, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On attend encore deux, trois, quatre ans ? Dix ans ? Et puis ? On laisse le sanctuaire avec un chevalier d'argent et surtout un tiers des chevaliers d'or en moins ?

Milo se pencha à nouveau vers Aiolia et le fixa dans les yeux.

– Surtout qu'il y a urgence, non ? C'est pour ça que tu as rendez-vous avec Shion ?

– Je ne suis pas sensé en parler.

– Moi non plus je ne suis pas sensé te raconter tout ça, mais je pense qu'il est important que tu sois au courant. J'ai le sentiment que tout est lié. Tout ce qui cloche en ce moment, nos cosmos qui déconnent, la disparition de nos compagnons, les problèmes du Sanctuaire marin, et que-sais-je encore… Tout est lié.

Jamais Milo ne lui avait parlé si ouvertement. Ils n'étaient pas particulièrement amis et n'avaient pas effectué de missions ensemble depuis la Résurrection. Mais une confiance sincère s'était instaurée entre eux et Milo ne craignait pas de prendre des risques en révélant des informations à Aiolia. Le Lion ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter. Son devoir et son éthique lui dictaient de mettre un terme à la conversation mais au fond de lui, il était d'accord avec Milo et se demandait si Shion avec sa manie de se méfier de tout, avait bien raison de séparer les informations.

– Fais pas cette tête ! Garde ce que je viens de te dire pour toi, c'est tout ! continua le Scorpion. Pas la peine de me dire quoi que ce soit si ça te gêne ! Je crois bien avoir compris ce que te veux Shion de toute façon et ça ne me plait pas cette histoire. Il se passe quelque chose ? Non ?

La voix claire et forte d'un garde dans leurs dos, les interrompit :

– Chevalier du Lion, Athéna et le Grand Pope vont vous recevoir.

Les lourds battants de la porte s'ouvrirent.

– Nous continuerons cette conversation une autre fois, Milo.

– Sans faute.

Le Scorpion avait l'air bien décidé et son regard si perçant tenait lieu de promesse.

Aiolia franchit le seuil.

….

Cling, cling, cling.

Cling, cling, cling.

Les pieds d'Aiolia dans son armure retentissaient trop fort sur les dalles de marbre. Il s'impressionnait lui même. Son esprit était encore rempli des paroles de Milo. La réverbération de ses pas tonnait comme une sentence, un glas sinistre qui préluderait une catastrophe à venir, annonciateur de la mort de ses camarades.

Le long du mur, les rideaux rouges en velours n'étaient pas tirés et il pouvait apercevoir, rangées en hauteur, les cinq armures sans porteur. Aiolia faisait tout son possible pour ne pas les regarder, pour les ignorer, pour ne pas concentrer un tant soit peu son cosmos sur elles. Il savait qu'il les entendrait pleurer. Leurs plaintes étaient inoubliables. Trois ans auparavant, elles étaient apparues dans cette salle avec les autres armures des chevaliers ressuscités et déjà, elles pleuraient.

Aiolia passa devant elles, il ne pût s'empêcher de lever les yeux. Comme une force qui vous pousse vers l'inéluctable, ses pupilles furent attirées, aimantées par les reflets dorés et argentés. Il les entendit alors et il lui sembla même que les armures pleuraient plus fort que d'habitude. Avaient elles conscience, elles aussi, de la décision d'abandonner les chevaliers perdus ?

Cling, cling, cling.

Les cinq armures alignées semblaient l'appeler au secours. Persée, le Verseau, les Gémeaux et la Vierge avec leurs visages humains le saisissaient et semblaient le juger et le suivre de leurs yeux vides. Une vague de culpabilité remonta dans la gorge du Lion et s'installa juste sous sa pomme d'Adam.

 _Shaka._

Le trône où siégeait Athéna était tout au fond de la salle. La distance était interminable.

Cling, cling, cling.

 _Shaka, Camus, Saga, Aphrodite, Argol. Je ne vous oublie pas._

Le chevalier du Lion arriva enfin au tapis rouge et ses pas furent étouffés. Le silence se fut et l'instant lui parut alors moins solennel. Aiolia se reprit. Il releva la tête, marcha plus fermement vers Shion et la déesse.

Il devait penser au présent et se concentrer sur son rapport et son devoir.

Il plia les genoux et s'inclina devant le trône.

…

Le Grand Pope se tenait à droite du trône, il avait retiré et posé son masque sur un guéridon et s'apprêtait à chausser ses lunettes pour parcourir un dossier qu'il tenait dans sa main.

–Tu peux te relever, chevalier. Il s'adressait à lui sans lever les yeux du dossier. Saori et moi avons parcouru ton rapport avec attention et nous aimerions quelques éclaircissements…

– Bonjour et bienvenu Aiolia. l'interrompit Saori qui préférait accueillir avec plus de tact ses chevaliers. Prends place avec nous. D'un geste circulaire du bras, elle désigna les deux sièges à ces côtés.

Le Pope et le Lion s'assirent et Aiolia eut le loisir d'observer Shion plus attentivement. Il ne l'avait pas vu sans son masque depuis ce qu'il lui semblait une éternité. Il paraissait exténué, même usé. Les cernes et les poches sous ses yeux trahissaient son âge réel contrairement à son corps si vaillant. Lorsqu'on triche avec le temps, il vous rattrape toujours d'une manière ou d'une autre. Shion et Dohko étaient quelquefois en décalage, Aiolia ne saurait dire comment exactement, c'était dans leur vocabulaire, leurs postures, leurs réactions ou leurs façons de penser. Ils n'appartenaient pas complétement à la même époque, comme un petit fils qui se projette dans le futur alors que son grand père se tourne vers le passé, bien qu'ils partagent tous deux l'instant présent.

Saori reprit la parole.

– Chevalier, comme vient de te l'expliquer notre Grand Pope, nous avons décortiqué attentivement ton rapport mais il reste très factuel et nous aimerions avoir ton opinion personnelle sur cette affaire.

Aiolia fut un peu décontenancé, il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Il prit quelques instants pour organiser ses pensées.

– Ces dernières semaines, je me suis déplacé dans tout le bassin méditerranéen, ma mission était d'évaluer les perturbations et les fluctuations du cosmos. J'avais choisi pour m'accompagner les chevaliers du Lézard et de l'Ophiuchus. Précisément parce que Shina n'est jamais décédée et que Misty comme moi, fait parti des ressuscités. Comme ces problèmes ont commencé à la suite de la Résurrection, il me paraissait judicieux de vérifier si il y a une différence entre les revenus et les autres.

Le Lion passa sur les problèmes de comportements de Shina et Misty. Leur association provoquait des étincelles. Shina avec son caractère court supportait mal la maniaquerie du Lézard. Pourtant Misty faisait des efforts mais c'était plus fort que lui et Shina pouvait faire preuve d'une profonde mauvaise foi quand ça l'arrangeait. Les disputes se succédaient sans cesse. Ils avaient eu de la chance qu'Aiolia soit bonne pâte mais il n'était pas réputé non plus pour avoir une patience à tout épreuve. Après un bon coup de gueule, les choses s'étaient calmées.

– Sans surprise, comme les trois dernières années nous avons remarquez que plus nous nous éloignions du Sanctuaire, plus nos cosmos étaient instables.

Athéna et Shion hochaient la tête en signe d'assentiment.

– Nous avons alors décidé d'être plus méthodique et de nous éloigner chacun du Sanctuaire en cercles concentriques par étape de cinquante kilomètres en cinquante kilomètres. Et nous avons constaté qu'à partie de cinq cents kilomètres, nos cosmos fluctuaient de façon totalement aléatoire. Parfois, très ténus et faibles et l'instant d'après totalement éteints. Et dix minutes plus tard, ils pouvaient bruler assez fort, mais jamais aussi fort que dans l'enceinte du Sanctuaire.

– Tous les trois en même temps ? demanda Shion.

– Non, le phénomène est complétement hasardeux. Souvent aucun d'entre nous ne pouvait évoquer son cosmos, parfois un ou deux. Rarement les trois en même temps et encore plus rarement avec la même intensité.

Shion réajusta ses lunettes et feuilleta le paquet de feuilles pour s'arrêter à une page dont il avait corné le coin.

– Il y a trois semaines, tu as demandé l'autorisation de te rendre sur les terres d'Asgard.

– Effectivement, c'est une idée qui me trainait dans la tête depuis longtemps. Je tenais à vérifier si l'influence d'un autre sanctuaire pouvait jouer sur nos cosmos. Comme les échanges diplomatiques avec la prêtresse Hilda ont repris il y a quelques mois, le moment me semblait opportun. J'y suis allé seul pour ne pas paraitre invasif avec l'excuse d'apporter la missive que vous m'aviez confiée.

– Je lis dans ton rapport, continua le Grand Pope, qu'en effet ton cosmos se stabilise à l'approche d'Asgard.

– Exactement les mêmes sensations que lorsque que je me dirige vers le Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Je sens la force et le cosmos de la constellation du Lion qui se réveillent dans mes veines.

– Et qu'as tu pensé des guerriers d'Odin ? Les yeux de Shion pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entrevue s'accrochèrent aux pupilles d'Aiolia.

– Je n'ai aucune certitude alors je ne l'ai pas rédigé dans mon rapport, mais je suis persuadé que les chevaliers d'Asgard souffrent du même problème que nous. Ils ont essayé de me le cacher mais il avait des détails qui clochaient. Leurs cosmos me semblaient bien bas et aucun entrainement n'a eu lieu pendant mon séjour. Ils ont fait en sorte de ne jamais utiliser leur cosmos en ma présence et seuls de simples gardes sans aucune cosmo-énergie m'ont accompagné jusqu'à la limite des terres d'Hilda.

– Tu les soupçonnes d'avoir voulu te cacher que leurs cosmos fluctuent ?

– Certainement. Et je suis également convaincu qu'ils ignorent qu'il en est de même pour les chevaliers d'Athéna.

– C'est bon à savoir. marmonna Shion en replongeant son nez dans les pages.

– Chevalier, intervint Saori, je suis pour ma part, intriguée par ce que tu nommes dans tes notes « résonance ». Peux tu m'expliquer ce dont il s'agit ?

Aiolia se perdit dans ses pensées. La présence d'Athéna était toujours rassurante et confortable. A ses côtés, qu'il était facile de se laisser aller dans la plénitude ! Le monde s'arrêtait de tourner. Comme pour un petit enfant bienheureux dans les bras apaisants et chaleureux de sa mère, les nuages noirs se dispersaient et les soucis paraissaient moins pesants.

Aiolia sortit de sa rêverie, Saori attendait une réponse.

– C'est survenu un jour, après que Misty et moi nous soyons séparés pour effectuer des tests. Nous nous étions donnés rendez-vous dans un village sur la place de l'église pour un compte rendu. Je suis arrivé le premier et mon cosmos s'est réveillé sans même que je l'invoque, de sa volonté propre . Il s'est mis à pulser lentement de plus en plus fort puis de plus en plus doucement jusqu'à ce que Misty me rejoigne. Son cosmos aussi pulsait.

– Pourquoi parles tu de résonance ?

– C'est comme si nos deux cosmos se répondaient, comme un échos ! Non plutôt comme un larsen ! Comme s'ils rebondissaient l'un sur l'autre. Le phénomène s'est répété plusieurs fois, lorsque nous nous étions séparés d'une grande distance ou juste de quelques mètres, aussi bien après une séparation de plusieurs jours que de quelques minutes. Il nous a été impossible d'en trouver une logique. En se rapprochant du Sanctuaire l'effet a cessé.

– Le cosmos de Shina a-t-il réagit lui aussi ?

– Non, aucune résonance. Ni avec moi ni avec Misty.

– Pourquoi donc à ton avis ?

– Je n'ai aucune certitude, mais je serais tenté de croire que ça ne concerne que les revenus.

Athéna tendit la main vers Shion et lui fit signe de tourner les pages. Ce dernier s'arrêta à la toute dernière feuille et tendit le dossier à la jeune déesse.

– Tu écris dans ton rapport que sur le chemin de retour d'Asgard, tu as ressenti une autre résonance. Serait avec un chevalier d'Odin ?

– Pour cette affaire non plus, je n'ai aucune certitude, mais je traversais l'Autriche en train à ce moment là, j'étais très loin des terres d'Asgard. De plus…

Il hésitait à continuer. N'allait il pas faire une erreur en leur racontant ses hypothèses ? Il n'avait aucune preuve de ce qu'il avançait, mais il était confiant dans ses perceptions.

– De plus ? l'encouragea Saori à continuer.

– Je pense avoir reconnu le cosmos avec lequel le mien a réagi.

Il releva la tête et regarda Saori droit dans les yeux.

– Je suis persuadé d'avoir reconnu la cosmo-énergie d'un des spectres qui se sont présentés devant mon temple lors de l'attaque pendant la Guerre Sainte. Je ne saurai dire lequel exactement, mais je suis convaincu que c'était l'un d'eux.

Shion expira bruyamment. A la fin de son soupir, il retira ses lunettes et les posa sur ses genoux. Il prit son nez entre les paumes de ses deux mains et glissa ses doigts jusqu'au menton en tirant les chairs vers le bas dans un geste de fatigue et de lassitude.

Une nouvelle difficulté venait de s'ajouter à la longue liste de ses préoccupations.

…

Les portes se refermèrent derrière lui. Combien de temps avait duré l'entretient ? Aiolia avait perdu la notion du temps.

Une heure ? Un peu moins surement. Le parvis du palais était dans l'ombre. Le soleil venait de passer derrière le mont étoilé.

Cette entrevue lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Les réactions de Shion l'inquiétait. Il semblait découragé, abattu. Ce relâchement du Grand Pope en public était choquant pour le Lion, presque indécent.

Aiolia aurait préféré qu'il garde son masque, il aurait voulu voir le Grand Pope comme une autorité sure et inébranlable et non comme un homme surchargé de soucis, surmené.

Il pouvait aussi envisager les choses autrement et considérer cela comme une preuve de confiance. Shion l'estimait-il comme un égal ? Et ainsi se permettait-il de laisser s'exprimer ses sentiments devant lui ?

Aiolia se surprit à soupirer. A croire que Shion déteignait sur lui !

Une silhouette se présenta devant lui.

Mince, athlétique, féminine.

Marine.

Il vit tout son corps se tendre. Visiblement, elle ne s'était pas attendue à le croiser.

Lui même un peu sous le choc de cette rencontre fortuite, il lui fallut un moment pour reprendre ses esprits et lui sourire.

– Bonjour. Il murmurait presque.

– Chevalier.

Elle passa devant lui sans aucune intention d'entamer la conversation. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau d'accueil, signa le registre et disparut rapidement dans le palais.

Si Aiolia avait souhaitait que Shion garde son masque, il aurait bien voulu que Marine retire le sien. Il aurait compris plus facilement ce qu'il se passait, ce qu'elle ressentait en le voyant. Éprouvait-elle de la répugnance, de la gêne, de la déception ou de la tristesse en sa présence ?

Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas vu son visage et sa mémoire lui jouait déjà des tours.

Son image commençait à s'effacer.

Avant, il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux et son portrait apparaissait avec une netteté photographique. A présent, tout devenait flou. L'ourlet de ses lèvres, le contour de ses yeux, la forme de ses pommettes et ses tâches de rousseur. Tout disparaissait dans un brouillard vague, comme si il avait renversé de l'eau sur la photo.

La mélancolie s'empara de son cœur.

La journée avait pourtant si bien commencé !

Le Lion redescendit les marches des douze maisons d'un pas bien plus lourd qu'à l'aller. Les escaliers lui semblaient interminables, le soleil moins sympathique et le bleu du ciel moins bleu.

Il arriva au bout de son périple. Devant la maison du Bélier, il y avait de l'agitation.


	3. conflits internes

Sa pause finie, Agapios avait rendez-vous avec son sergent à la plage du débarcadère. C'était l'heure des livraisons et ils étaient d'astreinte pour l'organisation et l'inventaire.

Le bateau de pêcheur venait tout juste d'arrimer au quai du minuscule port du Sanctuaire et Agapios remarqua tout de suite que Pyrrhus n'était pas en train d'aboyer des ordres aux matelots qui comme à chaque fois, feignaient de se tromper de bitte d'amarrage.

C'était un jeu de dupes entre les gardes et les matelots. Les marins du premier bateau arrivé voulant décharger au plus vite et repartir le plus tôt possible, s'amarraient à la première bitte. Le port étant trop étroit pour faire manœuvrer deux bateaux en même temps, ils contraignaient ainsi le deuxième chalutier à attendre la fin de leur déchargement et leur sortie du port avant de pouvoir y entrer. Ensuite seulement, le second déchargement pouvait commencer.

Chaque semaine, les gardes veillaient au grain et s'assuraient que le premier bateau s'amarrait à la bonne bitte pour effectuer les deux livraisons en même temps.

Surpris, Agapios regarda à droite, à gauche, devant et derrière. Son chef n'était visible nulle part. Agapios devait se rendre à l'évidence : Pyrrhus était en retard.

– C'est le monde à l'envers !

Depuis deux mois, il ne reconnaissait plus son sergent. D'un soldat si sérieux, ponctuel, à cheval sur les principes et les procédures, Pyrrhus était presque devenu je-m'en-foutiste.

Agapios qui le voyait tel un pilier soutenant à bout de bras le temple de l'ordre et de l'organisation, était déçu par cette nouvelle facette de son chef. Il avait été pendant si longtemps sa bouée dans la tempête, son roc inébranlable pour le guider dans le quotidien des gardes du Sanctuaire, et aujourd'hui, c'était Agapios qui signait le registre de présence à la place de Pyrrhus ! C'était Agapios qui lui rappelait les instructions données la veille ! C'était Agapios qui était à l'heure !

Les rôles s'étaient intervertis. Que lui arrivait-t-il ? Devait-il s'inquiéter ?

En fait, il n'y avait rien de bien compliqué pour expliquer cette nouvelle attitude. C'était le même truc, vieux comme le monde qui faisait tomber les plus brillantes civilisations telle la ville de Troyes avec Hélène et Paris ou qui justifiait les scenarios des plus minables mélos et telenovelas : Pyrrhus était tombé amoureux.

Des jolis yeux bruns et une bouche en cœur avaient fait craquer le sergent.

Ce n'était pas si souvent qu'une fille le regardait, encore moins souvent qu'une fille lui parlait et franchement rarissime qu'une fille s'intéressait à lui. Alors lorsque Galatée, une jolie serveuse d'Athènes, avait fait mine de lui porter un petit peu d'intérêt, Pyrrhus sans réfléchir, s'était lancé à bras le corps dans l'aventure, naïf et innocent, le cœur offert sur un plateau.

En amoureux transi, le jour, il rêvait à Galatée et la nuit, il rêvait de Galatée. Elle occupait toutes ses pensées. Il passait son temps à se remémorer leur dernier rendez-vous et à s'imaginer leur prochain rendez-vous. Il souriait sans raison les yeux perdus vers le ciel, l'air béat.

Mais l'amour est aussi cruel. Et lorsque son esprit ivre de bonheur, n'était pas occupé à tirer des plans sur la comète et à planifier mariage et bébés, ses incertitudes et ses appréhensions refaisaient surface. Il refusait alors de croire à sa chance et voyait tout en noir en s'imaginant moqueries, tromperies, humiliations et rejet. Pour une simple petite réflexion innocente, il passait du chaud au froid et pouvait ressasser encore et encore les mêmes paroles toute la journée.

En résumé, l'amour rongeait Pyrrhus en bien et en mal et lui laissait peu de temps pour songer à ses obligations envers le Sanctuaire et la déesse Athéna.

— Qu'est ce que vous attendez pour intervenir, soldat ? La Saint Glinglin ?

Agapios se retourna. Une douzaine de personnes le regardaient l'air mécontent.

Pour transporter les vivres et le matériel du débarcadère à la conciergerie, une dizaine de servantes et de serviteurs étaient nécessaires. Chacun guidait deux ânes qui forts et agiles s'avéraient plus utiles qu'un véhicule motorisé le long des falaises, des sentiers et des nombreux escaliers.

Comme il y avait, ce jour là, trois ânes malades, des apprentis furent aussi réquisitionnés, « Ça leur forge le caractère » disaient leurs maîtres. On les chargeait autant que les mulets et c'était parti pour des allers retours sous la chaleur !

Tous ces gens étaient loin d'être ravis de devoir attendre deux heures sous le cagnard, avant le débarquement du deuxième bateau et regardaient Agapios avec insistance et expectation.

Le jeune garde n'y coupait pas, il devait intervenir.

— Messieurs ! Messieurs !

Comme à chaque fois qu'il devait faire preuve d'autorité, la voix d'Agapios s'enrouait et il ne sortait de sa gorge que des sons aigus semblables aux cris d'une musaraigne poursuivie par un chat. Ses ampoules se rappelant à son bon souvenir, il dandinait péniblement sur le ponton.

Les deux matelots à qui il s'adressait, prirent leur temps pour observer Agapios et se jetèrent des regards de connivence. Le jeune garde avec sa carrure de crevette, ses oreilles décollées, ses taches de rousseur et surtout son air timide et peu assuré, représentait la victime parfaite pour se faire chambrer.

Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord muet, de jouer les imbéciles.

— Oui, soldat ? Une pointe de mépris perçait dans le mot « soldat ».

— Il faudrait changer de place, ici vous gênait les suivants.

Agapios montrait du doigt la seconde chaloupe qui attendait à l'entrée du port.

— Ah bon ? Mince alors ! Mille excuses ! On avait pas compris.

Le ton était mielleux à souhait et le deuxième matelot qui ne disait rien, ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

Agapios préféra faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu.

— Vous devez changer de place et vous amarrer là bas.

— Où ça ?

— Là.

— Là ? Le marin pointait exprès l'autre côté du ponton.

— Non là !

— Où ça ? Je ne comprend pas, soyez plus explicite.

Son collègue éclata de rire et ne tentait même plus d'être discret. Ils se foutaient ouvertement de sa gueule.

En fait de gueule, Agapios n'en avait pas. Si il avait eu une gueule comme Pyrrhus, il aurait été impressionnant, aurait intimer le respect et jamais, au grand jamais, ces deux malotrus ne se seraient permis de se moquer de lui ! Mais pour son malheur, Agapios n'avait pas une gueule, il avait une bouille. Une tête d'éternel enfant un peu crétin, d'idiot du village. Et même l'uniforme de la garde ne pouvait compenser son allure d'ado benêt, prêt à tendre le bâton pour se faire battre. Agapios prit une grande inspiration et éleva la voix.

— Placez vous sur la deuxième borne là-bas.

Le marin pas impressionné pour un sou, ne lâcha pas prise et continua son petit manège.

— Et qu'est ce que vous entendez par borne ?

— La bit…Euh le bloc là !

Agapios en grand prude, ne pouvait se résoudre à utiliser le mot « bitte » trop proche du mot « bite ».

— Un bloc ? C'est quoi un bloc ?

— Enfin la b…non le… le… le billot quoi ! le jeune garde bafouillait et perdait ses mots.

— Un billot ? Non, Je vois pas… à pars pour couper la viande… Tu vois toi Alphonse, ce que c'est qu'un billot ?

Le dit Alphonse était secoué de spasme et en avait les larmes aux yeux, il était bien incapable de répondre à son copain.

Même les serviteurs dans le dos d'Agapios se mirent à ricaner.

— Mais enfin ! Ne faites pas exprès de ne rien comprendre, la bi…! Enfin… Euh… La borne de droite quoi !

— Je suis sincèrement navré soldat, mais je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parler.

Le petit sourire en coin contredisait totalement le sens de la phrase.

Tout le monde commençait à apprécier le spectacle. Le capitaine était sortit de la soute pour observer ce qui se passait et sortait sa pipe et son tabac préféré. Les marins du deuxième bateau, sur le pont, amusés tendaient l'oreille et se tordaient le cou pour mieux voir. Les serviteurs s'étaient assis confortablement sur des rochers pour bien profiter de la scène et les trois apprentis s'amusaient à chanter en chœur « bite, bite, bite » sur l'air de Cadet Roussel en pointant du doigt Agapios.

Le garde fit trois grandes enjambées rapides malgré ses pieds douloureux et se plaça devant la bonne bitte d'amarrage.

—Cette borne là !

Il la frappa du plat de la main pour bien insister.

— Ah ! Enfin j'ai compris. Le matelot se tapa le front dans un geste théâtral aussi crédible qu'un acteur de la Commedia del Arte se produisant sur la place d'un village italien le jour du marché aux bestiaux après quelques verres de trop.

— Vous voulez que je change de bitte.

— Oui c'est ça.

Agapios sourit, il pensait être tiré d'affaire mais le marin s'amusait trop.

— Tu entends ça Alphonse ? Ma bitte ne lui revient pas !

Agapios rougit comme un homard passé au court-bouillon et tout le public partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

Alphonse entra dans la danse.

— Apparemment ce jeune homme aime bien tâter les bittes.

Agapios retira vivement sa main de la borne comme s'il s'était brulé.

— Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Et bien ! Après, faut pas jouer les vierges effarouchées! Alphonse conclus sa tirade d'un clin d'œil suggestif.

Agapios avait reçu une éducation sévère de la part de son maître qui lui même, avait reçu dans son enfance une éducation trop stricte. Le moindre gros mot lui avait valu des réprimandes et la trivialité n'avait jamais été tolérée et avait entrainé de rudes punitions. Et Grands Dieux ! Tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à la sexualité avait été tabou. Ainsi les grossièretés et les grivoiseries le mettaient extrêmement mal à l'aise et il ne savait pas comment se dépêtrer de la situation actuelle.

Les deux collègues continuaient leurs plaisanteries douteuses et se montraient de plus en plus vulgaires.

— Il a l'air d'apprécier les bittes au bon endroit. Ah ! Ah !

— C'est un connaisseur, il fait la différence entre une bonne et une mauvaise bitte ! Hé hé hé !

Leurs rires étaient gras et méprisants.

Le pauvre Agapios ne savait plus où se mettre. Il aurait souhaité disparaître, s'évanouir dans la mer, se dissoudre comme l'écume dans les vagues. Du rouge, son teint était passé au blanc. Tout le monde riait de lui : les marins, le capitaine, les servantes, les serviteurs et les apprentis. Il avait le tournis, les moqueries et les rires le submergeaient. Il lui semblait que même les ânes qui commençaient à braire, riaient à ses dépens. Être la risée de tous lui rappelait des souvenirs désagréables. Il avait trop chaud, le soleil cognait. Tout tournait autour de lui. Tout tourbillonnait et la nausée montait dans sa gorge.

— Ça suffit ! Une grosse voix tonna.

Pyrrhus venait d'arriver.

Pyrrhus, lui, avait de l'autorité et de la prestance ! Tous se calmèrent aussi sec.

Le capitaine reconnaissant le sergent rabroua ses hommes.

— Allez les gars, c'est fini la récré ! Amarrez vous au bon endroit qu'on commence à bosser.

…

Le second déchargement se terminait. Agapios observait avec compassion les apprentis effectuer leur dernier voyage. Leurs sacs à dos remplis à ras bord de pommes de terre, étaient trois fois plus grands et plus épais que leurs petites silhouettes. De profils, courbés sous le poids, ces enfants ressemblaient à de petits dromadaires difformes et malhabiles, fragiles sur leurs pattes. Agapios constata que le premier s'en sortait mieux que les deux autres. Peut être commençait-il à utiliser son cosmos et à consolider son organisme ? En les regardant s'éloigner, le jeune garde ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer sa propre formation. Il n'avait jamais comprit comment contrôler le cosmos. Son corps s'était musclé et développé par l'activité physique mais les rares fois où il avait ressentit le cosmos bruler dans ses veines avaient plus été le fruit du hasard qu'une volonté consciente. Et surtout, cette cosmo-énergie l'avait terrifié. Ressentir la puissance des étoiles et de l'univers était une expérience inoubliable ! Agapios s'était sentit si petit, si insignifiant. Cette énergie dépassait l'entendement humain ! Il fallait une force mentale et une confiance en soi inébranlables pour l'accepter et la contrôler. Deux qualités qui lui avaient toujours manqué.

— C'est bon ! Vous pouvez y aller !

Pyrrhus largua les amarres de la chaloupe à l'entrée du port qui commença sans attendre à manœuvrer.

Agapios se rapprocha de son sergent. Il devait lui annoncer que le lieutenant de la garde l'avait menacé d'un blâme dans son dossier militaire si il ne se reprenait pas bien vite.

Il ne savait pas trop comment aborder son chef et voyait bien qu'aujourd'hui, il était à prendre avec des pincettes. Pyrrhus marmonnait dans sa barbe et son œil tressautait dans son orbite, prêt à prendre le large comme le bateau qu'il zieutait.

— Non content de me prendre mon armure, il me vole aussi ma femme !

— De quoi parles tu ?

— De ce … De ce … De ce séducteur du dimanche de Misty !

— Ah !

C'était l'évènement de la semaine. Tout le Sanctuaire était au courant. La rumeur avait vite fait le tour du Domaine sacré et même Agapios qui vivait dans sa bulle en avait entendu les détails.

Depuis quelque temps, Pyrrhus s'était rapproché de Misty avec qui il avait passé son enfance sous les ordres du même maître instructeur. Le sergent avait décidé d'oublier les amertumes du passé et une amitié commençait à se former de nouveau entre eux. Ils faisaient tous les deux beaucoup d'efforts malgré le côté snob du Lézard.

Vendredi dernier, Pyrrhus était de repos et s'était rendu à Athènes pour retrouver Galatée. Pour impressionner sa belle, il avait loué une décapotable. Misty ayant besoin de régler une affaire en ville, le sergent lui avait spontanément proposé de l'emmener. Tout le monde les avait vu quitter le Domaine joyeux et plaisantant dans une franche camaraderie.

Cinq heures plus tard, Pyrrhus avait déboulé en pleine session d'entrainement des chevaliers d'argent dans la petite arène. Il avait foncé droit sur Misty, assis au premier rang. C'était une heure bien passante où les serviteurs sortaient du travail et circulaient justement par l'arène et où de nombreux chevaliers de bronze et gardes trainaient encore après leurs entrainement.

— Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher ! N'est ce pas ?

Misty tombait des nues. Il se leva et toisa le sergent.

— Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

— Je te parle de Galatée !

— Ta petite copine ? Et alors ? J'ai été poli non ?! J'ai été sympa non ? De quoi tu te plaints ?

— Ah ça pour être sympa, t'as été sympa ! Et que je te souris et que je rigole à tes blagues et que je te fais des compliments !

— T'aurais voulu que je lui fasse la gueule ! Alors qu'elle m'avait invité à boire un verre. J'ai de l'éducation moi !

Misty et Pyrrhus accaparés par leur dispute n'avaient pas remarqué le silence de plomb qui s'était abattu autour d'eux et tous les yeux qui les fixaient avec curiosité. Ce n'était pas si souvent qu'on assistait à une scène aussi croustillante au Sanctuaire : les amateurs de ragots se délectaient et les autres plus sérieux, se demandaient bien où mènerait ce manque flagrant au code de l'étiquette et de la hiérarchie.

Même les chevaliers de Céphée et de l'Aigle, au milieu de l'arène avaient stoppé leur combat.

— C'est toi Pyrrhus qui faisait une tête de six pieds de long ! On aurait dit un bouledogue mal réveillé.

Misty réussit une imitation très ressemblante de Pyrrhus attablé à une table de café, touillant son soda citron avec rage. L'œil du sergent tournait dans tous les sens dans son orbite, Pyrrhus n'arrivant plus à se contrôler, hurla.

— Bien sur que je faisais la gueule ! Tu la draguais sous mes yeux !

— Mais n'importe quoi ! Sois pas parano !

— Tu t'es mis torse-nu ! Pour bien l'impressionner avec ton torse plein de muscles !

— J'avais une tache sur ma chemise. !

L'explication avait l'air parfaitement logique pour le Lézard mais beaucoup moins pour le reste de l'assemblée.

— Une tache ! C'était insupportable ! C'est de ta faute par ailleurs !

— Comment ?!

— Oh ! Si tu n'avais pas eu cette idée ridicule de louer un cabriolet décapotable, ça ne serait pas arrivé. On ne se serait pas pris tous les moustiques sur le trajet. J'en avais dans les cheveux, quelle horreur !

L'expérience avait dû être particulièrement éprouvante car tout le corps de Misty frissonna de dégout rien qu'à cette évocation. Il enchaina :

— Si tu avais loué une voiture moins m'as-tu-vu, ma chemise serait encore impeccable ! J'ai dû m'en acheter une autre avant d'aller à mon entretien. Et si tu crois que ta copine ne s'est pas rendu compte depuis longtemps que t'es pauvre comme Job, t'es bien naïf mon vieux ! On voit tout de suite que t'es pas capable de te payer un modèle pareil !

— Ohhh ! La foule prenait le parti de Pyrrhus.

— Joue pas les innocents, tu tentais de la séduire !

— Je ne suis pas resté avec vous plus d'un quart d'heure ! Juste le temps de boire un verre. Je vous ai laissé tous les deux en amoureux.

— Ahh ! La foule approuvait les arguments de Misty.

— Elle n'a pas arrêté de parler de toi tout l'après-midi !

— J'y suis pour rien si elle a bon gout. Je ne vais pas m'excuser d'être aussi beau !

C'était la goutte de trop qui faisait déborder le vase, Pyrrhus éructa un tel cri de rage que tous sursautèrent dans l'arène.

Le chevalier de Céphée fut en un éclair sur le garde et l'attrapa par le poignet.

— Calmez vous Sergent ! Avant de faire quelque chose que vous regretteriez. Vous ne faites clairement pas le poids et s'attaquer à un supérieur peut vous envoyer au cachot.

Pyrrhus mit un certain temps avant de se calmer vraiment. Il hocha la tête au chevalier et partit sans même jeter un regard au Lézard.

Misty s'assit à sa place.

— Ça m'apprendra à faire ami-ami avec le petit personnel.

….

« Larguez les amarres ! »

Pyrrhus détacha le cordage du second bateau.

Au moment où il commença à s'éloigner du bord, une silhouette sortit en courant de la soute et sauta sur le débarcadère. Le moteur du bateau gronda tout à coup et l'hélice s'emballa et propulsa l'embarcation hors de portée.

— Ils l'ont fait exprès ! s'écria Agapios

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires les rires d'Alphonse et de son collègue retentirent malgré les vrombissements du moteur.

— Hé ! Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? grogna le sergent

L'inconnu rata son atterrissage, glissa sur le bois trempé du ponton et se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air. Tout de suite Pyrrhus et Agapios l'encadrèrent.

— Alors comme ça, on veut rentrer en douce au Sanctuaire ?

Un peu sonné, l'intrus regardait les gardes l'air hébété. Ses yeux roulaient de gauche à droite, d'un soldat à l'autre.

Le sergent et son subordonné le relevèrent brusquement. Il titubait et semblait épuisé. Pyrrhus en profita pour le détailler.

La première chose qu'il remarqua fut son odeur. Il puait, une vraie infection qui vous saturait le nez dès la première inspiration. Ses vêtements étaient imprégnés de crasse et de sueur comme les clochards qu'il croisait de temps en temps à Athènes sauf que contrairement à ceux ci qui sentaient aussi la vinasse, il sentait également l'encens. En le regardant bien, il s'agissait assurément d'un clochard mais d'un clochard exotique. Sa peau et ses yeux étaient très sombres. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille n'avaient pas vu de peigne depuis longtemps comme si un couple de corbeaux y avaient fait son nid et élevé deux générations d'oisillons.

Il portait une drôle de veste à col montant déchirée et une sorte de pantalon-culotte qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Dans son dos était attaché un tout petit baluchon et ses chaussures étaient si usées qu'on apercevait les orteils à travers la toile élimée.

On en voyait pas souvent des comme ça dans la région.

Malingre et peu habile, il n'avait pas l'air bien dangereux.

L'homme semblait totalement perdu, réalisant à peine ce qui se passait autour de lui.

— Athéna ! Message !

Son cri était strident, paniqué. Il se dégagea vivement des deux gardes en moulinant des bras.

— Je voir Athéna ! Message !

Il fixa alors Pyrrhus dans les yeux. Ses mots étaient à peine compréhensibles tant son accent à tirer au couteau était fort.

— C'est que ça ne se passe pas comme ça mon petit monsieur ! On peut pas se présenter comme ça au Sanctuaire et exiger que la déesse soit disponible de suite ! Vous avez une lettre d'invitation ou une convocation ?

L'inconnu ne comprenait visiblement pas un mot et continuait de fixer le sergent des ses yeux ahuris.

— A-thé-na ? il articulait chaque syllabe en parlant plus fort comme s'il s'adressait à un vieil homme qui bien que pas encore totalement sourd, serait dur de la feuille.

— Une in-vi-ta-tion ?

Pyrrhus l'imitait en mimant avec ses mains une enveloppe. L'intrus insistait.

— A-thé-na ?

— In-vi-ta-tion ?

Pyrrhus continuait lui aussi à monter le ton.

— A-thé-na ?

— In-vi-ta-tion ?

— A-THE-NA ?

— IN-VI-TA-TION ?

— A-THE-NA ?

— IN-VI-TA-TION ?

— JE VOIR A-THE-NA !

— IL VOUS FAUT UNE IN-VI-TA-TION !...

Agapios qui se gardait bien d'intervenir, les observa pendant un petit moment, hurler tous les deux à qui mieux mieux sur le ponton, leurs visages à peine à trente centimètres l'un de l'autre. L'écho contre les falaises réfléchissait leurs cris dans toute la crique et leurs mots se perdaient dans un brouhaha assourdissant. Le sergent commençait à s'énerver, son visage prenait une teinte rouge et son œil recommençait à vagabonder.

Le clochard prie une grande inspiration mais au moment de crier pour la n-ième fois « Athéna », il s'arrêta soudain dans son élan et fixa un point à droite de l'épaule du sergent. Ses joues se dégonflèrent comme un ballon de baudruche percé.

Puis il se mit à parler dans une langue étrangère. Son visage s'animait et son intonation était si sincère que Pyrrhus se retourna, persuadé qu'il s'adressait à quelqu'un situé derrière lui. Bien sur il n'y avait personne.

Pyrrhus et Agapios se regardèrent surpris. L'inconnu semblait vraiment en pleine discussion, il posait dans sa langue des questions, argumentait et attendait des réponses.

Agapios se pencha vers son chef.

— Il a l'air de lui manquer une case à ce type, non ?

Le type en question se retourna brusquement et pointa son index vers les gardes.

— Grand Pope !

— Euh oui ? Quoi le Grand Pope ?

— Je voir Grand Pope !

— Il vous faut aussi une invitation.

— GRAND POPE ?

— INVITATION !

C'était repartit ! Heureusement l'étranger n'insista pas. Il avait l'air désespéré, se tenait la tête et s'arrachait les cheveux. Il continuait à parler dans son langage à son ami imaginaire en suppliant et pleurant.

— Chef ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

— D'après la procédure, tout intrus civil sur le Domaine est enfermé au cachot jusqu'au prochain bateau pour le ramener sur le continent.

— C'est un civil ?

— Il n'a pas une once de cosmo-énergie. Il est fin comme une allumette et vu son arrivée avec sa réception pitoyable après son petit saut sur le débarcadère, il ne donne pas l'impression d'avoir reçu un entrainement quelconque.

— Il n'est pas venu ici par hasard. Il semble avoir un message. C'est peut être important.

L'inconnu éclata en sanglots. Ses jambes se dérobèrent. Face contre terre, ses geignements ne cessaient pas.

— D'où vient il ? Il est épuisé et affamé. Il a peut être fait un long voyage pour venir ici.

— D'après son allure et ses vêtements je dirai qu'il vient d'Inde ou du Pakistan. Enfin ! De par là-bas quoi !

— Si on ne le met pas au cachot, on l'emmène au lieutenant alors ?

— Il m'a dans le collimateur en ce moment, j'aimerais éviter qu'il trouve une bonne excuse pour me coller un blâme. Il est bien capable de me reprocher de l'avoir jeté direct en prison ou au contraire de ne pas l'avoir jeté direct en prison.

— Mouias … T'as pas tors.

L'intrus continuait toujours à baragouiner, pleurer et renifler. La morve coulait de son nez et son visage se tordait en grimaces peu flatteuses.

— Si seulement on savait ce qu'il voulait.

— Mais oui Agapios ! Tu as raison ! Voilà la solution !

— Hein ?

— Qui pourrait bien parler sa langue au Sanctuaire ?

— Heu... Ah ! Oui ! La clique des chevaliers de bronze ! Ils viennent tous d'Asie.

— Non, non ça ne va pas ! Ils viennent tous de Chine pas d'Inde !

— Je croyais que c'était le Vietnam ?

Pyrrhus et Agapios n'étaient jamais sortis de Grèce alors leurs notions de distance et de géographie laissaient beaucoup à désirer.

— Qui donc pourrait bien parler Indien ? continua Pyrrhus.

— Le chevalier du Lotus ?

— Ah oui ! Mais mince ! Il est parti en mission la semaine dernière.

— C'est pas de pot quand même….

Soudain Agapios eut une illumination.

— Et Mu du Bélier ! Il vient du Tibet non ? Il doit bien parler indien non ? C'est le pays d'à côté !

Agapios dans sa naïveté oubliait que deux pays côte à côte n'ont pas forcement la même langue et que lui-même en tant que grec n'entendait pas un mot de turc, d'albanais et encore moins de bulgare.

L'inconnu redressa tout à coup la tête.

— Mu ! Voir Mu ! Mu !

Son visage s'éclaira et l'espoir brillait à nouveau dans son regard.

— Il a l'air de le connaître. S'étonna Agapios.

— Bon, je vais aller le chercher. Comme ça, on sera réglé.

Et Pyrrhus se dirigea vers le sentier.

— Tu me laisses tout seul avec lui ?

— Pas le choix ! Il a pas l'air bien méchant, tu devrais t'en sortir mais surveilles le bien quand même, il a pas toute sa tête je pense !

Et le sergent disparu en haut des falaises.

* * *

Kiki avait maintenant onze ans et sa perception des adultes avait bien changé.

Il y avait encore un an, pour Kiki, il y avait deux catégories de personnes : les enfants et les grands. Les adultes et les adolescents étaient simplement des grands. Il ne faisait pas encore la distinction entre un jeune homme de vingt ans et un homme de quarante ans ou entre un homme mur de soixante ans et un vieillard octogénaire.

En grandissant il découvrait le monde et les nombreuses subtilités de la vie. Il avait appris que la vie d'un adulte pouvait durer longtemps et qu'un jeune homme, s'il faisait attention à lui, pouvait rester en pleine forme et dans la pleine mesure de ses capacités jusqu'à un âge de cinquante ou soixante ans. Age qui lui aurait semblé canonique six mois plus tôt.

Tout cela pour dire, qu'il s'était enfin rendu compte que son maître Mu était un jeune homme dans le début de la vingtaine, qu'il pouvait avoir une carrière de chevalier encore bien longue et surtout que cela signifiait qu'il n'était pas près de lâcher son armure d'or du Bélier. Un petit calcul s'était effectué dans sa petite tête : si Mu pouvait assurer ses devoirs de chevalier jusqu'à 50 ans (il était même capable de durer plus longtemps le bougre !), lui même aurait alors dans les 35 ans, certes en pleine forme pour recevoir une armure, mais ça faisait un sacré bout de temps à attendre ! Et c'était sans compter qu'un jeune de 20 ans pourrait très bien se présenter alors pour prendre la place.

Kiki en rêvait depuis longtemps de cette armure du Bélier ! Il ressentait son aura et son cosmos qui l'attiraient comme un aimant. Il adorait passer des heures dans la première maison du Zodiaque à contempler ses reflets dorés, ses nombreuses plaques qui s'emboitaient savamment les unes aux autres et les deux grandes cornes qui s'enroulaient autour des épaules. L'armure le fascinait, il l'adorait et il lui semblait qu'elle lui renvoyait également son affection. Il s'en était toujours imaginé l'héritier après Mu.

La réalisation qu'il ne la porterait peut-être jamais était un coup dur à surmonter !

Depuis peu, Kiki était jaloux de Mu. Lorsqu'il voyait l'armure du bélier recouvrir son corps avec délicatesse telle une mère protectrice, une amie fidèle et une amante attentionnée, son cœur se serrait.

Parfois, au milieu de la nuit, il se réveillait. Dans le silence et le noir, ses pensées vagabondaient, erraient et se dirigeaient vers l'inavouable : il imaginait ce qui se passerait si Mu n'était plus là, si la mort venait le cueillir. Oh une mort douce et rapide ! Un accident, un AVC dans son sommeil, un étourdissement qui tourne mal. Et l'armure du Bélier serait de nouveau accessible !

Mais au matin, ses pensées le terrifiaient. Il culpabilisait d'avoir osé imaginer le décès de son maître. Avait-il déjà oublié le chagrin et la solitude qu'il avait ressentit trois ans plus tôt ? Avait-il oublié le deuil et l'absence ? Était-il si ingrat envers son maître à qui il devait tant ?

Kiki était tout chamboulé, son cœur sans cesse sur le point d'exploser et ses yeux toujours prêts à le trahir avec des larmes. Il n'osait plus regarder Mu dans les yeux et son entrainement s'en ressentait. Il devenait également de plus en plus insolent et Mu pour le recadrer l'avait mis de corvée de nettoyage. Ainsi, depuis le début de l'après-midi, au temple du Bélier, il astiquait les colonnes, curait les gouttières et passait la serpillère sur les dalles de marbres.

Il était en train de balayer le parvis lorsque Pyrrhus se présenta.

Parfait ! C'était l'occasion rêvée de se changer les idées !

— Hé petit ! Je cherche ton maître, est-il dans son temple ?

Kiki n'avait absolument aucune idée d'où il pouvait se trouver, mais il avait envie de s'amuser. Kiki avait souvent les yeux et les oreilles qui trainaient. Il connaissait quasiment tous les habitants du Sanctuaire et était au courant des rumeurs et des ragots. Et le ragot à la mode concernait justement le sergent.

— Mu n'est pas là ! Il est parti inspecter des armures au secteur des chevaliers d'argent.

— Ah ! …. Et il revient quand ?

Comme Kiki s'en doutait, le garde n'avait pas du tout envie de prendre le risque de se retrouver face au chevalier du Lézard.

— Je ne sais pas. Mais moi, à ta place, je profiterais de cette excuse pour aller fouiller du côté du baraquement des argents.

— Hein ? Pourquoi donc ?

Le visage de Kiki s'illumina de malice et ses yeux rappelaient fortement ceux d'un chat devant un pot de crème.

— J'ai entendu le concierge parlait tout à l'heure, avec Astérion des Chiens de chasse.

L'enfant fit une pause, l'index pointé vers le nez du garde.

— Et alors…?

— Et un certain chevalier d'argent a reçu du courrier ce matin et le concierge demandait à Astérion de le déposer sur son bureau.

L'index tapota le bout du nez. Pyrrhus fut assailli par le doute.

— Un certain chevalier d'argent, tu dis ?

— Hé oui, Misty ! Misty a reçu une lettre ! Kiki jubilait de l'expression effarée du sergent.

— Et vu la lettre, à ta place je me dépêcherais de la récupérer avant qu'il ne la lise ! C'était une écriture de femme sur l'enveloppe !

— De femme ?

— Oui ! Et le cachet de la poste indiquait : Athènes !

Pyrrhus blêmit.

— Une femme ? Athènes ? …. Galatée !

— Ah ! Je ne sais pas si c'est Galatée mais … L'imagination de Kiki s'envola. La lettre était parfumée à la violette. Je l'ai bien sentie.

— Parfumée ? Pyrrhus était consterné, Galatée ne lui avait jamais parfumé aucune de ses lettres !

Kiki continua dans sa lancée et mentit sans aucun remord :

— Et il y avait aussi un petit cœur rose dessiné au feutre autour du timbre.

— Oh ! Non, non, non, non, non !

Les pensées se bousculaient à une vitesse folle dans le crâne de Pyrrhus. Il avait totalement oublié son objectif de quérir Mu du Bélier et l'inconnu de la plage. Il ne pensait qu'à Galatée, sa trahison, son amour perdu et s'imaginait avec moult détails tous les mots doux qu'elle avait dû écrire au chevalier du Lézard.

Au même instant, Misty, inconscient des émois qui se jouaient sur le parvis de la première maison, rentrait de son astreinte et découvrait la lettre sur son bureau dans la salle commune des chevaliers d'argent. Bien qu'elle soit écrite par une femme, elle n'était pas parfumée à la violette, il n'y avait absolument aucun cœur sur l'enveloppe et les seuls mots doux qu'on pouvait y lire se résumaient à : « Veuillez agréez, Monsieur, l'expression de mes sincères salutations ». C'était simplement sa banquière qui lui annonçait que tant qu'il n'apporterait pas la preuve qu'il était bien vivant, il ne pourrait pas récupérer son argent. Dans un élan de générosité, quatre ans plus tôt, Misty avait placé ses économies dans une assurance vie aux profits d'une œuvre caritative (en se disant que si il lui arrivait quelque chose, autant que ce soient les petits orphelins d'Athènes qui en profitent.) Mais voilà ! Quelque chose lui était justement arrivée et l'association des centres d'accueil pour mineurs sans famille avait bien reçu le chèque de son assurance vie. Misty se retrouvait sans le sou ! Et il se demandait comment il pouvait bien prouver que son certificat de décès était une erreur. Il en avait déjà la migraine à l'avance de toutes les démarches administratives qu'il allait devoir effectuer.

Toujours devant la maison du Bélier, Pyrrhus désespéré, s'était assis sur la première marche de l'escalier en se tenant la tête et marmonnait en se lamentant des phrases incompréhensibles dont ne ressortaient que quelques « pourquoi ? », « pourquoi donc ? », « mais pourquoi ? »

Kiki enfonça le clou.

— Pourquoi ? Hé, c'est pourtant pas bien compliqué à comprendre !

Pyrrhus releva la tête.

— Entre un beau jeune homme blond et musclé et un vilain bigleux, y'a pas photo ! Hé hé hé !

Et le garnement grimaça en louchant effrontément à la barbe du sergent.

Pyrrhus vit rouge.

— Espèce de sale petit corniaud !

Il tenta de lui asséner une gifle mais Kiki agile et entrainé, l'évita sans problème.

Tout en ricanant, il riposta en lui envoyant par psychokinésie, tous les objets qui se trouvaient à proximité.

Pyrrhus avec une réactivité et une grâce étonnantes, arriva à esquiver le manche du balai qui lui fonçait dans la figure mais se prit le savon dans la cuisse qui bien qu'il n'atteignait pas du tout la vitesse du son, lui laisserait un gros hématome. Plié en deux par la douleur, il ne put éviter la serpillère et se la prit en pleine poire !

Le rire espiègle de Kiki éclata et le seau d'eau sale s'envola également.

Pyrrhus réussit au même moment à se dépêtrer de la serpillère et à se saisir du balai. Il s'en servit comme d'une batte de baseball pour repousser avec force le seau qui fusait vers lui. C'était un coup de batte digne d'un champion olympique que les Dodgers de Los Angeles auraient immédiatement recruté si ils avaient eut la chance d'en être témoins.

Le seau vola haut dans le ciel, cogna le haut d'une falaise, se retourna et …

SPLASH !

Toute l'eau, noire de crasse, leur retomba dessus.

Il y eut un instant de flottement et de silence. Une douche froide par temps de canicule, ça vous rafraichit les idées !

Comme au ralenti, ils virent le seau tomber au sol puis rouler sur le parvis. Il arrêta sa course aux pieds d'Aiolia qui venait juste d'arriver.

— Kiki ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Tu embêtes encore les gardes ?!

Trempé comme une soupe, Kiki n'en menait pas large. Il regardait ses pieds, honteux.

— Ramasse moi ce bazar tout de suite et éponge moi ce sol !

Le chevalier du Lion se tourna vers Pyrrhus.

— Quant à vous sergent, un peu de sang froid, reprenez vous ! Qu'est ce qui vous amène aux maisons du Zodiaque ?

* * *

Agapios attendait sur la plage. Il n'avait rien à faire de plus qu'attendre et restait droit comme un piquet, sa lance bien plantée dans le sable.

Plus il observait l'étranger en face de lui, plus il pensait avoir a faire à un illuminé plutôt qu'à un fou. L'indien (si du moins c'en était un) enchainait les prières et les mantras. De temps en temps il s'arrêtait, regardait l'horizon un instant puis reprenait ses prières. Il ignorait totalement la présence du garde que ça arrangeait bien.

Quand on attend sans rien faire, le temps passe lentement. Si lentement qu'on a l'impression qu'il s'est même arrêté.

— J'espère bien que le chef ne m'a pas oublié. Ce serait le comble ! Il pourrait au moins m'envoyer la relève.

Le soleil se couchait et Agapios eut tout le loisir de le contempler de tout son soul. Le ciel passait par le rouge, l'orange, le rose, le turquoise, le bleu outre mer et enfin l'indigo du soir. Le noir de la nuit ne tarderait pas.

Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il prenait le temps de se reposer et de ne rien faire. La fraicheur de soir était apaisante, le ressac des vagues et les mantras de l'inconnu le berçaient. Tout doucement, appuyé sur sa lance, Agapios s'endormit debout comme un cheval.

…

— Mu ! Mu !

Les cris de l'inconnu le tirèrent brusquement de son sommeil. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit les trois personnes qui se tenaient derrière lui.

La voix de Mu retentit.

\- Nous nous connaissons Monsieur ?

L'indien se dirigea vers le Bélier et s'adressa à lui dans sa langue.

Agapios se retourna très lentement. S'endormir pendant le service était une faute grave et il aurait surement droit à une belle remontrance de la part de son chef !

Mais non, Pyrrhus et le chevalier du Lion qui se tenait à ses côtés étaient concentrés sur la rencontre entre Mu et l'inconnu. Ils n'avaient rien remarqué. Agapios dissimula son « ouf » de soulagement et adressa une prière de remerciement à Athéna qui manifestement veillait bien sur lui de temps en temps.

Mu écoutait avec une patience d'ange les propos de l'inconnu. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se retourna.

— Je ne saisi pas tout ce qu'il me raconte. J'ai compris qu'il s'appelle Bhushan et qu'il a un message très important à nous transmettre. Ça ne ressemble pas à un canular, Aiolia. Nous devons immédiatement l'emmener au treizième temple !

* * *

Shion alluma les lampes de la salle du Grand Pope. Le soleil était couché et la lumière ne parvenait plus à pénétrer par les hautes fenêtres. La salle plongée dans le bleu du crépuscule, se teinta du orange des ampoules incandescentes des gigantesques lustres qui tombaient de la voute majestueuse en une multitude de pampilles et de gouttelettes de verre.

— Ah ! C'est sur qu'on y voit plus clair !

Un homme venait d'entrer et se dirigeait d'un pas assuré et décontracté vers le Pope.

— Tiens Deathmask ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Et en parlant d'y voir plus clair, aurais tu des renseignements à m'apporter ?

Shion se tenait dans l'embrasure d'une fenêtre et ne quittait pas des yeux l'horizon où la lune venait tout juste de se lever. Le chevalier du Cancer se plaça à sa gauche et planta également son regard sur le croissant blanc au dessus des vagues.

— Peut être bien que oui ! Il y a du nouveau !

— Et peut être bien que tu pourrais m'expliquer ?

— Peut être bien que oui !

Shion se tourna vers lui. Deathmask avait le sourire canaille d'un enfant qui suçote en douce un bonbon. Il devait en effet y avoir du nouveau et le Cancer avait bien envie de se faire un petit peu prier avant de lâcher l'info. Shion rentra dans son jeu, si ça lui faisait plaisir… Il était bien loin le temps où le Cancer s'amusait en rapportant des têtes décapitées dans son temple. Et puis, même si elle était improvisée, c'était la dernière entrevue de la journée après tout !

— Peut être es tu allé au puits des morts récemment ?

— Peut être bien que j'y ai passé la journée.

— Ah ! Et laisse moi deviner… Comme ça a l'air d'être la mode aujourd'hui, peut être y as tu vu ou senti des spectres ?

— Ah non ! Tiens ! Pas du tout !

Les pupilles du chevalier lâchèrent l'astre lunaire pour les yeux interrogateurs de Shion.

— C'est quoi cette histoire de spectres ?

— Rien de bien probant pour l'instant. coupa court le Pope. Raconte moi plutôt ce que tu as vu au puits des morts.

Le jeu des devinettes était terminé, Shion avait reprit son rôle de grand chef.

— Vous savez que depuis trois ans, les morts s'accumulent devant le trou.

— C'est ce que tu m'avais rapporté, oui. Depuis la mort d'Hadès et des spectres, toute activité a cessé aux enfers.

— C'est docile un mort, c'est pratique, ça se plaint pas. Comme ils n'ont aucune notion du temps, rester sans bouger à la queue leu leu pendant une éternité, ça ne les dérange pas ! Des nouveaux arrivent chaque jour, tous autistes, coincés dans les souvenirs de leur vie passée. Ils ne se rebellent pas, ne se posent pas de questions et viennent gentiment se placer au bout de la file.

— Où veux tu en venir ?

— Ben ! C'est qu'avec des vivants, ça aurait été un sacré bordel cette affaire ! En trois ans, on accumule bien à la louche, cent ou cent cinquante millions de trépassés. Si il s'était s'agit de vivants, ça aurait été impossible à gérer : « et que j'ai faim, et que je veux aller aux toilettes, et que je veux m'asseoir, et que j'ai mal aux pieds, et que je te pousse, et que pourquoi ça n'avance pas, et que je m'ennuie… etc. etc. » Bref, avec des vivants, on règlerait le problème au plus vite pour que ça ne dégénère pas.

Deathmask s'amusait bien en déclamant son petit monologue et ponctuait son récit de mouvements des bras et des mains dans le plus pur style latin. Il continua.

— Alors qu'avec des macchabés, rien n'est chaotique. La file s'allonge, s'allonge, s'allonge à l'infini dans l'ordre et le silence. C'est discipliné un mort. Alors cent millions de défunts en file indienne ou cent milliards, c'est du pareil au même ! Et ça peut continuer longtemps comme ça ! Rien ne presse. On peut bien attendre mille ans qu'Hadès revienne.

— Est ce que tu insinues que le trou s'est ouvert ?

— Tout juste ! L'entrée des morts est à nouveau accessible. Le jugement des âmes dans les enfers a repris. Les trépassés tombent à nouveau un par un.

Une montée d'angoisse submergea le Pope.

— Hadès serait de retour ?

Ce serait vraiment la catastrophe avec les cosmos amputés de tous les chevaliers et quatre chevaliers d'or absents !

— Non, non, non ! Pas du tout ! Moi aussi j'ai eu un doute, j'ai vérifié encore et encore. Pas la moindre once du cosmos d'Hadès ! Alors qu'habituellement, même lorsque son âme est endormie entre deux incarnations, on ressent fortement sa cosmo-énergie qui émane du puits.

— L'activité des enfers aurait reprit sans le cosmos d'Hadès ?

— Il semblerait. Mais ça va doucement ! Houlà ! Ils sont bien loin de leur rythme de croisière. Les morts passent un par un avec une lenteur de…

CLING BLANG !

Le Grand Pope et le chevalier du Cancer se retournèrent brusquement !

Ils mirent un certain temps à interpréter la situation, tant la vue qui s'offrait à eux était inattendue et incongrue.

En plein milieu de la salle, sur les dalles de marbre, il y avait un amas doré de bras, d'avant-bras, de jambières, de cuissardes, de genouillères, d'épaulettes, de talonnettes, de gants, d'omoplates, …

Shion et Deathmask levèrent la tête, il y avait un vide entre les armures de Persée et des Gémeaux qui reposaient dans leur alcôve, en haut du mur.

L'armure d'or de la Vierge venait de tomber de son perchoir.

Ensuite, tout s'enchaîna très vite.

Le tas sur le sol se mis à luire et à pulser d'une énergie fabuleuse et l'armure se reconstitua. D'abord les pieds, puis les jambes, la taille, le buste, les bras et les épaules et pour finir les ailes dans le dos, le casque et le masque du visage.

Puis elle avança péniblement, d'une démarche saccadée vers la sortie dans un bruit de casseroles qui s'entrechoquent.

— Ça par exemple !

Deathmask avait déjà vu des armures se déplacer, mais en général elle volait gracieusement.

C'était une scène assez grotesque que de voir ce pantin désarticulé, cette coquille vide se muer à la manière d'un être humain dégingandé dans un corps trop grand ou d'un homme ivre trouvant que le sol pourtant horizontal tangue dangereusement.

L'armure d'or se planta droite sur ses jambes, les poings serrés, devant les doubles battants de la porte démesurée de la salle du Grand Pope. Les yeux vides de son masque semblaient fixer intensément la poignée.

La Vierge ne pleurait plus.

Habituellement, il était difficile de comprendre les subtilités des émotions des armures, mais à cet instant, les deux témoins de la scène auraient juré qu'elle piaffait.

La Vierge piaffait d'impatience. Shion et Deathmask s'attendaient presque à la voir taper du pied comme un enfant frustré que le pion a puni au coin.

On toqua à la porte.

L'armure se courba, les genoux pliés, prête à bondir.

Avant même que le Pope n'ait eut le temps d'avertir : « Non, n'entrez pas », la poignée se baissa et l'on poussa les battants.

Les silhouettes de Mu, d'Aiolia et de l'inconnu se découpèrent dans l'embrasure. L'armure de la Vierge se rua, éclata et vint recouvrir le corps de Bhushan avec une vitesse et une violence rares. Bhushan, sous le choc et le poids tomba en arrière de tout son long sur les dalles de marbre.

L'armure pulsait d'énergie encore et encore. Le corps de l'indien entouré de ce halo doré si éblouissant, semblait s'évanouir dans la lumière.

Puis brusquement, l'armure se calma.

Le Pope et les trois chevaliers s'approchèrent avec prudence de Bhushan, inconscient sur le sol. Tout d'abord, il ne se passa rien. Le silence régnait. Puis un bruit infime retentit, si léger qu'il fallait tendre l'oreille avec attention pour le remarquer : un crissement.

La peau de Bhushan (du moins ce qu'il en voyaient des mains et du visage) se craquelait doucement et se fissurait comme une coquille d'œuf.

Pour Shion qui avait déjà assisté au miracle du Misopethamenos, le phénomène provoqua un sentiment de déjà-vu.

— Ce pourrait il que … ?

Une cosmo-énergie étrangement familière émana de Bhushan et sa peau tomba en gros morceaux qui s'évaporèrent dans l'air.

— Oh ! La surprise fut générale.

Sous l'enveloppe charnelle de Bhushan aux cheveux et à la peau si sombres, apparaissaient de longs cheveux blonds comme les blés et une peau laiteuse.

Tous reconnurent immédiatement le nouveau profil de ce visage :

— Shaka !


	4. Analyses médicales

Milo déboula en trombe dans l'infirmerie.

BAM ! A son entrée, la porte claqua contre le mur et la poignée laissa une belle empreinte dans le mur en plâtre blanc.

— Ma porte ! Non mais, vous vous croyez où ?

Le docteur Harmen avait beau le leur répéter encore et encore à tous ces chevaliers d'Athéna, il parlait dans le vide et sa porte en payait toujours les frais.

— Le secret médical vous vous asseyez dessus ?! Si il y a une double porte, c'est pour quelque chose ! On respecte la confidentialité patient-médecin !

Milo se souciait du médecin comme d'une guigne et ne le regardait pas plus qu'on regarde un chien pisser. Il avança dans l'infirmerie.

— Alors c'est vrai ?

Le chevalier d'or du Scorpion se planta devant le premier lit et les yeux plissés, le visage rayonnant de joie et un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, fixa son occupant.

— Ah ah ah ah ! C'est bien vrai !

— Il semblerait. répondit Shaka d'une intonation des plus neutres.

La Vierge assis sur le lit, paraissait comme à son habitude, serein, le port altier et les yeux clos. Malgré sa blouse vert-pastel qui lui arrivait mi-cuisse et se nouait dans le dos laissant à découvert l'arrière de son anatomie, il parvenait à conserver son air majestueux que Milo lui avait toujours connu.

— Ah ah ah ah ! Shaka ! Le jour où on abandonne presque, tu refais surface ! Quel phénomène ! Tu me surprendras toujours, tu as bien choisis ton timing !

— Bon puisque vous avez décidé d'assister à la consultation, vous me laissez travailler oui ?!

Le Scorpion se poussa pour laisser passer le docteur qui enfila un tensiomètre autour du bras de son patient.

— Je me sens en forme, Docteur. Toute cette agitation me paraît bien inutile.

— Oui, oui, ils disent tous ça. Mais le médecin c'est moi, alors laissez-moi juger !

— Il a raison Shaka, intervient Aiolia qui venait d'entrer, les bras chargés de vêtements propres. Nous nous sommes tous faits examiner après la Résurrection. Shion veut savoir si il y a une différence pour toi.

Les mains prises, il repoussa la porte avec le coude et le battant claqua à nouveau contre le mur. BAM !

— Eh bien voilà ! Les deux font la paire ! Entrez sans frapper je vous en prie ! On respecte la confidentialité patient- médecin, jeune homme ! On respecte le secret médical ! On respecte les portes !

Le docteur perdait patience.

— Justin ! Justin ! Il est passé où, celui-là ?

Justin son infirmier, passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte de la réserve. Il cachait maladroitement quelque chose dans son dos.

— Oui ?

— Va me fermer la porte du cabinet à clé et apporte moi le matériel pour la prise de sang.

Puis Harmen observa son infirmier qui marchait en titubant légèrement. Il soupira :

— Tout compte fait, tu me ramèneras de quoi faire deux prises de sang.

— Bon Shaka ! Milo se saisit d'une chaise et s'assit face au lit. Raconte moi ce qui s'est passé !

— Shion et les autres ne te l'ont pas expliqué ?

— Si, mais c'est ce qui s'est passé avant qui m'intéresse. Que t'est-il arrivé ces trois dernières années ?

— Il serait plus juste de demander ce qu'il m'est arrivé ces vingt-quatre dernières années.

— Hein ? Explique-t...

— He bien ça attendra une minute ! l'interrompit Harmen. Taisez vous et essayez de vous calmer le temps que je prenne votre tension.

Milo n'appréciait pas beaucoup qu'on lui coupe la parole, mais dans l'infirmerie, il n'allait pas se permettre de faire un scandale avec le médecin. Pour se calmer, il prit une longue inspiration par le nez, souffla doucement par la bouche et prit son mal en patience.

Le Scorpion observait le docteur pomper sur sa petite poire pour serrer le brassard du tensiomètre. Pouf, pouf, pouf, pouf. A croire qu'il en faisait exprès d'être d'une lenteur d'escargot ! Pouf, pouf, pouf, pouf. Pouf, pouf, pouf. Pouf, pouf, pouf, pouf. Pouf, pouf, pouf. Pouf, pouf, pouf, pouf. Pouf, pouf, pouf. Pfffffffffffffffffffff. Enfin le brassard se relâcha.

— 10 / 8. C'est bien bas tout ça ! Petite tension.

— Je médite beaucoup et j'ai appris à réguler mon corps dans l'apaisement grâce à l'enseignement du Bouddha.

C'était du Shaka tout craché, le ton assuré avec une petite pointe bien agaçante de supériorité dans la voix.

— Mouais… On va prendre le pouls maintenant.

Le docteur se saisit du poignet.

— Alors Shaka ? Raconte ! s'impatienta Milo.

— Je n'ai pas fini. Le ton d'Harmen était sec et intransigeant.

Milo rongea son frein mais il se dessinait sur son visage une moue d'irritation. En tant que chevalier d'or, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être traité comme un importun.

Puis ce fut le tour de la respiration, « Dites trente-trois ! », « Inspirez, Soufflez ». Ensuite la langue, la gorge et les ganglions. Et vint les tests oculaires.

— Ouvrez les yeux, s'il vous plait.

Et avec une petite lampe de poche, le médecin s'approcha du visage de Shaka. Lorsque les paupières se soulevèrent, il y eut une pulsation dans le cosmos qui firent sursauter le docteur et les deux chevaliers d'or. Harmen testa les réflexes des pupilles. Cela lui prit un temps fou à cause des énergies projetées par la Vierge qui faussaient les résultats.

Milo, immobile sur sa chaise rappelait une statue en plein martyre. Sa patience soumise à rude épreuve, craqua.

— C'est bon Docteur ? Je peux interroger le patient ? J'ai votre permission ?

— Hum. Hum.

Le médecin sortit dans son bureau adjacent, son calepin dans la main droite et un stylo dans la gauche, trop occupé à noter les résultats pour même jeter un regard au Scorpion.

— Bien ! Passons aux choses sérieuses.

Aiolia prit également un siège et se posta au côté de Milo.

— Qu'entendais-tu par ces « vingt quatre dernières années » tout à l'heure, Shaka ?

— Tout d'abord, j'aimerais confirmer ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Tous les chevaliers décédés pendant l'année des batailles sont revenus d'entre les morts ?

— Oui et pas seulement les chevaliers, tous les habitants du Sanctuaire.

— Sauf moi et ces quatre autres chevaliers ?

— Exactement, et nous n'avons aucune nouvelle, c'est pourquoi il est important pour nous de comprendre comment tu es revenu.

— C'est Bouddha qui m'a guidé.

—… Certes, mais soit plus explicite, s'il te plait.

— Je parlais littéralement, Milo. C'est réellement Bouddha qui m'a guidé jusqu'au Sanctuaire.

Milo et Aiolia se jetèrent un coup d'œil, à la fois septiques et interloqués.

— Je ferai mieux de commencer mon histoire par le début. Tout est arrivé le jour …

— On va passer aux réflexes maintenant !

— AH NON !

Harmen venait de les rejoindre un petit marteau à la main et Milo était à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus et de le dégager de l'infirmerie par la fenêtre. Son esprit tout à coup, se découvrait une curiosité scientifique inattendue et était impatient d'expérimenter un des plus grands mystères de l'Humanité depuis Icare, en passant par De Vinci, Lindbergh et le baron rouge ; à savoir : un docteur peut-il voler ?

— On se calme chevalier ! Ça n'empêchera pas le patient de parler.

— Les informations qu'il s'apprête à nous révéler sont confidentielles, Docteur. Vous en êtes bien conscient ?

— Tout ce qui se dit dans mon cabinet relève du secret médical, je vais vous le répéter pour la centième fois mais je respecte la confidentialité patient-médecin.

Harmen se retourna pour s'adresser à la Vierge.

— Asseyez vous bien au bord du lit, les pieds dans le vide.

Shaka s'exécuta et commença son récit.

— Tout commence il y a vingt-quatre ans. Dans mon petit village natal en Inde, naquit un petit bébé que ses parents prénommèrent Bushan et au même instant dans la maison voisine où aurait dû naitre le petit Shaka, aucun enfant ne vint jamais au monde.

Shaka s'interrompit, son mollet droit venant de se lever brusquement de son propre chef suite au petit coup de marteau du docteur sur le genou.

— Les années passèrent et Bushan grandit comme n'importe quel enfant du village. Son quotidien se résumait aux jeux d'enfants, à l'école et à aider ses parents dans les travaux des champs. Jamais il ne développa de cosmos et jamais il n'entendit parler des chevaliers d'Athéna. Il eut de nombreux frères et sœurs. Quant à la voisine, elle ne tomba jamais enceinte.

Le mollet gauche de Shaka se leva à son tour.

— Bon ! Les réflexes, R.A.S. Justin ! Elles viennent ces prises de sang ?! Il est encore passé où, celui-là ?

Une voix se fit entendre dans la pièce adjacente où l'on entreposait la pharmacie.

—J'arrive Docteur, j'arrive… On n'est pas aux pièces… Oups !

Il y eut un bruit de verre brisé. Le chevalier de la Vierge poursuivit.

— Bushan atteignit l'âge adulte et partit à la ville la plus proche, trouver du travail. Il se fit embaucher dans une usine de confection. Il était plutôt content de son sort. Bien que le travail fût pénible, il était bien entouré par ses amis et sa famille était fière de lui. Il gagnait assez pour faire des économies et envoyer un peu d'argent pour aider ses proches. Il prévoyait également de se fiancer avec une jeune femme qu'il appréciait beaucoup. Leurs parents s'occupaient des préparatifs.

Justin entra dans la pièce, tenant un plateau chargé de matériel. Dans son sillage se diffusait un mélange d'effluves de désinfectant et d'Ouzo bon marché. Il se planta devant Harmen l'air ahuri, une grande tache humide s'étalait sur le devant de sa blouse. Le docteur n'avait pas l'air content du tout et les joues rouges de colère, prit une profonde inspiration pour mieux crier sur son infirmier tout ce qu'il pensait de lui et de ses qualités professionnelles. Son cerveau listait déjà toutes une séries de reproches plus ou moins originales et plus ou moins injustes mais Milo agacé pas toutes ces interruptions, le coupa dans son élan en élevant la voix.

— Continue je te prie Shaka.

Les joues d'Harmen se dégonflèrent comme un ballon de baudruche, Justin en profita pour lui refourguer le plateau dans les mains.

— Donc Bushan était un homme plutôt heureux mais il y a trois ans, les choses ont commencé à se gâter. Les rêves sont apparus. Des rêves déroutants, avec des visions cauchemardesques des Enfers. Les rivières de sang, les vallées désertiques, les guerres incessantes… Ces songes étaient trop réalistes et trop précis pour sortir de l'imagination de Bushan. Ils ressemblaient plus à des souvenirs et à des traumatismes qu'à des mauvais rêves.

Shaka s'arrêta un instant pour mieux recentrer ses idées. Harmen en vit l'occasion de poster son tabouret au côté de Shaka et de lui remonter la manche pour placer un garrot.

— Je suppose qu'il y a eu des conséquences ? le pressa Aiolia. L'expérience des Enfers a de quoi rendre fou n'importe quelle personne lambda.

— Oui. La psyché de Bushan n'a pas supporté le choc. Tout d'abord, terrorisé par l'idée de s'endormir, il est devenu insomniaque. Puis sa santé a commencé à décliner, il maigrissait beaucoup et attrapait tous les virus qui traînaient. Il arrivait à donner le change devant son entourage mais il s'épuisait.

Harmen cherchait une veine dans le creux de son bras et le piqua avec une seringue.

— Et les visions ont commençaient à se produire également le jour. Lorsqu'il était éveillé, en plein travail par exemple, il était soudainement assailli d'images de combats ou de torture et de désespoir. Plus le temps passait et plus les visions devenaient fréquentes. Et comme le manque de sommeil le rendait anxieux et névrosé, ses proches commencèrent à le remarquer.

Le docteur remplissait des petites fioles de sang et collait sur chacune d'elles, une étiquette qu'il remplissait au stylo. Bilan lipidique, cytologie, coagulation…

— Le comportement de Bushan changea petit à petit. Différencier la réalité des visions devint de plus en plus difficile. Il devint agressif et asocial et perdit son emploi et sa fiancée. Il se disputa avec sa famille. Tout alla en empirant, la réalité n'existait plus et était totalement submergée par …

Shaka s'interrompit en remarquant ce qu'inscrivait le docteur sur une fiole encore vide.

—Alcoolémie ? l'interrogea la Vierge.

— Ce n'est pas pour vous celle là.

Il attrape son infirmier par le bras fermement et le força à s'asseoir sur le lit. De par son gout immodéré pour la boisson, l'équilibre de Justin n'était pas ce jour là des plus assuré. Il se vautra sans grâce sur les draps et pour un peu, il se serrait retrouvé sur les genoux de Shaka. Harmen avec toute son adresse et son expérience de médecin de guerre, lui enfila le garrot d'un geste vif et le piqua avec l'aiguille avant même que le pauvre infirmier n'eut le temps de moufter.

— Hé !

La réaction de l'infirmier dans l'indignation, était bien molle. Le docteur le maintenait fortement le temps que la seringue se remplisse puis lâcha Justin qui se rebiffa faiblement et sortit dans la réserve en agrémentant son chef de jolis noms d'oiseaux.

Harmen vérifia une dernière fois les étiquettes des petites fioles de sang et s'adressa aux chevaliers.

— Ah la la ! Tout le monde ne s'en sort pas aussi bien que vous trois, après une résurrection. Mon infirmier comme votre Bushan ne va pas bien. Mais lui, s'accroche plutôt à sa bouteille ! Il faut croire qu'il lui manque la sérénité du Bouddha ! Hé hé ! C'est de pire en pire chaque jour. Il est dans un tel état qu'il n'a même plus honte et n'essaie même plus de cacher sa dépendance. Une vraie loque ! ça fait mal au cœur de voir ça !

Le docteur partit sur sa lancée, continua.

—Et c'est pas le seul dans ce cas sur le Domaine ! Je n'ai jamais eu autant de psoriasis, de crises d'angoisse, d'insomniaques et de névrosés que depuis ces trois dernières années ! Tous ceux qui ont vu les Enfers finissent dépressifs, car ils n'ont aucune envie d'y retourner mais savent très bien qu'ils n'y échapperont pas deux fois !

Le médecin se tut pendant qu'il rangeait les fioles de sang dans un petit sac de transport.

— Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que vous avez tous vécu là-bas mais je ne suis pas pressé de le découvrir ! Bienheureux les ignorants !

Il y eut un blanc, une gêne.

Les trois chevaliers d'or étaient perdus dans leurs pensées.

Milo revint à l'essentiel.

— Et comment Bushan s'en est il sortit ?

— La folie s'était emparée de son âme et il perdit tout contact avec le réel. Il se retrouva à la rue, errant sans cesse, incapable de pensées cohérentes, boire et manger n'étaient même plus des priorités. C'est dans cet état que le trouvèrent des moines de la région. Ils le recueillir lui et d'autres pauvres hères dans leur monastère.

Justin revint, il fit signe à Shaka de se lever et le plaça devant une toise. Puis avec un mètre de couturier, il s'affaira à prendre ses mensurations. Taille, buste, cou, tour de tête, longueur des jambes,….

— Là bas, il apprit à se concentrer et à vider son esprit dans la méditation. Ses progrès furent fulgurants. Bushan se retrouvait lui même et décida de se convertir et devint apprenti au monastère.

Justin le fit monter sur un pèse-personne.

— Les visions cauchemardesques s'évaporèrent mais un autre phénomène arriva. Petit à petit ma mémoire se mélangeait à la sienne.

L'infirmier lui saisit doucement la main droite et apposa un tampon encreur sur son pouce, puis imprima son empreinte sur un morceau de papier.

— Attend, attend Shaka ! le coupa Milo, la paume de la main dressée vers lui comme pour dire « stop! ». Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? Bushan et toi vous étiez à deux âmes dans son corps ?

—Plutôt comme une vie antérieur qui remonterait à la surface.

Justin ensuite lui posa un électrocardiogramme sur le torse et quitta la pièce.

— Est ce que Bushan serait juste un corps que tu as emprunté pour revenir parmi nous ? demanda Aiolia.

— Mais non voyons ! Comment aurais-je fais ? C'est impossible ! Réfléchis deux minutes.

Le ton de la Vierge ressemblait à celui d'un instituteur condescendant, rabrouant un élève qui ne saurait pas que deux et deux font quatre.

— Vois tu, à Aiolia et moi ça ne nous parait pas si évident !

— Hum...

Shaka affichait une telle moue dédaigneuse sur son visage que le Scorpion et le Lion se demandèrent s'ils devaient rire ou se fâcher. Mais ils décidèrent d'un commun accord, sans même se concerter, de laisser couler et d'attendre les explications.

— Il faut que vous saisissiez que je suis Bushan. Mais que Bushan, ce n'est pas moi.

Quatre yeux le regardaient avec perplexité.

— L'âme qui s'est incarnée dans le corps de Bushan c'est la mienne.

Aiolia eut un éclair de compréhension

— Bushan et toi avaient interverti vos âmes ?

— Non pas du tout. Mon corps contrairement à vous n'a pas ressu…

Milo, pressé de comprendre, le coupa :

— Tu veux dire que n'ayant pas trouvé de corps, ton âme est allée s'incarner dans le corps Bushan lorsque nous avons tous ressuscité il y a trois ans.

— Non plus. C'est plus complexe que cela. Vous, vous avez ressuscité il y a trois ans dans vos propres corps restaurés.

Ses deux interlocuteurs hochèrent la tête.

— Quant à moi, mon corps n'a jamais été restauré, J'ai ressuscité il y a vingt-quatre ans mais dans le corps d'un humain qui dans le cours normal des choses n'a jamais existé. Je vous le répète, Bushan est né mais Shaka n'est jamais venu au monde. Mon âme qui devait devenir Shaka s'est incarnée dans ce corps. Bushan qui n'aurait jamais dû naitre, n'a jamais eu d'âme à lui.

— Ce Bushan n'aurait jamais dû naitre ?

— Non, dans les souvenirs de mon enfance, l'enfance de Shaka je précise, Bushan n'a jamais existé. Ma voisine a en effet enfanté de nombreuses fois, mais jamais d'un enfant ressemblant à Bushan et jamais ce jour là.

Milo et Aiolia tentaient de tout bien saisir.

— Il y a eut une interférence dans la chronologie des événements ? Et Shaka ne pouvant pas ressusciter et il a été « rené », si on peut dire ? s'avança Aiolia.

— Sûrement lui répondit la Vierge. Moi-même, je ne saisis pas toutes les nuances du phénomène. Mais j'ai l'impression que les choses reprennent leur cours normal. J'ai récupéré mon corps et je sens que petit à petit, je perds les souvenirs et les expériences de Bushan. Comme un rêve dont on se souvient au réveil et qui s'estompe rapidement pour ne laisser qu'une sensation.

— Alors, avant d'oublier un détail important, poursuis ton récit et raconte nous comment Bushan est parvenu jusqu'au Sanctuaire. Le ton du Scorpion était devenu bien grave.

— Oui. J'en été à vous expliquer que les souvenirs de Shaka se superposaient à ceux de Bushan. Malgré sa bonne maitrise de la méditation, il ne parvenait plus à rester lui-même. Deux vies se superposaient dont une lui semblait totalement fantasque où il portait une armure d'or et sauvait le monde. Il n'osait plus quitter le monastère et resta des jours sans manger, immobile à méditer, n'osant plus bouger ni trop réfléchir de peur de tomber à nouveau dans la folie. A force, il obtint le vide et la paix de l'esprit.

Il n'y avait plus un bruit dans l'infirmerie, les deux chevaliers d'or et Justin caché derrière la porte buvaient ses paroles.

— C'est alors que Bouddha lui est apparu. La vision était éclatante, fabuleuse et à la fois apaisante. Bouddha avait reconnu Shaka et les perturbations dans son karma l'intriguaient. Il rassura Bushan et lui confit une mission. Il devait se rendre en Grèce et rencontrer la déesse Athéna.

— Bon chevalier ! J'ai la joie de vous annoncer que d'après les relevés, vous êtes bien vous-même. C'est le même corps qu'il y a trois ans. Mêmes empreintes digitales et mêmes oreilles ! Les oreilles c'est ce qui change le moins chez un être humain !

Harmen était revenu la tête plongée dans un dossier et comme à son habitude, les interrompait à un moment crucial.

— C'est bon à savoir Docteur, en effet je me sens comme autrefois, si ce n'est un dérèglement dans le cosmos.

— J'ai dans les mains votre carnet de santé. Vos vaccins devraient être à jour mais… Par doute, on va tous les refaire au cas où vous auriez ressuscité sans vos anticorps ! Ce serait bien ballot de réchapper à un combat et d'en mourir peu de temps après du tétanos. Justin ! Tu me prépares un BCG ! Dans une semaine, vous reviendrez, on fera le paquet diphtérie, tétanos, coqueluche !

Et il quitta la pièce sans même lever le nez.

— C'est alors Shaka, que tu as entrepris un voyage jusqu'au Domaine.

— Sans cosmo-énergie, ce n'est pas simple et ça prend du temps. J'ai commencé par retourner travailler à l'usine pour me faire un petit pécule. Une fois chose faite, j'ai essayé d'obtenir un passeport et un visa pour la Grèce, ça a pris beaucoup de temps. Je n'avais pas assez d'argent pour le visa et le prix d'un billet d'avion ou de train était inabordable. Alors je suis partit en car et en stop. A chaque frontière que je devais traverser, j'attendais la nuit et essayais de passer en douce. Je dus contourner des pays en guerre, trouver à manger et fuir les autorités qui m'auraient emprisonné pour vagabondage.

— Ça fait un sacré bout de chemin à pied et en stop depuis l'Inde !

— Il m'a fallu plus de quatre mois pour arriver en Europe. Contre tout attente, la chute du rideau de fer et les complications politiques m'ont facilité la tâche pour passer de la Bulgarie à la Grèce. Les souvenirs de Shaka et les conseils de Bouddha m'ont souvent étaient utiles pour m'orienter et ne pas me décourager. J'ai trouvé le bateau de livraison, j'ai soudoyé avec le peu qu'il me restait le capitaine et j'ai débarqué sur l'île.

— Celui là, il va m'entendre la prochaine fois qu'on se croisera. marmonna Aiolia qui appréciait bien peu ce manque de loyauté envers le Sanctuaire.

— La suite, vous la connaissez. Revêtir l'armure d'or de la Vierge m'a permis de récupérer mon corps et l'utilisation du cosmos.

— Et alors maintenant, tu es bien Shaka dans ta tête ?!

— Oui Milo, j'ai bien récupéré tous mes souvenirs et j'ai la sensation d'être complet. J'ai les souvenirs de deux vies mais ceux de Bushan sont comme dans un brouillard, comme les souvenirs d'un film ou d'un récit.

— Que s'est-il passé d'après toi avec l'armure ?

— Honnêtement, je n'en ai aucune idée. Beaucoup d'hypothèses sont possibles.

— Et les autres qui ont disparu, à ton avis ? Ils leur aient arrivé la même chose ?

— Il va être impossible de les retrouver si ils ont ressuscités dans d'autres corps eux aussi ! se lamenta le Lion. Ils peuvent être n'importe qui sur la planète !

— Non Aiolia. Si on se base sur mon cas, nous avons des indices.

Un éclair passa dans les yeux de Milo.

— Tu as ressuscité le jour même de ta naissance.

— Oui, et ce n'est pas tout. La nature profonde de Bushan et ma nature profonde avaient beaucoup en commun. N'ayant pas eut le même départ dans la vie, ils n'ont pas eut le même destin mais une fois que Bushan a découvert l'univers des moines et de la méditation, il s'est trouvé à sa place, dans son élément. Ses aspirations profondes restaient celles de l'âme de Shaka.

— Et Bushan est né en Inde également. rajouta Milo. Tout près du lieu de naissance de Shaka. Ils ont été élevés tous les deux dans la même culture. C'est aussi des paramètres à prendre en compte.

Les trois chevaliers souriaient, l'espoir renaissait.

Le docteur choisit cet instant pour retourner auprès d'eux. Il enleva, un par un, les capteurs collés au buste de Shaka avec des petits bruits de ventouses.

— Vous avez un électrocardiogramme totalement régulier ! Je n'ai jamais vu ça. Vous ne seriez pas du Sanctuaire que je me demanderais si je n'ai pas affaire à un robot.

— C'est le résultat d'une maitrise totale et parfaite de mon cosmos et de mon métabolisme grâce à l'enseignement ...

— Du Bouddha ! J'ai cru comprendre. Bon ! J'en ai terminé avec vous. Vous pouvez vous rhabiller.

…

— Hé minute papillon !

Les trois chevaliers se retournèrent.

— Vous le grand aux cheveux long là !

— Euh moi ? Vous vous adressez à moi, Docteur ? Milo pointait le doigt vers son propre torse et regardait le médecin avec de grands yeux ronds.

— Bin oui, vous ! Pas la reine d'Angleterre ! Vous rejoindrez les autres plus tard, il y a un truc qui me chiffonne et j'aimerais vérifier !

Shaka et Aiolia les laissèrent en tête à tête.

De la main, Harmen désigna le fauteuil d'examen, à côté de son bureau

— Asseyez vous.

Milo s'exécuta sans se rebiffer même s'il n'appréciait pas trop le ton autoritaire du médecin.

— Je vous ai observé hier, au mess à midi. Vous mangez toujours du même côté.

Il approcha une lampe du visage de Milo.

— Penchez la tête en arrière et faites « ah ».

— Aaaaaaah

— Ouhla! C'est encore pire que ce que je pensais !

— Quouaaaah ?!

Ce n'était pas facile de parler la bouche ouverte.

— Quand j'appuie là, ça vous fait pas mal ?

Harmen tapotait sur ses molaires avec un abaisse-langue.

Milo pinça son pouce et son index pour vouloir dire : « à peine »

— Et là ?

Il tapotait les prémolaires. Le patient continuait ses signes de la main.

—Et là ? Toujours rien ?

Le docteur s'attaquait maintenant aux incisives et aux canines puis aux gencives.

— Là ? Non plus ? Et là ? Là ? Là ? Là ?

Devant le manque de réaction du chevalier, Harmen s'énerva.

— Vous vous fichez du monde ! Vu l'état de votre émail vous devriez hurler. Vous avez des caries quasiment sur chaque dent !

— Ah bon ?!

Le bâtonnet avait quitté sa bouche et Milo pouvait de nouveau s'exprimer.

— Vous ne vous êtes rendu compte de rien ? N'est-ce-pas ?!

Milo les yeux écarquillés, ne semblait pas comprendre la cause de l'irritation du docteur.

— Vous êtes tellement habitué à vous en prendre plein la tête tous les jours que vous en oubliez l'essentiel ! Si votre cosmos vous fait cicatriser plus vite et renforce votre système immunitaire, vous n'êtes pas à l'abri de nombreuses infections, bactéries et maladies.

— Comme les caries ?

— OUI ! Entre autres !

Harmen rangeait ses outils avec colère et jetait des coups d'œil rageur à Milo.

— J'en vois tous les jours des comme vous au Sanctuaire ! Vous êtes tellement entrainé à supporter toutes les douleurs, que vous en oubliez que la douleur ce n'est pas normale !

Harmen, excédé, secouait les mains vers le ciel comme un pantin dont les ficelles seraient manipulées par un marionnettiste bien peu talentueux.

— Je ne vais pas m'inquiéter à chaque fois que j'ai un petit bobo…

— C'est pas ce que je vous demande ! Mais il y a des limites ! La douleur c'est une information, votre corps vous signale qu'il a un problème. Et vu l'état de votre bouche ça doit faire des mois voire des années que vous auriez dû vous en occuper. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que plusieurs dents soient dévitalisées !

— C'est si grave ?

— OUI !

Milo se saisit d'un petit miroir qui trainait sur une étagère et essaya de l'orienter pour apercevoir l'arrière de ses dents. Ce n'était pas très beau. Il y avait beaucoup de tartre et des coins noirs bien inquiétants.

— Je vous prend immédiatement un rendez vous en urgence à l'antenne de la fondation Graad à Athènes. Ils ont un chirurgien-dentiste. J'espère qu'il pourra vous prendre aujourd'hui ou demain.

Harmen décrocha le combiné sur son bureau et le cala entre son épaule et son menton, tout en ouvrant son répertoire pour trouver le bon numéro.

— Mais Docteur je n'ai pas le temps ! On vient juste de retrouver Shaka ! Je suis le chef du groupe de recherche, nous devons organiser une nouvelle stratégie.

— Ça fait trois ans que vous les cherchez, vous n'êtes plus à une ou deux heures près !

— C'est important ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre !

— Votre dentition, elle non plus, n'a pas de temps à perdre !

Il composa le numéro.

— Je suis chevalier d'or, j'ai une réputation à tenir !

— C'est sûr qu'un chevalier sans dent et qui pue du bec, ça vous forge une réputation !

— ….

Le docteur fixait Milo dans les yeux, les sourcils levés avec un petit « je ne sais quoi » paternaliste.

—Soit ! Prenez moi un rendez-vous, Toubib, je vous prie.

—A la bonne heure !

….

Milo quitta l'infirmerie et croisa une jeune femme qui attendait son tour.

— Ah ! June ! s'écria le docteur Harmen en faisant entrer sa patiente dans son cabinet. Vous venez encore pour vos petits soucis gynéco ? Toujours cette satanée mycose ?

— Au temps pour la confidentialité médecin-patient, Docteur ! Ricana le Scorpion assez fort pour que Harmen n'en rate pas un mot avant de s'éclipser.

* * *

Agapios sursauta. Du bruit l'avait réveillé. Le souffle court et l'esprit encore embrumé par son rêve, il lui fallu un bon moment pour se souvenir où il était. Dans le noir, dans un lit. Mais ce n'était pas son lit. On le sait bien quand on est allongé dans son lit. Même dans l'obscurité complète, on reconnait son lit. Cela tient peut-être à l'odeur, à la disposition de la pièce, à la sensation du matelas. Et à cet instant, Agapios savait qu'il n'était pas dans son lit. Tout était inhabituel.

Le bruit recommença. Ça venait du plafond.

Tout lui revint d'un coup. Il n'était pas dans son lit car il avait changé de chambre. Il avait changé de chambre car il était monté en était monté en grade car son sergent avait été dégradé. Il était devenu sergent car Pyrrhus avait été dégradé. Et comme Pyrrhus n'était plus que simple soldat, il avait récupéré la chambre d'Agapios au premier avec douche collective sur le palier. Et lui, Agapios avait récupéré l'ancienne chambre de Pyrrhus juste en dessous au rez-de-chaussée.

Il n'y perdait pas au change, elle était plus spacieuse, plus lumineuse, mieux meublée et avec un lavabo individuel. Mais pour tout l'or du monde, il aurait préféré garder sa chambrette sous les combles. Il y faisait trop froid l'hiver et trop chaud l'été mais…

Mais il n'avait pas du tout envie d'être sergent. Les responsabilités ce n'était pas du tout son truc. Il n'avait aucune ambition et savait pertinemment qu'il n'était qu'un suiveur. Et demain à l'aube, ce serait à lui d'organiser la journée, ce serait à lui de réfléchir aux problèmes qui surviendraient et d'y trouver une solution.

Quelle galère ! Mais quelle galère ! Pourquoi donc, Pyrrhus avait-il fait ça cet après midi ? Refuser de saluer le groupe des chevaliers d'argent croisé pendant la parade devant le palais ! Et tout ça parce que Misty en faisait partie ! Pyrrhus avait vraiment perdu la tête ces derniers temps et leur chef n'avait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout apprécié. Un tel manque de discipline ! Devant le grand pope qui plus est ! Ce fut la goutte de trop qui fit déborder le vase. A peine arrivé à la caserne, le chef convoqua Pyrrhus dans son bureau. Et la suite, toute l'équipe des gardes l'avaient entendu à travers la porte tant il criait fort.

Le bruit recommença de nouveau. Agapios réussit à l'identifier. C'était un crissement de parquet. Il tendit l'oreille avec attention. A droite près de la porte, devant près de la fenêtre, à gauche, au fond vers le lavabo. Puis de nouveau à droite, devant, à gauche, au fond. Et encore à droite, devant, à gauche, au fond. Et encore, et encore. Pyrrhus tournait en rond dans sa chambre comme un fauve en cage.

Agapios parvenait parfaitement à l'imaginer ne trouvant pas le sommeil, maugréant et ressassant les évènements de la journée.

Ah misère ! Et dire que le lendemain à l'aube, il allait devoir donner des ordres à Pyrrhus. Cette idée lui provoqua une crise d'angoisse. Il essaya de se détendre et de calmer ses palpitations mais les bruits de pas à l'étage ne s'arrêtaient pas. Pyrrhus tournait, tournait, tournait, tournait et tournait encore.

C'était fichu ! Agapios ne dormirait pas de la nuit !

* * *

Le lendemain, Milo patientait dans le hall du cabinet dentaire de la fondation Graad.

Il attendait que la secrétaire prépare les papiers médicaux et les devis pour ses prochaines interventions. Milo réalisa que ce n'était pas donné les frais de dentiste et loua silencieusement la gérance du Sanctuaire qui s'occupait de la totalité des soins de ses habitants.

Cette séance avait été une première pour le Scorpion ! Lui qui n'avait jamais été consulté un dentiste, avait appris tout un nouveau jargon en une seule matinée. Ah ! La joie et la poésie d'entendre prononcer tous ces termes délicieusement incompréhensibles : bridge, asepsie, amalgame, alvéolite, bruxisme, couronne, céramique, composite, déchaussement, détartrage, dévitalisation, endodontie, greffe gingivale, halitose, implant, sans oublié l'occlusodontie, etc…

Milo n'avait pas compris grand chose de tout ce charabia mais en avait retenu l'essentiel : il allait y avoir du boulot.

Quant à son chirurgien dentiste, elle valait son pesant de cacahuètes. Si Milo devait trouver un adjectif pour la qualifier, il aurait choisi : prout-prout !

Chignon tiré à quatre épingle, petit col Claudine, l'air stricte et à la fois pleine de chichis, elle avait une agaçante façon de s'exprimer comme si elle avait toujours une patate chaude dans la bouche. Il devait tout de même lui reconnaitre d'avoir l'air de savoir ce qu'elle faisait et de le faire bien : un bon médecin mais dont il ne s'en ferait pas une amie.

Il aurait parié sa chemise qu'elle avait choisi elle-même toute la décoration du cabinet. Tout y respirait son empreinte. Les murs et le sol étaient d'un blanc immaculé si nickel qu'ils en brillaient. Elle semblait aimer le moderne et le luxe de designers. Chaque meuble était une création signée et en production limitée. L'ensemble était froid, sans âme et tape à l'œil.

Le fauteuil de dentiste était la seule touche de couleur de tout l'étage. On aurait dit un scarabée géant vert fluo avec de nombreuses pattes qui sortaient de partout pour tenir tous ces étranges instruments professionnels. Milo s'y assit non sans une légère appréhension, ce fauteuil était si étroit qu'il n'arrivait pas à y caser tous ces muscles. Il avait l'impression de déborder comme une baignoire trop pleine. Ses patients habituels, les gens normaux étaient ils si fluets ?

Le Scorpion qui avait espéré en finir au plus vite, désenchanta et resta une éternité coincé sur ce fauteuil de malheur. Son chirurgien dentiste lui faisait des simagrées toutes les deux minutes :

— Je refuse de vous soigner sans une anesthésie !

Elle lui avait déjà fait deux injections mais elle voyait encore sa gencive qui frémissait à chaque fois qu'elle la donnait un coup de fraise. Le corps du chevalier, entraîné à combattre toutes sortes de poisons, résistait à l'anesthésique.

— Mais allez-y ! Je ne suis pas douillet.

— Non, non et non Monsieur ! Je ne suis pas un boucher.

Il avait fallu une dose de cheval ! Vingt-huit piqures furent nécessaires !

Et elle n'avait travaillé que sur la dent la plus urgente.

….

Deux heures plus tard, la moitié du bas de son visage était toujours désensibilisée et sa lèvre pendait paresseusement à gauche. Milo gardait un mouchoir à la main et essuyait régulièrement la salive qui coulait le long de son menton.

En attendant la secrétaire, Milo, avant de ressortir sous la canicule, profitait des bienfaits de la climatisation, un des nombreux conforts modernes dont le Sanctuaire était dépourvu. Assis sur la banquette en cuir brossé flambant neuve, il commençait à s'ennuyer ferme et pour passer le temps feuilleta les magazines posés sur la petite table basse en blanc laqué. Il eut la sensation d'entrer dans un nouveau monde totalement étranger à sa réalité :

« Habitat et déco » fut une plongée dans l'univers des maisons de luxe, des piscines, des terrasses avec jacuzzis, des spa avec vue sur mer, des jardins à la française, des serres remplis d'orchidées rarissimes. On était bien loin de sa petite maisonnette à l'ameublement spartiate.

« Cuisine moderne » le guida dans les restaurants cinq étoiles de toutes l'Europe où un brocoli un peu trop cuit était prétexte à un critique gastronome pour rédiger un article des plus destructeurs et où l'on s'extasiait sur un écrasé de belles de Fontenay aux cinq poivres roses du Sichuan. Il lui fallut relire deux fois le paragraphe pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une simple purée.

« Photo-photo » présentait les derniers ragots des peoples et starlettes du moment. Que des visages totalement inconnus s'habillant en marque de luxe ! Et des scandales à chaque page ! Unetelle sans son maquillage, untel au bras d'une nouvelle femme, unetelle à un gala portant la même robe que la semaine dernière ! Beaucoup de couleurs criardes et des titres très gros pour cacher le vide de chaque article.

Plus il tournait les pages, plus montait en lui un dégout sur la vacuité et la futilité humaine. En trois magazines, un panel des défauts de l'humanité s'étalait devant lui. De quoi vous démotiver un défenseur de la justice moitié moins motivé que le chevalier du Scorpion !

Milo allait refermer le magazine en soupirant lorsque son œil accrocha un détail ! Son visage s'illumina et il se redressa d'un bond tel un jeune cabri surpris par un loup sautant sur un rocher escarpé pour se mettre à l'abri. Il éclata d'un de ses grands rires tonitruants si reconnaissables, bien que cette fois-ci, l'effet ne fut pas si réussi dû à sa bouche à moitié paralysée et ressemblait plutôt au croassement d'un corbeau en mal d'amour à l'arrivée du printemps comme pouvait en témoigner la secrétaire stupéfaite, qui justement revenait à cet instant avec la paperasserie. Puis en bon grec connaissant ses classiques, il s'écria :

— Euréka !

* * *

Les nuages oranges du soir s'étiraient. Comme de long cheveux de femme, ils zébraient l'azur du ciel et masquaient à demi la boule rouge du soleil qui disparaissait à l'horizon dans la mer. Aiolia perdu dans ses pensées leurs tournait le dos.

Il était venu se recueillir dans le temple du Sagittaire et observait les reflets du couchant colorer l'armure de son frère. Les bleus, les oranges et le rouge ballottaient doucement sur le doré de la cuirasse au rythme des flots et semblaient animer l'armure d'un mouvement lent et paisible. Comme une respiration ou un frémissement.

Pourquoi n'était elle pas dans le temple du Grand Pope ?! Pourquoi ne pleurait elle pas son porteur comme les cinq autres ?

L'arrivée du chevalier de la Vierge la veille, avait répondu à ces questions. L'armure du Sagittaire ne pleurait pas car elle n'attendait personne.

Aioros ne reviendrait jamais.

Et le cœur de son frère cadet était partagé entre l'injustice et le désespoir.

En son for intérieur, Aiolia s'en était douté et personne à part lui, n'avait cru à ce retour. Aioros était mort depuis plus de seize ans maintenant. Pas plus que les nombreux chevaliers et habitants du Sanctuaire décédés avant l'année de la guerre sainte trois ans plus tôt, il ne pourrait ressusciter.

Mais ne le méritait-il pas ? N'avait-il pas perdu la vie en sauvant Athéna qui n'était encore qu'un petit nourrisson ? N'avait-il pas prouvé sa valeur devant le mur des lamentations ? Même dans la mort, son âme n'avait-elle pas rejoint tous les chevaliers d'or dans un ultime sacrifice ?

— Alors, Deathmask avec tous ses pêchers et ses trahisons peut revenir à la vie ? Mais pas mon frère ?!

Toute cette histoire de Résurrection n'avait rien à voir avec la Justice. Ils n'étaient pas revenus à la vie en récompense de leurs services rendus envers Athéna. Ils n'étaient pas revenus pour leurs bravoures ou leurs talents de chevaliers. Ils étaient revenus en groupe, en paquet, comme un lot vendu par un démonstrateur à la foire : « Allez ! Je vous en mets deux de plus pour le prix d'un ! » Ils étaient tous morts à quelques mois près et grosso modo on avait ramené tout le monde, et tant pis pour ceux qui étaient tombés trop tôt !

Jamais, non jamais, il ne reverrait Aioros.

— A croire que les porteurs de cette armure sont tous damnés !

De dépit Aiolia détourna le regard. Il ne pouvait plus poser ses yeux sur l'armure d'or du Sagittaire. Cette armure maudite qui avait aidé le jeune Seiyar de nombreuses fois. Un jeune homme si dynamique qu'il connaissait depuis son arrivée en Grèce. Une tête brulée doublée d'un optimisme sans faille et éprise de Justice. C'était difficile de ne pas le trouver attachant l'ayant vu grandir durant toute sa formation. Seiyar avait porté l'armure du Sagittaire et lui non plus n'avait pas eu droit à une fin heureuse. Il était brisé, cassé, cloué dans un fauteuil sans grand espoir de guérison. Un légume, absent, autiste.

Si seulement il avait péri au combat, il aurait pu ressusciter avec les autres.

— Mais non, son destin se devait d'être terrible !

Aiolia en vient alors à penser à Marine que l'état de son disciple peinait terriblement. Marine lui manquait, il aurait bien aimé l'avoir à ses côtés à cet instant. Il aurait bien aimé la prendre dans ses bras et la serrait le plus fort possible à en oublier tout, les interrogations, les soucis, le monde…

Le chevalier du Lion s'obligea à songer à autre chose pour ne pas sombrer dans la mélancolie. Mais ce fut l'image de Cassios qui lui vint à l'esprit : Cassios agonisant, le corps en bouilli.

La résurrection de Cassios le soulageait mais aussi le confrontait à ses propres faiblesses. Chaque fois qu'il le croisait sur le Domaine sacré, son cœur se serrait et se remplissait de remords. Les gens lui disaient qu'il n'était pas coupable, qu'il avait agit sous l'influence de l'attaque démoniaque de Saga. Mais n'était-il pas un chevalier d'or au même titre que le Gémeau ? Pouvait-il se pardonner de ne pas avoir su résister ? N'avait il pas une responsabilité individuelle ? Au yeux d'Aiolia, l'incompétence était un défaut peut être pire que la trahison. Son incompétence avait fait un mort et si ça n'avait pas été Cassios, ça aurait été Seiyar. Et alors, les conséquences pour les batailles contre Poséidon et Hadès auraient été catastrophiques. Le Lion se refréna de laisser ses pensées divaguer dans ce sens. Il n'allait pas non plus culpabiliser et se faire du mouron pour des choses qui auraient pu se passer mais qui ne se sont jamais produites.

— Si tu cogites trop Aiolia, tu vas devenir dépressif.

— Tu parles tout seul, maintenant ?

Il était si profondément perdu dans ses réflexions qu'il n'avait pas senti l'arrivée de Milo.

Le Scorpion pourtant ne se cachait pas et portait son armure qui, comme celle du Sagittaire, brillait des mille miroitements du ciel et de l'or. Son cosmos luisait d'optimisme et de chaleur. Le dos droit, le menton fier, les mains sur les hanches, Aiolia croyait revoir le Scorpion d'autrefois conquérant et sans peur. Sur son visage se dessinait un sourire en coin, cruel et sarcastique.

—Figure toi que j'ai du nouveau ! Hé hé !

En y regardant de plus près, le sourire n'avait rien de cruel ou de sarcastique. Il était juste bizarre et perturbant car les yeux de Milo, eux, brillants et plissés, donnaient plutôt l'impression d'un sourire franc et honnête. Aiolia devait le dévisager, l'air interloqué car Milo lui demanda:

— Quoi ? J'ai un truc sur le visage ?

— Euh… non non…

Vraiment il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Sa bouche ne suivait pas vraiment ses mots et sa joue était flasque.

— Mouais… Plutôt que de me lorgner, ça ne t'intéresse pas de savoir ce que j'ai de nouveau ?

Et il lui tendit un magazine. Un magazine féminin. Aiolia surpris, en oublia immédiatement la bouche étrange de Milo. Il le saisit et remarqua un coin de page corné. Il l'ouvrit.

C'était juste une page de publicité comme tant d'autres, pleine de couleurs avec une femme langoureuse qui souriait de façon aguicheuse.

— Alors qu'en penses tu ?

Milo se moquait-il de lui ?

— Je ne sais pas, c'est pas vraiment mon genre de fille …

— Regarde bien !

Aiolia prit son temps. C'était une réclame pour un parfum. Une femme allongée dans une robe de soirée qui semblait le fixer dans les yeux.

— Regarde bien son visage.

Un ovale parfait, le teint clair, velouté, des yeux bleus, des lèvres fines maquillées… Le cerveau du Lion soudain se figea. D'incrédulité, il s'écria :

— Non ?!

— Si !

— Mais non, ce n'est pas possible !

— Si si ! Observe bien la photo ! Tous les détails !

Une jeune femme alanguie, les cheveux en cascade, en robe dorée, sur un lit de roses rouges, tenant dans la main un flacon de parfum, "Toxic demon".

— C'est troublant n'est ce pas ?

— Oui, j'ai du mal à y croire, mais je dois avouer que la coïncidence semble trop grosse pour n'être qu'une coïncidence. Pourtant….

Aiolia secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite comme pour se persuader qu'il se trompait et que ses yeux ne voyaient que ce qu'ils souhaitaient voir.

— Pourtant ?

— Mais…. ça ne se peut pas …C'est une femme….

Le décolleté très plongeant de la robe ne laissait aucun doute sur le sujet.

— Et Shaka a toujours eu les cheveux blonds, et pourtant, il nous est revenu les cheveux noirs comme la nuit. rétorqua Milo en levant son index.

Aiolia s'attarda à nouveau sur la photo. La ressemblance était saisissante. Couchés sur le papier glacé, c'était le même sourire espiègle, le même regard, la même chevelure ondoyante, les mêmes yeux clairs avec le petit grain de beauté si caractéristique.

— Mais une femme ! Quand même ! C'est autrement différent que la couleur des cheveux ou de la peau !

— Et pourquoi donc ? Moi, ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié. Hé hé ! C'est une actrice qui vient de sortir un film, j'ai trouvé beaucoup de choses sur elle au kiosque à journaux. expliqua Milo.

Le Scorpion tenait sous son bras trois ou quatre autres journaux et magazines dont celui du dessus se spécialisait dans l'actualité du septième art.

Les yeux d'Aiolia ne quittaient plus la publicité. Plus il l'observait, plus cette folle hypothèse qui germait dans leurs esprits à lui et au Scorpion devenait réelle. L'image de la jeune femme en robe dorée se brouillait, disparaissait et se métamorphosait. Comme un fil intangible qu'il faudrait tirer tout doucement, comme un mot sur le bout de la langue qui ne veut pas sortir, il le voyait presque ce chevalier en armure étincelante, une rose à la bouche.

— Elle commence à avoir son petit succès, elle danse, elle joue la comédie et elle chante aussi ! Elle vient d'être nommé Egérie pour ce nouveau parfum à la rose. Et c'est pas tout, tiens toi bien…

Milo marqua une petite pose pour bien accentuer son effet. Le Lion releva la tête. Décidément, il y avait bien un problème avec la bouche du Scorpion, son sourire se transformait en un rictus grimaçant et un filet de bave coulait le long du menton. Par politesse, Aiolia se contint de le lui faire remarquer.

— Elle s'appelle Vénus Stella !

— Vénus ?

— Oui ! oui ! Vénus ! Vénus et Aphrodite, du pareil au même quoi ! Si ça, c'est pas un indice de plus ! C'est lui je te dis ! C'est Aphrodite !

Il tapota trois fois de son index sur le visage de la photo pour bien souligner son discours et écrasa au passage quelques postillons.


	5. Paperasseries

Les néons clignotèrent dans l'habitacle et les signaux représentant une petite cigarette barrée et une boucle de ceinture s'allumèrent. Le jet privé prit son élan sur la piste et accéléra. Le pilote aguerri souleva l'avion dans les airs sans aucun à-coup. L'appareil s'éleva au dessus des nuages comme si c'était aussi simple que de glisser sur l'eau puis se stabilisa à l'horizontal. Quel miracle de voler au dessus du monde ! A travers le hublot la côte se découpait en une myriade de petites dents sur le turquoise de la mer Egée. Les villes rétrécissaient et rappelaient de gigantesques toiles d'araignée dont les routes se déployaient dans toutes les campagnes environnantes. Les champs carrés se métamorphosaient en un immense patchwork de couleurs ocre et or et les cimes des montagnes brillaient au loin reflétant les rayons du soleil comme un diamant au cou d'une élégante.

Les signaux lumineux s'éteignirent.

Aiolia déboucla sa ceinture de sécurité et abaissa la tablette devant lui, il sortit le dossier qu'il avait déjà décortiqué une bonne demi-douzaine de fois. C'était toutes les informations que le détective embauché par la fondation Graad avait récoltées sur Vénus Stella. Il y en avait des pages et des pages. Il avait fallu faire le tri entre toutes les histoires de castings et de ragots et les faits qui intéressaient vraiment le Sanctuaire.

Son véritable nom était Vénus Lindström. Elle était née le même jour qu'Aphrodite dans la même ville et contrairement à Shaka, dans la même famille. Les mêmes parents, le même frère ainé, la même maternité, la même sage-femme à l'accouchement. Seulement ce n'était pas le corps d'Aphrodite qui était venu au monde mais le corps d'une sœur dans lequel se serait nichée l'âme du chevalier des Poissons.

Tous les éléments de la vie de Vénus furent comparés à ceux de la vie d'Aphrodite. Les archives du Sanctuaire gardaient des dossiers très complets sur l'ensemble des chevaliers, des apprentis et des habitants du Domaine sacré. Celui d'Aphrodite ne dérogeait pas à la règle.

Les quatre premières années étaient identiques, la vie s'écoulait doucement entre la maison et le jardin d'enfant. Puis vint l'accident de voiture et le tonneau sur le bas-côté de l'autoroute qui emporta les deux parents et le frère ainé. Seule Vénus en sortit saine et sauve. Ce fut à cet instant que les destins de Vénus et d'Aphrodite bifurquèrent.

Alors qu'Aphrodite avait rejoint une famille d'accueil puis un centre d'apprentissage du Sanctuaire au Groenland, Vénus avait été tout d'abord recueillie par une vieille tante éloignée du côté de sa mère. Mais étant religieuse dans un couvent, elle ne put la garder à ses cotés que quelques années et l'inscrivit très vite dans un internat. Vénus ne fut jamais repérée par les agents du Sanctuaire.

Leurs deux vies semblaient alors, prendre des virages totalement divergents. Pourtant…

— Champagne, Monsieur ?

La charmante hôtesse en uniforme bleu marine, venait de le rejoindre un plateau à la main où reposaient une flute de champagne et une demi bouteille pas encore débouchée.

— Euh … Non merci, je travaille.

— Je peux vous proposer une boisson sans alcool, si vous préférez ? insista-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire professionnel.

— Oui, s'il vous plait. Une eau gazeuse ?…

D'un demi tour gracieux sur talons aiguilles, elle retourna dans le compartiment-cuisine.

Aiolia revint à ses moutons. Les vies de Vénus et d'Aphrodite semblaient de prime abord totalement divergentes mais certaines dates importantes de leurs existences correspondaient :

Le jour même où Aphrodite entama son apprentissage de chevalier, Vénus réussit le concours d'entrée d'une grande école de danse comme petit rat.

Le jour où le cosmos d'Aphrodite se déclara à la hauteur d'une formation de chevalier d'or, Vénus se fit remarquer par un manager lors d'un télé-crochet et signe son premier contrat de chanteuse.

Le jour où Aphrodite reçut son armure d'or des Poissons, Vénus remporta son premier disque d'or.

—Votre boisson, Monsieur.

L'hôtesse était revenue avec un grand verre à limonade rempli d'eau pétillante agrémenté d'une rondelle de citron, de glaçons, d'une paille et d'une touillette jaune fluo surmontée d'un petit ananas en plastique transparent. Elle se pencha pour le déposer sur la tablette et les cheveux de son carré frôlèrent légèrement la joue d'Aiolia. Elle sentait bon. Un peu gêné par cette proximité, le Lion se contenta de sourire en remerciement. Il n'aimait pas se laisser déconcentrer. La jeune femme se plaça debout à sa droite près de la sortie, prête à subvenir au moindre besoin de son unique passager.

Aiolia continua de parcourir son dossier. La carrière de Vénus à l'adolescence avait été fulgurante. Les photos et documents d'époque dévoilaient une jolie petite Lolita interprétant des chansons un peu mièvres dans le pur jus des musiques de variétés des années quatre-vingt. Elle devint célèbre dans tous les pays baltes et scandinaves.

Le Lion sentait sur sa nuque les yeux de l'hôtesse qui le fixait. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être dans un avion, un restaurant ou un hôtel de luxe, avec une personne totalement dévouée à ses petits soins. Ces yeux qui le fixaient, bien que ravissants, le mettaient mal à l'aise. Sans oser lever la tête, il continua de feuilleter la biographie de Stella.

Vénus en parallèle de sa carrière de chanteuse, continuait son apprentissage de la danse avec brio. Une vraie prouesse, semblait-il ! D'après les dires de ses anciens professeurs, elle était très douée, motivée et consciencieuse. Ambitieuse, elle parcourut toute l'Europe dans les corps de ballet et les écoles de danse, sans arrêter la promo de ses disques en Scandinavie. Ce qui intéressait le plus Aiolia, était qu'elle avait passé deux ans a faire des allers retours entre la Grèce et la Suède. Ces deux années correspondaient pile-poil à la période où Aphrodite passait le plus clair de son temps entre le Sanctuaire et le camp d'entrainement du Grand Nord.

— Voulez vous consulter le menu ?

La jeune femme était revenue près de lui avec un chariot. Il était l'heure du repas et elle lui tendait la carte. Leurs mains se touchèrent lorsqu'il la saisit, elle semblait ne pas s'en rendre compte mais pour lui ce fut comme un coup d'électricité. Des fourmillements partaient de ses doigts et remontaient le long de son bras jusqu'à son épaule. Pour se donner une contenance, il examina le menu. Il avait le choix entre un repas grec ou un repas plus continental.

— Je vais prendre la moussaka, s'il vous plait.

— Je ne vous propose toujours pas de vin, je suppose.

— Non, non de l'eau. Ça ira très bien.

Avec la grâce et l'efficacité d'une professionnelle, elle débarrassa la tablette puis installa le plateau repas, le verre, la serviette, les couverts sans jamais quitter son sourire ni sa bonne humeur. Le Lion était un peu hypnotisé par ses belles mains aux ongles manucurés qui s'affairaient tout autour de lui. Cette femme était charmante, avec de beaux cheveux noirs, lisses et brillants, des yeux bruns pétillants, une peau de pêche et les joues roses. Vraiment, elle était charmante ! Aiolia, bien que ne pouvant pas les voir, était certain que ses oreilles avaient pris la jolie couleur pourpre des pivoines au printemps. L'hôtesse de l'air reprit son poste debout sur le côté, la bouteille d'eau minérale à la main prête à remplir le verre si nécessaire.

Aiolia, gêné d'être observé pendant qu'il mangeait ne savait plus comment se comporter. Subitement sous le regard de cette femme, il était conscient de tous ses gestes. D'habitude, il ne posait pas tant de questions lorsqu'il mangeait, mais à cet instant, il se sentait balourd et maladroit.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire de ses mains. Devait-il tenir sa fourchette dans la main gauche ou dans la droite ? Était-ce impoli de changer les couverts de main ?

Lorsqu'il posait son couteau et sa fourchette sur le bord de l'assiette, en déséquilibre, ils roulaient à chaque soubresaut de l'avion. Et lorsqu'il les posait sur le plateau, ils laissaient des taches de sauce tomates huileuse. Pour résoudre ce problème cornélien, Aiolia prit la décision de ne jamais lâcher ses couverts tant que son assiette ne serait pas finie et alors il pourrait à loisir les déposer dans le fond de l'assiette qu'il aurait pris le soin de bien essuyer auparavant.

Son plan semblait parfait. Parfait !

Aiolia dégusta alors tranquillement sa moussaka qui était, il faut bien reconnaître, excellente. Le cuisinier de la société de jet de la fondation Graad savait soigner ses clients. Les aubergines étaient si fondantes qu'elles coulaient toutes seules dans sa gorge et la viande assaisonnée d'une main de maitre, était un délice pour les papilles.

Hélas ! Le destin était toujours cruel pour les chevaliers d'Athéna et le Lion se retrouva à nouveau face à de grandes difficultés.

L'assiette était presque vide mais il restait ça et là quelques petits morceaux d'aubergine. Ha pour ça elles étaient fondantes les aubergines ! Impossible de les attraper avec la fourchette, elles glissaient entre les dents de la fourche ! Aiolia essaya une fois, deux fois, trois fois : impossible et les piquer avec les pointes, ne faisait que les couper en tout petits morceaux encore plus insaisissables.

Aiolia risqua un coup d'œil rapide vers l'hôtesse. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux et suivait chacun de ses mouvements.

Alors des pensées inédites traversèrent le cerveau d'Aiolia. Il faut une première fois à tout ! S'il ne pouvait pas utiliser uniquement sa fourchette, devait-il pousser sa nourriture avec du pain ou avec un couteau ? Chaque solution avait ses avantages. Le pain absorbait bien la sauce et les graisses et permettant ainsi de mieux essuyer et de laisser une assiette d'un blanc immaculé. Mais cela supposait de poser son couteau sur le bord du plateau et de prendre le risque de le salir.

Sa deuxième option de pousser les aubergines avec le couteau, évitait de salir le plateau mais il aurait été inconvenant et très difficile de racler l'assiette avec la lame pour en enlever toutes les traces de sauce. Les petites dents risquaient de plus, de grincer horriblement contre la porcelaine. En seconde classe dans un long courrier habituel, au moins, il aurait eut du carton ! Absorbé par ces réflexions délicates, Aiolia immobile devant ses restes de moussaka ressemblait à une poule ayant trouvé un peigne.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester à tergiverser cent sept ans car la jeune femme commencerait sérieusement à s'inquiéter (et que la moussaka froide c'était bien moins bon !)

Soudain il eut une illumination. Il lui suffisait de d'abord essuyer la lame du couteau avec la mie du pain puis de le poser sans encombre sur le plateau. Quelle idée de génie ! Aiolia était tout fier de lui ! Sauf que ….

Il avait besoin de ses deux mains pour cela ! Où allait il poser sa fourchette sale ? Sur le plateau ? Merde alors! Aiolia inspira bruyamment et souffla doucement.

Il était bien conscient qu'il avait l'air d'un abruti complet.

— Réfléchis mais réfléchis ! Que diable !

Pour finir, il pris sa fourchette et son couteau dans la main gauche et de sa main droite, essuya les deux couverts avec le pain. Ensuite, il les posa sur le plateau sans rien tacher puis essuya l'assiette impeccablement. Il fit même disparaître le bout de pain imprégné de sauce en une seule bouchée. Pas d'arme du crime : pas de crime.

Le Lion avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon !

Mais la fatalité n'oubliait jamais le pauvre Aiolia ! Il lui restait un yaourt, des profiteroles et une pomme à finir !

…..

Finir le repas lui pris une éternité et jamais les yeux de l'hôtesse ne le quittèrent un instant. Aiolia les imaginait dans son dos, jugeants et inquisiteurs.

Bien qu'assoiffé, il n'osa pas une seule fois lui demander de lui resservir de l'eau de peur de commettre une nouvelle maladresse.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans l'habitacle et la dernière bouchée de sa pomme croquante lui sembla sonner comme un tamtam dans la savane le jour du départ de la chasse au léopard.

Au moment même où le trognon toucha la surface du plateau, l'hôtesse avec célérité débarrassa tout en un clin d'œil et se dirigea dans la cuisine.

— Euh… merci.

Mais la jeune femme était déjà sortie et la voix d'Aiolia sonna piteusement dans le vide.

Il se sentait un peu penaud et resta interdit un bon moment.

Il se reprit bien vite et ressortit son dossier.

Les ambitions et la carrière de Vénus s'étaient arrêtées d'un coup. Après s'être blessée au genou dans une chute à ski, avec rupture des ligaments croisés, elle fut contrainte d'arrêter la danse. Et n'étant plus une adolescente, son style Lolita passa de mode. Une autre petite nymphette prit sa place en haut du top 50 et Vénus tomba très vite dans l'oubli. Aiolia prit son temps pour bien relire cette information. La date de la chute à ski correspondait exactement à la mort d'Aphrodite dans son combat contre le chevalier d'Andromède.

Aiolia tourna la page et apparurent des photos récentes de Vénus. Non, ce n'était plus une adolescente ! Il avait sous les yeux les images d'une jeune femme superbe et bien en formes ! Elle transpirait la sensualité et la séduction.

Pourtant Vénus n'avait pas abandonné ses rêves de réussite. Elle se fit soigner dans une clinique réputée mais malgré cela, son genou ne retrouva plus jamais sa souplesse d'avant et la danse classique de ballet d'excellence était devenue inaccessible. Elle décida alors de partir pour New York, prit le nom de scène de Vénus Stella et trouva des petits rôles dans des comédies musicales de Broadway. C'était une bosseuse apparemment et la liste des seconds rôles qu'elle avait obtenue était impressionnante. Elle signa avec un nouvel impresario qui lui décrocha un rôle dans une publicité pour un soda. Le spot tourna en boucle sur toutes les chaines de télévision pendant plus d'un an. Des producteurs la remarquèrent et sa carrière américaine décolla.

Aiolia compara avec le passé d'Aphrodite. Milo avait eut du flair : il ne pouvait décidément pas s'agir d'une coïncidence. Le jour de la première diffusion du spot correspondait au retour d'Aphrodite en surplis lors de l'attaque des spectres et la sortie de son premier film hollywoodien correspondait exactement au jour de leurs résurrections à tous au Sanctuaire.

Tout correspondait ! Tout ! Tous les points importants dans le destin de Vénus Stella correspondaient aux moments cruciaux de la vie d'Aphrodite des Poissons.

Sa religion était faite, Aiolia ferma le dossier. Il était maintenant pleinement convaincu. Vénus était Aphrodite. Il ramènerait le Poisson au Sanctuaire.

Vénus revenait sur le devant de la scène après quelques années dans l'oubli, c'était sa résurrection à elle ! Et quant Aphrodite revêtirait son armure d'or, ce serait sa résurrection à lui !

Aiolia resta perdu dans ses pensées un long moment, immobile, les yeux fixant le vide.

Les lumières s'éteignirent dans l'habitacle. Seuls restaient sa petite lampe personnelle, le signal de sortie de secours et la lumière provenant du compartiment des stewards. Par le hublot, le soleil se couchait au dessus de l'océan. L'hôtesse arriva et baissa tous les volets intérieurs.

— Nous arriverons à Miami dans sept heures. Nous ferons escale le temps de refaire le plein puis nous ferons cap pour Los Angeles. Je vous réveillerai une fois à Miami.

Elle s'approcha du fauteuil d'Aiolia et appuya sur une manette, le repose-pied se déplia et le dossier s'abaissa. Le Lion était confortablement installé, presque couché, comme sur une chaise longue au bord de la mer. La jeune femme sortit une couverture et un coussin d'un placard en hauteur. Toujours souriante et avenante, elle borda Aiolia comme on borde un petit enfant le soir après lui avoir lu une histoire. Puis elle plaça délicatement le coussin derrière son crâne. Aiolia, surpris, n'osa pas protester ni même bouger. Ses mains étaient douces et chaudes, son sourire apaisant et son parfum sentait bon les fleurs d'été. Ses gestes étaient tendres mais professionnels, sans ambiguïtés aucunes. Le Lion savait qu'elle ne cherchait pas à le séduire et qu'elle faisait seulement son métier avec bienveillance, comme une infirmière. Cependant son cœur s'emballait, ses mains devenaient moites. Ce beau regard et cet air si doux le déstabilisaient. Nerveux, il lui semblait même sentir la chaleur de son corps lorsqu'elle se penchait au dessus de lui. Cette femme était troublante.

Aiolia réalisait bien que c'était lui qui était ému plus que de raison. C'était lui, qui n'était pas habitué à tant d'attention de la part d'une femme. C'était lui qui était tout chamboulé par cette proximité. C'est pour cela qu'il ne tenta rien. Il se tut, n'osant même pas la remercier. Pas même un sourire ou un compliment de peur que… Que ne lui viennent des idées… Un baiser volé… Il en avait si envie tout à coup. Ce serait si facile. Lui attraper le bras gentiment et de l'autre main orienter sa joue tendrement vers lui et ses lèvres seraient alors accessibles. Si facile…

Il n'en fit rien. Il resta immobile.

Elle sortit, le laissant seul, mais il sentait encore l'empreinte de ses doigts chauds dans sa chevelure lorsqu'elle avait ajusté le coussin.

Il eut du mal à s'endormir. Il l'imaginait couchée dans le compartiment d'à côté, dans la lumière tamisée et bercée par le ronronnement du moteur.

* * *

AMilo dénombrait pas moins de sept téléphones. Un blanc, un noir, un beige, un vert kaki, un jaune, un rouge et même un de ces téléphones modernes sans fil gris.

Le directeur de l'agence de détective était actuellement en pleine discussion pendu au combiné de l'appareil noir. Il parlait dans une langue étrangère. Du russe peut être, Milo n'en avait aucune certitude mais cela lui semblait sonner slave. Il attendait avec patience la fin de la conversation sans se vexer que le détective ne lui accorde pas tout de suite son attention. Après tout, il était arrivé en avance. Il prit son temps pour observer les lieux.

L'agence Sifakis était un parfait exemple d'ordre et de classement.

Les nombreux cadres accrochés aux murs étaient impeccablement d'à-plomb et encadraient la fenêtre de façon parfaitement symétrique. D'immenses placards tous identiques couvraient le reste des murs avec une quantité impressionnante de tiroirs.

Le grand bureau en chêne trônait au centre exact de la pièce tel un roi au milieu de sa cour.

\- Ou un nombril au milieu du ventre, songea Milo.

Deux fauteuils pour les clients étaient exactement positionnés de part et d'autre de la porte d'entrée.

En plus des nombreux téléphones, des dossiers impressionnants par leurs épaisseurs, s'empilaient sur la surface du bureau. Et là aussi chacun avait sa couleur : jaune, bleu, vert, vert pastel, rose, fuchsia, violet, mauve… Avec, dépassant sur le côté, des post-it fluo vert, jaune et rose. Milo les compta dans sa tête pour passer le temps. Il y avait trente cinq dossiers empilés les uns sur les autres, rangés les uns à côté des autres avec une minutie maniaque. Comme tracés au cordeau, ils étaient tous exactement alignés les uns aux autres aussi bien verticalement qu'horizontalement, et parfaitement parallèles aux bords du bureau. Avec toutes ces couleurs de l'arc en ciel ainsi étalées devant lui, le directeur paraissait bien pâle. C'était un petit homme chauve, un peu grassouillet proche de la soixantaine vêtu d'un costume gris souris.

A peine Monsieur Sifakis avait-il raccroché le combiné du téléphone noir que le jaune se mit à sonner. Une nouvelle conversation débuta, en grec cette fois-ci.

—Mais non je n'ai pas oublié … Oui je serai à l'heure….

Sifakis essayait de chuchoter et d'être le plus succinct possible.

—Mais non…. Oui… Oui…. Bien sur…. J'ai du travail là…. Mais si ! Je fais attention à toi, mais je ne suis pas seul là maintenant… Non je ne suis pas avec une femme…..Un client…Non je ne te mens pas…..C'est bien un homme…. Mais oui je t'aime…. Bisou, à tout à l'heure.

Il raccrocha.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de s'asseoir que le téléphone kaki sonna alors.

Milo leva un sourcil, Sifakis s'empara du combiné et obstrua le micro avec la paume de sa main.

—Désolé. C'est encore ma femme, elle est un peu jalouse.

Il retira sa main.

— Oui chérie… Mais oui, je suis toujours là…. Mais non je ne te fais pas de cachoteries… mais laisse moi parler…. C'est juste un client… Puisque je te dis que c'est un homme...

— Passez la moi ! Ça ira plus vite !

Milo se leva, arracha d'un geste vif le combiné des mains du directeur et prit sa voix la plus virile.

— Allô Madame ?!

CLACK ! BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPP

A l'autre bout du fil, on avait coupé la communication avec précipitation.

Le petit homme récupéra le combiné, raccrocha puis redécrocha immédiatement et posa l'appareil sur le bureau. On entendait distinctement la tonalité. Il fit de même avec le téléphone jaune.

— Voilà ! Comme cela nous serons tranquilles. Elle ne connait pas les numéros des autres lignes.

Il s'assit en s'adossant et poussa un profond soupir de soulagement.

— Ah les femmes ! vous savez ce que c'est….

— A vrai dire, non ! le coupa sèchement le Scorpion. Je ne suis pas marié… et surtout je ne suis pas venu parler de problèmes conjugaux.

Milo reprit place dans son fauteuil avec aisance, en conquérant, pour signifier qu'il voulait bien être poli mais qu'il n'avait pas non plus de temps à perdre.

— Oui, certes, certes…. Alors le dossier de la fondation Graad…

Sifakis parcouru des yeux les nombreux dossiers posés devant lui. Il releva ses lunettes et les posa sur son crâne, puis sortit de la pochette de son veston une seconde paire qu'il chaussa sur son nez. Il était arrivé à l'âge où l'on a besoin d'une paire pour voir de près et d'une seconde pour voir de loin. Il ressemblait ainsi à une gigantesque araignée avec ses quatre yeux.

— Ah ! Oui !

Il recula avec les petites roulettes de son fauteuil et sortit d'un tiroir un dossier minusculement fin. Il l'ouvrit, il ne devait pas y avoir plus de deux ou trois feuilles.

— Alors, alors… Tss, tss, tss, tss, tss.

Le petit homme chauve faisait claquer sa langue en secouant la tête gentiment de gauche à droite. Des claquements par rythme de cinq associés à une petite grimace. Signe d'embarras et de tracas.

— Tss, tss, tss, tss, tss… Tss, tss, tss, tss, tsss…

— C'est quoi le problème ? demanda Milo.

—C'est que vous me voyez bien embêté. Je vous assure que c'est la première fois que …. Qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une incompétence de notre part mais….

— Inutile de tergiverser ! Venez en aux faits.

—Nous n'avons rien trouvé sur ce Bushan. Je vous assure que nous avons été très méticuleux et professionnel mais…

Il paraissait si confus que Milo magnanime, décida de l'aider. Il prit son sourire le plus franc.

— Expliquez moi plutôt ce que vous n'avez pas trouvé.

Sifakis interchangea à nouveau ses lunettes pour mieux déchiffrer ses documents.

— Nous n'avons trouvé aucun acte de naissance au nom de Bushan à la date que vous nous avez communiqué. Et aucun enfant de ce nom n'a été déclaré un mois avant ou après cette date. Nous avons élargi nos recherches à toute la province mais… rien de rien ! Pas un seul document officiel pour prouver sa naissance.

Il leva les yeux par dessus ses verres pour essayer de capter le regard du Scorpion et de juger ses réactions. Le bureau immense les séparait l'un l'autre de trois bons mètres. Milo, aimable l'encouragea de la tête à continuer.

— Nous ne nous en sommes pas arrêté là. Nous sommes allés dans le village de cet homme et avons interrogé la famille. Mais ils nous ont assuré n'avoir jamais eu de fils s'appelant Bushan et qu'ils avaient toujours eu sept enfants et non huit. L'enquête de voisinage a prouvé qu'ils ne mentaient pas et que ce Bushan n'avait jamais vécu là bas. Je peux vous transmettre la transcription des réponses des villageois si vous le désirez.

— Ce serait bien. Jusqu'où ont été poussées les recherches ?

— Nos enquêteurs sont allés à l'usine où cet homme aurait travaillé. Ils n'ont trouvé aucune trace d'un quelconque Bushan dans les listes du personnel ni dans le fichier des fiches de paie. Les ouvriers ont été interrogés et aucuns ne se souvenait de lui. Ensuite nous sommes allés interroger la jeune fiancée qui était très surprise d'apprendre qu'elle avait été promise à qui que ce soit. Elle et ses parents nous ont affirmé n'avoir jamais été consultés pour des fiançailles.

— Et vous vous êtes renseignés au monastère ?

— La même réponse. Aucun moine ne se souvient de lui. Et ce n'est pas encore inscrit dans ce dossier mais il y a une heure mon collègue sur place m'a appelé pour me préciser qu'aucune demande de passeport et de visa n'avait été effectuée par ce Bushan. Toute l'identité qu'on vous a donnée est fausse ! Cet homme est un vrai fantôme !

— Vous n'avez peut-être pas tort… Un vrai fantôme… murmura Milo.

— Ah c'était plus facile avec l'enquête sur la chanteuse ! On avait qu'à se pencher pour cueillir les informations.

Sifakis posa ses lunettes sur le bureau et fit de nouveau rouler son fauteuil pour ouvrir un autre tiroir. Il sortit encore un dossier. Il revint à sa place et bien sur rechaussa ses lunettes avant de l'ouvrir.

— Nous avons eut plus de succès avec l'enquête sur Shaka.

— Ah ?

— Nous vous avons fait des photocopies de tout ce que nous avons trouvé : acte de naissance, avis de décès des parents, passeport, arrivée au monastère, etc…

Milo tendit le bras pour examiner lui-même les documents. Il prit grand soin de les lire tous. Ils correspondaient aux documents archivés au Sanctuaire.

Ça faisait sens. Shaka ne s'était pas contenté de revenir. Non, son retour avait complètement effacé l'existence de Bushan. Jusque dans la mémoire des gens, dans l'administration et dans toutes les conséquences des actions de Bushan. La réalité avait repris son cours normal. Bushan n'avait jamais existé et il ne restait que Shaka.

Milo referma le fichier. Shaka disait bien qu'il perdait lui aussi la mémoire de Bushan. Pourtant, les deux gardes, Aiolia, Shion, Mu et Masque de mort se souvenaient bien de l'arrivée de Bushan, eux ! Le Sanctuaire et son aura sacré les protégeraient ils ?

…

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

Un homme de forte carrure se tenait dans l'embrasure. A contre jour, il était difficile de distinguer ses traits mais Milo reconnu tout de suite son aura si caractéristique.

— Ah ! Monsieur Sifakis, je vous présente mon collègue Kanon, qui est tellement en retard que je ne l'attendais plus.

Kanon nullement gêné par cette remarque, prit place dans le fauteuil à droite de son "collègue".

— Bon qu'est ce que je fais là ?

—Kanon, j'ai besoin que tu me fasses une liste la plus précise possible des dates et des événements importants de la vie de Saga. Tout ce qui nous reste c'est sa date de naissance.

— Tu l'as connu aussi bien que moi ! A part le jour de l'attaque des spectres, je ne l'ai pas vu pendant des années ! C'était quasiment un inconnu !

Il n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes, mais aujourd'hui Milo était optimiste et croyait en sa mission. Quant il le voulait, il savait faire preuve de finesse et de diplomatie. Calmement il l'interrogea.

— Raconte moi votre enfance, on ne sait jamais….

— Je commence par quoi, monsieur le psy ?

— Le début peut être. Votre naissance, vos premières années… Tous les détails mêmes minimes dont tu te souviendrais...

—T'en as de bonnes toi ! C'était il y a une éternité.

Sifakis qui les observaient, se faisait la réflexion que la notion d'éternité était vraiment une notion vague et toute personnelle et que si pour cet homme jeune, trente ans semblaient une éternité, à quand remontait donc sa propre enfance ? Au temps des dinosaures ? Tout en les écoutant attentivement le directeur reclassa machinalement les fiches dans le dossier : elles n'étaient pas parfaitement alignées.

Les deux chevaliers continuaient sans se préoccuper de lui.

— Tu préfères peut être le jeu des questions-réponses pour te rafraichir la mémoire ?

— Ben voyons!

— Mets-y un peu du tiens Kanon ! Sinon on est encore là demain. Tu veux que je te montre ce que ton frère nous a laissé ?

Milo sortit une pochette d'un brun-orange lumineux de son sac. Le nom de Saga était inscrit au stylo plume sur le devant.

—Oh ! Acajou ! Je n'en ai pas de cette couleur ! ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Sifakis.

Milo choisit volontairement d'ignorer le quinquagénaire et ouvrit le dossier sous les yeux du Gémeau.

— Vide ! Vide de chez vide ! Ton frère a bien prit soin d'effacer toute trace de son passage pendant qu'il siégeait sur le trône du Grand Pope. J'imagine que ça n'aurait pas arrangé ses affaires si un petit curieux avait décidé d'y fourrer son nez.

Et pour la plus grande joie du directeur, Milo sortit un second dossier de la même couleur.

— Quant à ton dossier à toi ! Il a fallu beaucoup de patience à Jabu pour le retrouver, tellement Saga l'avait bien planqué au milieu des fichiers des employés.

On pouvait à peine distinguer sur l'étiquette le prénom de Kanon raturé au marqueur noir.

— Et ouvre-le, tiens ! Vas y ! Regarde par toi même ...

Kanon s'exécuta. Il ne restait qu'une seule page, le certificat de naissance des deux frères.

— Je suppose que s'il ne l'a pas jeté au feu comme le reste du dossier c'est qu'il pensait en avoir besoin peut-être un jour. cracha Milo. Ou alors….

Il fit une pause et fixa intensément Kanon dans les yeux.

— Ou alors, il a éprouvé des remords au dernier moment et a refusé de t'effacer complètement de sa vie. Cet acte de naissance était une preuve que tu avais bien existé et que quoi qu'il soit arrivé, tu restais toujours son frère.

Le Gémeau reposa les yeux sur le certificat.

Kanon voyait bien la manœuvre du Scorpion : il tentait de l'avoir par les sentiments, de l'émouvoir par son amour fraternel, de le pousser à remplir ce foutu dossier pour Saga.

Oh oui ! Il le voyait bien arriver avec ses gros sabots, le Milo ! Lui même, si les rôles avaient été inversés, aurait agit ainsi. Lui aussi aurait utiliser les points faibles de l'adversaire pour le faire craquer. Et Milo les connaissait bien ses points faibles : Saga et son désir de rédemption et d'acceptation auprès de tout le Sanctuaire.

Il avait réussi la première touche et maintenant, le Scorpion allait lancer l'estocade. Oh délicatement! L'air de rien, avec tactique pour ne pas se mettre à dos le Gémeau. Un petit mot bien placé, juste ce qu'il faut pour lui faire entrevoir autre chose. Juste ce qu'il faut pour l'influencer et lui faire comprendre ce que signifiait de remplir ce dossier vide.

Remplir ce dossier c'était non seulement un espoir de retrouver Saga mais c'était également officialiser sa propre existence et avoir pleinement sa place parmi les chevaliers d'Athéna jusque dans la paperasserie.

Oh oui ! La stratégie de Milo était claire comme de l'eau de roche. Et ça marchait ! Grands Dieux ! Ça marchait trop bien ! Ça courrait même ! Ce misérable dossier en carton orange devenait le symbole de toutes ses espérances, de ses rêves les plus profonds, de sa lutte contre ses démons.

Kanon savait que le combat était perdu d'avance, il pouvait même prédire le moment où le Scorpion allait frapper de nouveau : dans un instant, lorsqu'il lèverait les yeux de ce fichu papelard.

Lentement Kanon releva le menton, il vit Milo pendre son inspiration et le coupa net dans son élan.

— Donne moi une feuille et un stylo.

…..

Sifakis observait Kanon noircir avec attention et précision plusieurs feuilles vierges. Parfois il s'arrêtait et raturait avec rage tout ce qu'il venait d'écrire jusqu'à en percer le papier. Il déchirait des pages dont il n'était pas satisfait ou revenait en arrière et essayait de ranger par ordre chronologique les évènements qu'il transcrivait. Placer ses souvenirs dans le bon ordre semblait un exercice difficile.

Sifakis n'était pas plus étonné que cela. Avant d'accepter ce travail, il s'était évidemment renseigné sur la fondation Graad et par la suite sur le Sanctuaire. Il en avait déjà entendu parler bien sur et ainsi que de ses chevaliers. Cependant, il s'était toujours agi de rumeurs, de ouï-dires et de mythes. Maintenant qu'il s'y intéressait réellement, les choses étaient différentes. Les hommes qu'il rencontrait étaient de chaire et d'os et non des personnages de légendes. Plus il observait les deux jeunes spécimens qu'il avait sous les yeux, plus il se disait que le Sanctuaire était un lieu totalement coupé du monde, un endroit intemporel éloigné de la modernité. Mais également un lieu magique où résidait une puissance ancestrale transmise génération après génération. Ces deux jeunes hommes sortaient de l'ordinaire tant par le physique que par la maturité. Qui pourrait bien imaginer leur âge réel, avec leur corps si musclés, si développés, si parfaits ? Et leurs visages paraissaient sans âge ! Ils reflétaient des soucis, des traumatismes et des responsabilités inhabituels chez des personnes si jeunes.

Sifakis avait surtout fréquenté ce jeune Milo. Il avait fallu lui expliqué ce qu'étaient un répondeur téléphonique, un ordinateur et un talkie-walkie. Des objets pas si courants en cette année 1990 mais dont tout le monde avait entendu parlé soit à la télévision soit dans les journaux.

Si Milo savait donner le change en public ce n'était pas le cas de son collègue. Ce Kanon semblait intelligent et charismatique mais il détonnait dans ce bureau comme un Hells Angel sur sa Harley dans le stand décoration baroque-chic d'un salon du mariage. Les cheveux longs et les bras bandés lui donnaient un air rebelle qui pouvait encore passer dans la rue mais pas son accoutrement…. Une tunique longue mitée et sale, des sandales à l'ancienne comme des spartiates et des braies ( Sifakis ne voyait pas d'autre appellation pour ce pantalon ) avec des lanières croisées. Un mélange d'antiquité, de médiéval et de clochardise !

Ces deux jeunes gens dans son bureau étaient des êtres exceptionnels, des forces de la nature, des créatures quasi surnaturels et pourtant Sifakis ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un peu de pitié. Ils ne vivaient pas dans le même univers que le reste de l'humanité. Tout en étant grecs, ils ne vivaient pas en Grèce. Non, ils ne vivaient en rien la même vie que tous les jeunes athéniens de leurs âges. Ils vivaient au Sanctuaire, pas en Grèce. Et après tout ce que Sifakis avait entendu sur le Domaine sacré d'Athéna, il s'inquiétait sérieusement pour leur bonheur et leur espérance de vie.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Milo qui lui tendait le dossier acajou. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'être traversé par la pensée que le Scorpion lui donner cette chemise à la couleur si originale. Son bon sens le repris tout de suite, c'était pour le travail, seul le contenu de la chemise comptait. N'empêche que s'il l'interchangeait avec un autre dossier, jaune par exemple, le remarquerait-il ?… Surement.

Tandis qu'il chaussait pour la centième fois de la journée ses lunettes de lecture sur son nez, Kanon quitta la pièce comme il était venu, sans salutations ni pertes de temps.

— Vous me demandez la même chose que pour le dossier Camus et le dossier Argol, je suppose.

— Exactement.

Il déchiffra rapidement les notes laissées par le Gémeau. Au milieu des ratures, des événements se démêlaient : mort des parents, arrivée au Sanctuaire, acquisition de l'armure, apparition des voix, dispute fratricide, assassinat, usurpation d'identité, suicide… Sifakis tiqua.

—Tss, tss, tss, tss, tss. Ça ne va pas être simple cette histoire ! Votre collègue ne nous a détaillé aucune date précise.

— A part la date de naissance.

— Oui… C'est déjà ça. Vous imaginez bien que cela va prendre du temps et beaucoup de main d'œuvre. La facture va monter.

— L'argent n'est pas un problème monsieur Sifakis. Je me rend compte que ce que nous vous demandons est compliqué alors ne lésinez pas sur les moyens.

— Tss, tss, tss, tss, tss. Pour être bien certain d'éviter tout quiproquo, je vais vous résumer la mission que vous confiez à notre agence.

Le quinquagénaire fit une pause, retroussa ses lunettes sur son crâne pour mieux croiser les yeux de Milo et posa ses paumes bien à plat sur son bureau.

— Trouver un individu dont nous ne connaissons pas le nom mais dont le passé se rapproche symboliquement et non factuellement d'une personne dont nous avons quelques informations mais n'ayant jamais existé.

— C'est tout à fait ça !

* * *

Aiolia rêvait.

Il rêvait qu'il était étendu, nu, dans une petite embarcation en pleine mer. Il n'y avait rien que la mer. Pas de côtes, pas de rochers, pas de bateaux à l'horizon. Pas même d'oiseaux ou de nuages. Juste les bleus du ciel et de l'eau.

Le soleil tapait fort sur le canot et les vagues le faisaient tanguer gentiment. A sa droite, Marine était couchée. Même sans la regarder, Aiolia savait que c'était elle. Leurs peaux nues ne se touchaient pas, ils avaient la place pour eux deux dans le canot. Cependant, leurs épaules se frôlaient presque ; à chaque tangage, il pouvait sentir irradier la chaleur de son corps.

Ecrasé par le soleil, Aiolia tourna la tête péniblement pour la regarder. Avec son masque il était impossible de savoir si elle dormait ou si elle était simplement immobile. Elle semblait pourtant dormir, son ventre se soulevait doucement au rythme de ses respirations profondes et régulières.

Tout à coup, avec la certitude inébranlable que l'on a que dans les rêves, Aiolia savait qu'il devait voir son visage. S'il voyait son visage, il saurait ! Il aurait la réponse ! Une petite voix intérieure essaya de lui parler « Mais la réponse à quoi ? ». Il s'entendit se répliquer à lui même : « A tout, voyons ! La réponse à tout ! ». Comme si c'était une évidence !

La main tremblante, il souleva doucement le masque d'argent. Tout doucement, pour ne pas la réveiller. Ça y est ! Il pouvait voir son visage. Mais cela ne dura qu'un instant, il n'eut le temps de rien apercevoir. Ses traits se brouillèrent en tourbillonnant comme une purée dans un mixeur et alors apparurent les visages de Vénus Stella et de la jolie hôtesse de l'air qui se superposèrent l'un après l'autre sur celui de Marine.

...

Les lumières se rallumèrent. L'avion venait d'atterrir.


	6. Vénus

— Coupez !

Tous immobilisèrent sur le plateau. Les danseurs, les comédiens et les figurants.

— Coupez ! Coupez ! Coupez ! Ça ne va pas ! Ça ne va pas du tout !

Vénus soupira, c'était déjà la seizième prise. C'était une scène difficile avec beaucoup de personnes à diriger. Elle faisait preuve de patience et de professionnalisme mais il faisait une chaleur de plomb sous les projecteurs et avec la transpiration, sa robe en acrylique commençait à la gratter et à lui coller à la peau.

Mike son collègue qui la tenait dans ses bras langoureusement pour leur scène de baiser, bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il avait bu trop de café et son haleine était acide.

— On y est depuis ce matin, et il n'est toujours pas satisfait. A mon avis c'est râpé pour aujourd'hui !

Il la lâcha et les bras ballants, s'étira la nuque en penchant la tête vers le bas puis sur les côtés. Il n'était plus de première jeunesse et n'était plus capable de danser sur scène deux heures d'affilées en public mais pour un film musical où l'on pouvait faire une pause entre chaque plan, il avait encore bien la pêche. Malgré son haleine qui sentait parfois plus le whisky que la caféine, Vénus appréciait être sa partenaire. Comme elle, il avait eu son moment de gloire et espérait beaucoup dans ce tournage pour se refaire. En danse de couple, ils étaient compatibles et complémentaires. De la même taille, grands et bien faits, ils donnaient l'image d'un couple harmonieux.

—Le soleil a tourné, il va falloir refaire tous les réglages.

Vénus leva les yeux au ciel, la course du soleil était bien entamée et les ombres portées au sol avaient considérablement diminué. On s'activait hors champ et elle vit le régisseur se diriger vers le réalisateur.

—Qu'est ce que je te disais !

— Je pense que tu as raison, Mike.

En effet quelques instants plus tard, leurs doublures lumières virent prendre leurs places.

— Bon ! cria le réalisateur dans son mégaphone. On va en profiter pour faire une pause. Restez disponible pour reprendre au plus vite.

Tous se dispersèrent.

Mike jeta un coup d'œil complice à Vénus et lui lança le sourire qui l'avait rendu si célèbre trente ans plus tôt et avait fait craquer tant d'admiratrices des sixties.

— Et si on se dirigeait vers le buffet ?

— C'est une idée…

Elle le suivit gentiment mais déjà elle réfléchissait à son régime strict. Elle ne prendrait qu'un rafraichissement et une collation légère. C'était une grande femme d'un mètre quatre-vingt, tout en muscles grâce à ses exercices de danses et de joggings quotidiens, son poids pesait déjà assez sur son genou fragile alors il n'était pas question de prendre un kilo de plus. Elle était à son poids idéal pour pouvoir exécuter correctement ses enchainements.

Le staff avait bien travaillé. Le buffet était assez grand pour nourrir une petite armée. Avec tous ces figurants, acteurs, danseurs, techniciens, chauffeurs, assistants, costumiers, il fallait bien ça ! Le camion réfrigéré où était stocké la nourriture était plus gros que tous les autres camions techniques. Un mastodonte noir qui prenait toute la place dans le paysage. Car ils étaient au milieu de nul part, dans un paysage naturel magnifique. Seule une unique route en terre battue desservait cet endroit.

Le tournage avait lieu au milieu du parc naturel de Yosemite à cinq heures de route de Los Angeles. Une dizaine de cars avaient étaient nécessaires pour transporter tout le monde et une vingtaine de poids-lourds pour apporter le matériel. Comme un champignon un matin d'automne après les premières gelées, une vraie petite ville avait poussée dans la vallée en une nuit. Comme des chariots de cowboys attaqués par les indiens, les tentes, les caravanes et les campings cars étaient plantés en cercle tout autour d'un grand marabout central où étaient installées les parties communes : sanitaires, infirmerie, cuisine, réfectoire.

Une ambiance camping au travail ! D'après le planning, ils étaient sur place pour deux semaines.

Vénus et Mike se placèrent dans la file d'attente. Mike comme à son habitude, dragouillait une jeune décoratrice placée devant lui. C'était plus par routine que par réel intérêt. C'était l'occasion de parler et surtout de parler de lui. Il enchainait les blagues et les compliments comme un moine les perles d'un chapelet. Il n'en restait pas moins de compagnie agréable et dans une file où il n'y a rien d'autre à faire que de faire la queue, il avait l'avantage de faire passer le temps plus vite. Vénus l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite tout en souriant. Elle observait le plateau de tournage à sa droite. Les spots, les grues, les rails, les perches formaient une forêt de métal noire au milieu des sapins verts. Les deux caméras s'orientaient vers un petit lac aux eaux grises où se reflétait le majestueux Half Dome, la montagne symbole du parc. Un décor somptueux !

Vénus tentait d'imaginer ce qu'imprimerait la pellicule. Pas de camions, ni de tentes, ni de câbles, ni de projecteurs, ni de poubelles ou de papiers qui trainent. Il ne resterait que les mouvements des acteurs et la nature. " La magie du cinéma où tout n'est qu'illusion." comme disait souvent son impresario. Tout semblera facile aux spectateurs, ils verront Vénus danser avec aisance, gracieusement dans les bras de son partenaire, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Ils n'auront même pas conscience des efforts, de la sueur, de l'attente, du travail d'équipe, des heures de répétition ou de l'haleine de Mike…

— Ah ah ah ! Vénus ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

Mike se retourna en lui tendant un plateau.

— J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?

— Non. Rien, rien. Mais si tu crois que je ne vois pas ton manège avec ta jolie voisine …

— Je regarde une autre mais c'est toi que je préfère, tu sais. Lui souffla-t-il dans l'oreille d'un air langoureux surjoué et lui envoya en prime une bouffée de sa si reconnaissable haleine.

— Je sais, je sais. C'est moi la star après tout ! L' étoile !

La jolie voisine lui lança un regard noir avant de tourner vivement la tête vers le buffet. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Vénus s'attirait l'animosité des filles autour d'elle. Avec les hommes en général, le courant passait. L'humour passait bien. Avec les femmes soit ça passait, soit ça cassait : une chance sur deux. Avec cette décoratrice, ça cassait tout de suite, semblait-il. Peut être pour une raison de compétition…

Mike qui ne se rendait compte de rien continuait :

— Et encore, je dirais même que par ta beauté, tu éclipses les étoiles !

— Et ta femme, elle est au courant qu'à tes yeux j'éclipse les étoiles ?

Ils commencèrent à remplir leurs plateaux. Vénus pris une salade d'avocat. Elle aimait la Californie pour ses fruits, ses agrumes, ses salades. Cela lui rappelait les séjours en Grèce de son adolescence et ses légumes du soleil.

— Ma femme a pris beaucoup de poids récemment avec la naissance du petit dernier, alors je dirais que maintenant, elle aussi, elle éclipse les étoiles ! Hé hé !

— Oh, le goujat !

Mike ricana encore plus fort tout en attrapant une cuisse de poulet rôtie.

— Je pourrais tout lui rapporter tu sais ! Tu aurais droit à une scène de ménage bien méritée !

Mike se servit deux grosses cuillères de mayonnaise.

— Tout va bien alors ! On est coincé ici quinze jours. Si tu l'appelles aujourd'hui, d'ici que je rentre, elle aura eut le temps d'oublier … Hé hé !

— Alors je l'appellerai le quatorzième jour, comme ça tu auras un bon retour à la maison, bien chaleureux. Ha !

— Tu es cruelle hein ? Comme toutes les belles femmes!

Et d'un geste théâtrale, rageur et faussement contrit, il mordit à pleines dents dans sa cuisse de poulet, éclaboussant au passage de sauce brune la robe en vichy rose de Vénus.

* * *

Comme tous les jours des semaines précédentes, le soleil tapait toujours très fort sur le Sanctuaire.

Agapios attendait à l'ombre. Il attendait depuis au moins deux heures. C'est du moins ce qui lui semblait d'après la course du soleil. Il attendait sans bouger. Parfois, comme un crabe tourteau au fond de l'océan, il se déplaçait en pas chassé sur la gauche. Seulement d'un pas ou deux, avec économie, juste ce qu'il fallait pour rester à l'ombre du mur de la maison des gardes.

Il était indécis. Et lorsqu' il était indécis, Agapios n'avait en général qu'une seule réaction : il ne faisait rien. Ah ! Ça ne résolvait pas son problème, ça ne faisait même que retarder les choses mais avec un peu de chance quelqu'un passait, voyait sa mine déconfite et résolvait le souci pour lui.

Ce jour là, Agapios n'était pas certain que sa stratégie fonctionnerait. Personne ne passait. Pas un chat.

Quand rien ne bouge, pas même un nuage dans le ciel, le temps s'écoule à la vitesse d'un paresseux rhumatisant à l'abri de la canopée, pas pressé pour deux sous de sortir sous la pluie.

Agapios fixait le vide. Pas vraiment le vide, non, mais simplement ce qu'il avait sous les yeux : une haie de figuiers de barbarie.

Ils formaient un vrai mur piquant inhospitalier. Les fruits rouges, couverts d'épines, commençaient à pourrir et une odeur d'alcool fermenté s'en dégageait. Ça et là dans de petits recoins sombres, on pouvait deviner les cachettes de petits animaux. Ici une musaraigne, là un scarabée ou au-dessous un lézard. Une petite pie-grièche avait épinglé des mouches sur les aiguilles des figues. Elle s'était constitué une petite réserve et faisait sécher son butin au soleil. Pas folle, elle attendait la nuit pour venir se rassasier à la fraiche. En observant ce stratagème, Agapios se lamentait en pensant que même les petits oiseaux étaient plus débrouillards que lui et savaient s'organiser du jour au lendemain.

Au milieu du silence, il y eut soudain du bruit et du mouvement sur sa droite.

Agapios vit l'ombre franchir l'angle du mur avant Pyrrhus lui -même.

— Ah ! C'est toi !

Pyrrhus surpris, sursauta. Apparemment, il ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer quelqu'un.

—Agapios ! Tu es encore là ? Je pensais que tu avais commencé la ronde.

— Non, je t'attendais.

— Deux heures ?

— Oui, je ne savais pas quoi faire….

— Et tu es resté là… Donc si je comprend bien, depuis deux heures personne ne surveille les falaises !

— Bah non !

— Mais c'est de l'inconscience ! Il doit toujours y avoir un guetteur pour empêcher les intrusions.

— Tu peux parler ! Tu viens juste d'arriver.

— Peut être bien, mais c'est plus moi le chef ici.

—" Peut être bien", l'imita Agapios avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix. Mais c'est toi qui as le plus d'expérience.

— T'es pas foutu de prendre une initiative quoi !

— Je ne savais pas quoi faire en effet. Il pointa son doigt vers le buste de Pyrrhus. Mais c'était pour t'éviter des ennuis.

—De quoi tu parles ?

— Du registre….

Agapios entra dans la maison et fit signe à Pyrrhus de le suivre. Sur le bureau d'accueil était posé le registre ouvert à la page du jour. La case de présence de Pyrrhus était vierge.

—Alors qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Le chef ne t'a pas à la bonne en ce moment, il consultera surement tout ça en fin de journée. Je remplis ta case ? J'écris que tu es arrivé à l'heure ?

—C'est toi le responsable maintenant ! C'est toi le sergent et moi le simple soldat ! Tu dois prendre tout seul la décision.

Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'Agapios espérait. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de choisir entre faire preuve d'autorité et inscrire l'heure réelle d'arrivée de son collègue ou de laisser couler comme Pyrrhus l'avait fait tant de fois pour lui. Il avait tout de même deux heures de retard et son attitude rebelle empirait de jour en jour.

Il regardait son ancien sergent dans les yeux. Il resta un bon moment à le fixer comme un lapin hypnotisé par les phares d'une voiture sur une route de campagne en pleine nuit. Agapios se sentait très mal à l'aise de devoir faire la leçon à son ainé. Pourtant, il devait bien faire un choix.

Seulement, on ne change pas de caractère si facilement et la nature profonde d'Agapios reprit le dessus. Il choisit… : l'indécision.

—Alors quoi ? J'inscris que t'étais à l'heure ou pas ?

Pyrrhus s'impatienta et souffla lentement.

—T'as qu'à faire ce que te dicte ta conscience. Tu peux écrire que j'étais ponctuel mais tu prends un risque ….

— Comment ça ?

— Qui sait si je ne me sers pas de toi pour me forger un alibi ? Qui sait ce que j'ai fait ces deux dernières heures !?

Pyrrhus s'énervait et moulinait des bras et des mains.

— En deux heures, on peut en faire des choses ! Prendre une petite sieste sous un arbre ! Rejoindre la côte, boire une bière et revenir ! Jouer toute ma solde aux dés avec les marins !

Il criait de plus en plus fort et son œil torve commença à faire des mouvements saccadés incontrôlables.

— Qui sait si je n'en ai pas profité pour faire des choses terribles ?! Terribles ! Voler ? Trahir ? Tuer un homme même ?

— Je ne pense pas que tu aies pu tué Misty… balbutia Agapios.

Pyrrhus s'immobilisa soudainement.

— Et qu'est ce que Misty vient faire là dedans ? Sa voix était froide comme la lame d'un couteau.

— Tu as parlé de tuer un homme …

— Oui … ? L'oeil noir tournait à une vitesse folle dans son orbite.

Agapios était dans ses petits souliers.

— Et… je ne pense pas que tu aies tué qui que ce soit…

— NON !

— Hein ?

— Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit. Pyrrhus le toisa. Tu as dit que tu ne pensais pas que j'ai pu tuer Misty.

— Oui… euh non ! je voulais pas dire ça comme ça …. euh …

— Et pourtant tu as raison….

Retrouvant une dignité grave, Pyrrhus se retourna, le regard perdu dans le paysage à travers la porte ouverte. Son profil sérieux et tragique bouleversa Agapios. Il ressemblait à un capitaine de navire déterminé à sombrer dans les eaux noires pour ne pas abandonner son bâtiment ou à un martyr chrétien dans l'arène serein malgré l'approche inéluctable des fauves affamés.

— Je sais bien que je suis incapable de tuer Misty. Il est trop fort ! Je suis même bien incapable de me mesurer à lui. Pourtant….

Il se tut la voix brisée par l'émotion.

— Pourtant … l'encouragea son cadet.

— Pourtant j'ai décidé de me battre. Même si je n'ai que peu de chance et d'espoir de….

— Te battre contre Misty?

Agapios s'affola, bien sur qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir. Il allait finir à l'hôpital, oui !

— Me battre avec mon amour ! Pas avec mes poings, Agapios, avec mon amour ! L'amour avec un grand A.

— Ah ! Dans ce cas …

Il y eut un blanc. Les deux hommes s'étaient perdus dans leur pensées.

La petite pie-grièche passa dans l'embrasure, un criquet dans le bec et l'embrocha sur une épine de figuier.

Pyrrhus semblait chagriné et Agapios essaya de le réconforter.

— Il va te falloir une sacrée stratégie mon vieux !

— Oui.

— Car le lézard, il a une bonne longueur d'avance avec son physique de bellâtre.

— Oui.

La pie-grièche repassa dans l'autre sens, chasser d'autres insectes.

— T'étais chez le concierge tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui.

— Tu guettais l'arrivée du facteur pour savoir si Misty n'avait pas reçu une nouvelle lettre de Galatée ?

— Oui.

— Il a reçu du courrier ?

— Non.

Agapios inscrivit le nom de son ami dans le registre. Officiellement, il s'était présenté à l'heure.

* * *

Après manger, Venus rejoignit sa caravane personnelle. Elle devait se changer et rendre sa robe tachée à la chef costumière. Elle n'allait pas être ravie mais devait surement en avoir une ou deux autres en stock au cas où se produirait un tel incident.

Vénus retira précautionneusement ses chaussures avant d'entrer. L'intérieur de la caravane était recouvert d'une moquette beige immaculée. Ça aurait était un crime de la salir. Une tâche dans la journée ça suffisait ! L'assistant réalisateur lui avait dégoté un logement digne d'une diva. C'est la première fois qu'elle avait droit à ce traitement ! Vénus était bien loin de ses débuts à New York où elle partageait une petite loge avec dix danseuses.

Comme un cocon douillet, tout était beige à l'intérieur. La moquette, les murs, les rideaux, les coussins. Les meubles étaient également peints dans la même gamme de tons : coquille d'œuf pour être précis. Il y avait une coiffeuse avec un grand miroir, un petit bureau et deux chaises, un dressing et un canapé.

Vénus sursauta. Sur le canapé, couché, les jambes dans le vide, un chapeau en feutre Borsalino sur les yeux, dormait un homme. Il était maigre comme un clou dans un costume-cravate tout chiffonné qui n'avait pas dû croiser un fer depuis longtemps !

— Garey !? C'est bien toi ?

Une main molle, tenue mollement par un bras mou, se mua et souleva mollement le bord du chapeau.

— Mmmm. ? Vénus ?

Garey se redressa tout aussi mollement.

— Mmmmmm. Il est quelle heure ?

— Treize heures.

— Ah ! Il va falloir que j'y aille si je veux être au bureau avant dix neuf heures. J'espère que je trouverai facilement de l'essence sur le chemin.

Il se releva aussi lentement qu'un mollusque tentant de traverser une route goudronnée par temps sec.

— Hé bien, c'est pas la forme olympique ! Toi, tu as abusé du whisky hier soir !

— Pas du tout madame ! Je travaillais moi hier soir. Devant un verre certes, mais je travaillais.

— Mouais…

Vénus s'assit en face de la coiffeuse et entreprit de se débarbouiller. Manger et transpirer avait tout abîmé le travail de la maquilleuse. Autant tout recommencer avant de reprendre le tournage.

— Si, si. Et tu devrais me remercier…

— De quoi ? De squatter mon canapé ?

Le ton de Vénus était ferme mais elle souriait. Elle l'avait remarqué la veille au soir, en pleine discussion à travers la fenêtre de la caravane du producteur. Elle brulait de savoir le résultat des négociations.

— Tu sais que j'ai passé la soirée avec Aaron Seel ?

— Oui je sais bien. Tu n'es pas du genre à rater une telle occasion. Allez ! Raconte !

Tout en se démaquillant, elle ne le lâchait pas des yeux dans le miroir.

— Bon, je ne vais pas me faire prier ...

Il fit tout de même une petite pause pour que Vénus se retourne. Ça n'y manqua pas.

— Je t'ai obtenu le rôle pour sa nouvelle production l'année prochaine !

— Quoi ! Non ? Pour « Love stay » ?

— Si, si, pour le rôle de Patricia dans « Love stay ». Il a adoré l'essai que je lui ai envoyé.

— Oh oh oh ! Tu es formidable ! Ah ah ! « Love stay » !

— Ton premier rôle tragique ! Ça se fête ! Non ?

— Oui, oui, oui !

Vénus se dirigea en sautillant vers le mini frigo caché dans la penderie.

—Ah mince ! Je n'ai que de l'eau gazeuse. Pas une goutte d'alcool !

— C'est pas grave, on fera avec ! lui rétorqua Garey. Un peu d'imagination ! On a déjà les bulles ! C'est la magie du cinéma, ma grande ! Tout est dans l'illusion !

Et en sifflotant, il sortit deux flûtes à champagne du placard. Vénus les remplis à ras bord puis posa la bouteille sur la coiffeuse.

Ils trinquèrent les yeux dans les yeux.

— A ta santé Garey ! Grâce à qui, je vais enfin me frotter à un rôle à ma hauteur qui me sort des histoires de midinette !

— A ta santé Vénus ! Grâce à qui je deviendrai riche et reconnu !

— Tchin-tchin ! S'exclamèrent-ils ensemble.

Ils burent cul-sec en rigolant comme des bossus ! Puis sans même se concerter, dans un élan commun, jetèrent leurs flûtes vides à la russe derrière l'épaule. Le bruit de verre brisé leur déclencha un nouveau fou-rire. Le buste secoué de spasmes, Garey sortit des papiers soigneusement pliés de sa poche revolver.

— Ha ha ha ! Tu as juste à signer en bas à gauche et tout est réglé !

Vénus reprit son sérieux et s'assit à sa coiffeuse. Garey lui tendit un stylo.

Elle prit le temps de lire toutes les clauses du contrat.

— Ça me paraît pas mal du tout ! Pas mal du tout !

Elle tourna la dernière page.

— Ouh ! Le cachet !

— Et oui, j'ai bien bossé non ?

— Je n'ai jamais vu autant de zéros !

— Et ce n'est que le début, ma grande ! Signe là.

Il pointa du doigt la bonne case.

— Et avec ton vrai nom. En double exemplaires.

La mine du stylo crissa sur les feuilles.

— Parfait ! Avec ça, je file à Los Angeles. J'ai un bon bout de route à faire.

Il replia les contrats délicatement, les rangea de nouveau dans sa poche et redressa son chapeau.

— Je dépose tout ça au bureau et demain je m'occupe de renouveler ta carte verte.

— Tu es une perle, tu penses à tout !

Il ouvrit la porte mais se retourna au moment de sortir.

— Profite en ! Je te bichonne car tu es mon meilleur investissement ! Allez ! Bye bye !

La porte claqua. Vénus se retrouva seule.

Abasourdie par cette bonne nouvelle, elle resta quelques instants inerte, un sourire un peu crétin sur son si beau visage.

Puis la machine se remit en marche. Elle se leva, ramassa les tessons de verre, les jeta à la poubelle et reprit sa place dans le fauteuil face au miroir.

Elle était heureuse, elle allait enfin faire ses preuves en tant qu'actrice dans un film d'auteur. Si elle se débrouillait, avec un rôle aussi fort, un Oscar pourrait même être à la clé. Ce contrat qu'elle venait de signer, c'était un changement de vie, un grand virage qui allait l'emmener encore plus loin.

Elle s'observa dans la glace et la peur la saisit subitement. Pourvu que tout se passe bien ! Patricia était un rôle complexe et difficile. Garey et Aaron Seel semblaient la croire à la hauteur.

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux du miroir. Elle, elle n'était pas sûre d'être à la hauteur.

Elle se fixa longtemps. Elle savait qu'elle avait un problème.

Un gros problème, un secret même. Une chose enfouie au fond d'elle même qu'elle n'avait jamais avouée à qui que se soit.

Ça n'avait rien à voir avec son travail et pourtant … Ça avait avoir avec tout.

Son corps s'ébranla dans un sanglot subitement. Elle tremblait et gémissait. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, sa bouche se tordit en une grimace de souffrance, son nez se mit à couler.

Vénus ne se reconnaissait pas dans le miroir.

Elle n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Aussi incompréhensible que ce soit. Dans la glace, elle voyait une autre à sa place.

Les sanglots ne se tarissaient pas et ses yeux commencèrent à gonfler et à rougir.

 _Ça_ n'allait pas. _Ça_ n'allait jamais. Tous les jours, elle observait son reflet dans le miroir, se mirait encore et encore. Mais _ça_ n'allait pas. Lorsqu'elle tentait d'être la plus objective possible et qu'elle se dévisageait avec recul, comme un inconnu qui la rencontrerait pour la première fois, elle voyait une belle femme. Une très belle femme qui respirait l'intelligence et la sensualité quoique qu'un peu hautaine ou distante, juste ce qu'il faut pour dégager une aura de mystère. La candidate idéale pour devenir une diva, une grande actrice. Elle était satisfaite de l'image qu'elle renvoyait aux autres. Les gens semblaient l'apprécier ainsi. C'était l'image dont elle avait besoin pour faire carrière. Elle savait l'entretenir, la travailler. Elle avait appris depuis longtemps que la beauté se façonnait, se développait, se modelait.

Son visage, son corps, sa silhouette étaient de formidables outils. Elle mesurait bien sa chance ! Mais elle n'oubliait pas non plus tout le travail qu'elle avait fourni pour en arriver là. Les années de cours de danse, de musculation, les opérations pour son genou. Sans oublier les cours de chant, de comédie, de maintient, de diction, de vocabulaire. Et les cours de maquillage, de relooking et de coiffure. La nature avait fourni la moitié du travail, tout le reste c'était elle ! Jamais elle n'avait lésiné sur le temps et les efforts. Ce corps elle l'avait transformé pour arriver à _ça_! A _ça_ ! A cette femme qu'elle voyait dans la glace. Cette image dont elle n'arrivait pas à s'habituer. Cette image qu'elle n'arrivait pas à accepter. Mais pourquoi ?!

C'était l'image d'une inconnue, une image qui ne lui appartenait pas vraiment. Juste un reflet. Comme un voyageur qui traverse un pays étranger : il est heureux d'y être, il s'adapte mais ce n'est pas chez lui !

Pourquoi donc n'arrivait elle pas à voir autre chose que le reflet d'une inconnue ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'arrivait elle pas à s'en contenter !? N'importe qu'elle femme tirée au hasard dans la population serait bien contente de _ça_ ! Elle était superbe ! Une peau à croquer, des yeux à tomber !

Combien de femmes la jalousait-elle d'ailleurs ? Surement des milliers ! Vénus recevait parfois quelques lettres d'insultes au milieu des messages d'admirateurs. Les pauvres idiotes ! Elles ne savaient rien ! Elles ne comprenaient rien ! Elles l'enviaient ! Elles enviaient son visage, son apparence, les imbéciles ! Car _ça_ n'allait pas.

Non _ça_ n'allait pas ! Depuis longtemps _ça_ n'allait pas !

Vénus sécha ses larmes et sortit son tube de crème dans le tiroir du haut de sa coiffeuse. Elle appliqua une belle noisette dans sa paume. En relevant la tête, ses yeux croisèrent à nouveau ceux de cette autre dans le miroir.

Depuis longtemps _ça_ n'allait pas, oh non ! Depuis la puberté ! Lorsque son corps avait commencé à modeler ses formes d'adulte. Depuis cette période _ça_ n'allait pas. Ce corps ne lui allait pas. Il n'était pas taillé pour elle. Trop grand et trop petit à la fois, comme une chaussette trop grande et ratatinée dans un soulier serré, comme un gros pull informe en laine mille fois lavé qui lui arriverait mi cuisse et l'empêcherait d'enfiler n'importe quel manteau, fut-ce même une grosse parka ou comme un chapeau de paille trop petit qui ne cesserait de quitter son crâne dès qu'elle aurait le malheur de bouger la tête.

Vénus commença à masser son genou avec attention. Elle en avait l'habitude et ses mains agissaient automatiquement. Habiles, elles faisaient pénétrer la crème et l'anti-inflammatoire dans la peau tout en chauffant le muscle et déliant l'articulation.

Dans l'action elle oubliait.

Lorsqu'elle interprétait un rôle ou une chanson, _ça_ allait mieux. Tel un moine bouddhiste en pleine désincarnation spirituelle, elle avait la sensation de sortir de son corps, de son enveloppe charnelle et _ça_ allait mieux.

Elle reboucha le tube, le rangea et allongea ses jambes sur un pouf, légèrement surélevées pour mieux irriguer le sang dans les veines.

C'est dans l'effort qu'il lui semblait que ce corps était bien le sien. Par exemple, lorsqu'elle se dépassait en danse et réussissait un mouvement après une trentaine d'essais. Alors, pendant un court instant, elle était fière de ce corps, fière d'elle-même.

Quand le matin pendant son footing, elle se retrouvait à bout de souffle et qu'elle donnait un dernier effort, qu'elle cherchait son énergie au plus profond d'elle même, pendant ce surplus d'adrénaline, elle exaltait. C'était son moment préféré : le moment où elle et son corps se trouvaient enfin en harmonie. C'était bref mais intense.

Chaque matin elle se levait à l'aube pour courir et retrouver cette sensation. Après seulement, elle pouvait entamer sa journée, travailler et se contenter de _ça_.

Ses larmes avaient séchées. La crise d'angoisse était passée. Vénus resta cinq minutes les paupières baissées pour reprendre tout son calme et respirer lentement en longues inspirations par le nez.

Elle abaissa le dossier de son fauteuil. S'il lui restait une bonne demi-heure avant la reprise du tournage autant en profiter pour faire une petite sieste. Qui sait à quelle heure, ils finiraient ce soir ?

— Mais non !

Vénus ouvrit les yeux brusquement.

— Ce n'est pas le moment de trainer, ma grande ! Tu dois réviser ton texte pour demain. Au boulot !

Elle n'eut pas même le temps de se redresser, qu'elle fut prise d'une nouvelle crise. Ça n'était pas une crise d'angoisse comme à l'instant mais une grande bouffée de chaleur. Elle suffoquait tout à coup. La chaleur augmentait tant et tant qu'elle se crut au milieu d'un incendie. La température montait encore et encore, il lui semblait que le feu s'était déclenché dans son ventre, son cœur, ses os. Tout son corps brulait.

Elle n'eut pas la force de tendre le bras pour attraper la bouteille d'eau sur la commode. Elle était tétanisée par cette fournaise destructrice.

Tout brulait ! Tout brulait ! Elle ne pouvait même pas crier. Sa gorge, ses cordes vocales brulaient. Tout brulait !

Tout s'arrêta soudainement aussi vite que c'était venu.

Comme une noyée dont on porte enfin la tête hors de l'eau, Vénus repris son souffle d'une grande inspiration bruyante et douloureuse. Son corps entier était courbaturé, fourbu.

Ébahie, sonnée, elle regarda tout autour d'elle. Où était le feu ? Tout avait l'air normal. Tout était à sa place. Pas de trace de brulure ni de fumée. L'intérieur de la caravane était intact. Le beige était toujours aussi immaculé. Que s'était il passé ? Que lui arrivait-il ? Cela ne pouvait pas être une poussée de fièvre. Ça avait était trop fort, trop brutal. Épuisée, elle se dirigea à la fenêtre en titubant et en se tenant au mur. A l'extérieur aussi, tout semblait normal. Les équipes de techniciens s'affairaient, les figurants déjeunaient à l'ombre, les scriptes se faisaient une petite réunion improvisée et comparaient leurs notes. Le train-train habituel d'un tournage de cinéma.

Un peu rassurée, Venus posa son front contre la vitre à la recherche d'un support pour rester debout. Elle ferma les yeux sous la sensation apaisante que lui procurait la surface fraîche du verre. Elle était vidée de toutes ses forces, de toute énergie. Elle se sentait proche de défaillir. Même réfléchir lui demandait un effort surhumain. Devait-elle appeler au secours ? Avait-elle besoin d'un médecin ?

La chaleur revint violemment comme une lame de fond. Par vagues, tout son être s'enflammait à nouveau de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. Des vagues déferlantes qui balayaient tout sur leur passage. Les jambes de Vénus lâchèrent, elle s'écroula de tout son long sur la moquette. La chaleur augmentait encore et encore. Elle n'eut même pas la capacité de crier à l'aide, il lui semblait que ses entrailles se calcinaient, que sa peau se consumait, que son crâne s'enflammait de l'intérieur, que chaque cellule de son être se transformait en cocotte-minute ! Très vite ses yeux se brouillèrent, elle ne vit plus qu'une lumière dorée étincelante et éblouissante qui la submergeait.

L'angoisse terrible de la mort l'étreignit. Elle allait mourir ! Elle allait mourir grillée par cette lumière, brulée vive. La fournaise se nourrissait de sa vie, de chaque atome et de chaque particule de son organisme. C'était trop intense, trop insupportable. Il ne resterait rien d'elle. Elle allait disparaitre en un amas de poussières et de cendres. La lumière s'intensifia encore jusqu'à l'aveugler complètement. Elle allait mourir ! Elle allait mourir ! Non, non, non ! NON !

Vénus perdit connaissance.


	7. Echo

Aiolia écrasa la pédale de frein et déclencha un épais nuage ocre de gaz d'échappement et de poussières. Heureusement, il était seul sur la petite route et aucune voiture ne vint emboutir son pare-choc arrière.

Il sortit du quatre-quatre qu'il avait loué à Los Angeles, et se posta bien droit au milieu de la chaussée, tous les sens en alerte. Son cosmos venait de s'embrasait. Ce n'était pas très fort, juste une étincelle mais il s'était allumé sans raison et de sa propre volonté sans qu'Aiolia ne fasse appelle à lui.

— Un écho … Comme lors de mon voyage en Europe.

Le Lion scruta autour de lui à la recherche d'une présence. Il n'y avait rien à l'horizon. Du vert et de l'ocre, c'était tout ! Que des grands sapins verts à perte de vue et la route de terre battue qui filait tout droit dans la forêt.

Quelques nuages filandreux zébraient l'azur pur du ciel et le soleil encore au Zénith ne dispersait que de maigres ombres violettes sur le sol.

Au loin, Aiolia pouvait apercevoir la ligne bleue des montagnes et la silhouette si caractéristique du Half Dome.

D'après le plan et les informations recueillies par l'agence de détective, c'était à son pied que se trouvait Aphrodite, en plein tournage d'un film. Dans l'avion, Aiolia avait mémorisé la carte des environs. Il devait rejoindre Vénus Stella, la convaincre de le suivre au Sanctuaire et revenir à l'aéroport où les attendait le jet privé. Dans la boite à gants du quatre-quatre, il y avait un permis de conduire, un visa, deux passeports aux noms d'Aiolia et de Vénus, les billets d'enregistrement et toute la paperasserie nécessaire pour se rendre en Grèce. Dans le coffre était caché l'armure d'or du Lion.

Aiolia n'était pas très sûr de lui. C'était un bon orateur auprès des chevaliers de bronze ou d'argent. Il en avait l'habitude. Mais qu'en était il devant une inconnue ? Une personne du monde de l'art et du spectacle ? Comment convaincre une civile de tout quitter pour Athéna ? Son travail, ses amis, ses ambitions … Allait-elle même comprendre quoi que se soit de ce qu'il lui raconterait ?

Il avait répété avec Milo, Shion et Saori tous les arguments qu'il pourrait employer. Il fallait la convaincre sans en dire trop. Il valait mieux la tenter avec une image flatteuse de la chevalerie, d'Athéna et du chevalier des Poissons et ne pas évoquer les enfers, le passé d'Aphrodite et sa complicité avec Saga.

Le vent se mit à souffler, la poussière du chemin se souleva doucement et tacha les baskets neuves immaculées d'Aiolia d'une fine couche jaunâtre. Le Lion continuait de scruter l'horizon et restait sur ses gardes. L'écho de sa cosmo-énergie l'avait pris au dépourvu. Était-ce avec celle d'Aphrodite qu'elle résonnait ?

Son approche avait-elle déclenché quelque chose, avait-elle éveillé le cosmos endormi du Poisson ?

Il n'avait pourtant pas reconnu sa signature juste un éclat de cosmos au loin, trop flou pour le distinguer vraiment.

Aiolia ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer. Seules les cimes des sapins qui bruissaient dans le vent perturbaient le calme et le silence de la nature sauvage du Yosemite. La poussière se collait à sa peau le long de ses jambes.

Une seconde vague de cosmos l'enveloppa.

—Encore un écho… plus fort …

C'est alors qu'il le sentit arriver à une vitesse fulgurante ! Menaçant et imposant. Un vrai tourbillon de rage !

Un cosmos offensif, sombre et occultant venait à sa rencontre. Il n'y avait pas de doute possible, c'était la signature spécifique d'un… BAM !

Aiolia eut à peine le temps de s'écarter de la route qu'une secousse colossale défonça le sol et aplatit la voiture et les arbres aux alentours. La déflagration traça dans la terre un cercle parfait de cinquante mètres d'envergure. Aiolia évita un tronc d'une bonne tonne qui s'écrasait sous l'onde de choc et découvrit le visage de son assaillant.

Un spectre se tenait devant lui le corps recouvert d'un surplis noir et brillant comme les reflets de la lune sur un lac d'eaux sombres. Il arborait un air revanchard avec un sourire en coin, fier de son entrée en scène spectaculaire.

Il ne parlait pas et se contentait d'observer le chevalier d'Athéna avec mépris.

A présent qu'ils étaient tous les deux face à face, Aiolia sentait leurs cosmos résonner en synchronisation. Ils se répondaient comme un effet Larsen de plus en plus fort ou au contraire de plus en plus faible. Aiolia comprit immédiatement qu'il n'arriverait pas à ouvrir son cosmos à son paroxysme. Il était tronqué par cet d'écho. Aiolia scruta attentivement son adversaire. Il ne l'avait jamais vu pendant la guerre sainte, il en était certain. Impossible de savoir s'il s'agissait d'un spectre puissant et haut gradé ou d'un sous-fifre. Alors la question cruciale était de savoir si le cosmos de ce spectre était également tronqué. Il semblait si sûr de lui.

Les cosmos des spectres avaient cela de reconnaissable qu'ils ne prenaient pas source dans les atomes des cellules des êtres vivants. Contrairement aux marinas et aux chevaliers d'Asgard et d'Athéna, ils n'étaient pas lumineux et irradiants de chaleur, ils étaient minérales, étouffants et sentaient la mort.

Ce spectre puait la mort par l'absence d'énergie vitale qui s'échappait de son être.

Et cette étrange cosmo-énergie augmentait en intensité et en agressivité à chaque résonance.

La surprise passée, Aiolia ne se laissa pas intimider. Il fallait agir vite. Loin du Sanctuaire et de la présence de Saori, son propre cosmos était trop instable pour engager un combat lent. D'un moment à l'autre il pouvait diminuer de moitié, voir disparaitre complètement. Ce spectre l'avait attaqué sans sommation et s'il ne l'avait pas évité, son coup l'aurait tué sur le champ. Ce n'était pas un avertissement pour l'impressionner et le faire déguerpir. C'était un duel. Un combat à mort. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Oh oui, Il devait faire vite !

Aiolia appela son armure. Bien que malmenée par l'attaque du spectre, elle était intacte et vint en un éclair, recouvrir le corps de son chevalier dans un fracas d'éclats dorés et de métaux qui s'entrechoquent. Le Lion ne perdit pas une seconde et lança son attaque la plus meurtrière en puisant au maximum dans son cosmos.

L'air s'embrasa. Le sol trembla.

L'Éclair foudroyant, destructeur et sans pitié, coupa, hacha et extermina tout sur son passage. Ni Les arbres, ni les roches et ni le surplis ne résistèrent à la pression. Les atomes bouillaient, vibraient, éclataient, s'enflammaient, se survoltaient…

Puis plus rien.

Le cosmos du spectre venait de s'éteindre. Il n'avait même pas eut le temps de crier ou de s'enfuir. Aiolia l'avait abattu du premier coup. Ce n'était que du menu-fretin ou alors son cosmos l'avait lâché au plus mauvais moment. Son corps ensanglanté gisait au milieu des branches de sapin et des souches déracinées.

Que faisait il ici ? Comment avait-il su qu'Aiolia se trouverait dans les parages ?

Le chevalier regretta de l'avoir tuer si vite, peut-être aurait-il pu le faire parler ?

Le calme revint.

Les oiseaux qui piaillaient de peur, s'étaient envolés au loin. Le vent s'était tu et la poussière ocre était retombée au sol. Le silence régnait mais le paysage si serein et monotone, avait changé. La route était défoncée, un cratère s'était formé tout autour de l'épave du quatre-quatre. De grands arbres abattus gisaient, il semblait qu'un ouragan s'était déchainé et avait renversé ces géants majestueux comme un simple jeu de quilles.

Le danger était passé, Aiolia devait à nouveau se concentrer sur sa mission.

La voiture n'était plus qu'un tas de ferraille, il s'assura de l'état des papiers dans la boite à gants. Ils étaient carbonisés et les noms à peine visibles. Inutiles. Ce serait un problème à régler plus tard lorsqu'il retournerait à Los Angeles. Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas le choix, il allait devoir partir à pied pour rejoindre le plateau de tournage. Sur place, il trouverait surement un moyen de locomotion pour ramener Aphrodite.

Avant de prendre la route, il se retourna vers le corps.

Cela lui semblait sacrilège de le laisser au milieu du trou, face contre terre, à la merci des charognards.

Au moment où il prenait la décision de l'enterrer un peu plus loin dans la forêt à l'abri du regard des rares passants, le cosmos d'Aiolia s'enflamma de nouveau.

— Que se passe-t-il ? Encore un écho ?

Puis il sentit des cosmo-énergies qui pulsaient légèrement en résonance avec la sienne.

Trois. Il y avait trois cosmos distincts.

Il tendit son esprit pour mieux les repérer : deux spectres qui se déplaçaient et… un cosmos familier très ténu.

Les spectres étaient à l'ouest et se dirigeaient vers les montagnes.

— Aphrodite !

Oui, c'était bien le cosmos du Poisson qui pulsait faiblement au pied du Half Dome. Aiolia partit immédiatement. Une course contre la montre s'engageait.

Le Lion puisait dans ses réserves et courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait en direction du campement du tournage.

Ce serait à qui de lui ou des deux spectres rejoindrait Aphrodite en premier.

* * *

Milo était pressé.

Sifakis lui avait donné rendez vous d'urgence dans le hall de l'hôtel Excelsior à Athènes.

A peine le message lui était-il parvenu, qu'il avait enfilé ses vêtements et ses chaussures de ville et prit le premier bateau pour le port du Pirée.

En toute première chose, il avait fallu payer une grosse commission au capitaine qui habituellement ne prenait que des marchandises et pas de passager. Hé hop ! Cinquante milles drachmes !

— Décidément capitaine, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Milo en lui tendant les billets, je vous trouve de plus en plus filou. Vous n'oubliez jamais de profiter des largesses du Sanctuaire sans jamais rien donner en retour.

— Hé ! C'est que j'ai une entreprise à faire tourner, moi ! Et la paye de mes hommes chaque samedi !

Il montra du pouce ses marins qui goguenards, les observaient à l'autre bout du pont avec des sourires complices pour leur patron.

—Mouais …. le toisa le Scorpion. Après le coup du clandestin de l'autre jour, à votre place, je ne fanfaronnerais pas trop. Un retour de bâton, ça peut vite arriver !

Cela jeta un froid. Le capitaine se ferma comme une huitre et ils ne s'échangèrent plus un mot de tout le trajet. Milo s'assit sur une caisse à tribord et pour être tranquille, tourna ostensiblement le dos aux hommes qui s'affairaient sur le pont.

...

Le Pirée grouillait de badauds, de pêcheurs et de touristes. Pour faire plus court, Milo coupa par le marché et se faufila parmi les vendeurs de poissons et de fruits et légumes. Les odeurs des sardines grillées et de graillon envahissaient l'atmosphère et les narines des passants et lui donnaient l'eau à la bouche aussi bien que la nausée.

Milo était trop pressé pour s'attarder mais au retour il envisagerait sérieusement de se remplir la lampe.

Puis il passa devant les rôtisseries où grillaient pintades, poulets, cailles et autres animaux de basse cours. La foule était si dense, qu'on apercevait à peine les étals. Milo se frayait difficilement un chemin au milieu de tous ces civils. Pas question de jouer des coudes avec sa carrure de chevalier et sa grande taille (bien trois têtes au dessus de toutes ces mères de famille avec leur cabas), il risquerait de blesser quelqu'un.

Il arriva tant bien que mal au niveau des stands des baratineurs. Il y avait des attroupements de ménagères hystériques prêtes à tout pour être la première à acheter à prix cassé, le dernier cri du gadget de cuisine. Des vendeurs bonimenteurs hachaient, éminçaient, râpaient, écrasaient dix fruits et légumes à la minute avec un appareil en plastique tout en hurlant dans leur micro dans l'espoir de parler plus fort que le voisin. Les clientes hypnotisées se ruaient sur ces " coupe-tout" en plastique en écrasant allègrement avec leurs talons les pieds de Milo.

— Charmantes ….

Le chevalier parvint à s'exciper des halles couvertes et héla un taxi qui passait justement.

— Ouaip ! vous allez où ?

— A l'Excelsior.

— Bah, ça m'arrange pas !

Et le chauffeur démarra en trombe avant même que Milo n'ait eut le temps de toucher la poignée de la portière arrière.

— Arrrrh ! Mais quel petit c…

Le Scorpion se retint de justesse de jurer dans la rue au milieu des touristes et des riverains qui attendaient le bus. Un gamin d'à peine quatre ans qui suçait son pouce le regardait, les yeux écarquillés.

— Quoi ? Tu devrais pas être à l'école, toi ?

Un second taxi passa.

—Hé !

Pour être bien sur de l'avoir celui là, Milo se posta au milieu de la chaussée les mains sur le capot. Et cria fort pour se faire entendre.

— Emmenez moi à l'Excelsior !

Le chauffeur tira sur sa clope et se pencha par la fenêtre.

— C'est trop loin, ça m'embête.

— Ah ?! Et comment ça ? Milo ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre et bloquait toujours la route.

— Ouais… Faut revenir après... à vide...

— Il vous faut peut être une petite motivation ? Milo brandit une liasse de billets de sa poche.

Et hop trente mille drachmes !

...

Le taxi le déposa pile devant l'hôtel. Milo s'engouffra dans la porte pivotante.

L'accueil était luxueux et tape à l'œil. La hauteur de plafond était époustouflante et décoré par une fresque baroque remplis d'angelots tout nus qui batifolaient au milieu des fleurs, des fruits et des cornes d'abondance. Les boiseries de noyer reflétaient des nuances rouges et dorées sur le comptoir et les lampes de cristal étalaient des myriades de petites paillettes blanches sur les corps et les visages des clients qui attendaient que l'on s'occupe d'eux.

Un employé tiré à quatre épingle, les mains gantées de blanc se présenta.

— Monsieur ?

— J'ai rendez-vous avec monsieur Sifakis.

Le réceptionniste consulta son registre.

— Monsieur Sifakis attend dans le salon bleu.

— C'est par ici, j'imagine ? Milo se dirigea vers le couloir.

— Monsieur !

Le ton était si outré que le chevalier se retourna, tout étonné ?

Le réceptionniste lui montra le panneau qui reposait sur un petit pupitre sur le comptoir : tenue correct exigée.

— Bah quoi, je ne suis pas à poil, non ?

Le maitre d'hôtel souleva un élégant sourcil. Les cheveux de Milo en bataille sentaient le poisson et la friture. Ses chaussures étaient toutes crottées par les mégères qui leur avaient marché dessus et ses vêtements étaient tous fripés de s'être faufilés au milieu des badauds. Et surtout, il lui manquait une cravate.

— Bon ça va, j'ai compris.

Et le scorpion lui posa discrètement des billets dans la main. Et hop ! Quinze mille drachmes !

— Voilà pour vos scrupules ?

Si ça continuait, à force de faire des petits cadeaux, Milo allait vraiment finir tout nu !

L'employé jeta des coups d'œil à droite à gauche pour vérifier qu'aucun de ses supérieurs n'étaient dans le hall.

—Suivait moi, Monsieur.

Où allait le monde ?! Mais où allait le monde ?! Milo s'énervait tout seul et murmurait dans sa barbe en traversant les longs couloirs .

Ha ! Ça valait mieux d'être un chevalier ! On était coupé du monde dans un endroit dirigé par le code de l'honneur et la dévotion. Loin de l'avidité, loin de tous ces profiteurs et ces…. Ah ! Il y avait plus de moral !

Milo oubliait simplement tous les avantages à être un chevalier d'or dans un sanctuaire où l'on trouvait des servantes et des apprentis pour effectuer toutes les tâches ingrates. Payés une misère, sans pourboire, ils devaient se contenter de la grande satisfaction de servir la déesse Athéna. Un pourboire moral en quelques sortes !

Ce n'était pas les chevaliers d'or qui soulevaient les sacs de charbon jusqu'en haut de la colline, au temple du grand Pope. Ce n'était pas les chevaliers d'or qui épluchaient les patates ! Ce n'était pas Milo qui lavait les latrines !

Au bout du couloir, le réceptionniste lui céda le passage en lui ouvrant la porte et s'éclipsa.

La première chose que vit Milo fut un plateau avec trois tasses et une cafetière en argent brillant qui trônait au centre d'une petite table ronde en acajou.

Monsieur Sifakis directeur de l'agence du même nom, se leva ainsi que la personne assise à ses côtés.

Poignées de mains, salutations et tout et tout.

— Je vous présente mon avocat, maître Mourousis. Enfin l'avocat de l'agence.

—Ah ? Milo commençait à se méfier.

Un rendez-vous en terrain neutre, loin du bureau de l'agence et un avocat. Ça n'allait pas être un entretient classique.

L'avocat portait un complet cravate très chic et bien coupé qui semblait taillé sur mesure très loin des vestons de prêt-à-porter mais d'une couleur verte assez indéterminée. Entre le cornichon et le haricot vert pensa Milo.

Ses yeux noirs perçants et l'absence totale de cheveux sur son crâne lui donnaient un faux air d'oiseau de proie qui calme et patient observerait les rats depuis les hauteurs des grands peupliers.

— Un haricot vert trop cuit, rectifia Milo pour lui même, en prenant place dans un fauteuil face à eux.

Monsieur Sifakis fit le service. Milo qui commençait à bien le connaître le trouva hésitant comme à son habitude lorsque quelque chose le turlupinait mais il semblait également stressé. Et cela, c'était inhabituel. Il y avait bien anguille sous roche.

Milo saisit sa tasse et touilla son sucre.

— Monsieur Sifakis, si vous m'expliquiez la raison de cette convocation urgente.

—Oui, oui, oui… Nous avions besoin de vous voir pour régler un petit problème…

Sifakis aimait bien parler avec des « nous », cela mettait une distance entre lui et son client et laissait planer un doute quand à la taille de l'agence et au nombre de ses effectifs.

Le directeur se saisit de sa mallette et la posa sur ses genoux.

— Après notre dernière entrevue, nous avons enquêté sur ce Saga que vous recherchez. Étonnamment, ça a été très rapide.

—Ah oui ? Je suis surpris. Cela me semblait quasiment impossible.

—Il se trouve que seules trois paires de jumeaux sont nées à Athènes le jour que vous nous avez indiqué.

Sifakis sortit un dossier en carton bleu de sa mallette et le posa méticuleusement devant lui à égales distances parfaites entre eux et exactement parallèle au rebord de la table. Il reposa sa mallette au sol.

— Deux filles et quatre garçons.

Il plaça ses mains bien à plat sur le dossier.

— Mais seule une paire sur les trois a connu un destin mouvementé et tragique rappelant la vie de Saga.

Milo tendit la main vers le dossier.

—Hum hum !

L'avocat venait d'ouvrir la bouche pour la première fois et les mains de Sifakis s'étaient crispées, bien accrochées au dossier. L'expression grave, il laissa la parole à son conseiller légal.

— Avant même de vous donner de plus amples informations, nous aimerions éclaircir un petit point.

— Oui ? tiqua Milo.

Eux aussi, ils voulaient un " pourboire" ? Décidément, le monde allait-il si mal ? L'appât du gain et la vénalité allait perdre l'humanité !

— Il me semble que nous avons déjà parlé des rémunérations et que nous avons été généreux et reconnaissants.

Voilà que Milo commençait à parler avec des « nous », lui aussi.

— Il ne s'agit pas du tout d'argent mais un petit détail nous chagrine.

— Comment cela ?

—Nous aimerions avoir la garantie qu'il n'arrivera rien de fâcheux à la personne dont nous allons vous donner le nom.

— …?

— Nous sommes une agence d'investigation et ne pouvons, ni ne souhaitons contrevenir à la loi.

Sifakis et le cornichon regardèrent intensément le chevalier comme si il était censé comprendre quelque chose de sous entendu.

Milo les regardait tour à tour sans saisir, mais ils insistaient, muets et inquisiteurs comme si le chevalier avait quelque chose à avouer et que tel un gamin pris en faute il finirait par craquer sous la simple pression du regard paternel.

Milo nullement impressionné laissa échapper sa surprise sans pudeur.

Ça dura une bonne minute pendant laquelle les yeux de Milo ne cessèrent de s'agrandir jusqu'à devenir ronds comme les yeux d'un poisson rouge hypnotisé à tourner sans fin dans son bocal.

Voyant qu'il n'allait rien en tirer, le cornichon lui présenta un journal.

— En une.

C'était le New York Times.

— Nous aimerions être rassuré quant au sort de Vénus Stella avant de continuer notre collaboration.

Milo se concentra sur l'encart que lui pointait du doigt l'avocat.

« Attaque à l'arme de guerre sur un tournage Hollywoodien : article page 4 »

—Qu'est ce qui se passe ? pensa le Scorpion.

Milo feuilleta jusqu'à la page en question. Son anglais avait beau être plus qu'approximatif il en comprit l'essentiel :

Blessés, destructions, explosions, disparition de la vedette Vénus Stella ! La police enquêtait mais pour l'instant aucune déclaration officielle.

Ah la galère ! Qu'est que ça signifiait ? Et Aphrodite ? Il était toujours en vie ? La panique commençait à monter dans les veines du chevalier.

— Alors ? demanda le juriste.

Milo prit le soin de refermer le journal proprement pour se donner quelques secondes de réflexion. Il prit son inspiration et regarda franchement l'avocat dans les yeux.

— Je vous assure qu'il n'a jamais été dans notre intention de faire du mal à qui que se soit. La fondation Graad n'est pas une organisation criminelle. Nous n'avons rien à voir avec cette attaque.

— A votre avis, qu'est il arrivé à Mademoiselle Stella ? demanda Sifakis.

Il fallait jouer la carte de la sincérité, Sifakis semblait réellement inquiet des implications de ses recherches. Mentir ne ferait qu'éveiller encore plus de soupçons. Et adieu la belle collaboration !

— Aucune idée ! Notre objectif était simplement de la convaincre de venir au Sanctuaire. Il n'a jamais été question de violence ou d'intimidation. Ce qui s'est passé sur ce tournage n'a rien à voir avec nous. Si il y a eut un combat, c'est indépendant de notre volonté !

Les deux hommes ne semblaient pas rassurés par ses propos. Milo soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

— Écoutez, des forces obscures entravent actuellement le bon fonctionnement de la Chevalerie. Elles ont sûrement repérées Vénus Stella et sont passées à l'action.

Sifakis préféra ne pas trop s'interroger sur ces « forces obscures » qui lui semblaient un sujet un peu trop surnaturel pour lui.

— Vous ignorez donc si elle est saine et sauve ?

— J'ignorais même il y a encore cinq minutes, qu'il y avait un problème ! Mais un de nos meilleurs hommes est sur place. Et j'ai toute confiance en lui pour assurer sa sécurité !

Milo fixa alternativement ses deux interlocuteurs. Il fallait les convaincre.

— La santé de Vénus Stella est notre priorité. Je vous assure que nous n'utilisons les services de votre agence que pour retrouver des êtres qui nous sont chers.

Le Scorpion devait trouver les bons mots. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

— Monsieur Sifakis, le Sanctuaire a besoin de votre aide. D'après cet article, tout porte à croire que les trois autres personnes que nous recherchons sont également en danger. Nous devons au plus vite les retrouver et les mettre à l'abri ! Leurs vies sont en jeu, aidez nous !

La franchise paya. Après avoir consulté du regard son avocat, Sifakis lui tendit le dossier bleu.

On pouvait y lire, tapé à la machine, le nom : Aétios Antonopoulos

Le café dans les trois tasses ne fut jamais bu et refroidi doucement dans l'atmosphère feutrée et cosy de l'hôtel Excelsior.

* * *

Aiolia atteignit le premier le campement. Les deux spectres étaient à ses trousses et ils sentaient leurs auras noires se rapprocher à toute vitesse.

Au loin, il apercevait un lac et les nombreux techniciens qui s'affairaient avec agitation. Plus près, sur un terrain dégagé, des caravanes, des tentes et des camions de toutes tailles étaient installés en rond tout autour d'un grand marabout. Il y avait au moins deux cents personnes sur cette place prenant leur pause déjeuner dans un joyeux brouhaha de bruits de couverts en plastique, de chaises qui raclent, de rires et de papotages. Mais le Lion sentait distinctement le cosmos d'Aphrodite pulser de manière aléatoire à l'écart. Il n'était pas parmi l'attroupement mais se tenait apparemment dans l'une des caravanes. Aiolia décida de passer sous la pénombre de la forêt de sapins pour contourner le cercle et ne pas se faire remarquer des civils. Il parvint en quelques bonds à l'arrière de la caravane et sans hésiter, il cassa la vitre d'une fenêtre puis s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

Il était bien conscient qu'il y avait plus subtil comme entrée pour faire une première impression, mais il n'avait pas le choix, l'ennemi serait là dans un instant.

Comme un voleur surpris au milieu de son forfait, il s'attendait à un cri ou du moins à un hoquet de surprise mais seul le silence l'accueillit.

Et pour cause, Vénus était allongée de tout son long sur le sol, le nez enfoncé dans la moquette dans une position des plus inconfortables. Ses bras étaient coincés sous son ventre dans un réflexe malhabile et inutile de se protéger de la douleur. Ses orteils s'étaient crispés dans l'effort vain de ramper vers la porte. Pendant un instant, le chevalier du Lion la crut morte et son cœur sauta un battement. Était-il arrivé trop tard ? Mais elle brillait vaguement d'une aura mal contrôlée et ressemblait à une vieille enseigne en néon d'un motel minable dont l'électricien n'était même pas capable de changer deux fils pour réparer un banal court circuit. Déjà leurs deux cosmo-énergies se synchronisaient et Aiolia se mit également à luire au même rythme. Deux belles ampoules d'une guirlande de Noël !

— Aphrodite ! Ça va ?

Aiolia s'approcha et la retourna. De vilaines brulures rouges striaient ses genoux et son front : preuves d'avoir ramper sur la moquette. Ses yeux s'agitaient sous ses paupières closes mais elle était manifestement évanouie.

— Rien d'étonnant ! Sans entrainement, un cosmos qui s'embrase épuise beaucoup trop l'organisme. Bon ! On n'a pas de temps à perdre !

Il la chargea sur son épaule comme un sac de pommes de terre.

Bien lui en prit, à l'instant même un frison glacé lui parcourut l'échine et il sentit la déflagration d'un cosmos néfaste fondre sur eux.

Il défonça la cloison de la caravane et extirpa juste à temps Vénus avant que l'attaque ne les touche. La caravane explosa en petits morceaux dans un fracas assourdissant. Le Lion protégea Vénus de son dos, penché sur elle, pour éviter qu'un éclat ne l'atteigne. Mais un morceau de métal se figea dans sa cuisse.

Elle poussa un gémissement sans reprendre connaissance. Aiolia s'affola, il ne parvenait pas à aviver assez fort son cosmos pour dégager une aura protectrice.

— Et merde ! Pas maintenant !

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le spectre lancer une deuxième attaque. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait fuir. Il remit Vénus sur son épaule et traversa la place en zigzaguant tout en évitant les attaques continues de l'ennemi. Il parvenait à sentir la concentration de cosmos de son adversaire et à prévoir les impacts des chocs pour les éviter. Malheureusement, il lui était toujours impossible d'enflammer son propre cosmos. Au contraire, il faiblissait de plus en plus.

Autour de lui c'était le chaos. Au milieu des fragments de bois et de métal, de la fumée et de la poussière, les civils hurlaient et courraient dans tous les sens. Le spectre semblait prêt à tout pour les tuer tous les deux, quitte à sacrifier tous les innocents sur son passage. C'est alors qu'il sentit le second spectre arriver.

Au même instant, son cosmos et celui d'Aphrodite s'éteignirent totalement.

Contre tout attente, Aiolia ricana.

— Qu'en penses tu Aphrodite ? On va utiliser ça à notre avantage.

Ha ça ! Dans l'état où il était, Aphrodite n'allait pas le contredire. Néanmoins, la tactique fonctionna. Rien de plus efficace que de se cacher au milieu d'une foule. Les gens tout autour paniquaient et tentaient de s'échapper. La poussière se soulevait sous le choc des attaques et opacifiait l'atmosphère. Sans leurs cosmos qui luisaient, Les deux chevaliers n'étaient plus que des ombres qui filaient parmi une multitude de silhouettes. Incapables de les distinguer, les spectres lançaient des coups au hasard.

Aiolia parvint à sortir de la place en se faufilant entre deux camions et courut de toutes ses forces en direction de la forêt. Une fois à couvert, loin de la mêlée, il accéléra pour couvrir le plus de distance possible avant que leurs deux cosmos ne s'éveillent à nouveau et ne les trahissent.

* * *

— Voyons, voyons ! Aétios Antonopoulos !

Milo, de retour sur le bateau, n'attendit même pas d'être sorti du Pirée pour consulter le dossier de l'agence Sifakis.

— Aétios Antonopoulos… Aétios Antonopoulos… Ce nom ne m'est pas inconnu.

Il feuilleta les premières pages qui étaient essentiellement des factures et des fiches de frais et tomba sur une photo. Un portrait en noir et blanc.

— Mais oui ! Bien sur ! Aétios Antonopoulos ! Ah ah ah !

Le Scorpion partit d'un grand rire franc et tonitruant qui fit sursauter les deux mousses sur le pont, occupés à graisser des rouages de machinerie. Le vieux loup de mer que tout le monde surnommait Pépé et qui traversait la Méditerranée en long, en large et en travers depuis plus de quarante ans, rata pour la première fois de son existence, son nœud de cabestan. Et le capitaine dans sa cabine de pilotage lâcha de surprise les billets qu'il comptait et en perdit une bonne liasse par la fenêtre. Impuissant, il vit les billets s'envoler, se poser sur la surface de l'eau puis se prendre dans l'hélice du bateau qui les déchiqueta en tout petits morceaux.

Le capitaine ragea en constatant par un rapide calcul mental (il était doué pour ça !) qu'il venait de perdre plus que ce que le trajet du chevalier lui avait rapporté. Vivement qu'il ait vite débarqué celui-là ! Il l'avait assez vu pour la journée !

Milo totalement indiffèrent à ce qui se passait sur le pont, continuait à parler tout seul.

— Ah Saga ! Tu étais sous nos yeux depuis le début !

Le chevalier tendit la photo à bout de bras pour mieux dévisager le portrait.

— Aétios te va bien Saga ! Grand, beau, fort et athlétique ! Célèbre et adulé !

Milo se mit à lire le dossier. Comme il s'intéressait au sport, il en connaissait déjà une partie. Aétios Antonopoulos était le vainqueur du décathlon aux Jeux Olympiques de 1984 à Los Angeles. Il avait triomphé également dans la plupart des compétitions d'Athlétisme. Polyvalent, il obtenait l'or aussi bien au lancer de javelot, qu'à la course d'obstacle ou au triple saut. Quinze médailles d'or à lui tout seul ! Un vrai phénomène ! Milo comme beaucoup de grecs, avait suivit sa carrière fulgurante à travers les magazines sportifs. C'était le chouchou des journalistes et des photographes ! Pendant l'été des J.O. il n'y avait pas eu une semaine où il n'avait pas fait la couverture.

Et ce n'était pas tout, les détectives avaient récolter de nombreuses coupures de presse: mondiaux d'athlétisme, jeux européens, marathon, triathlon …L'ascension d'Aétios semblait filait vers les étoiles.

Puis en 1988 aux jeux de Séoul, tout bascula. Aétios ne se présenta pas au premier jour de compétition et déclara forfait. Depuis il n'avait plus jamais remis les pieds dans un stade. Plus un seul article sur lui dans la presse.

Sur le pont, Pépé avait tellement été contrarié qu'il n'arrivait plus à rien ! Il devenait gâteux ou quoi ?! Il dut s'y reprendre à cinq fois pour réussir son nœud de cabestan. Ce fut uniquement en fermant les yeux qu'il réussit à retrouver ses automatismes. Ses vieilles mains ridées et burinées s'activaient d'elle mêmes après toutes ces années de labeur comme un vieux canasson qui retrouve tout seul le chemin de l'étable. Lorsqu'il souleva les paupières, son cabestan était parfait. Ouf ! Tout allait bien ! C'était pas demain la veille qu'on aller l'enfermer dans une maison de retraite. Un mouroir loin de la mer ! Non merci !

Milo continua de parcourir le dossier. Il parvint aux pages sur la vie privée d'Aétios. Il était né à Athènes en même temps qu'un frère jumeau Ieremias. Les parents étant décédés dans leur petite enfance, ils furent confiés à un cousin éloigné. Entraineur sportif, il les inscrivit très tôt aux compétitions sportives. Aétios en athlétisme et Ieremias en gymnastique. Ils réussirent à concilier leur éducation et le sport de haut niveau. Ils étaient deux juniors très prometteurs dans leurs domaines respectifs.

Tout semblait aller pour le mieux jusqu'en 1975 et l'accident. Un rapport de police photocopié était joint à la page. Milo le parcourut rapidement. Les deux garçons en scooter avaient fait une embardée sur un chemin en haut d'une falaise. Ieremias était tombé dans la mer et s'était noyé. Aétios qui conduisait en était sorti indemne. Les inspecteurs avaient conclus à un accident. Connaissant le passé de Saga, Milo lui n'en était pas aussi certain.

— Ça commence à te ressembler vraiment beaucoup Saga. Allez un fratricide pour commencer !

Milo tourna la page, il y a avait un deuxième rapport de police. La déclaration de disparition du tuteur quelques jours plus tard.

— Hé oui, le cousin à la trappe ! C'est plus facile ! Plus d'autorité parentale pour te mettre des bâtons dans les roues !

En effet quelques mois plus tard, Aétios obtint le statut de mineur émancipé et s'inscrivit dans un nouveau club d'athlétisme. Et sa carrière décolla. Ce club connut ensuite toute une série de magouilles avec des sponsors et des recouvrements louches. Cependant aucune enquête officielle ne fut ouverte.

Il y avait encore un rapport de police daté de 1988. Aétios était arrêté et inculpé pour la tentative de meurtre du président du club. C'était assez confidentiel et la presse fut tenue à l'écart.

— Ça correspond pile poil à ta vie Saga. Treize ans entre ton premier forfait et ton arrestation. Treize ans pendant lesquels Athéna fut bannie du Sanctuaire.

Milo n'avait plus de doutes, Sifakis avait bien fait son travail. Aétios était Saga.

Il restait encore un cahier dans la chemise: le dossier médical.

—Oh la la ! Une belle liste de médicaments ! Anxiolytiques, psychotropes, antidépresseurs…

Ainsi qu'un certain nombre de traitements dont Milo n'avait même jamais entendu parler. Il y avait aussi plusieurs diagnostiques de différents spécialistes. Il n'y comprenait pas grand chose mais ça avait l'air sérieux.

— Amarrez ! cria le capitaine.

Milo leva les yeux. Ils étaient arrivés au Sanctuaire.

* * *

Aiolia courait toujours tenant Vénus sur son épaule.

La nuit tombait et il sentait les cosmos des deux spectres décliner dans le lointain. Intentionnellement, il ne suivait aucun sentier pour ne pas laisser de piste et ne tentaient en aucun cas d'élever son cosmos pour ne pas se faire repérer. Par chance le cosmos d'Aphrodite restait inerte. Il commençait à fatiguer. Sans puiser dans sa cosmo-énergie, il courrait et portait la jeune femme qui pesait tout de même son poids, à la seule force de ses muscles.

L'obscurité tombait très vite et bientôt il lui devint très difficile de se diriger sans se cogner contre un tronc, se prendre la cheville dans une racine ou tout simplement éviter des trous. C'était le moment de faire une pause. Aiolia adossa contre un arbre Vénus, toujours inconsciente. Son pouls était stable, sa respiration régulière. Il farfouilla dans sa chevelure pour examiner son crâne : pas de bosse, ni de choc.

Le chevalier souleva sa robe et inspecta sa cuisse. Un gros morceau de métal coupant était toujours fiché dans la chair. D'un coup sec, il le retira en faisant bien attention de ne pas toucher la plaie avec ses mains sales. Le sang coula un peu plus fort mais la coagulation et la cicatrisation allaient pouvoir commencer. Il devait trouver de quoi désinfecter et recoudre la plaie assez vite.

— Aphrodite ! Hé Aphrodite !

Il secouait doucement Vénus.

— Allez! Allez !

Il la secoua plus fermement mais n'obtint aucune réaction.

Aiolia souffla et s'adossa à ses côtés. Il était totalement désorienté et commençait sérieusement à avoir soif. La brume se levait ainsi que montaient le froid et l'humidité. Il devait leur trouver un refuge. Peut être une grotte. ils n'étaient pas loin des montagnes et il avait repéré des falaises sur la carte.

— Je te laisse tout seul, Aphrodite. Mais je reviens vite ! Je vais juste inspecter les environs.

Le Lion se dirigea vers la clairière qu'il apercevait de loin. Peut être y aurait il un horizon assez dégagé pour apercevoir quelque chose.

Il marchait doucement pour ne pas faire de bruit. Ses yeux s'habituaient à l'obscurité. Il distinguait à présent les différentes nuances de bleu et de violet dans les arbres, sur le sol et les mousses. Il était précautionneux et vérifiait où il posait le pied à chacun de ses pas.

La forêt, la nuit, n'est jamais totalement silencieuse. Ça et là on peut entendre le cri d'un oiseau nocturne, les crissements d'une souris dans les feuilles, ou le bois des arbres qui grincent avec le changement de température. Mais il y eut un bruit très net sur sa droite. Aiolia se figea et attendit sans bouger en position de garde. Il regretta immédiatement d'avoir laisser Aphrodite seul et sans défense. Les sens en alerte, il se concentra. Le bruit se reproduisit. Plus près.

Encore une fois, encore plus près.

Ce n'était pas le son du pas d'un être humain et il ne ressentait aucune énergie. Le bruit se répéta, tout proche. Puis il les vit.

C'était des biches. Un petit groupe de quatre qui suivait un petit sentier entre les arbres. Un sentier presque invisible tracé par les sabots des animaux qui passaient chaque jour et recouvert de feuilles, de mousses et de fougères. Les animaux suivent souvent le même rituel. Ce sentier devait mener quelque part, une rivière ? Qui sait ? Ces bêtes devaient bien s'abreuver chaque jour ?

Il y avait quelque chose de fantastique et de féérique à suivre calmement des biches sous les sous-bois et dans le noir. Le Lion derrière les gazelles ! Elles s'arrêtaient, il s'arrêtait. Elles reprenaient, il reprenait. leurs silhouettes telles des fantômes immatériels, venaient et disparaissaient derrière le rideau des arbres. Seule la lune entre les feuilles trahissait parfois la présence d'Aiolia en se reflétant sur les courbes de son armure. Puis les arbres se firent moins touffus et plus clairsemés. Un petit gargouillis retentit. De l'eau.

Les biches firent halte et se désaltérèrent à un petit ruisseau qui brillait et serpentait dans la nuit tel un ruban d'argent. Aiolia trébucha et l'instant magique fut brisé. Les bêtes apeurées s'enfuirent précipitamment en quelques bonds gracieux au delà des buissons et des sapins.

Le chevalier s'approcha de la berge et mit un genoux à terre pour recueillir de l'eau dans ses paumes jointes. L'eau fraiche et apaisante soulagea sa gorge en feu. Il replongeait ses mains pour les laver lorsqu'il remarqua les pierres. Des pierres carrées et plates étaient alignées au fond du lit. Ce n'était pas un ruisseau naturel, des hommes avaient posées des pierres pour créer une rigole et détourner le courant d'un ruisseau plus grand.

Il décida de remonter la gouttière. Au bout de quelques mètres, il aperçut un petit moulin à eau, bloqué par une petite écluse en bois. A côté, se découpait noir sur noir, le contour cubique d'une cabane.


	8. rencontres

Marine courrait. Derrière elle, elle sentait une présence hostile.

Un cosmos noir la poursuivait, elle et son coéquipier depuis le nord du pays. L'ombre se déplaçait vite, en prenant soin la plupart du temps de cacher son énergie. Mais elle semblait avoir des problèmes pour stabiliser son cosmos et se trahissait de temps en temps.

L'Aigle et le Cerbère avaient dévié de leur itinéraire initial depuis qu'ils avaient repéré ce spectre à leurs trousses dans la banlieue de Thessalonique. Depuis, ils évitaient les zones habitées et coupaient à travers les champs et les bois.

Plusieurs fois les deux chevaliers avaient essayé de le piéger en le laissant suivre l'un d'entre eux pour laisser l'opportunité au second de le prendre à revers. Mais chaque fois qu'ils essayaient ou leurs cosmos se déclenchait subitement en échos révélant leurs deux positions, ou bien ils perdaient toute trace de la cosmo-énergie du spectre et ne pouvaient alors plus le localiser.

Ce spectre était malin, il les suivait plus ou moins subtilement en se gardant toujours une marge de manœuvre pour fuir.

—Je crois que nous l'avons semé chuchota Dante du Cerbère.

Ils s'arrêtèrent derrière un muret de pierres sèches, les sens aux aguets. Sur la plaine, seul le silence les entourait, coupé parfois de cris grinçants des corbeaux ou des étourneaux dans le lointain. Immobiles, avec pour seule compagnie les ballots de pailles ronds qui plantés au milieu des champs dévastés après la moisson rappelaient les silhouettes des coquilles de gigantesques escargots, Dante et Marine projetaient leur sixième sens vers la signature énergétique de leur suiveur. Rien. Plus rien. Pas même une once d'énergie. Seuls les habitants des villages alentours et quelques gros animaux dégageaient une faible aura.

Rien d'autre. Et surtout rien qui sentait les enfers.

— Nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés d'Athènes où la présence de Saori se ressent fortement. déclara Marine. Il a du sentir que nos cosmos se solidifient.

—Que pouvait-il bien nous vouloir ? Il ne cherchait manifestement pas la confrontation. Il nous filait comme un chien après son os mais nous esquivait comme une anguille dès que nous faisions un pas vers lui. Peut être a t'il peur de nous affronter ?

Le regard de Marine balaya rapidement l'horizon. Rien ne bougeait sur la terre ocre des sentiers ni dans les champs de céréales jaunes et bruns, brulés par le soleil.

— Il ne semblait pas particulièrement agressif. Son but doit être tout autre. Peut être a-t'-il repéré nos rondes ? Cela fait plusieurs jours maintenant que nous suivons le même parcours...

— Il nous aurait repéré ? Et après ? Que compte t'il faire ? Nous surprendre ?

— Après ? Qui sait quelles sont ses intentions ? Mais je ne présage rien de bon.

Marine lança le départ.

* * *

 **HOUUUUUUUU !**

Vrrrrrrrr ! Frouuuuuu ! Dindeline dindeline dindeline !

Le vent soufflait dans le temple du Grand Pope. Un serviteur avait surement ouvert une porte dans les appartements privés et déclencher le courant d'air.

Dans un hurlement de loup, l'air froid de la marée montante du soir s'engouffrait dans le bâtiment et chassait la chaleur accumulée dans la journée en ces temps de canicule. Tel un fauve impatient, il parcourait au galop tout le temple de long en large depuis le parvis d'entrée jusqu'à la terrasse de la statue d'Athéna.

Les papiers posés sur le bureau voulurent s'envoler dans un bruissement d'ailes d'oiseau mais le presse-papier en fonte à l'effigie d'une nymphe des bois les clouait impitoyablement au sol.

Les rideaux de toiles bruissèrent devant les grandes portes fenêtres occultant l'horizon et les pampilles des lustres tintinnabulèrent en miroitant de mille éclats.

Au milieu de tout ce charivari, Shion bouillait.

Son sang s'échauffait dans ses veines. Il était à la fois en colère et impatient d'agir.

La température glacée de la maison du Grand Pope ne parvenait pas à le tempérer. Ni les colonnes glaciales de marbre blanc, ni les dalles froides et dures, ni le courant d'air saisissant n'y pouvaient rien.

Shion bouillait.

Il se cachait derrière son masque et maintenait son cosmos pour ne rien laisser paraitre à Milo du Scorpion qui au pied de l'estrade du trône, finissait son rapport. Mais Shion piaffait d'impatience. C'était dans sa nature. Il avait toujours eu un caractère vif et emporté.

Quant il était un jeune chevalier, sans autre responsabilité que sa propre santé et son devoir envers Athéna, il avait pu se laisser aller à sa véritable nature. Lors de l'ancienne guerre sainte plus de deux cents ans auparavant, fonceur, il avait sauté dans l'inconnu sans même y réfléchir à deux fois. Il avait été un homme d'action, fougueux et téméraire !

Puis l'âge avait laissé des traces dans son corps et dans son âme. Avec les cicatrices de la guerre et les années écoulées, il était devenu plus posé. La transition avait été douce et naturelle. Plus le temps s'écoulait, plus la folie de ses jeunes années s'était estompée. Il n'avait eut aucun regret, les choses avaient évoluées doucement et l'envie de courir partout, de crier, de sauter et de foncer dans le tas, s'était émoussée tout tranquillement.

Son corps s'était assagi. Les articulations étaient devenues douloureuses, les os plus fragiles et les réflexes moins réactifs. Ensuite son esprit avait suivi. Il était devenu vieux et sage.

C'était un atout pour un Grand Pope. Il avait évolué en un être capable de diriger sans s'emporter, poussant les réflexions toujours plus loin.

Il lui semblait même qu'il était devenu juste aussi car il n'avait pas oublié ce qu'étaient la fougue et l'empressement de la jeunesse. Il avait alors su gérer efficacement tous ces jeunes chevaliers enthousiastes, impatients d'utiliser leurs pouvoir pour leur déesse et prêts à en découdre. Il avait appris à canaliser leurs énergies pour l'utilité du Sanctuaire. Et sincèrement, Shion pensait qu'il avait été un bon Pope.

Sa vieillesse avait durée longtemps, très longtemps à telle point qu'il avait certainement passé plus des deux tiers de son existence dans un corps âgé. Sa jeunesse avec toutes les sensations qui l'accompagnaient, était devenue un souvenir lointain presque irréel.

Puis la mort était venue par la main de Saga. Puis la résurrection.

A présent, il était de retour dans ce corps jeune et flamboyant. Il avait retrouvé l'enveloppe charnelle de ses vingt ans et son esprit était à nouveau embrouillé et surchargé par toute cette énergie qui circulait dans son corps. Quelle vitalité ! Quelle frénésie ! Quelles sensations ! Il était ivre de sa propre jeunesse. Son corps bouillait, exaltait de force et de dynamisme.

Shion soupira.

Quand il était jeune et chevalier, il pouvait être irréfléchi et fonceur. Cela lui manquait. A présent, Il ne pouvait plus se le permettre. Son rôle de Grand Pope lui demandait réflexion et circonspection. Les conséquences de ses choix et de ses actes impliquaient bien plus que sa propre existence.

Alors non ! Il ne prendrait pas le premier avion pour l'Amérique comme il en avait envie, non il ne foncerait pas à l'aventure éclaircir cette histoire d'attaque de spectres sur le plateau de tournage.

Il resterait là. Sur son trône, à planifier, à cogiter, à analyser. Et à envoyer les autres se charger de l'action et des actes héroïques.

Ses chevaliers étaient jeunes et fous et pouvaient se le permettre. Lui c'était fini. On n'a jamais vraiment qu'une seule jeunesse. Une seule virginité.

Que pourrait il bien plaider pour sa cause ? La naïveté, l'ingénuité ? L'impétuosité ne se pardonne que pour l'inexpérimenté. Passé un certain âge, il n'y a plus d'excuses, c'est juste de la bêtise et des nerfs mal contrôlés.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Milo qui venait de terminer son rapport.

Les choses avançaient également pour Saga. Il avait été identifié.

— Vu le personnage, je suggère de ne pas y aller frontalement. Il n'est pas loin d'ici, à l'Hôpital psychiatrique dans une banlieue d'Athènes. Évitons d'aborder les sujets qui peuvent fâcher, Athéna, les enfers, la bataille du Sanctuaire…

— Oui, ça me semble plutôt judicieux. marmonna le Pope.

Milo s'en sortait très bien, pour une mission de contact.

Shion en avait été le premier surpris, il s'était attendu à une tête brulée comme le chevalier du Scorpion à l'époque de sa jeunesse. Mais Milo savait gérer aussi bien avec les civils qu'avec ses subordonnés. Il savait attendre. C'était surement sa plus grande qualité. Il savait analyser une situation, attendre et ne frapper qu'au bon moment.

En cela l'armure et les techniques du Scorpion lui seyait à merveille. Son attaque n'était jamais mortelle du premier coup, laissant le temps de comprendre son adversaire et ses motivations. Inutile de hâter les choses.

Le caractère profond des chevaliers du Scorpion n'était pas la violence ou le sadisme comme beaucoup avait tendance à le croire due à la souffrance infligée par l'Aiguille écarlate. Au contraire, c'était un signe de compassion, de tolérance et de rédemption. Quel chevalier outre le Scorpion proposait à l'ennemi, une alternative à la mort ? Quel chevalier proposait douze fois la reddition à son adversaire ?

Lui-même, lorsqu'il était encore le premier gardien de l'escalier sacré, n'avait-il pas essentiellement une technique d'attaque qui représentait une destruction totale de l'adversaire sans lui laisser la moindre chance d'échappatoire ?

Quant aux autres techniques des chevaliers d'or, entre la Corne du taureau, l'Autre dimension et le tranchant d'Excalibur, on était plus proche de l'exécution que de la sommation.

Plus il l'observait, plus Shion remarquait combien Milo était un candidat idéal à l'armure d'or du Scorpion. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant qu'il y ait une telle osmose entre lui et son armure. Elle l'adorait. Shion avait déjà eu au cours des siècles, l'occasion de la restaurer et d'apprendre à la connaître, il devait concéder qu'elle s'épanouissait avec ce porteur. Elle brillait de reflets intenses et semblait chanter de bonheur. Sa voix à peine perceptible pour un homme moins habitué aux variations de cosmos des armures, exprimait toute sa satisfaction à entourer le corps de Milo. Elle cherchait l'harmonie, la fusion. Et Milo semblait lui insuffler la vie. Elle respirait et réagissait comme si ce corps lui appartenait et que c'était elle qui bougeait et se déplaçait.

L'esprit du Pope se dirigea alors vers l'armure des Poissons qui par contraste avec celle du Scorpion, pleurait et se lamentait de son porteur.

En hauteur, derrière le rideau avec ses trois compagnes elle périclitait. Shion releva la lourde étoffe de velours, et l'observa longuement. La souffrance de l'armure des Poissons irradiait jusqu'au plus profond de son âme mais le Grand Pope décida de la considérer comme de bon augure.

Si Aphrodite était mort lors de l'attaque du tournage alors l'armure des Poissons aurait cessé de pleurer et aurait repris sa place dans sa maison à attendre son prochain porteur. Les pleurs des Poissons représentaient un espoir, l'espoir qu'Aphrodite était toujours vivant.

 **HOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !**

Vrrrrrrrr ! Frouuuuuu ! Dindeline dindeline dindeline !

La porte d'entrée venait de s'ouvrir et à nouveau, le vent s'était engouffré dans la pièce comme un loup en chasse, soulevant les papiers, les rideaux et les pampilles dans un tintamarre improvisé.

C'était Jabu dont la tête passait dans l'entrebâillement. Le jeune homme scanna du regard les occupants de la chambre du Pope.

—La Princesse Saori n'est pas là ?

" La Princesse Saori" ! Qu'est ce que cela pouvait énerver Shion ! On n'était pas dans un conte de fée mais dans Le Sanctuaire sacré ! Il n'y avait pas de "princesse " qui tienne en ces lieux ! "Athéna", "Déesse" ou alors "Déesse Saori", ou encore "Mademoiselle Saori". C'étaient des appellations correctes, mais pas "Princesse" !

Elle avait l'air d'aimer cela pourtant, la petite Saori !

Shion avait bien remarqué que Saori avait un faible pour Jabu.

Pour Seiyar aussi, de cela tout le monde était au courant, mais son cœur gardait également bien au chaud une petite place pour Jabu de la Licorne. Elle rougissait à chaque « Princesse » qui sortait de sa bouche. Elle ne le reprenait jamais et laissait la mauvaise habitude perdurer. Cela devait bien la flatter d'avoir un chevalier servant au milieu de tous ces chevaliers du Zodiaque, voué à sa petite personne et non uniquement à la déesse Athéna.

Le Pope souffla un petit soupir de tendresse. Comme lorsqu'on regarde avec indulgence un petit enfant refaire encore et encore la même bêtise. Car c'était dans ces petits instants que la jeunesse de Saori ressortait. Elle était si jeune ! Shion ne devait jamais l'oublier. Elle était si jeune, perdue dans une guerre millénaire ! C'était à lui, Shion, d'être sage, expérimenté pour elle et de la guider.

Encore une bonne raison pour ne pas écouter les égarements de son corps et de rester à sa place de Grand Pope. Shion cessa de s'égarer dans ses réflexions et revint à ses devoirs.

— Non, la déesse Athéna n'est point parmi nous, chevalier de la Licorne. Et j'imagine que si tu te permets de nous interrompre, c'est que tu as des nouvelles à nous apporter !

Le ton était sec et distant, à la fois une réprimande pour être entré sans s'être annoncé et une invitation à parler.

Jabu mit un genou à terre précipitamment, prenant conscience de son manquement à l'étiquette.

— Je viens de recevoir un appel des Etats-Unis, Grand Pope. Il semblerait que la police de Californie ait découvert le corps d'un homme revêtu d'une étrange armure à proximité de l'attaque de l'équipe de tournage.

Shion s'assit en soupirant, Milo serra les poings.

Jabu continua.

— Et comme, le chevalier Aiolia n'a toujours pas appelé comme il était prévu…

— On pourrait en conclure qu'il s'agit de son cadavre. le coupa son supérieur.

— Oui Grand Pope. Le corps est dans une morgue du comté des rangers du Parc et sera transféré dans la journée à Los Angeles.

Il y eut un blanc. Assez long. Pendant lequel personne ne parla et n'osa même respirer. Le temps était en suspend, il fallait que leurs cerveaux analysent concrètement la situation, que les conséquences de cette révélation deviennent une réalité. Aucun d'entre eux ne bougeait, ils pouvaient bien rester encore un instant dans le déni. La réalité n'avait rien d'agréable. Encore un instant. Oui, pendant encore un instant ils pouvaient feindre l'ignorance.

Shion reprit place sur son trône.

— Bien ! Bien, bien, bien. Le sang dans les veines de Shion n'en finissait pas de s'échauffer.

—Il nous faut donc envisager l'éventualité de la mort d'Aiolia.

Il fallait mieux s'en assurer.

Qui allait-il envoyer là-bas ? Un chevalier d'or ? C'était encore la garde d'or qui maitriser le mieux leurs cosmo-énergies.

Non.

En ces temps d'instabilité avec ces accidents de cosmos, il était dangereux et inconscient de sacrifier un élément aussi important qu'un chevalier d'or. Risquer de perdre une grosse pièce pour en récupérer une autre n'était pas la bonne stratégie. Déjà, il avait peut être perdu le Lion pour ne pas ramener le Poisson.

Quelle personne pourrait-il envoyer récupérer l'armure du Lion en incluant le risque de la perdre, elle et son armure. Automatiquement son esprit se dirigea vers un chevalier de bronze. Une moindre perte si ça tournait mal.

Mais lequel ? Envoyer un homme au casse-pipe n'avait rien d'évident. Il fallait un chevalier qui ait à la fois les chances de s'en sortir sain et sauf et d'accomplir sa mission et un homme qui en cas d'échec, ne représenterait pas une grosse perte pour l'organisation du Sanctuaire.

Il était impensable d'envoyer un chevalier de la fratrie des Kido. Ils avaient déjà tous les dix beaucoup donné au Sanctuaire et Saori leur était particulièrement attachée.

Peut être était-ce la mission qu'il fallait mieux déterminer ? Envoyer un bronze récupérer l'armure mais lui préciser qu'il ne doit pas mettre sa vie en danger inutilement ? C'était ça ! Il fallait ériger des limites et présenter cela comme une recherche d'informations à propos de l'armure d'or du Lion : localiser l'armure, le corps de son porteur et si l'occasion se présentait, les rapatrier. La réalisation complète de la mission n'était pas absolue. Plus Shion aurait d'informations, plus il serait en capacité de prendre la bonne décision.

Le Pope ferma les yeux et se cloitra un instant dans son esprit. Il devait se calmer.

Ne pas s'impliquer émotionnellement. Se distancier des individus. Ce n'était pas Aiolia et Aphrodite qui avaient des problèmes et avaient besoin d'aide. C'était deux chevaliers d'or en moins pour protéger Athéna. Deux pions difficilement remplaçables. Une formation et un candidat à une armure d'or ne se trouvaient pas sous les sabots d'un cheval. Il devait ignorer l'aspect humain et ne garder que l'esprit comptable.

Toc, toc, toc !

La porte s'ouvrit encore et le chevalier de l'Aigle entra.

 **HOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !**

Vrrrrrrrr ! Frouuuuuu ! Dindeline dindeline dindeline !

Shion n'attendit pas que Marine s'incline à genoux.

— Tout s'est déroulé comme nous l'avions prévu ?

—Oui l'ennemi nous a bien repéré. Il nous a encore suivi tout le long du trajet. Devons nous tenter de le maitriser demain ?

— Au contraire, nous allons continuer comme aujourd'hui. Faire croire que nous ne changeons pas nos habitudes. Demain vous repartez faire vos rondes comme les autres jours. Quadrillez la même région, ne changez l'itinéraire qu'en cas de besoin. Il a du remarquer que vous l'avez repérez. Ne cherchez pas la confrontation mais essayez de l'identifier. Que nous sachions à qui précisément nous avons affaire. Puis revenez immédiatement me faire votre rapport.

— Compris Grand Pope.

Marine se releva et entamait son demi-tour vers la porte quand Shion l'interpella de nouveau.

— Autre chose chevalier…

Shion se leva et marcha vers elle pour lui parler avec plus d'intimité.

— Je vous sais assez sages toi et Dante pour ne pas tenter de jouer les héros. Ramenez un maximum d'informations. Y a il plusieurs spectres ? S'agit il d'un haut gradé ou d'un soldat mineur ? Jusqu'où s'approche t-il du Sanctuaire ? Mais surtout au moindre problème, revenez le plus vite possible. Même si vous vous sentez plus fort que l'ennemi, vos cosmos sont trop instables pour engager un combat. Même à deux contre un.

 **OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !**

Vrrrrrrrr ! Frouuuuuu ! Dindeline dindeline dindeline !

Cette fois ci, c'était Deathmask du Cancer qui entrait avec assurance sans être invité. Voyant qu'il n'était pas seul, il respecta ce jour là, l'étiquette et salua le Pope en mettant un genou à terre.

— Relève toi chevalier, je suppose que tu m'apportes des nouvelles du puits des morts.

— Tout juste. Il y a du neuf !

— L'activité des Enfers a augmenté ?

— Oh ! non ! Les morts défilent toujours dans le trou à une vitesse d'escargot. On est bien loin du rendement d'autrefois ! On a tout le temps d'observer les nouveaux arrivants qui viennent se placer au bout de la file.

— J'imagine…

— Les morts vous savez n'ont pas un grand sens de l'esthétique ! Ils se contentent de porter les vêtements dans lesquels ils sont décédés.

— Où veux tu en venir ? le pressa Shion. Les explications du Cancer avaient souvent la faculté de l'amuser mais ce jour là, il n'était pas d'humeur.

— Que les morts dans leur grande majorité portent soit des pyjamas soit des blouses d'hôpital alors un type en armure au milieu des petits nouveaux, ça se remarque !

— **Aiolia !** crièrent ensemble Marine, Jabu, Shion et Milo.

— Euh ! Non !

— Non ?

— Non ! Si c'était lui, je pense bien que je l'aurais reconnu même avec le teint d'un macchabée ! Non, non, vu le bonhomme, je pencherais plutôt pour un spectre.

L'expression d'espoir qui s'anima soudainement sur les visages de ses interlocuteurs n'échappa pas au Cancer qui cabotin, leur lança un sourire complice si lumineux qu'il lui plissait les yeux jusqu'à ne laisser que deux petites fentes dont on distinguait à peine les pupilles malicieuses.

* * *

Vénus savait avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, alors que sa conscience n'était pas encore éveillée, qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit. Le tissu sur lequel reposait sa joue la grattait. C'était une surface urticante et chaude.

De la laine ! Comme lorsque toute petite, sa mère lui enfilait un de ces gros collants en laine qui finissaient toujours par lui irriter la peau des jambes, se rouler en boule dans le devant de ses chaussures et dont l'entrejambe descendait au niveau des genoux, l'obligeant à marcher comme un pingouin. " Non comme un manchot ! " lui répondait sa mère quand elle s'en plaignait. " Les pingouins volent et nagent. Les manchots marchent et nagent ! "

C'était bien gentil le petit cours de biologie mais ces collants grattaient quand même !

Ah ! Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas songé à sa mère ! C'était agréable et nostalgique. Un petit voyage dans le passé où les parents bienveillants semblaient tous puissants, capables de résoudre tous les problèmes et de consoler tous les chagrins. Entre le rêve et l'éveil, il était facile de s'imaginer retourner à cette époque où la vie était plus simple, plus douce et sécurisante. Vénus savoura ce souvenir encore un instant avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Elle tenta de papillonner des paupières mais elles étaient si lourdes et la lumière était si vive qu'elle replongea immédiatement dans l'inconscience. Avant de sombrer totalement, il lui semblait qu'une voix inconnue lui parlait.

" Aphrodite ? Aphrodite ? Ça va aller ne t'en fais pas. J'ai presque fini."

Une odeur métallique parvint à ses narines.

Du sang ? Vénus était bien trop fatiguée pour s'en soucier.

Le noir l'engloutit.

* * *

Aétios avait un rendez vous.

C'est ce que lui avait annoncé son infirmier ce matin. Mais il n'avait jamais été au courant d'un quelconque rendez-vous, il en était certain.

Cependant, il ne se faisait pas confiance pour ce genre de choses. Il avait déjà du mal à se souvenir quel jour il était.

Jeudi ou vendredi ? Qu'avait il fait hier, déjà ? La même chose que la veille mais la jeune femme à la réception avait t'elle été là ? Le jeudi, elle n'était jamais présente !

Les jours se ressemblaient trop et il lui était impossible de savoir avec certitude si cette femme avait été la veille derrière le comptoir.

Il avait fait beau. Mais le jour d'avant aussi. Et le jour d'avant et le jour d'encore avant. Il était bien incapable de se rappeler quand il avait plu pour la dernière fois.

Rien ne changeait, rien ne bougeait et le temps ne s'écoulait plus de manière linéaire. De toute façon, sans repère, le temps existait-il vraiment ? Seul son estomac lui permettait une approximation. Il n'avait pas faim donc il était plus près du petit déjeuner que du déjeuner.

Puis il aurait faim pour le diner et la nuit allait tomber et tout recommencerait comme toujours. Comme tous les jours. Comme chaque jour.

Mais à présent, quel jour était-ce ? Le 12 ? Le 20 ?

Il attendait dans une des petites pièces de réunion.

Tout était blanc comme dans le reste de l'hôpital. Les murs étaient blancs, le sol en lino était blanc et le mobilier s'il n'était pas en inox, était en plastique rigide blanc.

Les stores baissés qui obstruaient la baie vitrée le séparant du couloir où circulaient les visiteurs et les patients, étaient également d'un blanc immaculé.

Aétios vivait dans un univers blanc et aseptisé. Les agents d'entretien briquaient chaque jour avec attention tous les moindres recoins du bâtiment et pas un mouton de poussière n'osait venir perturber la pureté virginale des lieux.

Une horloge était accrochée au dessus de la porte, très haut, inaccessible sans un escabeau.

Elle ne fonctionnait pas. L'aiguille des secondes ne bougeait pas. Personne n'avait songé à changer les piles.

Ou alors …

Ou alors, c'était les secondes qui ne s'écoulaient plus.

Non ! Aétios en était persuadé, l'aiguille ne bougeait pas. Le temps ne s'était pas arrêté. Ce n'était pas possible ! Le temps s'écoulait. Toujours ! Même si la vie semblait stagner. Même si tout avenir était impossible, enfermé dans cet hôpital dans un quotidien répétitif, le temps s'écoulait toujours.

Mais Aétios avait besoin de s'en assurer, d'en être certain.

Tendu, il ne quittait pas l'horloge des yeux. Ses pupilles le brulaient, il n'osait pas cligner de peur de rater le petit mouvement de l'aiguille. Il ferma un œil puis l'autre pour les humidifier sans jamais lâcher cette maudite aiguille. Cette petite ligne rouge immobile !

C'était l'horloge qui était cassé ! Pas lui ! Ni sa raison, ni sa tête ! C'était l'horloge qui n'allait pas ! Lui, il allait ! Avec les médecins et les pilules, il allait !

— Arrête avec ça ! Quelle importance cette horloge ?

— Elle ne bouge pas…

— Non, elle est cassée. Regarde ailleurs.

Il n'y avait aucun objet dans la pièce, pas même un stylo. Les fauteuils et la table ovale étaient soudés au sol. Tout était immobile !

Cette pièce était coupée du monde, coupée du temps, coupée de la réalité.

Étrangement, une fois qu'il eut repris son calme, Aétios s'y sentait plutôt bien

Si tout était immobile alors il n'y avait plus de regrets, plus de remords, plus de culpabilité. Le cerveau s'immobilisait lui aussi. Plus de réalité, juste l'existence. Être vivant et c'est tout ! La paix.

Mais l'instant de grâce ne dura pas. La raison de sa présence dans cette pièce le hantait.

Ce rendez-vous, qui cela pouvait-il être ? Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus de contact avec personne. Il était incapable de se souvenir depuis combien de mois exactement, mais cela faisait trop longtemps. Il s'agissait peut être d'un ancien du club. D'un ancien voisin.

— Mais voyons, tu penses qu'ils ont envie de te voir ? Ne rêve pas ! Personne ne veut plus entendre parler de nous.

— Sans doute …

— C'est surement un journaleux qui vient fouiner. Ou pire encore ! Un de ces soi-disant spécialistes qui ont envie de nous disséquer la cervelle !

La porte s'ouvrit et un infirmier laissa entrer un homme en costume-cravate vert.

Il s'assit face à lui avec un petit coup de tête en signe de bonjour. Aétios répondit machinalement, en miroir, d'un hochement lent.

Il n'avait jamais vu cet homme. Ces yeux perçants, ce crâne chauve et cette veste criarde ne lui disaient rien du tout.

C'était perturbant ce vert au milieu du blanc.

— Laisse tomber ! Il n'a rien d'un toubib !

L'homme entama une discussion.

Il parlait dans un brouillard opaque. Il s'adressait directement à Aétios mais aucun son n'était vraiment audible. Son visage était flou et loin, très loin.

L'inconnu lui tendit une carte : Maitre Mourousis, avocat-conseil.

— Ah ! Il va falloir la jouer fine. C'est à propos du procès ! Laisse moi faire.

La vision d'Aétios devint nette et s'encra dans la réalité et l'instant présent.

— Alors Maitre, je suppose que vous représentez les parties civiles, le club doit demander des dommages et intérêts.

— Hum hum, pas du tout ! Je suis seulement missionné pour vous contacter, je n'ai rien à voir avec l'accusation ni les plaignants. En revanche, j'ai lu votre dossier. Ce n'est pas fameux.

Le regard d'Aétios s'alluma.

— Missionné par qui ?

—Vous avez des amis, Monsieur Antonopoulos. Des amis qui souhaitent vous voir libre.

Aétios figé, ressemblait à un chien de chasse à l'arrêt, tendu vers sa proie. L'avocat continua.

— Des amis qui peuvent vous aider.

— M'aider ?

— A sortir d'ici.

Aétios relit la carte de visite une seconde fois. Pas de numéro de téléphone. Pas d'adresse. Aucune information valable, ni vérifiable. Il examina attentivement l'homme. Ces petits yeux de fouine ne lui inspiraient que de la méfiance. Un homme sans scrupule, retors et malin.

— Sortir d'ici ? à la bonne heure ! Je suis surveillé vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

— Il n'est pas grand chose que le pouvoir de l'argent ne puisse régler.

— Comment comptez vous vous y prendre ?

— Tenez vous prêt demain soir, à l'heure de fermeture des visites. On viendra vous chercher.

— « On » ? Dites à ce « on » que je n'apprécie pas de recevoir des ordres d'un inconnu.

— Mes clients ont des arguments à faire valoir.

Mourousis sortit un dossier de son attaché case et le fit glisser sur la surface de la table.

— Nous avons mené notre propre enquête concernant l'accident qui à couté la vie à votre frère. La police n'avait pas de raison de se méfier et a conclu à un dérapage mal contrôlé. Mais nous, nous avons préféré orienter nos recherches sous l'angle de l'assassinat. Et nous avons découvert des éléments pour le moins troublants.

Aétios ouvrit le dossier et découvrit des photos du scooter de son frère. Apparemment, il n'avait pas été envoyé à la casse et ces gens l'avaient récupéré.

— C'est du bluff !

— Peut être. Mais avez vous vraiment envie de tenter le risque que ce dossier soit envoyé à la magistrature qui s'occupe de votre affaire de tentative de meurtre ? Après un premier homicide, poignarder le président de votre club ne pourra plus passer comme un coup de folie passager.

— Du chantage ?

— Prenez le comme vous voulez mais votre intérêt est de nous suivre.

L'avocat se leva, récupéra le dossier et se dirigea vers la porte.

— Demain soir, à la fin des visites. Suivez gentiment ce qu'on vous dira. Votre entière coopération est essentielle pour votre extraction.

— Je ne sais toujours pas qui est ce « on ».

— Ça, ce n'est pas mon problème. Au revoir Monsieur Antonopoulos.

Et il disparut dans le couloir.

Aétios resta un bon moment indécis sur sa chaise.

Les yeux écarquillés, la respiration haletante, ses mains s'agitaient de spasmes.

— Ils savent ! Ils savent !

— Non, c'est du bluff !

— Ils savent pour Ieremiah, ils savent !

— Calme toi, calme toi, il faut d'abord découvrir ce qu'ils savent vraiment. Et après, seulement après, on s'en débarrasse. Définitivement !

— Mais comment ? La police va nous trouver, encore !

— La police ne trouvera rien si elle ne fait pas de rapport avec nous.

— J'ai peur… Et si ils font le lien…

— On a les médecins dans la poche. Ils nous gavent de médocs, c'est bien la preuve qu'on est fous, non ? Ils nous renverront ici, c'est tout !

—C'est vrai, nous reviendrons ?

—Oui, oui, nous reviendrons. Mais ils faut s'arranger sinon il vont nous mettre dans un autre centre, une prison et adieu nos médicaments ! Au milieu des criminels et des voleurs !

— Ne sommes nous pas nous même des assassins ? Ne méritons nous pas la prison ?

— Non, non ! Nous avons un but, nous ! Ieremiah nous empêchait d'être ensemble ! Il ne voulait pas notre bonheur, il voulait nous séparer. Nous ne pouvions pas le laisser faire. N'est-ce pas ?

— Nous n'avions pas le choix…

— Non, nous n'avions pas le choix ! On est plus fort à deux, oui, on est plus fort à deux ! Il n'y avait pas de place pour un troisième, pas de place !

— C'était de la légitime défense en quelque sorte …

— Oui ! C'était de la légitime défense ! Nous n'avons pas fait ça pour de l'argent ou par bêtise comme de vulgaires meurtriers. Nous avons voulu survivre !

— Mais la police nous connait maintenant.

— Non, ils ne savent rien ! Ils n'ont pas de preuves ! Ils supputent c'est tout !

—...

— Écoute, on se débarrasse des nouveaux gêneurs et c'est fini. Plus de problèmes ! Après, on revient ici gentiment.

— Un patient qui fait une fugue et qui revient, ça n'a rien d'exceptionnel…

— Exactement ! La police ne se doutera de rien. Et puis, nous restons calmes et sages jusqu'au procès. Nous continuerons à présenter des remords pour avoir tenter de poignarder le président du club et nous embobinerons les jurés.

— Nous avons réellement des remords !

— Oui, oui, bien sur !

— Encore heureux que nous n'ayons pas réussi !

— Oui, oui, oui, encore heureux… Ça jouera pour nous au procès et nous pourrons rester ici. Dans notre chambre. Avec les docteurs et les médicaments.

— C'est mieux ici. Nous sommes sereins.

— Oui, ici, nous sommes heureux. Mais pour que cela continue, il va falloir tuer tous ces petits curieux.

— Tous ?

— Oui, il ne faut pas laisser de témoins ! Sinon, adieu l'hôpital et bonjour la prison ! Tu crois que les gardes-chiourmes te diront bonjour le matin, comme les infirmiers ? Tu crois que tu pourras te promener comme tu le souhaites dans le jardin ? Ce sera une heure de promenade par jour dans une cour lugubre entourée de miradors et c'est tout ! Ce sera fini la chambre personnelle, nous serons coincés avec trois prisonniers dans une même cellule !

— Oh non !

— Et tu crois qu'ils vont comprendre qui nous sommes ? Les médecins nous comprennent et nous tolèrent, mais eux, les détenus ?! Ils vont flipper ! Et nous serons juste leurs prochains boucs émissaires ! Il faudra nous cacher ! Encore et encore !

— Non !

— Alors, sois prêt !

— Oui !

— Nous sortons d'ici et nous les suivons !

— Oui.

— Puis nous les éliminons tous ! Sois prêt !

— Oui, je suis prêt !

* * *

Vénus ouvrit les yeux de nouveau. Une migraine atroce se mit immédiatement à vriller derrière ses globes oculaires comme si une main invisible enfonçait lentement une vis dans ses arcades sourcilières. Une nausée suivit. Elle se redressa sur les coudes et observa les environs.

L'obscurité régnait mais une petite lampe-tempête brulait sur une table non loin d'elle. Elle était dans un refuge ou une cabane construite tout en rondin de bois. Il régnait une odeur de fumée de feu démarré avec du bois trop vert. Ses cheveux et le plaid en laine qui la recouvrait en étaient imprégnés. Des cendres grises et épaisses gisaient dans l'âtre d'une cheminée face au lit où Vénus reposait.

Une silhouette se tenait devant une fenêtre, dos à elle et de sa main écartait légèrement un lourd rideau pour scruter l'extérieur. D'après la carrure cela devait être un homme grand et athlétique.

— Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Sa voix était plus faible que d'habitude et croassait comme celle d'une vielle fumeuse.

L'homme se retourna et s'approcha du lit. Il lui tendit un verre d'eau posé sur une table basse.

— Tenez! Buvez, vous devez avoir soif.

En effet la migraine devait être dû à la déshydratation, comme une belle gueule de bois. Avait-elle bu la veille ? Qu'avait-elle fait ? Avait-elle trop fait la fête et fini dans le lit d'un inconnu ? Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre. Elle fouilla sa mémoire : le trou noir.

Malgré les coups de butoir qui sonnaient dans son crâne, Vénus eut le réflexe de se méfier. Elle regarda le verre avec appréhension.

— Ce n'est que de l'eau. Bois.

Vénus se redressa plus franchement et aussitôt une nouvelle douleur la saisit à la cuisse.

— Ah !? Mais …

Elle souleva le plaid. Sa robe était toute ratatinée sur son ventre et ses jambes nues. Elle découvrit un bandage serré mi-cuisse avec un morceau de gaze rougi qui dépassait.

— Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? répéta t'elle.

— Tenez. Buvez. Vous êtes restée trop longtemps inconsciente. Vous avez besoin d'eau. Buvez.

— Pourquoi je suis blessée ? Qui êtes vous ? Je suis où ?

L'homme la regardait d'un drôle d'air, en lui tendant toujours le verre. Comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle racontait, comme si les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche n'arrivaient pas jusqu'à lui. Vénus se mit alors à l'observer réellement. Ses yeux, sa peau, sa bouche, son nez, ses pommettes. Son visage ne lui disait vraiment rien du tout. Il continuait de lui tendre le verre comme un automate mal réglé, une expression expectative sur le visage.

— Buvez ! Ça vous fera du bien.

C'est alors que Vénus compris. C'était du grec. Cet inconnu lui parlait en grec et n'avait pas l'air de comprendre l'anglais. Elle fut prise d'un grand frisson qui lui traversa tout le corps. Son cerveau réfléchissait à toute vitesse pour essayer de trouver une explication rationnelle selon laquelle elle serait arrivée en Grèce. Elle resta un bon moment immobile, la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Malgré son mal de tête carabinée, ses méninges sortirent précipitamment quelques scénarios des plus improbables passant par l'enlèvement par des extraterrestres, une tactique de la CIA et un fan psychopathe amoureux transi.

Ou alors, on lui avait administré une drogue qui aurait provoquait une amnésie comme dans tout mauvais film d'espionnage de série B.

Ou alors, on l'avait enlevé pour extorquer une rançon à la 20th Century Fox, qui ne pouvait finir le film sans elle.

Ou alors, elle avait été témoin d'un crime sans le savoir et on la retenait prisonnière pour qu'elle ne parle pas.

Ou alors, une actrice concurrente jalouse avait décidé d'éliminer une rivale pour son prochain casting.

Ou alors, un cheik malfaisant et richissime désirait une nouvelle épouse pour son harem secret.

Ou alors…

En bref, une petite part de son cerveau lui disait clairement qu'elle devait être mêlée à une drôle d'histoire.

Pour se donner une contenance, elle prit machinalement le verre d'eau et but cul-sec d'un petit coup de la tête en arrière, comme un vieux bucheron au pub se siffle un whisky pour se réchauffer après avoir passer dix heures dans le vent froid de la lande à fendre des bûches pour en faire du petit bois. Puis elle prit une grande inspiration et reposa sa question en grec.

—Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

— Nous avons subit une attaque de spectres !

Ah !

Ça, ça ! Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir celle là !

Son crâne cogna de plus belle. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement plaintif en se tenant la tête d'une main.

— Je vous apporte une aspirine si vous voulez.

— Euh… Ok.

Et il lui reprit le verre des mains et se dirigea vers une kitchenette au fond de la pièce.

Vénus se releva doucement, réajusta sa robe, boita jusqu'à la table et posa ses fesses sur un tabouret. Sa blessure à la cuisse ne devait pas être si grave si elle arrivait à faire quelques pas mais ses nerfs la brulaient de la hanche jusqu'aux orteils.

A la lumière de la lampe, elle fit rapidement un inventaire de son état. Elle était plutôt défraichie mais pas trop abimée. Bien qu'elle ait des courbatures dans tout le corps, elle ne semblait pas avoir quoi que se soit de cassé. Les bras, les côtes, le cou paraissaient normales. Avec la langue, elle compta ses dents, il n'en manquait pas et elles étaient intactes. Elle devait trouver un miroir pour mieux s'examiner.

Son haleine en revanche était infecte, ses cheveux graisseux et emmêlés et ses vêtements froissés puaient la sueur, la poussière et la fumée. C'était son costume de scène, une robe en vinyle rose. Elle balaya la pièce du regard et ne vit ses chaussures nul part.

Ses derniers souvenirs ressurgirent brutalement : le tournage du film, la visite de son agent, son nouveau contrat, son coup de chaleur et sa perte de connaissance. Si elle portait toujours son costume, alors il n'y avait pas dû se passer plus de quelques jours depuis qu'elle s'était évanouie dans sa caravane.

L'homme revint vers elle, un sachet d'aspirine dans une main et le verre d'eau à nouveau plein dans la seconde. Mais c'était qui ce type ?

— Comment va la jambe ? demanda-t-il en prenant place sur le deuxième tabouret.

— Je ne sais pas trop, ça me lance. Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé ?

— Un débris de tôle s'est fiché dans votre cuisse. Je l'ai retiré et recousu la plaie. Je ne pense pas qu'un nerf soit sectionné, vous allez vite guérir.

— Ah… vous êtes médecin ?

— Non.

— Mais vous m'avez recousu quand même…

Le ton de Vénus était accusateur. Elle n'appréciait pas du tout ce qui se jouait et comptait bien le montrer.

— Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai l'habitude de ce genre de blessure.

— « Ne vous en faites pas ! » Ah ! La belle affaire ! Et vous êtes qui d'abord, Monsieur le non-médecin ?

Vénus s'était levée, fière.

Voyant qu'ils étaient partis sur un mauvais pied, le Lion resta assit et garda la voix basse.

— Je m'appelle Aiolia.

— Aiolia, hum… Ça ne me dit rien… Et on s'est déjà rencontré ?

— Non…

Vénus respira trois fois bruyamment et s'assit de nouveau sur son tabouret. Elle tremblait de fureur. Elle ne comprenait rien à la situation. Elle stressait et préférait se mettre en colère plutôt que d'avoir peur. Elle souleva sa jupe et examina longuement le bandage. Elle retira doucement le sparadrap qui le maintenait en place et déroula délicatement la bande. Sous la gaze qui avait épongé le sang, la plaie paraissait propre et les points de suture réguliers et réalisés d'une main professionnelle. Vénus soupira de soulagement.

— Et si ça s'infecte ?

— Il faudra alors se rendre dans une pharmacie pour se procurer des antibiotiques.

— On peut pas y aller maintenant ? Autant prévenir que guérir !

Surtout si ça lui permettait de partir d'ici et de savoir où elle se trouvait et de retourner chez elle.

— C'est impossible, les spectres sont toujours dans la région.

— Ah oui… les spectres.

Vénus foudroyait Aiolia du regard avec une petite moue provocatrice qui ne cachait nullement son incrédulité.

— Et qui sont ces spectres précisément ?

L'homme était manifestement embarrassé. Il se passait la main dans les cheveux et soupirait.

— Je ne connais pas leurs identités exactes… Ils sont deux. Je sens leurs présences régulièrement. Ils tournent dans le parc.

— Le parc ?

— Le Yosemite.

Alors elle était toujours en Californie.

— Et vous ? Vous les sentez, vous dites ! Vous êtes qui ? Un médium ?

— Un chevalier d'Athéna.

Ah ! Celle là non plus, Vénus ne l'avait pas vu venir !

Elle prit appui sur la table et se releva en penchant tout son poids sur sa jambe valide.

— Ça suffit ! Je sors d'ici ! Il n'est pas question que je reste plus longtemps en compagnie d'un type qui joue les médiums chevaleresques et sent les spectres roder autour de nous !

Elle se dirigea vers la porte. Aiolia se plaça devant elle pour lui barrer le chemin.

— Ils rodent autour de vous surtout. Ils sont dangereux et cherchent à vous tuer.

— Pour des fantômes qui viennent hanter les gens, ils m'ont l'air bien vivants ces spectres !

— Oui ils sont vivants ! Ils viennent des enfers et leurs âmes se sont incarnées pour nous combattre.

Vénus resta bouche bée. Que répondre à cela ? Il avait l'air complétement sincère en plus !

Elle se décala pour le contourner. Il se décala pour la bloquer.

Vénus tenta d'être diplomate, avec un fou, on ne savait jamais. Elle lui parla en articulant lentement comme on s'adresse à un enfant un peu lent.

— Écoutez, je vais avoir besoin de soins pour ma jambe. De vrais soins, d'un vrai médecin. Je dois aller dans un hôpital.

— Je surveille l'aura des spectres, dès qu'il y a une ouverture, nous partirons.

— Et si je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce petit programme ? J'ai une vie, moi ! Un film à finir, un travail, une carrière !

— Désolé, vous restez là. Vous n'avez pas le choix.

— Par ce que je suis menacée par des spectres ? répliqua-t-elle d'une voix acide.

— Oui ! La voix d'Aiolia montait elle aussi.

— Je n'ai pas peur de vous, ni des fantômes !

— C'est parce que vous avez oublié !

— Quoi ?!

— Vous avez oublié les spectres, les chevaliers et les combats. Sinon vous ne les sous-estimeriez pas et ne chercheriez pas à sortir !

— Ah bon ! Et vous, vous le savez mieux que moi ?

— Oui !

Un vrai malade ! Qui avait réponse à tout.

— Ah !

Elle le poussa de toutes ses forces pour dégager le passage.

Il vacilla à peine et lui attrapa les poignets.

— Vous ne pouvez pas sortir !

— Lâchez moi ! Mais lâchez moi !

Elle se trémoussa furieusement pour essayer de se défaire de sa prise mais il avait une poigne impressionnante et ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

— Calmez vous et comprenez que je fais ça pour votre bien !

L'homme avait un ton déterminé et intransigeant.

—Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'enfermer !

— Et bien ! Je le prends ce droit !

— Au secours, au secours !

Elle criait à tue tête tout en sachant bien que perdue au milieu du parc, elle n'avait quasiment aucune chance d'être entendue.

— Quelqu'un, à l'aide ! Help ! Help ! Help !

Ses mouvements pour se libérer devinrent frénétiques mais l'homme ne bronchait pas. L'hystérie s'empara de Vénus. Elle hurla des mots de plus en plus incompréhensibles, elle essaya de donner des coups de pieds, de coudes et de têtes. Elle tenta de mordre, de cracher.

Elle avait beau pousser et se débattre comme une damnée, l'homme restait droit comme un roc, imperturbable. Vénus avait la sensation d'être une souris impuissante, prise au piège dans les griffes d'un chat. Quel était cet homme ? Ils faisaient la même taille, elle aurait dû pouvoir répliquer tout de même ! Mais pas plus qu'une enfant devant un adulte, ses coups comme sans force, ne portaient pas.

La panique monta. Les larmes coulèrent, la respiration se hacha, les sanglots la submergèrent. Elle était à la merci de cet inconnu, prisonnière, incapable de se défendre.

Vénus hurla encore et encore jusqu'à l'épuisement ! Les mains l'agrippaient toujours sans faiblir.

Lorsqu'elle se calma enfin, l'homme la força à se rasseoir sur le tabouret et lui tendit à nouveau le verre d'eau. Machinalement elle le saisit entre ses doigts dans un geste rassurant comme une tasse de café chaud. Les larmes continuaient de couler dans son cou et mouillaient le col de sa robe. Son nez qui coulait, ses yeux bouffis et son hoquet qui lui secouait violemment le sternum régulièrement, offraient un spectacle bien pitoyable.

Il attendit un long moment qu'elle se reprenne.

— Vénus, calmez vous. Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je veux juste vous aider. Je sais que c'est difficile à comprendre et que tout cela vous paraît fantaisiste mais le danger est bien réel …

Vénus ne l'écoutait pas. Il fallait qu'elle quitte la pièce. La présence de cet homme la dégoutait, l'oppressait. La panique risquait à nouveau de monter d'un instant à l'autre. Elle sentait les fourmillements se déclarer aux bouts de ses doigts. Si elle ne réagissait pas maintenant, la panique allait la submerger totalement. C'était la pire des erreurs. Devant son kidnappeur, elle ne devait pas se montrer encore plus faible qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Si il était plus fort qu'elle physiquement, il fallait pour survivre qu'elle soit plus forte psychiquement ! Pas question de se laisser dominer ! Elle avait encore des cartes à jouer ! Pas question de lui montrer qu'elle était impressionnée.

Pas question ! Pas question ! Elle voulait survivre !

Mais en premier lieu, il fallait quelle s'éloigne de lui pour se ressaisir.

Elle releva le menton et essuya ses larmes.

— C'est une salle de bain derrière cette porte ? Elle montra de la main une petite porte à droite de la cheminée. Je dois aller au petit coin.

— Oui, mais c'est sans issue, vous ne pourrez pas sortir par là.

Vénus se leva en essayant d'ignorer sa jambe et ouvrit. C'était le strict minimum. Une bassine reliée à un tuyau d'arrosage, lui même relié à une bonbonne d'eau en hauteur, un petit miroir rond au mur et des toilettes sèches. Une minuscule fenêtre à guillotine laissait entrer la lumière du jour mais était bien trop étroite pour espérer se faufiler.

Avant de fermer la porte derrière elle, elle se retourna vers Aiolia. Elle devait dire quelque chose, il fallait qu'elle ait le dernier mot, c'était vital ! Il fallait inverser le rapport de forces. Il fallait qu'elle prenne le dessus. Elle devait trouver la faille qui le déstabiliserait. L'attaquer sur un terrain qui le désarçonnerait.

Elle redressa la colonne vertébrale et hautaine, sourit.

— Aiomia ? C'est bien ça ?

— Aiolia.

— Une petite chose que je voudrais préciser.

— Oui ?

— Je voulais vous prévenir, que j'ai mes règles !

— …?!

— Je dis ça pour que vous évitiez de vous faire des idées, au cas où vous auriez des envies libidineuses !

Et Vénus, magistrale, claqua la porte.

Sous le coup de cette abracadabrante accusation, Aiolia éberlué, resta planté, sans réaction, comme un poireau dans son potager.


	9. Brumes, poussières et eaux

Aétios couché sur son lit, attendait. Il guettait les bruits du soir qui rythmaient la vie quotidienne de l'hôpital. Les pas des visiteurs, les allers et venues des chariots des infirmières, les portes anti-feu battantes des couloirs qui balayaient le sol dans un petit crissement particulier. Les agents d'entretien qui passaient l'aspirateur dans les salles de repos et les bureaux avec en musique de fond la circulation automobiles de l'autre côté du parc qui avec un peu d'imagination, pouvait passer pour un cours d'eau au courant rapide.

En alerte, le jeune homme vidait son esprit et se concentrait sur toutes les vibrations. Une femme marcha rapidement dans le couloir d'une allure saccadée et fit légèrement vibrer les pieds et le cadre en métal du lit à chaque fois que ses hauts talons battaient le lino.

Puis les sons s'adoucirent, les frémissements du lit cessèrent, le bâtiment se vidait. Les patients sortaient un par un de leurs chambres et se dirigeaient doucement vers le réfectoire.

Le silence régna, Aétios ne bougeait pas. Rien pendant de longues minutes.

Soudain, il entendit distinctement le clic de la poignée de la porte de sa chambre qui se baissait. Dans l'encadrement Martinez, l'infirmier chef, un doigt sur les lèvres pour lui intimer le silence, lui fit signe de le suivre. C'était un grand costaud dont le visage épais et le nez cassé rappelaient plus l'ancien boxeur que le jeune interne.

— Bin tiens ! Je m'en doutais qu'il n'était pas bien net celui là. Pas du genre à cracher sur de l'argent facile.

— Ça va être un problème quand on reviendra.

— On gérera ça en temps voulu.

Ils suivirent le couloir jusqu'à une aile interdite au public. Ils passèrent sans se faire remarquer, devant le sas de sécurité annexe à la loge d'où l'on entendait le générique de la roue de la fortune et le micro onde du gardien qui devait d'après l'odeur qui s'en dégageait, se réchauffer une pizza.

L'infirmier sortit un passe-partout et ouvrit une porte « réservée au personnel qualifié ». C'était la pharmacie. Toutes sortes de produits, flacons, pilules, seringues étaient rangés soigneusement dans de grandes armoires vitrées fermées à clé. Rien n'était accessible. Aétios jeta un coup d'œil sur les scalpels avec regrets. Il aurait bien aimé se trouver une arme avant d'affronter l'inconnu. Il aurait souhaité avoir le temps de fouiller ou de briser une vitre mais Martinez se dépêcha d'ouvrir une seconde porte qui menait à un patio puis celle d'un petit débarras où les salariés rangeaient les poubelles de matériel médical. L'odeur d'antiseptique prenait à la gorge bien que les sacs avaient été méticuleusement fermés. Des rails au sol guidaient les roulettes des poubelles vers une porte de sortie où devaient passer les camions pour le traitement des déchets.

Martinez marqua l'arrêt et consulta sa montre.

— Nous sommes un peu en avance.

— C'est qui ces gens qui me font sortir ? demanda Aétios.

— Tu les connais pas ? Martinez ne levait pas les yeux de son cadran.

— Non !

— T'es sur ? Et l'autre ? Il les connaît pas non plus ?

— Pff ! Alors ? T'as pris leur fric, t'as bien une petite idée, non ?

— C'est l'heure !

Et il poussa Aétios dehors d'un grand coup d'épaule puis claqua la porte derrière lui avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir.

C'était une porte de sortie de secours, Aétios était piégé à l'extérieur.

Il se trouvait dans une ruelle sombre. Désorienté et dans le crépuscule, il ne distinguait pas grand chose mais il sentait qu'il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Pas de réverbère, pas de poubelle, pas de trottoir, juste des murs aveugles sans fenêtre, avec seulement une grille d'aération d'où émanait le vent chaud de la soufflerie de l'aération de l'hôpital.

Il en sortait un bourdonnement sourd qui lui glaça le sang tel le cri saisissant d'une harpie, signe de mauvais présage et de mort.

— C'est pas le moment de flipper ! Reprends-toi !

Il était seul ! Que faire ? Devait-il attendre ou fuir ?

— Nous pouvons encore retourner à l'intérieur, contourner le bâtiment et passer par la porte principale.

— Pas question de renoncer. Tu étais d'accord !

— Mais il n'y a personne. On s'est fait balader.

— Il faut en être certain.

— On n'a pas pris nos cachets ce soir, tu vas encore être insupportable.

— Et toi, tu vas encore passer ton temps à geindre ?

— Tu vois tu recommences ! Il nous faut nos médocs.

— On a plus urgent à régler !

— Tu vas péter les plombs comme avec le président !

— T'as toujours pas compris qu'on était en danger !

Alors qu'il était en pleine discussion avec lui même, une voiture noire, les pneus crissant, s'arrêta brusquement plein phare devant Aétios, l'éblouissant et lui bloquant toute possibilité de s'échapper.

Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit une portière s'ouvrir et un homme descendre.

* * *

Dans une banlieue industrielle aux alentours d'Athènes, Agapios en faisant le pied de grue, commençait à s'inquiéter. Conforme à ses nouvelles habitudes, Pyrrhus était en retard. Ce jour là, il ne s'agissait pas d'un tour de garde mais d'une mission officielle. Agapios en tant que plus haut gradé des deux, était responsable de la réussite de l'opération.

La sonnerie d'une usine résonna et se répercuta sur les façades des immeubles récents en béton. C'était l'heure de la transhumance des trois huit où se croisaient les employés qui arrivaient frais et dispos pour se rendre à leur poste à la chaîne et ceux qui fourbus, se dirigeaient vers l'arrêt de bus, contents de rentrer à la maison pour le repas du soir après une longue journée de travail.

C'était aussi bientôt l'heure de fermeture des bureaux. Agapios pouvait apercevoir à travers la vitrine de l'agence de location, la standardiste se préparer pour la soirée en sortant un petit miroir de son sac à main pour inspecter son maquillage. Elle avait sûrement un rendez-vous.

Et Pyrrhus qui n'arrivait toujours pas !

Tant pis ! Agapios poussa la porte. Une sonnette retentit.

La standardiste venait tout juste de porter une cigarette à la bouche.

— C'est pour quoi ? elle n'avait pas l'air ravi d'accueillir un client de dernière minute.

Agapios mit un certain temps à réagir.

— Hou hou ! Je répète : c'est pour quoi ?

— Heu… oui…bonjour…

— Bonsoir plutôt ! le coupa-t'elle pour bien lui rappeler l'heure tardive, tout en lui envoyant délibérément sa fumée dans la figure.

— J'ai réservé une voiture jusqu'à demain matin.

— Ouais… à quel nom ?

— Smith…

Elle ne cachait pas sa mauvaise humeur et sortit le registre qu'elle venait tout juste de ranger et l'ouvrit à la date du jour.

C'était une femme de caractère un peu vulgaire mais à la fois d'une certaine classe. Sa beauté avait du connaître son heure de gloire au milieu des années soixante-dix. Elle portait un pantalon patte d'eph très moulant qui mettait en valeur sa silhouette toujours svelte et élancée. Une blouse de coton blanc avec un gilet en macramé complétait l'ensemble. Les accessoires s'inspirait de la même tendance : un sac en peau à franges incrusté de turquoises, des gros bracelets en bois naturel et des lunettes en écaille démesurées. Une grande chevelure en boule et teintée au henné rouge donnait la touche finale.

— Smith, Smith, Smith, Smith, Smith…

Son index suivait la colonne des réservations.

— Ah ! Smith ! Vous avez réservé la mercedes taille M !

— Oui je crois…

— Vous croyez ? Elle lui lança un regard insolent par dessus ses lunettes.

— C'est mon collègue qui a réservé….

— Et ?

— Taille M, on rentre à cinq ?

— Oui, sans problème.

— Alors, c'est celle là !

— Sûr de sûr !?

— Sûr !

— Parce que vous allez pas me faire faire tous les papiers, permis, constat et tout le tintouin pour changer d'avis au dernier moment !

— Sûr !

Décidément, sa gueule de môme mal nourri et son allure mal assurée desservaient le pauvre sergent que personne ne prenait au sérieux.

La sonnette retentit de nouveau, Pyrrhus venait d'entrer dans l'agence. Tout comme Agapios, il portait un uniforme bleu marine de chauffeur de maître pour passer incognito, mais il portait également une casquette avec visière.

— Voilà le collègue, je suppose ! Bon, passez-moi vos permis, je vais aller les photocopier.

La fondation Graad avait réussi à leur fournir des faux papiers en urgence.

— Smith et Wesson… Hum… Mouais, je préfère pas poser de questions…

Il fallait croire qu'il y avait des petits malins à la fondation.

Elle sortit dans la pièce voisine, les documents en main.

— T'es en retard ! T'étais où ? chuchota Agapios.

— Nul part, les transports en commun, tu sais c'est pas très fiable… Le bus…

Pyrrhus n'avait pas l'habitude de mentir et même le naïf Agapios s'en rendait compte. En colère, il se tourna pour regarder son ami droit dans les yeux et c'est alors qu'il aperçu une chose jaunâtre qui sortait de sa casquette.

— Mais qu'est ce que …

— Quoi ?

Agapios lui arracha la casquette d'un coup sec. Une cascade de boucle blondes décolorées se révéla, ornant la tête du garde d'une improbable auréole dorée.

— Oh !

— Quoi !

— C'est pour ça que tu étais en retard !? Tu es passé chez le coiffeur avant de venir ?

— Oui, on a pas souvent le droit de sortir du Domaine sacré et comme demain j'ai rendez vous avec Galatée… Tu vois…

Le plus jeune était stupéfait. Son ami, autrefois si sage et préoccupé par son devoir, se permettait de se faire une beauté avant une mission ! Ha ça ! L'amour lui faisait tourner la tête et Agapios se demanda si plus qu'une mauvaise nouvelle, ce n'était pas une malédiction que les dieux jouaient aux hommes depuis la nuit des temps, tout en prenant un malin plaisir à leur faire croire que c'était une chose formidable.

— Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? demanda Pyrrhus timidement.

— J'en pense que tu comportes en dessous de tout ces derniers temps!

— Pas ça ! Ma nouvelle coiffure ! Qu'est ce que t'en penses ?

Agapios était si atterré que sa colère tomba d'un coup. Pyrrhus semblait avoir besoin d'être rassuré, alors il examina sérieusement les cheveux de son ami dont il fit le tour pour bien en voir toutes les facettes. Le coiffeur avait beaucoup travaillé, de ces mèches brunes et raides, il avait obtenu des vagues et des ondulations dorées qui encadraient délicatement le visage de Pyrrhus. Malheureusement, le visage de Pyrrhus lui, n'avait rien de délicat, un nez un peu épais, un menton un peu trop protubérant, des cicatrices ici ou là et de gros sourcils drus et noirs qui juraient atrocement avec le blond lumineux.

Pyrrhus le regardait les yeux brillants en attente de son verdict, tel un bachelier à l'oral qui nécessiterait un petit coup de pouce bienveillant de l'examinateur pour se lancer.

Agapios n'eut pas le courage d'être honnête et franc.

— C'est pas mal réussi !

— Oui, je trouve aussi, les vagues me donnent du volume.

— Et blond ?

— Je me suis dit que ça plairait à Galatée, tu vois Misty…

La femme revint.

— Et voilà, suivez-moi jeunes hommes, je vous emmène au garage pour l'état des lieux !

…..

La mercedes s'arrêta devant le trottoir où se tenait Milo, habillé en dandy méditerranéen en pantalon blanc, devant un hôtel du quartier chic Kifisia. Jouant son rôle, Agapios sortit lui ouvrir la portière arrière et lui donna du « Monsieur ». Puis il roulèrent quelques kilomètres et récupérèrent Kanon qui attendait près de la place Monastiraki.

— Tu n'as pas été repéré ? lui demanda Milo, lorsqu'il s'assit à ses côtés.

— Non, je n'ai rien vu.

Il était indispensable pour la bonne réussite de l'opération que les spectres d'Hadès ne se doutent de rien. Le Sanctuaire n'avait rien changé à ses habitudes et avait envoyé Marine et Dante comme tous les jours, faire leur ronde au nord du pays pour distraire l'ennemi loin de la ville.

Les deux gardes, le Scorpion et le Gémeau étaient venus séparément, habillés en civil pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon.

Enfin, tous étaient habillés en civil sauf Kanon qui gardait son éternelle tenue d'entrainement décrépie, même en plein centre-ville. Il n'avait absolument aucun sens du style et de la mode et Milo préjugeait fortement que c'était la dernière de ses préoccupations.

La mercedes emprunta le contournement ouest et se dirigea en direction de l'hôpital.

Lorsqu'il arrivèrent au lieu de rendez-vous, la nuit tombait.

A la lumière des phares, ils distinguèrent clairement un homme debout en train de se parler à lui-même à voix haute. Il semblait plus précisément, se disputer violemment avec lui-même.

— Ouais… Kanon était septique.

* * *

— C'est bien celui là ?

Aétios fut abruptement poussé sur la banquette arrière de la mercedes par un homme baraqué qui l'avait agrippé fermement par le col de sa blouse et l'avait soulevé du sol.

— Oui, oui c'est bien lui.

Un second homme l'attendait, assit sur le siège de droite et le regardait. Il lui tendit la main comme un commercial au début d'une réunion avec un client important, le sourire plein de dents et l'expression exagérément accueillante.

— Ravi de vous rencontrer Monsieur Antonopoulos !

— Il ne lui ressemble pas du tout ! dit le baraqué qui s'installa à sa gauche et referma la portière.

Aétios se retrouva coincé entre les deux. La voiture démarra en trombe. Très vite, elle quitta le quartier dans un zigzag audacieux et s'engagea sur l'autoroute. Aétios se retrouvait collé à son siège par l'accélération.

— C'est pas possible que ce soit lui ! reprit le premier homme.

— Mais si, moi je trouve qu'il a un air de famille. dit le second.

— Il n'a pas l'air fini, plutôt ! renchérit l'autre.

— Bouclez votre ceinture, Monsieur Antonopoulos, on ne voudrait pas qu'il vous arrive un accident.

— C'est quoi ce cirque ? s'énerva Aétios qui ne comprenait pas ce que baragouinaient ses deux voisins. Vous jouez au bon et au méchant flic ?

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que tout son corps se mit à vibrer. Une gigantesque secousse comme une vague déferlante lui vint des entrailles et lui traversa le corps de part en part. Une chaleur insoutenable émanait de chacune de ses cellules. D'abord, il eut le souffle coupé puis la douleur intense le sonna comme un coup de marteau sur le crâne. Il entendit les exclamations de surprise des hommes autour de lui et se sentit s'évanouir.

— Et merde ! Un écho ! C'est pas le moment !

Les cosmos de Milo et d'Aétios luisaient en synchronisation.

— Merde, merde, merde ! Bonjour la discrétion !

— Prends la prochaine sortie ! le Scorpion penché en avant, criait dans les oreilles de Pyrrhus.

Malheureusement, le garde n'en eut pas le temps. Il bifurquait dans une bretelle qui empruntait un pont autoroutier, quand un terrible bruit retentit dont la formidable propagation souleva le véhicule et le propulsa dans une tornade violente par dessus le parapet. Dans un capharnaüm infernal de tôle froissée, de cris de panique et de rafales de vent, les 1455 kilos de la mercedes s'envolèrent plus haut, plus haut et plus haut encore, en tourbillonnant, tels les graines légères d'un pissenlit soufflées et dispersées dans les champs par une brise printanière.

Puis tout à coup, tout s'arrêta, le vent cessa et la voiture piqua vers le sol, capot en avant.

Milo se saisit d'Aétios inconscient, ouvrit la portière et s'extirpa de l'habitacle. Une deuxième bourrasque fit de nouveau pivoter dans les airs la mercedes et propulsa dans le vide Kanon qui avait également ouvert sa portière. D'une pirouette improvisée, le Gémeau se posa de justesse sur le pont. Tous les sens aux aguets, il sentit les cosmos de ses deux compagnons qui pulsaient en contre-bas et deux cosmos noirs qui se dirigeaient à une vitesse hallucinante dans leur direction.

La voiture après ce rebond aérien, repiqua vers le sol. A l'intérieur, Agapios et Pyrrhus, affolés n'avaient rien compris à ce qui se passait, tout s'était déroulé trop vite. Épouvantés, ils assistaient impuissants à leur chute. Kanon voulut leur porter secours mais une ombre menaçante surgit devant lui et lui bloqua la route.

…..

Kanon observa son adversaire. C'était un spectre assurément, son surplis noir brillait d'un éclat sombre et inquiétant, absorbant plus la lumière qu'il ne la réfléchissait.

Il était, le chevalier devait le reconnaître, impressionnant avec son casque orné de cornes, ses épaulettes acérées de pointes et ses ailes gigantesques qui lui donnaient la silhouette d'un ange infernal venu du fond des ténèbres châtier les hommes pour leur nombreux péchés dans le monde matériel. Kanon, face à lui, se sentait tout nu. Il n'avait pas d'armure, lui ! Pourtant, il refusait d'avoir peur, rien n'était jamais joué d'avance dans un combat et il défendrait chèrement sa peau.

Le Gémeau tenta de nouveau de sauter du pont pour atteindre la mercedes mais son ennemi le bloqua et mésinterpréta son geste.

— Inutile d'essayer de fuir. C'est lâche et ça ne servirait à rien ! Mais qu'attendre d'autre d'un misérable chevalier d'Athéna ?

Sa voix était si dédaigneuse et pleine de mépris que Kanon le reconnu alors.

— Je pourrais te retourner le compliment, Rhadamanthe. As-tu oublié la leçon que je t'ai donné ?

Le juge des Enfers sursauta.

— Oh, tu as l'air surpris ? Je t'avais pourtant bien donné du fil à retordre dans les Enfers et tu avais pu constater la véritable puissance d'un chevalier d'or.

— Quelle fable me racontes-tu là ? Il me semble bien ne jamais t'avoir rencontré.

— Serais tu si imbu de toi même, que tu en oublies tes défaites ?

— Tu m'as l'air de ne pas avoir toute ta tête, chevalier.

Un grand fracas retentis en contre bas. La voiture venait sans doute de s'écraser.

Kanon commit l'erreur de détourner le regard pour constater les dégâts et évidemment la Wyverne en profita pour lancer une attaque. Rien de bien terrible pour commencer, juste une vague de cosmos qui projeta Kanon au sol.

Le Gémeau se releva tout de suite.

— Tu ne devrais pas me sous-estimer, spectre. Tu t'en es déjà mordu les doigts !

— Assez ! Tu me saoules avec tes élucubrations. Qu'ai-je à me préoccuper d'un vermisseau sans armure ! Je vais donc être plus expéditif ! **Greatest caution !**

Et Rhadamanthe lança sa puissante attaque.

Loin de tout cette agitation, au même moment, dans le temple du Grand Pope, Marcelina alluma la lumière et sortit l'aspirateur du placard du fond, soigneusement dissimulé dans les boiseries. Il y avait eu beaucoup de passage et de réunions toute la journée et le sol avait bien besoin d'être nettoyé. Marcelina avait hâte de rentrer à la maison et retrouver ses voisines de Rodorio avec qui habituellement elle jouait au rami toute la soirée, devant leur feuilleton préféré tout en sirotant quelques verres d'Ouzo. Mais elle préférait finir le ménage ce soir plutôt que de devoir revenir tôt le lendemain matin. Elle rajusta son tablier, enfila ses gants verts pales en plastique, déroula le fil électrique et se brancha sur le secteur. L'aspirateur dont le sac était encore peu rempli, ronronna joyeusement de tous ses 1800 Watt dans le grand hall dont le haut plafond vouté répercutait les sons comme dans une nef de cathédrale lors des chorales des premiers communiants un jour de Pâques. Marcelina s'activait tant et si bien dans ce boucan assourdissant qu'elle n'entendit, ni ne remarqua le lourd rideau de velours rouge se soulever. Un grand fracas de verre brisé la fit sursauter de surprise et lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle constata médusée qu'une des grandes portes fenêtres avait volé en éclats ! Des milliers de morceaux de verre jonchaient le sol ! Elle en aurait pour un temps fou, à tout balayer ! Rageuse, elle sortit chercher le balai, la pelle et un sac poubelle bien épais. Ce n'était pas ce soir là qu'elle allait enfin prendre sa revanche contre Célestina, la voisine du dessus !

L'onde noire de cosmos était si puissante que le pont sur lequel les deux adversaires se trouvaient, se souleva et s'arracha des gigantesques pilonnes de béton qui soutenaient l'ouvrage. Le pont tangua d'un côté et de l'autre et de bas en haut comme le roulis de la coque d'un navire perdu dans la tempête. Tout autour, c'était le chaos ! Les voitures se tamponnaient les unes aux autres, les conducteurs écrasaient les pédales de frein et perdaient le contrôle, les pneus crissaient, les véhicules s'emboutissaient. Un pilier en béton céda et le pont s'écroula à demi au niveau de l'entrée de la bretelle. L'éclairage se coupa et les câbles à haute tension volèrent dans tous les sens projetant des arcs électriques bleu et blanc. Les étincelles fusaient au milieu des civils qui criaient et pleuraient. Un deuxième pilier céda. Un grand nuage épais et gris de poussières de béton se souleva alors, bloquant toute visibilité. L'obscurité régna.

Soudain un éclat lumineux perça ce brouillard minéral. Puis deux éclats qui devinrent de plus en plus distincts.

Ces deux lumières dorées s'approchèrent alors lentement du juge des Enfers qui se tenait sur un pilonne encore vaillant. Lorsqu'elles furent à sa hauteur sur la partie du pont encore debout, Rhadamanthe constata qu'il s'agissait de deux chevaliers des Gémeaux en armure d'or. Deux Kanon identiques, le sourire aux lèvres, se tenaient devant lui et le fixaient de leurs quatre yeux.

— Eh oui ! Je suis totalement indemne. leurs bouches s'ouvraient en parfaite synchronisation.

— Que …

— Tu devrais pourtant savoir qu'une attaque ne marche pas deux fois contre un chevalier et crois moi, j'ai eu le temps d'analyser ta technique autrefois.

Un cosmos doré si puissant qu'il en était étouffant, envahi l'atmosphère. Les deux hommes en armures brillaient d'une aura surnaturelle et offraient un tableau remarquable de force et d'assurance. Ils continuaient d'avancer en parfaite symétrie, doucement, un pas après l'autre dont les clacs métalliques résonnaient pardessus le vacarme ambiant. Ces armures des Gémeaux étaient perturbantes par leurs multiplicités, ce casque à double visage renvoyait l'illusion que six personnes s'unissaient contre l'ennemi et renforçait le sentiment d'être cerné de toute part.

Les deux chevaliers s'arrêtèrent au bord du vide, face au spectre. Après un instant d'immobilité, ils soupirèrent ensemble d'un long souffle de contentement et leurs mains gantées d'or caressèrent d'un geste tendre et étonnamment délicat, les plaques du torse de leurs armures, comme un amant retrouvant la douceur de la peau de son aimée après une longue absence.

— Merci ma belle ! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. chuchotèrent-ils.

Les volutes de fumée et de poussières se dispersèrent mues par une brise fantomatique, puis se reformèrent plus denses et plus opaques créant un système complexe de tunnels et de passages toujours changeants et mouvants.

Les deux chevaliers parlèrent alors à l'unisson depuis l'intérieur de ce méandre.

— En tant que chevalier d'Athéna, j'ai de nouvelles responsabilités, je me dois de protéger la population aux alentours. Je ne peux me permettre le risque que tu fasses encore des dégâts.

Les volutes enveloppèrent totalement Rhadamanthe, l'emprisonnant dans des nuées opaques.

— A quel jeu joues tu, misérable ? ragea-t-il

Deux voix lui répondirent en écho.

— Bienvenu spectre, dans le labyrinthe des Gémeaux !

* * *

Agapios avait longtemps cru que le jour de sa mort, il verrait ce qu'on appelle communément le film de sa vie, se déroulait devant ses yeux. Mais il n'en fut rien, tout ce qu'il vit fut le noir de la nuit et quelques éclairs de lumière de l'éclairage public et tout se qu'il ressentit fut la peur, le désespoir et son cœur qui remontait, remontait et remontait dans sa gorge. Tout allait définitivement trop vite, pas de temps pour les remords et les regrets, pas de temps pour contempler l'approche de la fin de sa vie et d'en récapituler une dernière fois les bons souvenirs avant de partir dans le néant. Pas le temps de philosopher sur le sens qu'il avait donné à son existence et à ce qu'il laisserait en héritage aux générations futures. La Mort implacable et impatiente, n'a jamais eu l'âme poète et a toujours fauché les gens sans se préoccuper de leurs sentiments métaphysiques. La voiture prit de la vitesse, le sol se rapprocha, il y eut un choc à l'arrière comme si la voiture rebondissait sur quelque chose et … PLAFF !

Par chance, la mercedes termina sa course folle dans une étendue d'eau.

….

Milo essayait d'analyser la situation.

En atterrissant avec Aétios dans les bras, il avait senti l'approche imminente de deux spectres et au même instant, il avait aperçu la mercedes tomber en chute libre. En un éclair, il avait inspecté les environs pour trouver un point de chute qui amortirait le crash, il avait alors aperçu la forme bleu et rectangulaire d'une piscine et avait lancé une pique de cosmos pour faire pivoter l'arrière de la voiture et la rediriger vers le bassin tout en diminuant la force de l'impact. Il avait entendu clairement le bruit du plongeon.

Tout en transportant toujours Aétios sur son épaule, il avait couru porter secours aux deux gardes. Il avait franchi l'enceinte d'un grand espace ouvert à l'écart de la sortie de la bretelle où un concessionnaire de piscines y présentait ses modèles au milieu de palmiers en pots, de bananiers, de transats et de salons de jardin. Quelques mannequins en plastiques simulaient des nageurs en maillots de bain en train de s'amuser où de se détendre au bord de l'eau. Certains bassins creusés dans le sol étaient remplis d'eau chlorée et des cuves turquoises vides étaient étrangement alignées à la verticale pour présenter un maximum de modèles différents aux clients potentiels.

Le Scorpion s'était arrêté net avant même d'atteindre la voiture accidentée. Les poils de ses bras et de sa nuque s'étaient dressés provoquant une chaire de poule comme ceux du dos d'un chat de gouttière agressif qui aurait senti le matou de la ferme voisine pointer le museau sur son territoire.

Le cosmos d'un premier spectre s'était immobilisé sur le pont d'autoroute mais le second cosmos venait de disparaître soudainement.

Milo figé, prit quelques secondes pour analyser le problème. Pas de mouvement autour de lui mais quelque chose clochait.

Soudain, il compris : un parfum dangereux et invisible se déployait dans l'atmosphère. Son corps, avant même son esprit, avait repéré le phénomène. Il tenta une petite inspiration pour mieux identifier la toxine : poison très violent.

Que faire ? Son cosmos pulsait toujours et ne pouvait se développer à son niveau habituel.

Le parfum se concentrait de plus en plus dans l'air. Aétios, simple civil n'y survivrait pas plus de quelques secondes.

Vite, Milo appela son armure qui se trouvait encore dans le coffre de la mercedes. Fidèle à son chevalier, elle vint recouvrir et protéger son corps en un éclair. Sans perdre un instant, Milo retira son casque et le plaça sur le crâne d'Aétios pour le lester puis le balança dans la piscine à l'abri des effluves mortelles. Le corps coula à pic.

Trois minutes à trois minutes trente, c'est le temps dont disposait maintenant le Scorpion pour vaincre son adversaire avant que le jeune homme ne se noie.

Le chevalier se plaça en position de défense et tendit son cosmos tronqué autour de lui.

 **Trois minutes**

—Inutile de te cacher, je t'ai repéré ! Présente-toi, ce sera plus poli !

Milo semblait s'adresser à un petit mannequin en plastique représentant un enfant en short, un ballon de plage gonflable jaune et rouge dans les mains. Comme réponse, un nuage violet, opaque et sombre se diffusa, le visage du garçon en plastique commença à fondre. La bouche se tordit en un rictus grossier, les yeux commencèrent à pleurer du plastique rose et gluant puis se déformèrent en une soupe grise et nauséabonde, les cheveux blonds synthétiques roussirent et s'évaporèrent. Le ballon gonflable explosa. La figurine se ratatina sur elle-même dans un mouvement grotesque et repoussant, le short intact tomba sur les chevilles qui se déformèrent à leur tour dans une torsion saugrenue rappelant les guimauves de la fête foraine sans cesse étirées par une machine à roulement.

Puis un rire mesquin retentit.

C'était une provocation, un petit aperçu de ce qui attendait Milo si le nuage empoisonné l'atteignait.

Derrière la silhouette informe de plastique, un spectre apparu. Son surplis noir qui brillait d'une lueur surnaturelle au centre de la brume parfumée rappelait la forme fantastique et inquiétante d'une gargouille.

— He bien te voilà enfin ! C'est pas beau de se cacher derrière un enfant. Milo fanfaronnait pour ne pas montrer à l'ennemi que son temps était compté et que son cosmos fluctuait. Et à qui ai-je affaire ?

— Niobé, Spectre de Deep de l'étoile Terrestre de l'Obscurité. Hé hé hé !

 **Deux minutes**

Agapios ouvrit les yeux, il avait dû perdre connaissance un instant. Sa poitrine le faisait atrocement souffrir et il avait le souffle coupé. Désorienté, il roula des yeux dans tous les sens pour tenter de comprendre ce qui se passait. Tout autour de lui était bleu et sombre. Il était toujours sur le siège passager de la mercedes. Ses oreilles étaient bouchées et des acouphènes et un sifflement aigu lui résonnaient dans les tympans. La voiture s'était écrasée dans le fond de la piscine et la ceinture de sécurité avait évité qu'il ne passe par le pare-brise au moment de l'impact, elle le soutenait horizontalement alors que le siège était à la verticale.

Pyrrhus à sa gauche se massait la poitrine là où la ceinture l'avait retenu. Il avait un gros bleu sur le front et une bosse qui enflait à vue d'œil pour s'être cogné sur le volant. Heureusement, avec son entrainement de garde il avait la tête dure.

— Hé Pyrrhus ! ça va ? Tu peux bouger ?

— Hmmm, hmm, je crois… sa voix était bien faible.

Agapios sentit une goutte sur sa joue, il leva les yeux et constata que de l'eau s'infiltrait par les fentes des vitres et des portières.

— Oh la ! Vite ! Vite !

Le jeune sergent défit sa ceinture et tomba sur le tableau de bord.

L'eau montait.

...

Aétios inerte, se tenait les bras en croix au fond du bassin.

...

— Tu es perdu chevalier ! Je vois que tu tentes de retenir ta respiration, mais mon poison doit déjà s'infiltrer dans tes veines par les pores de ta peau. Dans quelques instants tu perdras tes cinq sens un à un et je n'aurais plus qu'à te donner le coup de grâce. Héhé, héhé !

Le spectre, sûr de lui, frimait. Le poison se libérait ostensiblement de son corps et la brume violette envahit tout l'espace. L'un après l'autre, les mannequins de plastiques fondaient et se ratatinaient dans de cocasses danses macabres. Les palmiers et les bananiers dépérirent, flétrirent et s'évaporèrent en cendres grises, consumés comme des cigarettes.

Seule l'armure d'or du Scorpion résistait, belle et forte dans la tempête. Milo ne bougeait pas et canalisait son cosmos pour le stabiliser.

 **Une minute**

L'eau montait de plus en plus vite. Elle arrivait déjà à la taille.

Agapios se redressa les pieds dans le creux sous la boite à gants et déboucla la ceinture de Pyrrhus. Son collègue à moitié dans les vapes s'écroula sur le volant.

— Hé ! Tiens le coup ! L'eau monte dans l'habitacle ! Il faut sortir au plus vite. L'eau fait pression sur les portes ! Il va falloir pousser très fort tous les deux en même temps chacun notre portière.

Pyrrhus hochait la tête mollement.

Ils attrapèrent tous les deux leurs poignées respectives.

— à mon signal, continua Agapios. On prend une grande inspiration et on ouvre. Ok ?!

— …Ok…

— A la une, à la deux, à la trois ! Ahhh !

Les deux hommes remplirent leurs poumons et poussèrent avec la force du désespoir. L'eau s'engouffra violemment.

...

Aétios n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance, malheureusement son corps eut le réflexe de prendre une inspiration. L'eau envahit sa gorge.

...

Le spectre riait toujours et se délectait de la vue du chevalier dont la vision, l'odorat et l'ouïe commençaient à se troubler. Son sens de l'équilibre était également atteint, et bien qu'immobile sa tête chancelait en tentant de rester droite.

— Impressionnant ! Tu tiens encore debout ! Je vais t'aider à t'écrouler !

Niobé fondit sur lui le poing en avant. Étonnamment vif et réactif, Milo le bloqua dans la paume de sa main.

— Manque de chance pour toi, spectre ! Je ne suis pas un chevalier ordinaire et je suis entrainé à résister au poison.

Milo qui avait utilisé la perte de ses sens pour concentrer son cosmos lança l'immobilisation du Scorpion.

 **Trente secondes**

En dehors du véhicule malgré le chlore qui lui piquait les yeux, Agapios arrivait à distinguer son environnement, la voiture, le fond du bassin et la surface de l'eau. Ce n'était pas profond, en quelques battements de jambes, il sortit la tête hors de l'eau. Mal lui en prit, à peine avait–il prit une grande inspiration qu'il se mit à tousser, ses bras et ses jambes s'engourdirent. Sans comprendre qu'il venait d'inhaler le gaz toxique du spectre, il coula.

...

Les poumons d'Aétios se remplissaient d'eau ainsi que son estomac.

...

L'attaque à la vitesse de la lumière fut si rapide que Niobé ne put l'éviter. Ses membres et ses nerfs ne répondaient plus.

— Mais...je ne peux plus bouger…

— Habituellement, je répugnerais à utiliser ces deux techniques en même temps, cela me semblerait déloyal, mais j'ai un homme sous ma garde et je n'ai pas le temps de prendre des pincettes.

Le chevalier d'or leva le bras, l'ongle de son indexe s'étira en une griffe rouge acérée où se concentrait son énergie.

— Tu vas goûter toi aussi, au goût du poison **! Par l'aiguille écarlate !**

Milo s'élança et dessina sur le corps de son ennemi les quatorze premières étoiles de la constellation du Scorpion.

 **Quinze secondes**

Agapios atteignit le fond de la piscine, il reprit appuis sur le carrelage pour ressortir, il était épuisé, ses muscles répondaient à peine. Il aperçu une main pâle tendue vers lui. L'espoir revint comme un soleil dans son cœur, il l'agrippa et tira avec ses dernières forces pour se hisser.

Mais le destin souvent cruel, aime jouer des mauvais tours aux âmes désespérées. Avec horreur, le jeune garde constata que la main qu'il avait attrapée, céda sous son poids et se détacha du corps auquel elle appartenait. Plutôt que de le secourir, cette main salvatrice coula avec lui. Pauvre Agapios ! Il ne comprit rien à rien à ce qui lui arrivait. C'était la main d'un des mannequins en bikini qui prenait un bain de soleil sur sa peau en plastique sur les margelles de la piscine et qui laissait langoureusement son bras jouer délicatement avec le clapotis de l'eau.

...

Pyrrhus coincé dans la mercedes n'arrivait pas à ouvrir sa portière, l'eau avait totalement envahie l'habitacle. Il ne pouvait plus reprendre sa respiration. En pleine panique, il tenta de briser la vitre avec son coude, mais ne parvint qu'à se faire mal, en apnée, il n'avait pas assez de force. Il décida alors de se contorsionner par dessus la boite de vitesse prit son élan sur le fauteuil du passager, il plia ses genoux puis les tendit comme des ressorts vers la zone plus claire qu'il apercevait et espérait être la surface.

...

Niobé cloué au sol par la douleur, respirait difficilement, son sang formait une flaque rouge vif sur les margelles en calcaire blanc. Son surplis était en morceaux, quatorze marques de piqures l'avaient brisé. Ses nerfs étaient en feu et convulsaient furieusement. Quelle torture ! Il n'y résisterait pas longtemps.

Les volutes sombres cependant, s'évacuaient toujours de son corps, intoxiquant l'atmosphère.

— Tu peux encore t'en sortit vivant, spectre ! Te rendre et stopper la profusion de ton poison, empêcher la mort d'Aétios et d'innocents. Je peux te sauver ou te donner le coup de grâce, cela ne tient qu'à toi !

— Tu n'y penses pas, seule ma mort pourra dissoudre le Deep Flagrance. En temps que spectre, je n'ai pas à craindre la mort, je reviendrai tôt ou tard pour la prochaine guerre sainte et si je dois emmener le maximum d'ennemis avec moi avant de partir, j'aurais accompli ma mission.

— Soit !

Et Milo lança l'Antares.

 **Cinq secondes**

Agapios se retrouva encore au fond du bassin. Il allait de nouveau se redresser pour pousser sur ses pieds lorsqu'il aperçu un éclat de lumière sur sa droite. La silhouette d'un homme se découpait, allongée de tout son long.

— Pyrrhus ! pensa le jeune sergent avec horreur.

Il tendit les bras pour attraper son ami sous les aisselles et poussa le sol avec toute l'énergie qui lui restait. Mais ce ne fut pas assez puissant, avant d'atteindre la surface, son élan se brisa et il se sentit de nouveau retomber vers le fond. L'angoisse, le saisit, il but la tasse et l'eau entra dans sa gorge et les poumons, ça le brulait, ça l'étouffait. Ses muscles étaient si engourdis et fatigués que même la panique ne parvint pas à lui donner l'énergie de se débattre une dernière fois. Il agrippa Pyrrhus comme une bouée de sauvetage. Au moment où il perdit tout espoir et qu'il suppliait dans son esprit Athéna et la vierge Marie de lui venir en aide, une main pâle apparut une nouvelle fois dans son champ de vision. Mais cette main, contrairement à la première, lui saisit la tignasse et tira d'un coup sec et violent, les deux hommes hors de l'eau puis les hissa sur les dalles blanches du bord du bassin.

...

Au même instant, Pyrrhus sortit la tête de l'eau.

La brume de poison s'était totalement évaporée.

* * *

Rhadamanthe, de l'Étoile Céleste Forte et Violente, courrait depuis ce qui lui paraissaient des heures, ou peut être des jours dans un dédale de brumes et de poussières. Tantôt l'obscurité disparaissait et le monde s'illuminait d'une clarté blanche et aveuglante tantôt l'obscurité revenait tout aussi brutalement. Il était difficile d'évaluer le temps et les distances. Toutes les voies se ressemblaient. Tous les chemins étaient identiques. Rien ne menait à rien.

Son ennemi, le chevalier des Gémeaux ou plutôt les deux chevaliers des Gémeaux, semblait toujours aussi loin et inatteignable. Rhadamanthe n'était pas dupe, un des chevaliers était une hallucination ! Mais lequel ? Il tentait de frapper au hasard, en pariant sur la chance pour toucher le bon mais les distances se dilataient et se contractaient dans cette grande illusion d'optique et ses coups ne portaient jamais. C'était comme si son adversaire le baladait dans une autre dimension où les lois de la physique n'obéissaient pas aux mêmes règles que sur Terre.

— Une autre dimension ! Mais bien sur !

Le juge embrasa son sombre cosmos qui propulsa une onde d'énergie violente tout autour de lui. Le décor où il était piégé se brisa et les volutes grises du labyrinthe se volatilisèrent. Le blanc et le noir disparurent. Il ne resta que le bleu sombre de la nuit et la lueur éthérée de la lune.

Le juge remarqua alors qu'il avait les pieds mouillés.

Il baissa les yeux et constata qu'il se tenait sur une plage couverte de rochers rouges et violets le long d'une falaise escarpée. La marée montait et recouvrait ses chevilles.

L'ennemi se tenait en hauteur sur un promontoire qui surplombait la plage et l'observait.

Et l'ennemi était seul ! L'illusion avait totalement disparu.

— Si tu penses qu'un petit tour comme celui-ci peut vaincre un juge des enfers, tu es bien naïf, chevalier !

—C'est toi le naïf, tu te trouves exactement où je le souhaitais.

Rhadamanthe surpris, observa mieux les environs et comprit. Ils se situaient à la frontière du Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Il pouvait apercevoir le sommet du Mont étoilé dépasser de la falaise.

— Et oui ! ricana le Gémeaux. Bienvenue au Sanctuaire ! Ne sens-tu pas la cosmo-énergie de la déesse irradier jusqu'à nous ?

— Pourquoi m'as-tu traîné jusqu'ici ?

Kanon descendit le rejoindre sur le sable. Il continua d'une voix calme.

— Vois-tu, j'ai remarqué quelques petites choses tout à l'heure sur le pont.

— Quoi donc ? Le ton du juge restait fier et méprisant.

— Contrairement à notre dernier combat…

— Tu continues encore avec cette allégation! le coupa le spectre.

— Oui, oui, ta perte de souvenirs fait aussi partie de ces petites choses... Mais revenons à ce que je voulais t'expliquer. J'ai remarqué que ton cosmos contrairement à notre combat dans les Enfers, était bien faible !

— Comment ! ?

— Si, si et j'en ai déduit que les spectres comme les chevaliers souffrent en ce moment d'instabilité dans leurs pouvoirs. Et qu'à l'inverse des chevaliers d'Athéna qui ressentent leurs cosmo-énergie se stabiliser à l'approche du Sanctuaire, les spectres d'Hadès devaient se retrouver en plus grande difficulté.

— Et tu as pensé qu'en m'amenant ici tu aurais des chances de me battre ?

Le juge se déplaça en position de combat, les jambes pliées bien ancrées dans le sol.

— Un avorton avec un avantage ou non reste un avorton ! **Greeding roar !**

Rhadamanthe accumula son cosmos dans ses mains et lâcha la Wiverne déferlante sur le Gémeau. L'énergie gigantesque de ce dragon magique crépitait et tourbillonnait dévastant la plage, broyant les rochers, rasant la falaise dans un gigantesque typhon de colère.

Tout volait, le sable, l'eau, les débris de roches et de coquillages. Quand la vague cessa, le paysage était devenu méconnaissable. Mais le chevalier d'or n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre.

— Tu n'as toujours pas compris qu'une attaque ne fonctionne pas deux fois. Tu n'as pas de chance, juge ! Je connais très bien tes techniques mais tu as oublié les miennes. Et cette fois-ci je n'ai aucune intention de recourir au suicide pour me débarrasser de toi.

— Il faudrait encore que tu parviennes à quelque chose !

— Oh mais j'ai l'avantage d'un cosmos en pleine forme et puis j'ai un frère à retrouver !

Sur le visage de Kanon, un sourire tendre se forma et les mots qui suivirent furent d'autant plus terribles.

— J'ai un but à présent et un avenir noble qui m'attend au sein de la chevalerie. Alors tu comprendras que je n'aurai aucune pitié ! Je te le redit : je n'ai plus le besoin, ni l'envie de me sacrifier pour devoir te vaincre. Je vais rester en vie et je vais t'anéantir ! **Par l'explosion galactique !**

L'enfer se déchaina ! Le peu de débris qui restaient sur cette plage, se désintégrèrent en poussières. Tous les atomes furent secoués, compressés, broyés dans une fusion nucléaire !

Quand le vacarme cessa, il n'y avait plus du tout de roche ou de falaise, tout avait disparu. Ou plutôt, tout était devenu sable, un sable fin et rouge.

L'onde de choc avait repoussé les vagues au loin qui revinrent dans un reflux rapide et houleux recouvrant les dernière traces du combat, effaçant le souvenir de ce qu'avait été ce lieu et le drame qui s'y était joué.

L'affrontement terminé, l'armure d'or des Gémeaux se détacha de son porteur et s'envola dans les cieux comme elle était venue.

Kanon était toujours debout, inébranlable.

Devant lui, sur le sol, était étendu le corps de Rhadamanthe, le surplis en miette que l'écume recouvrait de sa mousse blanche. La vie l'avait quittée avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de riposter.

Le Gémeau s'approcha et souleva le casque du juge pour bien observer son visage.

— Je m'en doutais... murmura-il.

* * *

Agapios toussait et toussait pour évacuer l'eau de ses poumons, il était à peine capable de se rouler sur le côté pour cracher. Toute sa trachée brulait. Ses muscles étaient toujours engourdis.

Quand enfin, il reprit son souffle, il constata que Pyrrhus se tenait de l'autre côté du bassin et que l'homme qu'il avait secouru n'était autre que le type étrange qu'ils avaient été chercher à l'hôpital psychiatrique. Le chevalier du Scorpion était en train de lui administrer du bouche à bouche et embrasait doucement son cosmos pour relancer le cœur.

— Allez Saga ! Allez ! soupirait il entre chaque inspiration. Si près du but ! Ce serait trop bête !

Mais le jeune homme ne reprenait pas connaissance, Pyrrhus se pencha et lui saisit le poignet.

— Le pouls est de plus en plus faible.

Milo n'arrêta pas son action. Il continua encore et encore à lui insuffler de l'air dans les bronches en lui pinçant le nez.

— Tu vas devoir trouver un téléphone et appeler une ambulance ! ordonna-t-il à Pyrrhus.

Le garde courut vers le bureau d'accueil du concessionnaire de piscines. Il fracassa la vitre de la porte d'entrée en balançant un pied de parasol. Une alarme retentit. En passant la main par dessus les éclats de verre, il accéda à la clé, la tourna puis abaissa la poignée. Il entra en trombe, inspecta les lieux. Un secrétariat classique avec des bureaux pour accueillir les clients et pour régler la paperasserie. Un grand miroir fumé recouvrait le mur du fond et Pyrrhus ne put s'empêcher d'y jeter un coup d'œil pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts de sa baignade sur sa coiffure. Adieu les belles boucles blondes ! Adieu la mise en plis ! Ses mèches pendaient toutes droites le long de son visage et le blond semblait piteux. C'était fichu pour son rendez-vous avec Galatée ! Sans parler de sa bosse sur le front.

Bien entendu, vu la situation, il ne prit pas le temps de s'appesantir sur son petit malheur et derrière le comptoir, il trouva un téléphone. Il décrocha le combiné avec des doigts fébriles et composa le numéro des urgences. Mais il n'obtint jamais la communication. Il recomposa plusieurs fois le numéro mais le standard sonnait toujours occupé. Entre chaque essai, le temps écoulé, lui semblait durer une éternité.

Comme il entendit au loin des hélicoptères, des sirènes de polices, de pompier et d'ambulance, il comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais personne, dehors par la fenêtre il aperçu le pont d'autoroute détruit et le chaos qui en suivait.

Au moment où il retourna vers les autres leur annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle, un flash doré déchira le ciel et l'armure d'or des Gémeaux apparut au milieu de la nuit telle le deus ex machina d'une pièce antique.

Brillante et mue par sa volonté propre, sans attendre, elle fondit sur Aétios comme un rapace sur sa proie. Il y eut un éclair et le cosmos d'Aétios commença à briller doucement, puis de plus en plus fort.

Au milieu de ce paradis artificiel perdu, au milieu des hommes de plastique fondu et des plantes calcinées, au milieu des odeurs de chlore et de sang, au milieu des blessés et des morts, le temps se figea en un instant de grâce. Le cosmos s'éleva vers les étoiles et un miracle se produisit.

La peau blafarde du noyé se fissura comme une céramique brisée et tomba en morceaux sur le sol révélant le beau visage inoubliable de l'ancien usurpateur du Grand Pope.

Puis tout cessa. Aucun des témoins de la scène n'osaient rompre le calme et le silence. Ils attendaient, le cœur rempli d'espoir et de foi.

Si le Titien, génie de la couleur du seizième siècle, était encore de ce monde et était passé ce soir là chez ce concessionnaire de piscine, il n'aurait pas manqué de s'inspirer de cette étrange scène surréaliste où le mortel frôlait le divin et aurait réalisé un grand chef-d'œuvre de peinture représentant la vierge Marie, sainte Anne et Marie-Madeleine éplorées mais confiantes, à genoux devant Jésus tombé de la croix, le ciel fendu de gloires lumineuses qui perçaient les nuages obscures.

Enfin, Saga ouvrit les yeux.

Au même instant, Agapios sentit ses sens s'affaiblir et sombra dans l'inconscience.


	10. Reconnaissance et rédemption

Un goéland volait majestueusement.

Les paysages brulés par la canicule défilaient sous ses yeux. Des champs desséchés, la terre craquelée, les plantes roussies et ratatinées, seuls le sable, les rochers et les vagues resplendissaient de leur beauté habituelle.

Libre et sauvage, il jouait avec les courants et reprenait de la hauteur lorsqu'il traversait un passage d'air chaud, il s'élevait alors sans effort toujours plus haut dans le bleu pur du ciel. Quelle grâce, quelle liberté !

La chaleur écrasait tous les malheureux animaux à quatre pattes obligés de se réfugier à l'ombre. Mais le goéland profitait de la fraicheur de l'altitude et surplombait seul et royal la myriade de petites iles de la mer Egée.

Soudain alors qu'il planait, un fumet alléchant et irrésistible lui parvint. D'un battement d'aile, il se dirigea vers la source. Il survola une plage de galets puis une petite maison blanche un peu vétuste adossée à la falaise. Une maison typique des îles grecques, murs à la chaux blancs, et volets bleus. L'oiseau se posa sans bruit sur le toit d'une remise d'où il pouvait observer toute la petite terrasse cintrée d'un petit muret. Un homme faisait griller des sardines sur un petit barbecue aménagé à la va-vite avec quatre briques et une grille.

Qu'elles sentaient bon ! La faim se réveilla dans son ventre. Il suffirait à l'oiseau que l'homme ait un instant d'inattention et en un éclair il pourrait s'élancer, attraper un poisson et remonter haut dans le ciel, hors d'atteinte des foudres du cuisiner.

Le goéland allait se lancer, quand du haut de son perchoir, il remarqua quelque chose caché derrière un pot de cactus sur le muret à deux mètres des sardines. Un chat. Un matou de gouttière roux et blanc comme on en voit tant errer sur les toits des maisons et qui font le bonheur des photographes pour vendre des cartes postales aux touristes. Il était un peu décrépi, de ses yeux et de son museau coulait un mucus jaunâtre. Les oreilles dressées en avant, les pattes repliées comme des ressorts, l'arrière-train qui remuait frénétiquement, il attendait le bon moment pour bondir. Mais le chat remarqua un bruit, un halètement de l'autre côté du barbecue, derrière le muret.

Un chien se tenait à l'affut, le museau dépassant, dont on voyait frémir les narines pour mieux humer l'odeur des poissons grillés. C'était un bâtard d'allure indescriptible, mélange de nombreuses races, l'oreille fendue et l'œil humide, comme ces nombreux chiens qui dorment étendus de tout leur long dans les rues, accablés par la chaleur de l'après-midi. Il posa ses deux pattes avant sur le mur prêt à l'enjamber d'un bond. Il leva les yeux et remarqua le goéland. Le goéland tourna vivement la tête et remarqua le chien ce qui attira l'attention du chat qui sursauta ce qui fit tourner la tête du chien vers le chat qui aperçut l'oiseau. Tous les trois se regardaient alternativement comme des spectateurs à la finale de Roland Garros qui tournent le cou de gauche à droite pour mieux suivre le parcours de la balle. Le statu quo dura un bon moment, aucun n'osait bouger. Ils calculaient dans leurs petites cervelles, leurs trajectoires pour atteindre les sardines avant la concurrence. Le goéland déployait ses ailes, le chat ratatinait sa colonne vertébrale, le chien prit de l'élan.

L'homme se détourna de la grille du barbecue, une pique à la main pour attraper une assiette qui se trouvait sur la table derrière lui.

Ce fut l'hallali !

Dans un bruit d'ailes, de grognements et de feulements, les trois chasseurs fondirent sur leurs proies simultanément.

La grille vola, les braises et les cendres se rependirent sur toute la terrasse, quant aux sardines, elles exécutèrent brillamment un joli petit salto dans les airs avant de retomber dans la poussière et la saleté. Sans attendre, le chat se jeta sur la première répandant encore plus les cendres dans tous les sens et disparut d'un bond derrière les rocailles de la falaise. Au même instant, le goéland ramassa prestement la seconde sardine dans son bec et partit se réfugier sur le toit de la maison, le chien englouti la troisième d'une seule bouchée puis s'enfuit par où il était venu et se cacha derrière le muret en prenant soin d'éparpiller les briques chaudes sur son passage.

L'homme ne comprenant rien à la situation, se retourna vivement et constata les dégâts.

— Ahhhhhh ! Les sales bêtes !

Le déjeuner de Kanon venait littéralement de s'envoler. Il ne restait qu'une malheureuse sardine, couverte de cendres et de poils. Dépité, il la ramassa tout de même et la posa dans son assiette.

Un rire clair et cristallin retentit. Kanon leva la tête. Saori se tenait sur le sentier qui menait à sa maisonnette. Elle avait assisté à toute la scène. Dans son habituelle robe blanche, elle posait délicatement un pas après l'autre en le regardant, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres. Quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, Kanon mit immédiatement un genou à terre.

— Relève toi chevalier, il ne s'agit pas d'une visite protocolaire. Je peux ?

Elle désignait du doigt le tabouret en face du sien.

— Oui oui, bien sur. Il bafouillait.

Kanon, cet homme si fort, vainqueur du juge des enfers, ce chevalier aux pouvoirs incommensurables se trouvait tout intimidé devant cette jeune femme. Mal à l'aise dans son rôle d'hôte, il lui proposa un verre d'eau.

Soudain, il se sentait sale et rustre. Ses vêtements étaient usés et tachés, il puait la sueur. Sa table était rongée par la rouille, la peinture blanche était devenue orange par endroit et s'écaillait, elle avait bien besoin d'une cale sur les dalles irrégulières de la terrasse. Les tabourets dépareillés auraient mérité un petit coup de rabot pour enlever les échardes et les assises un petit rempaillage. Sa vaisselle était fendue et le plastique de ses verres avait jauni. Kanon réalisa alors qu'il ne connaissait le monde que dans un climat de survie, de concurrence et de brutes.

Devant cette jeune femme, il était face à une facette de l'humanité dont il n'avait jamais eu réellement accès, dont il ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé et qu'il avait toujours considéré trop rapidement de futilité : la féminité, la grâce, l'élégance, les bonnes manières, le confort de vie agrémenté par les petits détails qui rendent une vie plus riche. C'était des frivolités certes mais surtout de la délicatesse et de la personnalité.

A part de l'eau, le gémeau n'avait pas même un jus de fruit ou un sirop à proposer. Sur sa table il n'avait que du pain un peu rassis, un concombre et quelques olives. Un régime frugal et crétois qui lui convenait bien n'étant ni gourmand, ni gourmet.

Mais Saori, avait été élevée dans la soie, chez un multi millionnaire. Que devait-elle penser de son accueil ?

Kanon perdait toute confiance en lui. Il savait se battre, il savait élaborer des plans militaires. Il ne manquait pas de subtilité et connaissait l'âme humaine et la diplomatie. Mais à cet instant, il se sentait comme un soldat désarmé qu'on envoie au front.

Saori eut la politesse de boire son verre. Elle le posa ensuite devant elle sur la table et regarda Kanon dans les yeux.

— Je suis venue, chevalier, te faire part de ma décision. J'ai jugé préférable de t'en parler en premier en privé, avant de faire une annonce officielle.

Le chat roux et blanc revint, il sauta sur le petit muret près du cactus en se léchant les babines. Il commença à faire sa toilette en nettoyant consciencieusement sa patte avant et en la passant derrière l'oreille une bonne dizaine de fois. Puis il s'occupa de l'autre patte et de l'autre oreille.

— J'ai décidé qu'officiellement, il y aurait deux chevaliers des Gémeaux.

Elle leva la main pour signifier à son interlocuteur de ne pas l'interrompre.

— Tu me diras qu'il en a toujours été ainsi, avec un chevalier reconnu de tous et dans la lumière et de son remplaçant dans l'ombre. Mais je ne veux plus de cette situation qui ne peut qu'engendrer conflit et rancœur.

La posture de Saori droite et confiante effaçait la jeunesse de son visage dont les traits ne reflétaient alors que l'autorité de sa charge.

Le goéland revint sans bruit se poser sur le toit de la petite remise et contempla avec calme les deux personnes attablées.

— Je voudrais, puisque Saga et revenu parmi nous, clarifier devant tous la situation : il y a deux chevaliers des gémeaux qui se partagent à égalité la fonction de chevalier d'or. Il n'y aura toujours qu'une seule armure des gémeaux mais les deux chevaliers seront toujours inséparables jusqu'au décès de l'un d'eux. Lorsque je convoquerai dans le futur le chevalier des Gémeaux, les deux se présenteront devant moi et effectueront ensemble leur mission. Qu'en penses-tu chevalier ?

Kanon ému, prit quelques instants avant de répondre.

— Athéna, je suis honoré et loin de moi l'idée de critiquer votre décision mais…

— Mais ?

— Suis-je vraiment l'homme qu'il faut pour cette situation ? Est-ce-que je le mérite ? J'ai beaucoup à me pardonner. La liste de mes méfaits est longue comme le bras…

Kanon s'interrompit et détourna son regard de sa déesse. La prise de conscience de ses actes passés était une vraie épreuve d'endurance qui le hantait bien trop souvent.

Le chien choisit ce moment pour revenir sur la terrasse, il s'allongea sous la table entre les pieds de Kanon et de Saori et haleta bruyamment pour récupérer un maximum de fraicheur.

— Je suis bien consciente chevalier, de tes péchés. Tes malversations ne sont pas facilement pardonnables. Tu as causé de nombreuses morts inutiles aussi bien parmi les marinas que parmi les civils. Et la manipulation de la réincarnation d'un dieu est un crime de lèse majesté.

Kanon gardait la tête basse.

— Cependant, ton frère peut se targuer des mêmes crimes. Il est également responsable de nombreux morts parmi la chevalerie et d'une trahison envers Athéna. Je n'en vois pas un de vous deux qui soit moins fautif que l'autre.

Saori tendit le bras par dessus la table et souleva gentiment le menton de Kanon.

— Chevalier, je vous crois sincères toi et ton frère dans votre volonté de vous réhabiliter. Je vous donne alors votre chance non pas seulement d'expier vos péchés comme dans la bataille contre Hadès mais de réintégrer également les rangs de la chevalerie et d'y mener une vie classique comme n'importe lequel de mes chevaliers.

— Merci.

— Attends la suite avant de me remercier. Seulement, j'exige de vous deux une attitude exemplaire. Vous avez causé beaucoup de souffrance aux habitants du Sanctuaire et aucune incartade de votre part ne sera acceptable aussi bien avec tous les chevaliers, gardes et serviteurs qu'entre vous deux. Ma décision de vous garder tous les deux, inclut qu'il faudra vous entendre quoi qu'il arrive et prendre le rôle de gardien des Gémeaux comme prépondérant à toute rivalité personnelle. Un écart et vous quittez le Sanctuaire.

— Cela me paraît juste.

— Bien ! En plus de votre rôle de gardien de la troisième maison du Zodiaque, vous aurez la mission de former des apprentis quand le moment viendra. Nous aurons un jour besoin de nouveaux chevaliers d'argent et de successeurs pour l'armure des Gémeaux. Et cela aussi, vous le ferez à deux. J'espère que tu te rends bien compte que je vous contrains à rester toujours ensemble. L'un gardant un oeil sur l'autre. Ce ne sera pas toujours facile à gérer. Cela te paraît-il envisageable ?

— Oui. Je comprends que c'est le prix à payer.

— Vois-le ainsi si tu veux. Mais cela n'a jamais été de toute façon un cadeau de faire partie de ma chevalerie. Qu'on soit chevalier d'or ou de bronze, Athéna demande toujours une vie de sacrifice.

Kanon eut un petit sourire.

— Mais c'est un sacrifice que je choisis et cela change tout.

Saori répondit à son sourire.

Le silence se fit, pour laisser le temps de graver cette discussion dans leurs mémoires. Face à la mer, la maisonnette isolée à l'orée du territoire du Sanctuaire était un lieu propice à la réflexion et la méditation. Le vent iodé et l'ombre de la pergola avec sa vigne enchevêtrée offraient un refuge pour se reposer de la canicule infernale qui accablait le pays depuis un mois. Saori se détendit et posa les coudes sur la table. Elle relança la conversation sur un ton plus amical.

— Maintenant que nous avons éclairci ce point, je tenais à te féliciter pour la récupération de Saga. Penses-tu que vous êtes tombés sur une embuscade ou que l'attaque des spectres était une coïncidence ?

—Je ne sais pas exactement. J'aurais tendance à croire qu'ils nous guettaient. Les spectres tournent beaucoup autour du Sanctuaire en ce moment. Je pense que lorsque l'écho entre Milo et Saga s'est déclenché, ils nous ont repérés et sont passés à l'action.

Kanon était à l'aise lorsqu'il s'agissait de stratégie et retrouvait sa superbe et son regard malicieux.

— Ils nous surveillent.

— Oui, et ils guettent la moindre occasion.

— L'occasion de quoi ? Dans quel but ? Saori frustrée, soupira.

— L'avenir nous le dira bientôt je pense. Ils ne s'arrêteront pas là. La mort d'un juge va attiser leur colère.

Ils restèrent quelques instants silencieux, chacun dans leurs pensées. Le chien haletait toujours sous la table, le chat ronronnait sur le muret et le goéland lissait ses plumes sur la remise.

— Athéna ?

—Oui ?

— Comment ressuscite un spectre ?

— Pardon ?

— Pendant mon combat comme Rhadamanthe, j'ai remarqué quelques détails étranges. Il ne se souvenait pas de moi ni de notre combat. Pourtant c'était il y a quatre ans seulement. Et son visage …

— Son visage ?

— Lorsque je lui ai retiré son casque, j'ai constaté que ce n'était pas le même homme. La forme de la mâchoire, les pommettes, les yeux, rien à voir ! Non ce n'était pas le même homme ! Pourtant c'était bien son cosmos, la même signature qu'autrefois.

Le chat, les deux pattes avant loin devant lui, les doigts écartés, s'étira et cambra son dos.

— Alors, je me suis demandé si ce n'était pas normal pour un spectre.

— Comment cela ?

— Si à l'instar de nos chevaliers perdus, les spectres ne ressuscitaient pas à chaque fois dans des enveloppes charnelles différentes. Une nouvelle naissance au milieu de nouvelles familles humaines et non des morts-vivants éternellement ressuscités dans le même corps.

— Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de comment Hadès ramène les défunts à la vie. Cependant, il est le maître des âmes des morts mais pas des corps.

— Non, il n'est pas le maître des corps. Un corps se décompose, en deux cents ans il ne reste pas grand chose, quelques os. Et encore ! Seulement si il a été enterré proprement, sinon les charognards s'en occupent et les broient en petits morceaux. Et pourtant nous nous battons contre des ennemis de chair et de sang et non des squelettes.

— Hadès a besoin de corps de vivants pour ses spectres.

— Oui et c'est notre plus grand atout !

— Comment cela ?

— La guerre entre Hadès et Athéna dure depuis des milliers d'années, si les spectres revenaient à la vie toujours dans le même corps, nous n'aurions pas fait long feu. Ils se seraient souvenus de nos techniques de combat, de notre organisation martiale et auraient trouvés nos faiblesses rapidement. En deux ou trois guerres, le temps de trouver la parade et c'était plié ! Mais non, à chaque fois, tout recommence. Tout repart de zéro.

Le chien à leurs pieds bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire dévoilant tous ses crocs et ses gencives roses.

— Le Juge que j'ai affronté, n'a pas eu de chance. Je connaissais déjà ses attaques et lui ne se souvenait pas des miennes. J'en déduis que tous les deux cents ans lorsque les spectres reviennent à la vie, leurs corps changent ainsi que leurs souvenirs, il ne reste de leurs dernières incarnations que leurs essences, leurs âmes mais pas leurs expériences.

— Comme nos chevaliers perdus, qui se sont retrouvés dans un corps différent mais dont les aspirations profondes et la personnalité sont restées intactes.

— Exactement !

Leurs voix s'élevaient d'excitation, emballés par la sensation de comprendre enfin. Ils s'entrainaient mutuellement dans leur raisonnement.

— Nous avons pour une fois, un atout de taille ! continua Kanon. Contrairement aux siècles précédents où les guerres ne laissaient qu'une poignée de survivants qui n'avaient que la possibilité de former des apprentis de génération en génération pour prendre la relève deux cents plus tard et qui ne pourraient plus jamais utiliser leurs expériences personnelles contre les spectres, nous avons aujourd'hui à disposition une armée de chevaliers d'Athéna connaissant les techniques de l'ennemi contre une armée de spectres amnésiques et inexpérimentés.

— Tu suggères que ce serait le moment d'attaquer.

— Il serait bête de rater notre chance, une telle occasion ne se reproduira pas ! Nous pourrions totalement anéantir l'ennemi. Il suffirait pour cela qu'au lieu de se défendre comme nous l'avons toujours fait, nous prenions pour une fois l'initiative d'attaquer.

— Mais loin du Sanctuaire le cosmos des chevaliers est faible et instable.

— C'est juste, c'est pour cela qu'il faudrait les attirer tous ici. Cela doit pouvoir se faire, j'ai déjà quelques idées.

Saori ferma les yeux et prit le temps d'ordonner ses pensées. Quand elle reprit la parole sa voix était claire et assurée.

— Ce que tu proposes est tentant, chevalier. Exterminer son ennemi semble toujours la solution aux problèmes. Mais c'est un leurre, une facilité d'esprit. Ce n'est pas le rôle d'Athéna d'attaquer Hadès. Athéna protège les hommes, la défense est justement sa mission. Il y a eu bien assez de morts ces derniers temps, tu ne trouves pas ?

— Si, mais si cela pouvait nous permettre d'éviter des morts futurs, je n'hésiterai pas.

— Ce n'est de toute façon qu'un sursis, les spectres ressusciteront dans deux cents ans quoi qu'il advienne. Nous devons plutôt nous concentrer sur ce phénomène d'écho du cosmos et ses conséquences, pour répliquer pleinement en cas d'affrontement.

— Et trouver les trois derniers chevaliers disparus.

— Oui et avant les spectres qui semblent vouloir les récupérer.

Saori se leva, il était temps de rentrer au temple d'Athéna. Ses serviteurs devaient commencer à s'inquiéter. Kanon se leva précipitamment pour la raccompagner. Ils avaient à peine franchit le muret de la terrasse qu'un grand fracas dans leur dos les fit se retourner. Le chat, le chien et le goéland venaient de se jeter sur la table pour récupérer la dernière sardine. La table vieille et usée, ne résista pas et bascula, renversant la vaisselle, le pain, le concombre et les olives. L'oiseau fut le plus réactif, il attrapa le poisson dans son bec et prit son envol avant que ses concurrents ne le lui arrachent. Il monta haut, très haut dans le ciel sans nuage. Il disparut doucement dans le bleu jusqu'à n'être plus qu'une minuscule silhouette en forme de « v » comme les enfants aiment styliser les mouettes sur leurs dessins aux crayons de couleurs.

* * *

Vénus avait mal au ventre.

Elle était dans la minuscule salle de bain. Elle avait juste la place de se tenir debout entre la bassine qui servait de lavabo et les toilettes sèches.

Ce n'était pas le lieu le plus confortable du monde, entre l'odeur de sciure et d'urine et le manque de lumière mais c'était son seul refuge lorsqu'elle ne supportait plus la présence de son kidnappeur.

Elle se regarda dans la petite glace pendue à un clou. Ses traits étaient tirés et des cernes apparaissaient sur son si beau visage. Ces derniers jours avaient été très éprouvants, cela n'avait rien de surprenant que ça s'inscrive sur son visage. Ses joues s'étaient creusées, elle avait perdu du poids.

Elle prit le temps d'inspirer longuement. Depuis qu'elle était coincée ici, elle tentait par tous les moyens de se maitriser, elle avortait chaque crise d'angoisse qui menaçait de se déclencher. Elle devait tenir ! Elle ne savait pas combien de temps, mais elle devait tenir.

Un jour ou l'autre, la police finirait bien par la trouver. Son impresario avait dû prévenir les autorités et lançait des recherches.

Son mal de ventre empira, ses intestins se tordaient.

Six jours qu'elle était coincée ici à ne manger que des haricots en sauce. C'était la seule chose comestible dans la cabane. Tout un stock de boites de haricots rouges façon chili con carné mais sans viande. Et l'autre qui refusait qu'elle fasse du feu pour réchauffer une conserve ! Car « les spectres pourraient les repérer » comme il disait. Ils mangeaient donc depuis six jours des haricots froids, matin, midi et soir. Rien de surprenant que son ventre la torturait. Les haricots lui donnaient des gaz et elle sentait ses boyaux se tortiller et émettre des bruits de bouteille d'eau secouée dans un sac à dos. Elle rêvait d'un bon steak avec des carottes et des légumes verts. Enfin quoi que se soit qui la change de son régime de haricots et qui lui donne des fibres. Lui, le "médium" n'avait pas l'air d'en souffrir.

De toute façon, il ne réagissait pas comme un humain normal. Depuis six jours, elle ne l'avait jamais vu dormir. Il ne quittait quasiment jamais son poste à la fenêtre d'où il guettait les spectres. De temps en temps, il semblait se concentrer, ses yeux suivaient quelque chose qui se déplaceraient au loin, comme si les murs de la cabane devenaient transparents et qu'il pouvait voir à travers.

Les spectres ! Les fameux spectres qui l'obsédaient !

Les trois premiers jours, Aiolia n'avait cessé de parler de ces spectres et de choses totalement incongrues à chaque fois qu'elle lui avait demandé des explications ou qu'elle avait essayé de deviner ses intentions. Il avait eu l'air vraiment sincère. Il y croyait à son délire.

Vénus retira sa robe et la plaça dans la bassine. Elle était sale, tâchée, déchirée et puait le bouc mais c'était l'unique vêtement à sa disposition. Elle attacha le plaid du canapé à son cou comme un paréo improvisé. Cela suffirait le temps que sa robe sèche.

Vénus avait besoin de retrouver l'image d'elle même. Elle avait besoin de s'occuper d'elle puisqu'elle ne savait pas combien de temps cette situation allait durer. Elle ne devait pas perdre l'estime d'elle-même et cela commençait par son apparence.

— La force et l'endurance commence par l'auto-persuasion. Si je m'occupe de moi, je tiendrai.

Elle versa de l'eau avec le tuyau d'arrosage qui reliait la petite citerne d'eau de pluie sur le toit, prit le savon et commença à frotter.

Les trois premier jours, les choses n'allaient pas si mal. Il la rendait dingue et l'empêcher de sortir à chacune de ses tentatives mais il n'avait jamais été violent ou méchant. Il tentait de la raisonner et de l'emmener dans sa psychose poliment, jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre. Il lui préparait à manger, (enfin il ouvrait une conserve), soignait sa blessure avec les moyens du bord, lui laissait le lit pour dormir. Elle avait vite compris qu'il gagnait toujours à chaque fois qu'elle tentait une rébellion. Impossible d'ouvrir la porte ou la fenêtre, impossible d'écarter les rideaux, impossible d'allumer un feu. Il était plus fort qu'elle et il lui suffisait de la saisir par les bras fermement et de la forcer à s'asseoir, sans plus de violence.

Au début, elle l'insultait, il eut droit à de beaux chapelets de noms d'oiseaux. Elle avait tout tenté pour lui faire perdre son calme. Des insultes sur sa santé mentale, sur son intelligence, sur son physique, sur sa virilité…. Rien n'y fit. Il restait toujours calme et imperturbable. Avec un ton doux et apaisant, il lui répétait qu'elle finirait un jour par comprendre que c'était le mieux pour sa sécurité.

Elle cessa alors les insultes, la provocation ne servait à rien.

Alors elle le supplia. Ce fut pénible de supplier son kidnappeur et d'oublier toute retenue et tout orgueil. Il se contenta de répondre qu'il était désolé mais qu'il ne céderait jamais.

Elle n'avait pas osé lui faire de proposition salace en échange de sa liberté. Elle ne voulait pas tomber si bas, cela la dégoutait et surtout elle avait senti que c'était inutile. Il ne l'avait pas enlevée parce qu'il était intéressé par la chose mais à cause de son obsession et de sa folie.

Vénus frotta méticuleusement une tache de sang incrusté dans le vinyle. Elle gratta avec l'ongle.

Elle n'avait rien à faire de ses journées à part attendre qu'il se décide à partir de la cabane. L'inactivité la rendait folle alors elle s'occupait comme elle pouvait. Elle comptait les nœuds des poutres et des planches. Elle avait méticuleusement arraché toutes les toiles d'araignées. Elle se remémorait les cours de latin de son enfance et les retranscrivait sur un carnet qu'elle avait trouvé sous le lit. Rosa, rosa, rosam, etc…

Lorsqu'il sentait que les spectres s'étaient éloigné, Aiolia s'asseyait à la table et devenait plus disert. Toujours avec la même distance polie, il engageait la conversation. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de sujet en commun, il ne s'intéressait que très peu au cinéma ou à la musique actuelle. Alors ils parlaient de voyage. Les villes et les paysages qu'ils avaient traversés. Bien sur, ils pouvaient toujours parler de la météo. « Il va bientôt pleuvoir » « Le ciel se couvre » « Le vent se lève » Fascinant ! Mais ça passait le temps.

Vénus vida la bassine à travers la petite fenêtre. Dehors en effet le vent s'était levé et la pluie tombait. Elle commença à tordre sa robe pour l'essorer.

Le quatrième jour, il y eut l'incident et depuis la situation était devenue insupportable.

Il y avait un cube dans la cabane, sous un vieux plaid en laine marron troué. Il était posé près de la fenêtre où Aiolia scrutait les alentours. Alors qu'il farfouillait dans les placards de la cuisine à la recherche d'une conserve de haricots, Vénus avait soulevé le plaid et au lieu du pouf attendu, elle avait découvert une boite en or. Un objet totalement incongru dans cette cabane si rustique. Elle s'était penchée pour mieux l'inspecter. Un bas-relief de lion était sculpté sur chaque côté et une rosace sur le dessus. Attirée comme un aimant, elle avait posé sa main sur la surface. Elle était chaude comme la peau d'un animal et avait des reflets brillants bien qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de lumière dans la pièce.

—Vous pouvez l'ouvrir si vous voulez.

Aiolia la fixait depuis la cuisine. Il y avait un je -ne sais- quoi d'inhabituelle et d'intense dans ses yeux.

— Ouvrez la.

Vénus ne voyait pas de mécanisme. Mais en caressant le couvercle, il lui avait semblé que quelque chose avait réagit à l'intérieur. Un halo sortait par les fentes entre les plaques des côtés.

—Je pense qu'elle le voudra bien. avait murmuré Aiolia.

Le couvercle s'était déboité et elle put le soulever. Elle s'était attendu à y trouver une lampe, mais non. La lumière ne brillait plus et il s'y trouvait une sculpture.

— C'est de l'or ? demanda t-elle.

— Oui, un Lion d'or.

— C'est à vous ?

— C'est l'armure d'or du Lion. Et je dirais plutôt que c'est moi qui lui appartient.

Voilà qu'il repartait dans ses élucubrations !

Il la regardait étrangement, pensif, les yeux rétrécis et la mâchoire en avant, déterminé.

— Essayez la !

— Quoi ?

— Essayez l'armure !

La sculpture se mit à luire.

— Elle réagit à votre présence, essayez la.

— Quoi ?

— On ne sait jamais, si elle faisait revenir Aphrodite !

— Quoi ? Qui ça ?

Aiolia attrapa la tête du lion en or qui se détacha. Ça ressemblait alors à un casque. Il irradiait de la chaleur, Vénus pouvait le sentir même à un mètre. C'était vraiment étrange. Aiolia le rapprocha de sa tête. La chaleur s'intensifia. Vénus recula.

—Pas question que je mette ce truc !

—Si Aphrodite revient, ça réglerait tous nos problèmes.

—Je ne sais pas qui est cette Aphrodite. Nous ne sommes que deux ici.

En plus des spectres, voilà qu'il lui prenait de sentir des déesses maintenant !

— Mettez le ! Il lui tendait le casque qui brillait et chauffait.

— Non !

— Allez !

— Non !

Le casque irradiait de plus en plus. C'était quoi exactement ce truc ? Ça allait lui griller la cervelle.

Aiolia avait une attitude étrange. Lui d'habitude si calme, était tout excité.

— Non et non !

Il lui saisit le bras.

— Juste un instant !

Il approcha l'objet près de son crâne. Elle hurla.

—Lâchez moi ! Lâchez moi !

Elle se débattit comme un beau diable mais comme toutes les autres fois, il était tellement fort, qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui faire lâcher prise. Une souris dans le bec d'un aigle. Son regard déterminé la terrifiait, cet étrange casque la terrifiait. Tout son corps se mit à trembler. Il allait se passer quelque chose de terrible ! Elle ne savait pas quoi, mais une catastrophe allait arriver si elle portait ce truc. Sans réfléchir, elle saisit le couteau posé sur la table à sa droite et le planta dans l'épaule d'Aiolia.

Enfin, c'était son intention mais Aiolia en un éclair avait lâché son bras et attrapé la lame avant qu'elle ne s'enfonce dans la chair.

Vénus tétanisée, ne pouvait plus lever ses yeux du couteau et regardait la paume s'ouvrir doucement. Il n'y avait aucune blessure. Il avait saisit la lame sans même une égratignure. Il reposa le couteau sur la table calmement. Mais qui était cet homme ?

Profitant de son hébétude, Aiolia lui posa le casque sur la tête. Vénus cria, s'attendant à sentir la brulure mais rien ne se produisit. Le casque redevint froid.

Le visage d'Aiolia se décomposa. Les bras ballants, il semblait tellement déçu.

Vénus, bouleversée par toute la scène avait balancé le casque sur le sol et s'était enfui dans la salle de bain.

Depuis, ils ne se parlaient plus. L'ambiance était devenue pesante, étouffante. Fini les petites discussions de voyage et d'horizon lointain. Et la pluie s'était mise à tomber sans interruption resserrant encore plus le huis clos sur eux deux.

Vénus tordit sa robe dans l'autre sens pour mieux l'essorer.

Elle n'allait pas bien. La situation la chamboulait. Elle avait peur. Qui savait ce qui allait lui arriver? Qui savait ce qu'elle allait devoir faire ?

Jamais, jamais au grand jamais, elle n'avait imaginé un jour, qu'elle en viendrait à poignarder un homme.

Cette situation la poussait à commettre l'indéfendable. Elle devenait violente et dangereuse.

— Non ! Tu ne dois surtout pas culpabiliser, tu dois mettre tes scrupules de côté. Pour survivre, tu ne peux pas te permettre de suivre ta morale habituelle.

Cet Aiolia n'avait pas l'air d'un mauvais bougre pourtant, du moins jusqu'à présent. Il ne l'avait pas maltraitée, il ne l'avait pas touchée. Il se contentait juste de la séquestrer.

— Oh ça suffit Vénus ! Elle chuchotait pour ne pas être entendu de l'autre pièce. Tu vas pas te faire un syndrome de Stockholm et puis quoi encore ! C'est un salaud, un connard qui te retient prisonnière. C'est de sa faute à lui, si tu deviens violente ! Il n'a qu'à te laisser partir ! C'est lui qui agit mal, toi tu te défends ! C'est légitime ! C'est légitime !

Elle déplia la robe et la secoua pour faire tomber les dernières gouttes.

Oui, utiliser la violence quand on a pas d'autre choix était légitime.

La robe sur le bras, elle sortit l'étendre dans la pièce principale. Elle venait d'avoir une idée.

* * *

Agapios avait du mal à émerger. Le soleil dardait ses rayons pile sur son visage en s'infiltrant malicieusement entre les lattes en métal du store. C'était pénible et aveuglant. Déjà que ses paupières lui semblaient lourdes comme du plomb !

— Ah, tu reviens à toi !

Agapios reconnut la voix de Justin. Il devait être à l'infirmerie du Sanctuaire. En grimaçant, Il tenta vainement de se protéger de la lumière avec sa main, mais son bras répondait difficilement. Il avait la sensation d'être englué dans de la mélasse, collé à son lit.

Le garde-malade prit pitié de lui et réajusta le store pour bloquer totalement l'intrusion du soleil. Agapios se rendormit aussitôt.

...

Lorsqu'il sortit de nouveau des limbes du sommeil, la bouche pâteuse et l'esprit dans le brouillard, trois silhouettes le fixaient au pied du lit. Trois personnes de grande taille et de grande carrure. Ce n'était pas Justin assurément. Il lui fallu quelque secondes pour que ses yeux fassent la mise au point. Il distingua tout d'abord trois chevelures abondantes comme des crinières, puis les contours des visages se dessinèrent, le menton, les sourcils et enfin les traits se dévoilèrent, nez, lèvres et yeux.

Agapios sursauta.

Se tenaient à son chevet, le chevalier d'or Milo du Scorpion, le chevalier d'or Saga des Gémeaux et le Grand Pope en personne ! Le jeune garde instinctivement remonta d'un geste vif son drap jusqu'au menton comme une jeune pucelle effarouchée surprise dans son plus simple appareil, soucieuse de protéger sa vertu.

Les trois hommes le regardaient avec des sourires d'indulgence et une petite pointe de paternalisme.

— Bonjour Agapios ! Comment te sens-tu ?

La voix du Scorpion était pleine d'une empathie mielleuse.

— Je pense que ça va à peu près... Mais j'ai du mal à me souvenir de pourquoi je suis ici.

Ses trois supérieurs firent un petit mouvement lent de la tête et une expression sucrée s'afficha sur leurs visages, exactement la même expression que lorsqu'on regarde un chiot un peu pataud tentant sans succès de monter sur le canapé.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

La question qu'Agapios avait réellement envie de poser était : "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?". Il ne voyait pas du tout d'un bon oeil l'arrivée inattendue de ces trois éminences du Sanctuaire et s'attendait au pire.

Milo lui posa sa main sur l'épaule et croisa son regard, solennel.

— Jeune homme, je tenais à te remercier pour ton geste.

— ... ? Hein ? murmura Agapios dans un souffle à peine audible.

— Messieurs, le chevalier pivota sur ses talons et s'adressa alors aux deux autres, la main toujours solidement arrimée à l'épaule du garde, je vous présente l'homme sans qui toute notre opération aurait échouée.

Agapios, se figea de surprise. _Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ pensa-il.

— Je peux en témoigner car je l'ai vu, de mes yeux vu, tenter au péril de sa vie de secourir Saga qui se noyait au fond de la piscine.

L'évènement de la veille lui revenant immédiatement en mémoire, Agapios toujours tétanisé, se garda bien de contredire le Scorpion sur ce qu'il s'était vraiment déroulé. Il avait voulu secourir son copain Pyrrhus, c'est tout ! Et qu'est ce que Saga venait faire dans cette histoire ? Dans la piscine c'était le patient de l'hôpital qu'ils avaient été chercher, pas Saga ?

Milo continuait toujours son petit monologue sur le ton empesé d'un président de la République gratifiant de la légion d'honneur un citoyen méritant.

— Alors que nous étions tous entourés du parfum mortel de l'ennemi, voyant que j'étais aux prises avec le spectre et que je n'arriverais jamais à temps...

Agapios, coincé sous l'eau et bien incapable d'analyser le cosmos des combattants, n'avait rien vu du tout et découvrait en même temps que Saga et Shion les péripéties du combat. Milo continuait en faisant des moulinets expressifs avec son bras libre.

— ... sans hésiter un instant, ce jeune homme bien qu'empoisonné, a replongé pour aller chercher Saga au fond du bassin...

Agapios découvrit alors qu'il avait été empoisonné et que c'était sûrement pour cela qu'il était à l'infirmerie. Dans l'action, il n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qu'il lui arrivait, il avait eu mal et s'était senti faiblir, voilà tout !

— ...malgré ses muscles endoloris et le souffle qui lui manquait, il a puisé dans ses dernières ressources pour soulever hors de l'eau notre chevalier des Gémeaux. Grâce à son intervention, nous avons gagné les quelques précieuses secondes qui permirent à l'armure d'or d'intervenir pour sauver Saga. Puis épuisé, après s'être assuré que Saga était bien sain et sauf, il tomba terrassé par le poison...

Milo avait une capacité incroyable pour romancer les évènements, Agapios tremblait de terreur en écoutant le récit de sa quasi mort.

— ... de justesse, grâce à mon cosmos je le maintins en vie jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions au Sanctuaire où le docteur de ses mains habiles, réussit à le stabiliser.

Milo se retourna de nouveau vers le garde.

— Merci, sans toi nous n'aurions pas réussi. Merci, mon ami.

Et après avoir tapoté trois fois gentiment son épaule, le Scorpion, d'un air sérieux et imperturbable reprit sa place au pied du lit.

Agapios préféra ne rien dire et ne pas réagir et pour une fois, ce fut surement la réaction la plus sage et la plus avisée.

— Sergent, cette fois c'était le Grand Pope qui prenait la parole, tu as fait preuve de courage et de persévérance dans l'adversité. J'ai trop tendance à oublier que les chevaliers ne sont pas les seuls à vouloir protéger Athéna et l'humanité. Chacun d'entre nous participe à la mission du Sanctuaire selon ses moyens. Et chaque homme qu'il soit en bas ou en haut de l'échelle peut toujours avoir un jour, un rôle essentiel à jouer.

Les deux chevaliers d'or qui l'encadraient, hochaient la tête à chacune de ses affirmations.

Agapios comprit, bien qu'il ne le méritait pas totalement, que tout ceci était fondé sur un quiproquo, et que son quart d'heure de gloire était arrivé. Et qu'il devait bien savourer chaque compliment qu'on lui adressait, car ça ne risquait pas de se répéter de si tôt.

— Cette mission était un travail d'équipe, sans toi, tout était perdu. La valeur d'un homme ne se juge pas à ses capacités mais à ses actes et à ses convictions. Tu as risqué ta vie pour Athéna et je ne l'oublierai pas.

Que c'était beau, que c'était émouvant !

Les trois hommes pleuraient des larmes silencieuses, le regard perdu dans l'horizon. Agapios était si ému qu'il se mit à croire réellement à cette version des évènements. Hé oui ! Un petit rien du tout, un asticot comme lui avait sauvé la mission. Ah, c'était quelque chose tout de même ! Toutes ces années de sacrifice pour en arriver là, à lui tout seul il avait sauvé Athéna. Son imagination ne s'arrêtait plus et il se voyait également en sauveur du monde qui sans son intervention au moment fatidique, aurait sombré sous les assauts de l'armée des spectres. Il était le petit caillou dans le rouage de l'ennemi. Le petit pois qui faisait pencher la balance ! Agapios, fier, releva le menton et ses yeux s'humidifièrent d'émotion.

Saga, emporté par tous ces sentiments se pencha vers lui et bouleversé, prit la parole.

— Merci. Merci de tout cœur. Grâce à toi je reprends confiance en l'humanité !

Saga saisit ses mains entre les siennes.

— Longtemps, j'ai été perdu, obsédé par ma soif de pouvoir. Je me suis coupé des réalités et j'ai oublié que l'humanité n'était pas seulement la somme des hommes mais surtout la somme de leurs qualités et de leurs espoirs.

Les mots étaient grandioses et son ton éloquent faisait vibrer les cœurs de son auditoire. Impressionnés, ils pleuraient tous de plus belle, entrainés dans cette vague de nobles sentiments, de rédemption et de devoir accompli.

— Grâce à toi, je suis revenu parmi vous. Tu m'as libéré de ce destin tragique où criminel, j'étais condamné à reproduire les mêmes erreurs et où drogué de médicaments, j'errai dans un asile psychiatrique, enfermé avec mon démon intérieur.

Comme d'habitude, Saga avait beau être reconnaissant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se tirer la couverture vers lui et en bon narcissique, à finir par ne parler que de sa petite personne.

— J'étais perdu dans les ténèbres, mon âme déchirée par le péché. Je ne croyais pas même en l'espoir ! Alors qu'un homme qui ne me connaissait pas, un garde que j'ai trompé comme tous les autres habitants du Sanctuaire me pardonne et risque sa vie pour me donner une seconde, que dis-je, une troisième chance de me racheter ...

Le docteur Harmen entra à cet instant dans l'infirmerie et tomba sur cette scène cocasse ou quatre hommes adultes pleuraient comme des madeleines dans un grand sérieux des plus tragi-comique. Ha ça ! Ce n'était pas à l'armée qu'il avait assisté à des spectacles pareils !

— ... me redonne fois en l'Humanité ! Je te promets que grâce à ton sacrifice et ton courage, je ne gâcherai pas cette occasion qui m'est donnée de devenir un homme bon et d'enfin laisser une trace positive dans l'Histoire de la Chevalerie d'Athéna. L'honneur ne se trouve pas dans la force comme tu me l'as montré mais dans le sacrifice de soi. À partir d'aujourd'hui, je serai humble et modeste dans l'accomplissement de ma charge.

Harmen devait admettre qu'il savait utiliser les grands mots et qu'il n'avait pas peur du ridicule.

Les quatre hommes étaient si hauts perchés dans leur exaltation qu'Harmen entendait presque un orchestre jouait l'Hymne à la joie de Beethoven en l'honneur de toute cette ferveur. Et ça pleurait en communion et ça priait Athéna et ça s'enorgueillissait de sa propre noblesse !

Le Grand Pope, comme un grand Gourou devant ses adeptes, écarta les bras en croix et reprit la parole.

— Agapios, tu as bien mérité je pense, d'être remercié officiellement aux yeux de tous. C'est pour cela qu'à partir de maintenant, je te nomme capitaine de la garde d'Athéna.

Les deux chevaliers applaudirent de concert.

Agapios se crispa. _Oh non non non non ! Non, non, non !_

Les larmes d'émotion d'Agapios se transformèrent en larmes d'angoisse. Mais il n'osa toujours rien dire.

Shion se méprit sur sa réaction, un sourire bienveillant orna son visage.

—Venez, laissons ce brave se reposer.

Et il entraina avec lui les deux chevaliers d'or.

La porte fermée, Agapios pleurait toujours. Il n'avait déjà pas envie d'être sergent avec toutes les responsabilités que cela incombait alors capitaine... C'était la catastrophe !

Harmen aussi se méprit sur sa réaction.

— Ah ! Vous avez bien raison de pleurer ! Quelle idée vous avez eu de vous prendre pour un chevalier ! Laissez le travail dangereux aux compétents ! Est-ce que je joue les pompiers, moi ?! Non, j'attends qu'ils m'amènent les blessés et là, j'agis !

Et il lui enfila un tensiomètre et commença à pomper sur la poire pour serrer le brassard.

— Ça s'est joué à un cheveu ! Si vous saviez ce que j'ai dû me démener pour vous sauver. Ça n'a pas été simple. Déterminer le poison, l'antidote et tout ça ... Ne vous amusez plus à jouer les héros ! Vous avez failli mourir, pauvre idiot !

Agapios en pleine détresse, se demanda si en effet, ça n'aurait pas mieux valu.

* * *

Tam tam dam dam tamdam dam dam dam…

La pluie tombait toujours. Depuis quatre jours s'égrainaient les notes des gouttes qui frappaient les tuiles de bois. Une musique envahissante qui prenait tout l'espace entre les deux habitants de la cabane qui ne se parlaient pas. Parfois lorsqu'une ondée plus forte survenait, les gouttes traversaient le conduit de cheminée en rebondissant sur les parois dans une cacophonie de timbales et de grelots et terminaient immanquablement dans un final raté, assourdi par les cendres poussiéreuses de l'âtre.

Aiolia restait immuable en poste à la fenêtre. Les rideaux toujours tirés pour ne pas divulguer leur position, plongeaient la pièce dans la pénombre. Il sentait toujours l'ennemi tourner dans le parc. De temps en temps, un écho se déclarait et il pouvait localiser un spectre. Ils étaient deux. Et surtout ils n'abandonnaient pas leurs recherches. Ils effectuaient des repérages à tour de rôle guettant la moindre erreur.

Jusqu'à présent Vénus et lui avaient eu de la chance, leurs cosmos ne les avaient pas trahis. Mais cela ne durerait pas longtemps, il devait trouver une solution.

La jambe de Vénus allait de mieux en mieux chaque jour, dès que les spectres s'éloigneront de leur secteur, ils tenteraient une sortie. Il allait devoir la convaincre de le suivre sans histoire.

Aiolia soupira. Ça n'allait pas être simple.

Le Lion n'était pas fier de lui en ce moment. Premièrement, il se sentait affaibli avec son cosmos instable. Il culpabilisait de ne pas pouvoir correctement protéger Vénus. Si il avait pu utiliser sa cosmo-énergie à son niveau habituel, cela ferait longtemps qu'elle serait en sécurité au Sanctuaire.

Et aussi, sa relation avec l'actrice le mettait particulièrement mal à l'aise. Il ne se reconnaissait pas dans ce rôle de gardien de prison. Il était devenu chevalier pour aider la veuve et l'orphelin, par pour terroriser une pauvre femme. Il avait beau se répéter qu'il faisait tout cela pour son bien, il avait des remords. Il la voyait dépérir. Devant lui, elle tentait de surmonter ses peurs et ses incertitudes mais il l'entendait pleurer à travers la porte chaque fois qu'elle s'enfermait dans les sanitaires. Elle le voyait comme un tortionnaire qui lui enlevait sa vie, qui la coupait des gens qu'elle aimait.

Mais le pire était le mépris qui s'affichait sur son visage. De temps en temps, du coin de l'œil, il l'apercevait qui furieuse, la bouche tordue et les yeux venimeux le fixait avec dédain. Par instinct de survie, lorsqu'elle se rendait compte qu'il la regardait, elle reprenait une expression neutre. Elle avait peur de lui et de sa force et alors elle le méprisait pour l'utiliser contre elle. Il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Lui non plus n'appréciait pas les hommes qui abusaient des plus faibles.

Tam tam dam dam tamdam dam dam dam…

Une nouvelle averse. Forte. La pluie gênait la visibilité. Aiolia avait du mal à distinguer quoi que se soit après la première rangée d'arbres. La pluie déployait un rideau gris et opaque et camouflait toutes les silhouettes. Le sol devenait boueux et dégorgeait. Des flaques grisâtres recouvraient ça et là l'humus et se mouchetaient de petits impacts ronds de gouttes de pluie. De minuscules ruisseaux s'enlacaient et serpentaient entre la mousse et les racines des pins et se déversaient en aval vers le moulin à eau de la cabane. Aiolia l'avait bloqué pour éviter le bruit significatif du mécanisme.

Tout disparaissait dans le gris. Du vert des arbres, de l'ocre de la terre, du bleu du ciel, du doré du soleil, il ne restait plus qu'un camaïeu de gris plus ou moins mauve.

La vie aussi semblait disparaître. Les pétales des fleurs s'étaient dispersés dans la boue. Les animaux restaient cachés sous leurs abris. Les oiseaux ne chantaient plus. Le monde, la nature s'arrêtait.

Une bouffée de cafard envahit le cœur du Lion.

Dans son dos, il entendit Vénus sortir de la salle de bain. Elle alluma la lampe tempête et se chargea de tâches domestiques. Aiolia avait bien comprit qu'elle ne supportait pas la passivité. Sous le stress, il fallait qu'elle agisse, qu'elle s'occupe les mains pour éviter que son cerveau ne cogite trop. Rester sans rien faire la rendait malade.

Elle étendit sur le montant du lit la lessive qu'elle venait de faire, passa un coup de balai et fouilla dans les placards de la kitchenette.

Aiolia toujours à la fenêtre, restait de dos à observer la pluie. Il préférait lui laisser un peu d'intimité plutôt que d'observer tous ses faits et gestes comme un garde-chiourme.

— C'est prêt !

Sa voix le tira de sa mélancolie. Venus avait déposé une boite de conserve, deux cuillères et deux assiettes sur la table. Comme tous les jours, il s'agissait de haricots froids. Elle lui servit une grosse plâtrée et une petite pour elle. Aiolia prit place face à elle et mangea. Elle ne dit pas un mot et ne le regardait pas, fermée.

Elle ne semblait pas avoir faim et mangeait plus pour s'occuper qu'autre chose. Elle grappillait et touillait distraitement sa nourriture.

Aiolia n'avait plus les mots pour essayer de la réconforter et préféra se taire que d'engager une conversation. A la fin du repas, il ramassa les assiettes et les couverts et les posa dans l'évier. Il n'y avait pas d'eau courante dans la cabane. Un jerrican était posé sur le plan de travail, et un trou au fond de l'évier évacuait l'eau usée directement à l'extérieur. Aiolia déversa un peu d'eau et fit la vaisselle. Puis il essuya avec un torchon. Pendant tout ce temps, Vénus ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, prostrée sur son tabouret. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, c'était une combattante qui cherchait toujours à avoir le dernier mot. Elle devait être au bout du rouleau.

Aiolia avait de la peine pour elle, elle était entraînée contre sa volonté dans une histoire invraisemblable qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Impuissante, totalement dépassée, du jour en lendemain sa vie avait basculé.

Ce n'était pas Aphrodite chevalier d'Athéna, rompu à la guerre et au danger. C'était Vénus, une danseuse et actrice. Elle n'avait jamais été formée à supporter le stress d'un combat, à supporter l'incertitude et la probabilité d'une mort violente.

Rien d'étonnant à ce que ses nerfs lâchent. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle déprime.

S'il ne parvenait pas à la réconforter, du moins Aiolia pouvait-il tenter de lui changer les idées.

Tam tam dam dam tamdam dam dam dam…

La pluie impitoyable, continuait son tambour sur le toit.

Aiolia soupira. Au lieu de retourner à son poste. Il revint vers elle, prit le livre qui trainait sur le manteau de la cheminée et s'assit face à elle, à la lumière de la lampe.

— Moby Dick. Herman Melville.

Vénus ne réagit pas. Elle fixait ses mains.

— « Appelez-moi Ismaël. Voici quelques années – peu importe combien – le porte-monnaie vide ou presque, rien ne me retenant à terre, je songeai à naviguer un peu et à voir l'étendue liquide du globe…

Aiolia lisait très mal l'anglais, il déchiffrait les mots difficilement et son accent supprimait les intonations où il fallait et les plaçait où il ne fallait pas. C'était pénible à écouter mais il ne se découragea pas.

— C'est une méthode à moi pour secouer la mélancolie et rajeunir le sang.

Les lettres à la flamme de la bougie, vacillaient. Les mots se mélangeaient.

— Quand je… … sens s'abaisser le… coin de mes lèvres, quand s'installe en son… non…,en mon âme le crachin d'un humide novem….bre,

Les oreilles d'Aiolia se mirent à bourdonner, il avait du mal à entendre clairement sa propre voix. Les mots dansaient de plus en plus.

— quand je me… sur…prends à faire halte….dedans, non, devant, devant… l'échoppe du fabricant de… de….

Sa tête tournait. Il s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre.

—quand je me surprends à faire…. »

Mais sa tête tournait encore plus fort et sa respiration s'accéléra. Il se leva et immédiatement une nausée monta. Il voulut aller se chercher un verre d'eau, le sol tanguait sous ses pieds. Il se rattrapa de justesse à la table.

Quelque chose clochait. Il se sentait malade, très malade. Le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles augmenta et tout tournait, il respirait trop vite et n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Il eut un violent haut-le-cœur qui lui secoua toute la trachée et vomit sur le tapis avant même d'avoir eut le réflexe d'aller dans les toilettes.

Que lui arrivait-il ? C'est alors que vénus redressa la tête et le fixa. L'expression de son visage était terrible, la lèvre tremblante, les yeux écarquillés, le teint blanc. Aiolia y lut un mélange de terreur et de culpabilité.

— Qu'avez-vous fait ? souffla-t-il d'un ton sourd.

La bouche de Vénus s'ouvrit sans sortir un son, comme une carpe hors de l'eau.

— Qu'avez-vous fait ? cria t-il pour la secouer.

— Je suis désolée… lança t –elle dans un murmure …

Aiolia tenta d'inspirer profondément mais son pouls et son souffle s'accéléraient encore.

— Je répète, que m'avez-vous fait ?

Il était pâle, il transpirait et tenait à peine debout.

— J'ai… J'ai…J'ai vidé toute la boite d'aspirine dans les haricots.

Elle ferma les yeux et se crispa, les bras devant le visage pour se protéger comme si il allait la frapper.

— Vous m'avez empoisonné…

Il se rassit sur le tabouret car ses genoux le lâchaient.

— Quelle dose ?

— Hein…

— Quelle dose vous m'avez donné ?!

— Je sais pas trop …

— Allez chercher la boite ! Tout de suite !

Vénus était si terrorisée par ce qu'elle avait fait qu'au lieu de s'enfuir dans la forêt loin de son ravisseur, elle alla prendre la boite de sachets d'aspirine dans le placard.

Quand elle avait fomenté son plan dans sa tête un peu plus tôt, tout était simple. Elle s'était imaginée le tuer puis en profiter pour fuir loin de la cabane et retrouver sa vie et l'équipe du tournage.

Mais voir un homme mourir devant soi par sa faute, le voir souffrir et vomir n'a rien d'une balade de santé. A peine avait-il ingurgité toute son assiette, que le ventre de Vénus s'était noué et qu'elle regrettait son geste. Elle n'avait plus osé bouger et avait prié silencieusement pour que rien ne se passe. Pour que son plan échoue. Tuer un homme ce n'est pas simple ni facile, cela vous déchire l'âme et vous tâche indélébilement.

Un meurtre tue sa victime mais aussi son auteur. Comment rester humain, comment rester de marbre devant la souffrance et l'agonie d'un homme ?

Quand il avait commencé à hyperventiler et à avoir des vertiges, elle avait compris toute l'étendue de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait choisi consciemment de tuer Aiolia. C'était la réalité, ce n'était pas juste un plan sortit de son imagination ou une ligne dans un article de fait-divers. C'était la réalité. Aiolia était un être humain réel. Et surtout c'était irrattrapable, inéluctable.

— La boite était quasiment pleine. Elle revint devant Aiolia qui transpirait et luttait pour rester conscient. J'ai dû mettre quinze sachets de mille milligrammes.

— Quinze mille… je suis en train de faire une overdose.

Aiolia s'écroula au sol, ses yeux roulaient. Vénus paniquée, s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Elle n'osait pas le toucher. Peut être qu'elle aurait le temps d'aller trouver un docteur ? Mais non, ils étaient au milieu de nul part sans voiture ! Mais qu'est ce qu'elle avait fait ?! Il allait mourir. Il allait mourir devant elle ! Elle l'avait tué. Le méritait-il vraiment ? Non ! Non ! Bien sur que non ! C'était un connard qui la retenait prisonnière mais c'était un homme ! Mais qu'est ce qu'elle avait fait ?! Mais qu'est ce qu'elle avait fait ?!

— Pardon, pardon murmura-t-elle.

— Pauvre idiote, ce n'est pas moi que vous avez mis en danger, c'est vous !

Et Aiolia embrasa son cosmos pour permettre à son corps de résister à l'intoxication.

Instantanément, il sentit l'énergie noire et minérale des spectres fondre sur eux.


	11. Pluies et glaces

La nature en colère rappelle toujours à l'homme sa place dans l'univers. Pauvre petit être balloté par le vent, terrifié par l'orage et abattu par le froid. Impuissant, il est réduit à subir et souffrir le temps que la tempête s'achève, à se tapir dans un abri le temps que la nature s'apaise.

Mais Aiolia et Vénus ne l'avaient pas ce temps.

Ils s'acheminaient difficilement le long d'une pente raide. Tout autour d'eux la nature grognait et se révoltait. La pluie tombait à grandes trombes, le vent de face soufflait de plus en plus fort et les ralentissait.

La végétation ne parvenait plus à retenir l'eau qui coulait avec force tel un torrent le long de la pente vers la vallée où se tenait le refuge qu'ils avaient quitté une heure plus tôt.

Aiolia avait bon espoir d'atteindre les falaises de l'autre versant de la montagne avant que les spectres ne les rejoignent, mais pour cela il fallait grimper et vite.

* * *

Jean-Sébastien plissait les yeux. Cela faisait plus de six heures qu'il n'avait pas prit de pause. Il s'étira, repoussa son fauteuil à roulettes et se leva pour se préparer une tasse de café. C'était encore ce qu'il y avait de plus potable dans la station.

Il se dirigea dans le couloir. Des grincements inquiétants l'accueillirent. Le vent soufflait contre les parois en plastique du préfabriqué. C'était la fin de l'été et déjà les températures avaient chuté proche du zéro. Bientôt, la neige tomberait et recouvrirait la toundra de son manteau blanc pour les neuf mois à venir.

Dans la cuisine, il retrouva Vasily qui préparait sur le réchaud à gaz un bortsch à base de betteraves, la soupe rose comme il l'appelait. C'était bon et l'odeur sucrée envahissait toute la pièce. Jean-Sébastien ouvrit le placard au dessus de l'évier.

— Y'a plus de café si c'est ce que tu cherches. Pavel a tout fini cette nuit. Enfin quand je dit nuit… je parle juste de tout à l'heure. Il reste du thé si tu veux.

Jean-Sébastien se dirigea alors vers le grand samovar qui trônait au centre de la cuisine, actionna le petit robinet, se remplit une tasse et s'assit à la table face à la fenêtre. Le thé n'était pas très goûtu, il avait été préparé avec parcimonie. Jean-Sébastien en conclut qu'ils seraient bientôt aussi en rupture de stock.

—Vivement que le ravitaillement arrive !

Il contempla le paysage pensif pendant que Vasily de bonne humeur chantait de sa voix de baryton une comptine de son enfance. Une histoire d'un petit garçon et d'un accordéon.

Le soleil commençait à décliner dans le ciel. C'était la fin de cette si longue journée qui au delà du cercle polaire s'étend sur la moitié de l'année. Une fin lente et délicate où le couchant dévoilait sur des semaines ses nuances d'orange, de rose et de rouge. Un spectacle incandescent qui se reflétait à l'infini sur les cristaux de glace et de neige lorsque les nuages le permettaient. Puis la longue nuit venait où la lune éclairait la neige dans un halo surnaturel et où les aurores boréales étiraient leurs fils lumineux verts et fantomatiques.

Pour l'heure, le soleil était toujours une boule jaune bas dans le ciel qui déployait des ombres surdimensionnées. Chaque arbuste chétif, chaque petit rocher étalait une longue trainée violette sur la plaine et remplissait la steppe déserte de silhouettes difformes et longilignes.

Jean-Sébastien aimait ce paysage absurde où le temps ne s'écoulait pas, où le jour et la nuit ne rythmaient pas la vie des hommes, où les saisons se confondaient à la lumière et aux ténèbres.

La nuit ne commandait plus le sommeil et le jour ne déclenchait plus l'éveil. Chaque individu, homme ou bête gérait son organisme comme il le pouvait. Profitant au maximum de l'été pour s'engraisser avant l'hibernation.

De la fenêtre, la plaine s'étendait à l'infini, une rivière d'eau grise zébrait le paysage et rappelait aux hommes que la mer n'était pas si loin. Les plantes ratatinées par le vent et le gel ne dépassaient pas la hauteur des chevilles. Pas un arbre, pas un bosquet pour arrêter la course folle du vent.

Parfois un troupeau de rennes ou de bœufs musqués traversait la plaine et brisait la monotonie. Parfois un vol de cygnes ou d'oies sauvages.

Mais la plupart des animaux se cachaient, lièvres, renards, lemmings camouflés par leurs fourrures brunes l'été dans la végétation et blanches l'hiver dans la neige.

C'était un univers binaire qui convenait bien à Jean Sébastien. Vert le jour, blanc la nuit. Un seul jour, une seule nuit. La vie, la mort. L'activité, l'hibernation.

Vasily laissa mijoter sa cocotte sur le petit feu et prit place à la table. Il se roula une cigarette, passa sa langue sur le papier qu'il referma méticuleusement pour ne pas perdre une miette de tabac. Le tabac aussi était rationné.

— Ça avance ? marmonna t-il la clope au bec alors qu'il fouillait ses poches à la recherche de son briquet.

— Oui, je vais passer au carbone 14.

— Bien ! On va pouvoir comparer avec… Vasily trouva finalement son briquet dans sa poche arrière et tenta d'allumer sa cigarette. Ah ! Merde…

Il n'y avait plus d'essence dans le Zippo.

— Pff ! T'as pas du feu, Jean-Séb ?

— Non, je t'ai déjà dit cent fois que je ne fume pas.

— C'est vrai, c'est vrai… Vivement que le ravitaillement arrive !

Vasily se leva et s'approcha du réchaud pour allumer la clope. Après avoir aspiré pour bien démarrer la combustion, il retourna sur sa chaise.

—Ahhhhhh ! souffla-t-il d'aise comme s'il venait de courir un marathon. La fumée lui sortait de la gorge et l'entoura d'un nuage de volutes grises s'enroulant dans sa moustache et ses boucles poivre-et-sel qui dépassaient de son bonnet.

— Je disais… Oui ! On va pouvoir comparer avec la datation des carottes dans le permafrost.

Pavel entra dans la pièce. Il se dirigea directement vers la cocotte et souleva le couvercle.

—Humm. Ça sent bon.

— Hé bien ça te fera ton petit déj ! Tu viens de te lever ? Non ?

— Oui.

Pavel leva les yeux sur l'horloge. Il était 14h. Du moins à Vladivostok, par ce qu'en ce lieu 14 h ne représentait rien. Ce n'était qu'une vague indication pour se coordonner entre collègues. Il saisit une assiette creuse et une cuillère sur l'étagère et se servit avec la louche.

— Ça risque d'être encore croquant, ce sera prêt dans une heure. lui remarqua son chef d'équipe.

— Ça ira bien, j'ai trop faim. Il rejoignit les autres à la table.

— Ça a donné quoi l'échantillonnage ?

— J'y ai passé un temps fou. Comme j'étais lancé, j'ai préféré faire tous les poils d'un coup. Oh la la ! Merde !

Pavel s'était brûlé. La soupe était bouillante et il s'arrêta de parler la bouche en rond en aspirant pour apporter de l'air frais, comme une femme enceinte lutant contre les contractions de l'accouchement imminent. Il attrapa le verre de Jean-Sébastien et le vida pour apaiser sa langue. Soulagé, il reprit son rapport.

— J'ai tout répertorié : poils de queue, de dos, de pattes, d'oreille, de trompe… Tout ça, tout ça… J'ai coupé en lamelles et j'ai tout rangé au frigo.

— Parfait ! Demain, on passe au microscope.

Vasily était content, le projet se passait bien. Pendant leurs recherches sur le terrain deux jours plus tôt, ils avaient trouvé un mammouth congelé et momifié dans la tourbe glacée.

Au départ, l'expédition avait pour but d'analyser les sols à la recherche d'énergie fossile exploitable. Ce n'était pas la préoccupation première de Vasily mais c'était ce qui avait permit de débloquer des subventions. En tant qu'archéologue et paléontologue, il avait également orienté l'université pour organiser la recherche de fossiles de dinosaures. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé le Stegosaurus sulcatus tant espéré, mais il n'allait pas cracher sur la découverte d'un jeune mammouth. Quelle histoire ! C'était fascinant tout ce qu'on pouvait trouver dans cet endroit gelé et hostile. Il y avait, emprisonnés dans le sol de la Sibérie, les traces d'anciens mondes où la végétation, les animaux et le climat n'avaient rien en commun avec le présent.

Ils étaient des explorateurs du temps et découvraient à chaque nouvelle carotte prélevée, des univers nouveaux et pourtant déjà disparus.

Pour monter son équipe, il avait dû faire appel à une entreprise pétrolière qui avait, dans le cadre d'une coopération internationale, dépêché un jeune géologue prometteur.

Il avait eu quelques doutes sur ce jeune homme, il craignait qu'une personne inexpérimentée à ce genre de climat et de mission où l'on était coincé de longs mois les uns sur les autres sans aucune autre occupation que le travail, ne fasse une dépression et bousille l'expédition que Vasily avait eu tant de mal à lancer.

Mais ce Jean-Sébastien s'était bien adapté à l'équipe. Il parlait russe couramment et avait déjà prospecté dans des régions polaires en Norvège, au Groenland et au Canada.

C'était un acharné du travail et il était très efficace. Une bonne recrue mais pas très loquace. Ah poli, oui ! Mais pas très enclin à alimenter une conversation.

Vasily sortit le calendrier sur la table et compta les jours.

— Alors après-demain, on change de secteur pour la prospection. J'ai eu la météo par radio, nous devrions pouvoir sortir la foreuse sans problème. Pavel, tu vérifieras avec le mécano si on peut emmener des pièces de rechange pour éviter une panne sur le trajet.

— Entendu.

—Jean-Sébastien, tu comptes venir avec nous où tu préfères rester ici pour finir l'examen des derniers échantillons ?

— Je vais venir, ça me semble plus judicieux de m'assurer que la récolte n'est pas contaminée pendant le forage.

— Bien, prépare toi un sac de couchage et tout le matos. Tu partageras la tente de Pavel, OK ?

— Pas de chance Jean-séb ! Je ronfle et je sens des pieds ! Hé hé !

Jean Sébastien eut la politesse d'esquisser un sourire. Pavel quant à lui riait aux éclats de sa propre blague et s'auto-imitait,

— "Je sens des pieds" hé hé hé !

Il se servit une tasse au samovar, gouta son thé effectua une grimace très expressive et se leva à la recherche de la boite à sucre. Il l'ouvrit.

— Oh ! Non ! Plus de sucre. Vivement le ravitaillement !

Au même instant un bruit de moteur se fit entendre au loin. Les trois hommes levèrent la tête.

— Le ravitaillement ! s'écrièrent-ils tous en même temps !

Rien de tel que l'appel du ventre.

….

L'avion survola le camp et effectua un grand arc de cercle pour bien se positionner et se poser sur la zone qui avait été aménagée en piste d'atterrissage, une longue bande de terre débroussaillée dont on avait rebouchée les nids de poules. C'était un vieux coucou des années soixante, un ancien avion de troupes avec deux uniques sièges pour les pilotes et un grand espace remplis de sangles et de liens divers qui servait aussi bien à transporter des parachutistes que de la marchandise. L'atterrissage s'effectua sans subtilité mais sans casse. Brute mais efficace.

— Ça doit être Tatiana ! On reconnait son style ! ricana Vasily.

L'avion ralentit sur toute la longueur de la piste et d'un dernier coup de frein sportif stoppa net au niveau des trois chercheurs.

En effet une silhouette carré, trapue, engouffrée dans une grosse parka et à la coiffure en pétard reconnaissable entre toute se dessina dans l'embrasure de l'écoutille.

— Allez les gars ! la voix rauque de Tatiana retentissait tel un ténor à la Scala de Milan, augmentée par les parois en métal. Je vous envoie les balluchons ! Attentions les têtes !

Et de ses bras puissants comme ceux d'un bucheron, elle balança un par un des gros sacs de jutes au sol sans même prendre la peine de s'inquiéter où et dans quel état ils atterrissaient.

Avec prudence, les trois chercheurs attendirent qu'elle ait fini de tout larguer avant de s'approcher. Les sacs s'entassaient dans des bruits de casseroles qui s'entrechoquent.

—Il y a encore une caisse ! leur parvint enfin la voix de Tatiana. Ça m'a l'air fragile, faudrait que vous montiez.

Avec sa douceur habituelle, elle déploya l'échelle télescopique qui s'écrasa dans un grand crack sur les sacs.

Les trois hommes eurent un mal de chien à les dégager de la piste, ils pesaient leurs poids ! Une substance huileuse coulait de l'un des sacs et tachait l'herbe d'un jaune pisseux.

Après quelques allers retours, ils gravirent les échelons.

Tatiana les attendait devant une caisse en bois où était inscrit au tampon les indications : fragile, haut et bas.

— Ah ! s'écria Vasily. Les nouvelles lentilles et le bras mécanique !

Avec hâte, ils ouvrirent le couvercle de la boite à l'aide d'un pied de biche.

— Hé hé ! C'est bien ça !

Pavel et Jean Sébastien se penchèrent et sortirent un outil emballé dans du papier bulle. Leurs yeux brillaient comme ceux des enfants devant le sapin au petit matin de Noël.

— Doucement, doucement les gars !

Ils posèrent le paquet précautionneusement et soulevèrent délicatement les morceaux de ruban adhésif. L'axe principal du bras mécanique fut dévoilé.

— Oh ! Trois voix émerveillées résonnèrent en chœur !

Toutes les pièces furent soigneusement déballées par leurs mains fébriles d'excitation. Jean-Sébastien avait hâte d'apprendre à se servir de ce nouveau matériel qui l'emmènerait encore et encore vers la précision et l'infiniment petit. Ce bras mécanique bien plus précis que la main humaine lui permettrait de découper la matière en lamelles minuscules et d'obtenir une analyse extrêmement précise au microscope. Alors s'ouvriraient à lui les mystères des molécules et des atomes, les secrets de la structure de l'univers.

— Vous me signez le reçu, Vasily ?! Tatiana interrompit sans vergogne leurs rêves éveillés.

Elle s'approcha, une liasse de papiers attachée par une pince à une tablette dans une main et un stylo dans l'autre. Vasily signa sans même prendre la peine de lire.

— Merci ! Ah oui ! Il y a un message pour le géologue français !

En effet sous la pile de papiers, il y avait une enveloppe au nom de Jean-Sébastien.

— Un télégramme !

— Pour moi ?

— Bin oui ! Pas pour la reine d'Angleterre.

Jean-Sébastien, tout étonné, déchira l'enveloppe. C'était bien la première fois qu'il recevait un télégramme, tout d'abord parce qu'il s'agissait d'un procédé désuet et ensuite parce qu'il n'y avait jamais vraiment d'urgence dans aucune de ses missions. Le message lui en prouva l'inverse.

" Contactez d'urgence M Vartel. Stop. Attend votre appel au siège au plus vite. Stop."

C'était tout ! Et c'était bien énigmatique.

* * *

Maxence plissait les yeux. Cela faisait plus de six heures qu'il n'avait pas prit de pause. Il s'étira, repoussa son fauteuil à roulettes et se leva pour se préparer une tasse de café. C'était encore ce qu'il y avait de plus potable dans la cafétéria.

Il se dirigea dans le couloir. Il était vide, la rentrée à l'université n'avait lieu que dans trois semaines et seuls quelques étudiants perdus dans leurs démarches administratives montraient parfois le bout de leur nez. Dans un mois, surtout en début de semestre les salles de TD se rempliraient et les labos tourneraient à plein régime.

La cafétéria était vide elle aussi. Le comptoir géré par le syndicat étudiant n'avait pas encore ouvert, Maxence n'avait pas d'autre choix que le café lyophilisé du distributeur. Il introduisit une pièce dans la fente et appuya sur « allongé » en faisant bien attention de préciser sans sucre.

— Cinq francs pour cette soupe !

Maxence ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui même, il aurait pu depuis longtemps ramener une cafetière dans son bureau, personne ne lui aurait rien reprochait. Mais connaissant ses collègues, cela aurait été le bon prétexte pour venir se servir toutes les cinq minutes et lorsqu'il avait décidé de se mettre au boulot, Maxence ne supportait pas d'être dérangé. Il avait besoin de solitude pour se concentrer.

C'est pour cela qu'il ne prenait jamais de congés en été. Ses collègues partaient à la plage ou à la montagne se retrouver en famille, lui restait.

Juillet, Août et Septembre étaient ses mois préférés où il avait tous les labos à sa disposition et pouvait gérer ses horaires comme il le souhaitait. Cela lui arrivait de ne pas quitter le campus pendant des semaines. Un matelas gonflable dans son bureau et une douche dans les vestiaires suffisaient à son bonheur.

Dans trois semaines, le temps béni se terminerait et il devrait reprendre un rythme moins studieux. Mais pour l'heure, le calme régnait dans le bâtiment des sciences et il se sentait le maître des lieux.

Maxence attendit quelques instants perdu dans ses pensées que son gobelet refroidisse. Puis l'avala quasiment d'une traite, le jeta dans la poubelle où s'entassait tous ses derniers gobelets vides du mois car les agents d'entretien étaient également en vacances, et se dirigea vers le labo de recherche de chimie.

La climatisation gardait la pièce à une température de dix degrés maximum. Ici, l'été n'existait pas et les travailleurs qui y passaient la journée, enfilaient des pulls en laine et des chaussettes chaudes comme si les trente degrés extérieur n'existaient pas. C'était le fief de Maxence ce labo ! Le froid ne le gênait pas, il le fascinait. Ici il avait effectué ses meilleures trouvailles sur la surgélation et des avancées majeures pour la congélation et la cryogénie.

Ses recherches avaient des répercussions aussi bien dans le milieu médical que géologique, astronomique, aéronautique, agroalimentaire ou industriel.

Dans la pièce du fond, ses deux assistants testaient l'effet de l'azote liquide sur les cellules de bactéries escherichia coli.

L'azote qui sortait du bidon réfrigéré à chaque manipulation formait une fumée blanche givrante. Maxence attendit patiemment qu'ils aient fini.

— Bon, on se fait un petit topo ?

C'était formulé comme une question, mais il s'agissait d'un ordre.

Tous les trois prirent place sur la petite table dans la pièce continue aux paillasses.

Pablo, le plus jeune des assistants qui préparaient leurs thèses sous la férule de Maxence, sortit son paquet de cigarette et le lui tendit les sourcils levés avec un petit coup de menton pour signifier " tu en veux une ? "

— Non, je t'ai déjà dit cent fois que je ne fume pas.

Il les aimait bien ces deux étudiants mais comme la plupart des génies enfermés dans leur travail et leurs idées, il les trouvait un peu lent à la détente. Pour dire vrai, Maxence n'était pas très pédagogue. Il détestait devoir expliquer à autrui ce que lui-même comprenait en cinq secondes et n'avait pas la patience d'attendre les quelques milliards d'êtres humains qui n'avaient pas sa vivacité d'esprit.

Il attendit tout de même qu'ils aient allumé tous les deux leurs cigarettes même si cela lui coûtait. Les pauses clopes n'étaient que du temps perdu et une excuse de fainéant.

— Alors ? Des surprises ?

— Pour l'instant non. Tout se déroule exactement comme la première fois. Tous les résultats nous le confirment.

— Parfait ! Une fois fini, vous recommencerez avec une nouvelle souche mais chacun de votre côté, séparément, toute la procédure depuis le début.

— Encore ?

— Oui. Encore ! La voix de Maxence tonnait comme un tambour.

— Mais ça va nous prendre des semaines…

— Oui. Et ?

— Notre soutenance est fin octobre… se plaignit Pablo

— On va jamais avoir le temps de tout refaire et de préparer notre oral… surenchérit son collègue.

— Et bien, il va falloir mettre les bouchées doubles ! Car sans un peu de rigueur scientifique, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais valider quoi que se soit de vos expériences.

— Mais tout est exactement la même chose…

— Refaire tout le protocole pour obtenir les mêmes données… Quel boulot !

— Hé bien ! Il semblerait que vous ne soyez pas si consciencieux après tout !

Maxence se leva.

— Ne me faites pas regretter d'avoir pris deux amateurs dans mon équipe et prouvez moi autant de fois qu'il le faudra que ces résultats sont identiques quelques soit la source d'escherichia et que vos tests sont reproductibles dans n'importe quel labo par n'importe qui !

Sur ce, il claqua la porte au nez des deux jeunes hommes qui venaient de voir disparaitre leur dernier week-end de congé où ils auraient pu profiter un peu du soleil et de l'été qui se prolongeait.

Dans le couloir Maxence préparait déjà mentalement la suite de son projet lorsqu'il croisa la directrice de l'administration.

— Professeur ! Le doyen souhaiterait vous voir le plus vite possible. Il semblerait que ce soit urgent !

— Mouais… Il semblerait surtout que tout le monde n'a pas la même notion d'urgence… J'ai mieux à faire je pense …

Parfois Maxence ne réalisait pas toujours qu'il ferait mieux de se taire. Il dépassa la directrice sans même la regarder.

— Dois-je vous rappeler professeur, que nous sommes sensés travailler en équipe et que vous avez, comme tout le monde, des comptes à rendre de temps en temps !? Vous considérez peut être un peu trop vite ce labo comme un terrain conquis. Votre poste est toujours sujet à caution tant que le conseil d'administration ne l'aura pas voté.

Maxence s'arrêta.

Elle sourit.

— Le doyen vous attend dans son bureau.

…

Monsieur Descamps, le doyen n'était pas, comme son titre l'indiquait, né de la dernière pluie et il en avait vu passer des jeunes hommes ambitieux et fougueux, il en avait même enterré quelques uns. Aujourd'hui encore, il allait devoir remettre les pieds sur terre à un jeune chercheur bouffi d'orgueil par l'importance de sa mission scientifique et perché dans ses rêves de découvertes bien loin des contingences matérielles.

Le doyen allait pouvoir un peu s'amuser. C'était le privilège d'être en haut de la hiérarchie et de ceux qui connaissent bien les codes depuis longtemps !

On frappa à la porte.

M Descamps attendit quelques instants pour le faire mijoter avant de répondre. Puis au moment propice où il lui semblait qu'on allait frapper pour la seconde fois, il répondit :

— Entrez, je vous attendais.

Maxence n'avait pas quittait sa blouse blanche de laborantin et hocha du chef en refermant la porte d'arrière lui. Il y eut les salutations d'usage, serrage de main et le petit signe pour inciter à prendre place sur le fauteuil en face.

M Descamps actionna le petit mécanisme décoratif qui trônait sur son bureau. Cinq petites boules de métal suspendues en ligne qui lorsqu'on balançait la première, répercutaient la force du contact jusqu'à la cinquième qui alors se balançait en prenant de l'élan et percutait de nouveau les boules qui répercutaient la force jusqu'à la première et ainsi de suite de la première à la cinquième jusqu'à ce que toutes retrouvent l'équilibre.

Cette pendule de Newton était un petit gadget sympathique mais aussi un objet de curiosité un peu irritant pour son petit bruit de tic tic. En cela il avait beaucoup plu à M Descamps pour tester la patience des gens qui entraient dans son antre.

Le doyen décida d'aborder le nerf de la guerre sans ambages.

— L'université a besoin de trésorerie !

Maxence le fixait d'un oeil rageur qui signifiait que les recherches pécuniaires n'étaient pas dans ses préoccupations. A quoi pouvait bien servir la flopée de secrétaires et d'administrateurs, sinon ?

—Vos demandes pour la continuation de vos travaux, aussi prometteurs soient-ils, nécessitent un prêt auprès de la banque ou du moins un gros découvert...

Descamps prit une pause pour bien capter le regard et l'attention de son interlocuteur.

— … et nous n'avons pas le budget nécessaire.

Un petit sourire furtif s'était étiré sur le visage ridé de M Descamps et des fossettes cruelles s'étaient dévoilées un bref instant. La réaction qui se dessinait sur le visage du jeune chercheur valait son pesant de cacahuètes.

— Hé bien, se reprit Maxence, ça doit pouvoir s'arranger. On doit bien pouvoir répartir les subventions entre les services ! argumenta-t-il.

— Mouais… C'est ce que chaque chef de service me dit toujours, mais jamais aucun d'entre eux n'est disposé à lâcher quoi que ce soit !

Descamps s'adossa dans son fauteuil, prit une grande inspiration et jubila en son for intérieur avant d'annoncer :

—De toute façon la répartition a déjà était votée pour les trois prochaines années ! Vous n'aurez pas un sou de plus avant l'année scolaire 1994-1995.

— Quoi ?

Encore cette expression d'ahuri ! Si la décence le lui permettait, le doyen aurait bien immortalisé l'instant avec son polaroïd. Mais même à l'abri, tout en haut de la pyramide hiérarchique, à l'abri du chômage et à l'abri de sanctions financières avec ses cotisations retraites déjà atteintes au maximum, il y avait malheureusement encore des petits plaisirs que l'on ne pouvait jamais se permettre.

Maxence était déconfit : encore trois ou quatre ans sans pouvoir avancer dans son projet ! Que de temps perdu ! Que de gâchis ! Mais le Monde ne comprenait-il pas l'importance de ses expériences et les conséquences dont il pourrait tirer profit ? Par la science, c'est l'humanité qui était en marche. Et Maxence en était l'éclaireur.

Le doyen devinait aisément le cheminement de pensée de son interlocuteur. Il prit un ton paternaliste un poil méprisant de l'homme d'expérience attendrit devant la détresse exagérée d'un novice.

—Allons, allons. Inutile de se faire des cheveux blancs ! ( Elle était pas mal celle-là, il devrait la garder en mémoire pour la prochaine fois qu'il recadrera encore un jeunot ) Avez vous seulement pensé à du mécénat privé ?

— C'est que je préfère garder mon indépendance face à des lobbies industriels…

Ah ces jeunes ambitieux ! Toujours aussi naïfs ! De génération en génération, c'était toujours les mêmes rêves de pureté de la Science, avec un S majuscule, face à la rapacité du système marchand.

Le doyen était tout proche de briser les dernières illusions de ce jeune Maxence quant à l'autonomie de la recherche face au monde des affaires.

— Vous préférez peut être passer votre hiver à remplir des projets de subventions publiques et d'appels d'offre ? Hé, ça en mange du temps et de l'énergie ! Croyez moi !

Maxence faisait une tête de six pieds de long, il avait bien conscience du travail que cela représentait et qu'on en revenait de toute façon à attendre aussi trois ans, le temps que les nombreuses commissions votent et que les services comptables débloquent les fonds. Tout cela, sans être à l'abri d'une nouvelle élection régionale, départementale ou autre qui relancerait le processus depuis le départ et ferait perdre encore bien des mois. Passer plus de temps à trouver des financements qu'à effectuer réellement des recherches n'était pas un avenir qu'il appréhendait avec joie.

Maxence frustré, soupirait bruyamment, le regard perdu dans l'horizon à travers la fenêtre et les voilages blancs qui paraient les rayons du soleil mais laissaient apercevoir les toits et conduits de cheminées des nombreux bâtiments du campus.

Il était à point. M Descamps tira sa flèche maitresse.

— J'aurais bien une solution pour régler vos soucis cette année…

Et il actionna de nouveau sa petite pendule. Les boules s'entrechoquèrent en rythme.

Elles agirent sur le mental de Maxence comme le décompte d'un chronomètre avant le lancement de la fusée Ariane.

Son regard se tourna de nouveau vers le doyen.

— Je vous écoute.

M Descamps savoura longuement le silence avant de continuer.

— J'ai été contacté par la fondation Graad. Vous connaissez surement ?

— Oui, elle a été fondé à la mort d'un milliardaire je crois…

— C'est cela, Mitsumasa Kido. C'était un homme vivement intéressé par les sciences et notamment l'informatique.

Selon l'expression de Maxence, cela ne lui disait rien du tout.

—En bref, la fondation Graad, selon ses volontés testamentaires contribue souvent au financement des universités.

— Et vous pensez que je pourrais les contacter ?

Le doyen sourit.

— Vous avez de la chance ! Ils ont déjà entendu parler de vous.

— Ah ?

— Nous avons reçu hier de leur part, une proposition très intéressante. Une donation qui boucherait pas mal de trous dans notre comptabilité et surtout financerait votre labo pour toute l'année à venir.

— Parfait ! Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir annoncer plus tôt ? Au lieu de me faire imaginer le pire.

— C'est qu'il faut que vous compreniez qu'il va falloir que vous donniez un peu du votre !

—Comment cela !?

— La fondation Graad ne nous donnera cet argent qu'à l'unique condition que ...

—Que...?

— Que vous donniez une conférence la semaine prochaine sur l'avancée de votre travail. Lundi précisément.

— Comme ça ? Une conférence au pied levé ! Pour dans trois jours ! Ils se rendent compte un peu du travail que ça représente ! La préparation des documents, les diapositives et j'en passe….

— Vous avez deux assistants à disposition, vous saurez bien en faire usage….

— Ils n'ont pas que ça à faire, je les occupe déjà avec quelque chose de bien plus important qu'une conférence devant… Devant qui d'ailleurs ?

— Les responsables et les spécialistes de leur organisation. Sur une petite île en Méditerranée, dans un parc naturel en Grèce.

— Ah ! J'imagine bien ce séminaire sur la plage ! Le genre de colloque à la mode devant ressouder la cohésion de l'équipe mais qui au final n'est qu'un prétexte pour se dorer la pilule au soleil et boire au bar sans payer. Des congés payés en groupe quoi !

— Surement, mais ce n'est pas à moi que cela pose un problème Maxence ! Vous aurez beau râler, à moins de donner cette conférence devant ces messieurs dames qui jouent les touristes au bord de mer, vous ne toucherez pas un kopeck avant 94.

Maxence, les sourcils froncés, semblait intensément réfléchir. Descamps sentait bien qu'il avait gagné. Maxence allait mettre son petit égo de côté cinq minutes et allait donner cette pseudo conférence devant ce parterre de hauts cadres en goguette plus intéressés par le menu et la sangria du soir que par la surgélation des bactéries en milieu stérile. Et surtout il allait la rapporter cette donation à l'université !

— Je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. annonça Maxence sur le ton dramatique d'un jeune appelé qui part au front.

— Très bien ! Je les contacte tous de suite pour organiser le vol. je vous ferai suivre les détails par ma secrétaire. Il décrocha son téléphone.

Avant que le jeune chercheur dépité et la tête basse, ne referma la porte derrière lui, il lui lança un dernier conseil.

— Essayez de voir les choses autrement Maxence: ça vous fera des vacances. Et honnêtement ça nous en fera aussi !

* * *

La pluie tombait toujours à grandes eaux. Le sol terreux était devenu un amas de boue qui s'accrochait aux pieds, dans lequel il était difficile de courir.

Aiolia affaibli, dégageait un chemin parmi les ronces et les broussailles en tirant Vénus par le bras. Derrière lui, elle chutait et se cognait. Elle ne distinguait rien devant elle avec l'eau qui ruisselait dans ses cheveux et sur son visage, le plaid qu'elle portait s'imbibait et pesait de plus en plus lourd au niveau de son cou où elle l'avait noué et l'étranglait à moitié. Des galettes de boue s'accumulaient sous ses pieds nus et la retenaient au sol à chaque pas avant de la libérer dans un bruit de ventouse qui lâche. La blessure de sa jambe se réveillait.

Elle s'essoufflait et n'arrivait pas à suivre la cadence d'Aiolia. Elle pleurait et le suppliait de ralentir mais la main qui l'agrippait fermement ne faiblissait pas et le bruit de la tempête couvrait ses cris. Les ronces la griffaient, les cailloux la blessaient et les branches parsemaient ses bras de bleus et d'ecchymoses. Des épines se plantaient sous les ongles de ses pieds.

Impitoyables, La tempête et la nature la rossaient de tous côtés. Le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort et soulevait des feuilles et des branchages sur les deux fuyards.

Vénus abrutie par la situation, se surpris à regretter la chaleur et la sécurité du refuge dans lequel elle avait été enfermée de si longs jours. Elle qui ne souhaitait qu'à en sortir à tout prix. A l'extérieur, la nature se vengeait et lui faisait payer son inconscience, son insouciance d'alors.

Et surtout son acte, son pêcher.

Elle avait empoisonné Aiolia et le monde le lui faisait payer. La nature telle une divinité vengeresse la punissait, lui faisait payer son audace, son crime.

Trop de choses venaient de se passer en si peu de temps. Tout tournait dans sa tête et sa culpabilité et la nature en colère n'arrangeait rien.

Aiolia s'arrêta tout d'un coup. Le corps secoué de violents soubresauts, il lui lâcha le bras et vomit presque sur ses pieds. Son estomac était vide et il n'en sortait plus que la bile acide qui lui brulait l'œsophage. Il commençait sérieusement à se déshydrater.

Vénus n'en pouvait plus, fatiguée, transie de froid et abrutie par tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle tomba à genoux. Ses larmes indiscernables de la pluie qui lui coulait sur le visage, repartirent de plus belle.

Aiolia se tenait le ventre et haletait. Quand il repris son souffle, il se redressa, s'essuya la bouche avec sa manche et tendit la main vers Vénus, invitation muette à reprendre l'ascension.

— Je n'en peux plus, je reste là chuchota-t-elle. Les bras ballants, trop lasse, elle ne leva pas même les yeux.

— On a pas le choix, nous n'avons pas pris assez d'avance.

— D'avance pour quoi ?

— Les spectres arrivent, je les sens …

— Oh ! La paix avec vos spectres ! J'en ai marre ! J'en ai marre de vous, de vos spectres et de toutes vos conneries !

— Vénus, c'est pas le moment de flanch…

— Foutez moi la paix ! Foutez moi la paix ! Des sanglots entrecoupaient ses cris. Je reste là, je reste là !

Comme un misérable animal acculé, elle se tapit sur elle même, recroquevillée dans la boue et dans la flaque d'eau qui s'accumulait autour d'elle.

— Vénus…

Aiolia s'accroupit à ses côtés, les genoux dans la flaque et lui pris le visage de ses mains sales qui sentaient la mousse et le vomi. Trop fatiguée et trop amochée dans sa dignité, elle le laissa faire sans protester.

—On ne peut pas rester là. Les spectres vont nous tuer !

— Je m'en fiche ! Si vous saviez comme je m'en fiche...

— Vénus, je suis désolé. J'aimerais avoir la force de vous porter jusqu'à un abri… Mais je suis trop malade... Je dois aussi porter l'armure…Je … Il faut y aller… Il y a des grottes dans les falaises. Ce n'est plus très loin. Nous pourrons y faire une pause le temps que la tempête cesse. Si nos cosmos ne s'embrasent pas, nous avons encore une chance de leur échapper.

Elle était trop lasse pour répondre. A cet instant, elle aurait voulu que tout s'arrête. La douleur, le froid, la fatigue. La vie. Tout lui était indiffèrent.

Aiolia la releva en lui tirant les épaules et la plaqua contre son flanc et lui enroula le bras autour de la taille comme on aide à marcher un compagnon qui s'est tordu la cheville.

Vénus soupira de lassitude. De toute façon, il était inutile de lui résister. Ses jambes reprirent la marche par automatisme car sa tête et sa conscience étaient bien trop lasses et usées pour prendre une seule décision, aussi infime soit elle que de mettre un pied devant l'autre.

A peine les deux fuyards avaient-ils fait trois pas qu'une explosion assourdissante retentit dans la vallée et se répercuta en écho sur les montagnes environnantes tel le grondement du tonnerre. Mais ce n'était pas le fracas de la foudre qui frappe. Non ce n'était pas un bruit naturel, c'était un bruit de catastrophe, de détonation, de guerre.

Entre les pins qui leur bloquaient la vue, ils se tordirent le cou pour tenter de déterminer d'où cela provenait. Une fumée brune et des flammes émanaient d'une clairière en bas de la pente.

La cabane brulait.

Les flammes étaient si hautes et si violentes qu'elles surpassaient la pluie et le vent.

— Ça y est ! Les spectres nous ont localisés. Ils vont nous suivre à la trace ! Vite !

Et Aiolia repartit dans la montée en courant.

— Quoi ? Mais... Mais…

— Vite Vénus ! Vite !

La peur qui transparaissait dans la voix du Lion lui donnait un regain de force. Il soulevait quasiment Vénus du sol et franchissait les buissons et les racines dans un train d'enfer.

— Mais … C'est quoi ça ?…

Le cerveau de Vénus reprit le contrôle. Un frisson glacé lui parcourut l'échine, préparant son corps à la vigilance, à faire face au danger. Un déclic se produisit comme un homme ivre qui dessaoule brusquement sous un jet d'eau froide et Vénus réalisa pleinement toute la gravité de la situation. La tempête n'était pas le pire, Aiolia qui la malmenait n'était pas le pire. Il y avait après eux un danger bien plus grand.

— Les spectres…Ils ont des armes ? Des bombes ?

— En quelque sorte. C'est tout comme !

Les spectres, de quoi qu'il puisse s'agir, existaient. Et pour Vénus, cela changeait tout !

Sans prévenir un tremblement et un bourdonnement terribles leur parvinrent et les jetèrent à terre. Tel lors d'un séisme, le sol vibrait et les pins aux alentours oscillèrent sur leurs bases.

Lorsqu'ils se relevèrent, ils observèrent avec effroi le désastre.

Entre la cabane et le début de la montagne, il n'y avait plus rien. Plus un seul arbre n'était debout. Plus un sapin, plus un buisson, plus rien. La forêt de fiers pins centenaires était amputée, rasée sur une bande d'un demi-kilomètre.

Quelque chose avait massacré la nature. Tel un charnier de cadavres après la bataille dans les tranchées de la première guerre mondiale, les arbres étaient tombés ensembles, impuissants face à une destruction aveugle et impitoyable. Ils gisaient sur le sol, dans la boue, méconnaissables, leurs troncs et leurs branches enchevêtrés, leurs vies réduites à néant en un instant.

Aiolia saisit de nouveau Vénus et reprit sa course folle vers le sommet.

— Impossible de faire demi-tour !

Un nouveau tremblement les projeta à terre pour la seconde fois. Horrifiée, Vénus entendit le terrible grondement qui se rapprochait. Aiolia la releva d'un coup sec et reprit leur course folle.

Vénus eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir ce qui se passait, dans leurs dos, une deuxième vague mortelle venait de déraciner la forêt sur la moitié de la pente.

— Ils veulent nous acculer ! criait Aiolia.

Ils tombèrent pour la troisième fois. Le genou sensible de Vénus chuta sur le bord d'un rocher. Elle hurla de douleur. Le grondement retentit encore plus fort et ils sentirent sur leurs peaux mouillées un souffle puissant venir d'aval.

La forêt tombait, les arbres arrachés dévalaient la pente et finissaient leur chute, fracassés dans le vallon en contrebas. Le sol trempé ne retenait plus rien et le terrain commençait également à glisser dans une avalanche de coulée de boue.

Leur ancien refuge, la petite cabane de rondins, disparut, engloutie sous un amas de terre et de bois.

Aiolia la tirait toujours sans faillir. Vénus terrifiée le suivait sans rechigner et courrait aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient.

Ils tombèrent encore, le sol tremblait de plus en plus fort, le grondement se rapprochait d'eux. Affolée, Vénus était submergée par le vacarme des arbres emportés, de la tempête et des cris d'Aiolia.

— Vite, vite, vite !

Il atteignirent l'orée du bois et déboulèrent dans une prairie d'alpage au sommet de la montagne. Sans protection face aux vents puissants provenant du Pacifique, seule l'herbe jaune et quelques espèces de fleurs parvenaient à pousser jusqu'au sommet pelé.

Le sol trembla encore mais cette fois-ci Aiolia parvint à les maintenir debout car l'herbe haute retenait la terre et gardait le sol stable.

— Nous ne devons pas rester à découvert ! Les falaises sont juste de l'autre côté du sommet, sur l'autre versant. Il y a des grottes pour nous cacher !

Ils accélérèrent comme des dératés. En aval, le désastre continuait et se rapprochait. Le grondement s'amplifiait encore et encore, le souffle des explosions s'intensifiait.

Une envolée d'oiseaux les entoura de toute part. Affolés, des myriades d'étourneaux chassés de leur refuge, fuyaient vers le sommet. Dans un essaim gigantesque de plumes noires, ces milliers d'oiseaux piaillaient et battaient des ailes bloquant la vue devant et derrière. Les oiseaux les rasaient, les frôlaient, les percutaient, leur passant presque entre les jambes. Aiolia et Vénus courraient à l'aveugle. Toujours droit devant eux. Ils courraient encore et encore. La main d'Aiolia serrait celle de Vénus comme un étau, à lui broyer les doigts, pour ne pas la perdre au milieu de cette nuée.

Encore retentit le terrible grondement. Encore le sol trembla.

Le nuage noir d'oiseaux s'envola haut dans le ciel lorsque le souffle infernal leur parvint.

Puis le calme survint d'un coup. Sans prévenir.

Les oiseaux étaient envolés, le grondement s'était tu, les craquements des arbres arrachés s'étaient arrêtés, la tempête s'était calmée. Le vent s'était posé et seule la pluie qui maintenant tombait en une fine averse troublait par de petits clapotis le silence.

Ce silence glaça le sang de Vénus. Il lui paraissait aussi surnaturel que la tempête et tout aussi menaçant.

La vue dégagée, elle réalisa qu'ils avaient atteint le sommet du mont. Encore quelques pas et ils atteindraient de gros rochers gris et puis c'était le vide. Le half dome tombait à pic.

La rivière en bas des falaises avait sur quelques millions d'années, creusé la montagne, l'érodant verticalement sur plusieurs centaines de mètres.

Aiolia ne la lâchant toujours pas, la tira pour continuer. Un sentier sur leur gauche descendait au milieu des rochers le long de la paroi. Mais au bord du vide, juste avant de l'emprunter, il stoppa brusquement.

— Trop tard ! soupira-t-il dans un étrange râle de désespoir.

Il prit une grande inspiration qui souleva sa poitrine. Son visage prit une expression dure et déterminée, il lâcha la main de Vénus, posa sa boite dorée au sol et se retourna prêt à affronter l'ennemi.

Vénus impressionnée par la gravité de son compagnon, suivit son regard.

La forêt était éventrée tout de long de la montagne. Une faux invisible et géante avait coupé les arbres comme un moissonneur fauche les blés à la fin de l'été. De leur ancienne cabane jusqu'à eux, quelque chose s'était frayée un chemin, dévastant tout pour mieux les atteindre. Et une fois débusqués, elle allait venir les cueillir.

Etait-ce cela les pouvoirs des spectres dont Aiolia avait si peur ? Vénus ne comprenait toujours pas ce dont il s'agissait exactement mais elle était déjà terrorisée.

Un éclat brilla.

Une lueur oscillait sur le coté, entre les troncs et se rapprochait doucement. Puis une silhouette se détacha au milieu de la trouée.

Alors c'était ça un spectre !

C'était la forme d'un homme. Un homme étrange recouvert d'une carcasse noire et luisante qui absorbait sur sa surface lisse et sculptée, le peu de lumière qui sortait des nuages gris, et qui à la fois, réfléchissait l'obscurité, comme la carapace d'un scarabée dont les reflets bleu et vert en approfondissaient la noirceur.

Cependant sa carrure impressionnante rappelait plus l'ours que l'homme. Des pointes sortaient de ses épaules et deux grandes cornes ornaient sa tête tel un taureau.

Sous ce qui semblait être un casque, brillaient deux pupilles braquées dans leur direction.

Une aura ténébreuse opacifiait l'atmosphère autour de lui.

Il émanait de ce personnage une force violente et incommensurable.

Vénus trembla de tout son être. De la peau jusqu'à la moelle des os.

Un monstre !

Elle avait sous les yeux un monstre.

Une peur primaire provenant des plus anciennes angoisses de son enfance où les monstres étaient bien réels, refit surface.

Extirpé du plus profond de son être, son instinct animal lui intima l'ordre de fuir le plus loin possible.

Mais le monstre bouchait le chemin et derrière elle, c'était le vide ! Le précipice !

Aiolia se plaça devant elle tel un bouclier humain.

Le spectre avança. Le corps d'Aiolia se mit à luire d'une lumière dorée et chaude et la sculpture de Lion sortit d'elle même de sa boite et le recouvrit en un instant.

De le voir ainsi dans cette armure de lumière, Vénus comprit alors ce qu'il entendait par chevalier d'Athéna lorsqu'il lui racontait ses délires. Une bouffée d'espoir monta en elle, ainsi revêtu, Aiolia ressemblait à un héro de légende, au chevalier qui tel St Georges sort vainqueur contre le dragon.

Mais malheureusement, elle savait également qu'Aiolia était malade. La tête bien droite et la posture arrogante, il tentait de le cacher au spectre.

Puis tout se passa très vite ! Trop vite pour que Vénus ne comprenne quoi que se soit à ce qui se déroulait.

Un flash lumineux sortit tel un éclair du bras d'Aiolia. Tout vibra. L'air, le sol, l'herbe et même les troncs des sapins arrachés au bout de la prairie. Lorsque Vénus leva les yeux, le calme était revenu et la silhouette du spectre était tombée en arrière.

— Raté murmura Aiolia qui se rapprocha encore d'elle.

Un rire retentit.

Le spectre se releva et parla en grec, malgré la distance Vénus n'en perdit pas un mot.

— C'est donc cela la puissance d'un chevalier d'or ? Hé hé hé ! Pas de quoi fouetter un chat… ou un Lion.

Indemne, il s'épousseta les épaules où de la boue s'était incrustée entre les jointures de son surplis. Aiolia ne se laissa pas démonter. Il n'avait pas réussit à emmètre un cosmos assez puissant pour atteindre la vitesse de la lumière, et bien il recommencerait ! Encore et encore !

— Si tu sembles si bien me connaître, pourrais-je savoir à qui ai-je affaire ?

— Gordon du Minotaure, de l'étoile céleste de la prison.

— Et ton acolyte ? Il me semblait bien que vous étiez deux. Se cache-t-il ?

— Tu ferais déjà mieux de t'occuper de qui se tient devant toi. GRAND AXE CRUSHER !

Le spectre bougea ses bras comme s'il manipulait une grande hache et un vent destructeur se leva accompagné du terrible bruit de grondement et de tonnerre. Telle une lame acérée, le vent tranchait tout sur son passage. Les herbes hautes de la prairie s'arrachèrent, la terre se souleva en mottes qui furent propulsées telles des projectiles en direction de Vénus et d'Aiolia. Puis des roches se soulevèrent également et volèrent dans tous les sens.

Vénus cria et par réflexe se protégea la tête de ses bras.

Le corps du Lion se mit à luire à nouveau d'une aura dorée et une bulle de lumière les encercla tous les deux. Les débris et le vent rebondissaient sur sa surface comme un champ magnétique protecteur.

Tout s'arrêta. Ils étaient indemnes.

— Surtout ne vous éloignez pas de moi. chuchota Aiolia entre deux respirations laborieuses.

Un conseil bien inutile car Vénus était si effrayée qu'il lui était impossible de bouger. Son cerveau essayer de comprendre ce qui se tramait devant ses yeux. Mais tout cela dépassait tellement la logique et le rationnel. Comment cela pouvait il arriver dans sa vie ? Comment le surnaturel avait il pu surgir dans son train-train quotidien ? Comment des êtres dans cet univers pouvaient-ils réaliser de telles choses ?

Le spectre se mit en route en courant vers eux et lança un nouvel assaut.

— GRAND AXE CRUSHER !

Le vent se leva, toujours aussi dévastateur. Aiolia reforma son champ protecteur mais il brillait moins fort. Aiolia respirait difficilement. Il avait peur car en temps normal, il n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée de son adversaire, aujourd'hui il se contentait d'endurer.

La vague passée, le spectre continuait toujours sa course vers le sommet et enchaina les attaques sans discontinuité.

— GRAND AXE CRUSHER !

— GRAND AXE CRUSHER !

— GRAND AXE CRUSHER !

Le chevalier parvenait à encaisser chaque charge mais s'épuisait. Il tomba à genoux.

— GRAND AXE CRUSHER !

Aiolia encaissait encore mais le cosmos noir parvint à érafler son armure d'or. Vénus derrière lui sentait le vent lui fouetter le visage comme les embruns d'une violente tempête.

— GRAND AXE CRUSHER !

Le Minotaure n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Aiolia se recroquevillait.

— GRAND AXE CRU…

Alors qu'il allait les atteindre, le chevalier se releva d'un coup et concentra dans son poing tout le cosmos qu'il était capable d'embraser dans son état.

Il y eut un éclair aveuglant et le corps du spectre vola en l'air.

Aiolia prit de l'élan pour lancer une deuxième offensive et achever le spectre.

— NON ! cria une voix sur sa droite.

Le second spectre se tenait tout près de lui et l'attaqua au corps à corps pour protéger le Minotaure. Le chevalier occupé par les attaques de la hache ne l'avait pas sentit approcher et les contourner. Sous les pieds d'Aiolia et de Vénus, des tentacules sortirent de la roche en la fissurant et la broyant. Elles entourèrent le corps du Lion en un instant et commencèrent à se contracter et à se resserrer autour de lui comme un boa en action autour d'un petit macaque malchanceux.

Les rochers sur lesquelles ils se tenaient tous les trois, se fendirent en deux et sous l'effet du choc les morceaux brisés basculèrent dans le précipice entrainant tout ce petit monde avec eux.

—AH ! Vénus hurla mais eut le réflexe d'agripper le bras d'Aiolia. Ses phalanges se coincèrent dans les replis de l'avant-bras de l'armure.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois pendus dans le vide comme des jambons serrano au plafond d'un bar à tapas traditionnel.

Vénus priant de toutes ses forces que les muscles de ses bras ne lâchent pas, Aiolia et le spectre enchevêtrés l'un l'autre dans un amas indiscernable de bras, de jambes et de tentacules, leurs trois vies ne tenaient qu'à une tentacule encore incrustée dans la paroi de la falaise. Le chevalier et le spectre continuaient leur lutte pour prendre l'avantage.

Leurs deux corps collés l'un à l'autre se balançaient dans le vide dans un tango infernal, une étreinte macabre où se mêlaient leurs souffles erratiques et leurs sueurs aigres de stress. Têtes en bas, ils tentaient maladroitement de reprendre leur équilibre.

Comme le pendule dune vieille horloge, ils viraient de gauche à droite mais à chaque fois trop loin de la paroi pour espérer pouvoir s'y agripper. Vénus en bout de chaîne se ballotait dans tous les sens.

Aiolia lutait contre la constriction, ses poumons se resserraient doucement bloquant sa respiration, et bientôt s'il ne réagissait pas, ses côtes allaient céder et lui perforer les bronches.

Il se souvint alors qu'il l'avait déjà rencontré ce spectre avec cette attaque et se cosmos si reconnaissables. C'était durant l'attaque des troupes d'Hadès au Sanctuaire, devant la Maison du Lion : le spectre du Ver. Il avait réussit à l'époque à s'en débarrasser facilement. Il avait trouvé le talon d'Achille de son surplis, au niveau des articulations des tentacules. S'il réussissait à concentrer son cosmos sur ces points faibles, il remporterait le combat. Aiolia embrasa alors sa cosmo-énergie.

— Aïe, Oh ! Nonnnn !

Malheureusement, la chaleur dégagée fit lâcher prise à Vénus qui tomba.

Aiolia n'avait plus une seconde à perdre, il amplifia encore son cosmos et l'éjecta en piques de plasma sur chaque jointures des tentacules qui le ceinturaient. Le surplis se brisa en morceaux et le Ver blessé, relâcha sa proie.

Libéré, Aiolia pivota sur lui même, prit élan avec ses jambes sur la paroi de la falaise et fonça dans le précipice récupérer la pauvre Vénus qui hurlait toujours dans sa chute.


End file.
